Smile
by Angela-Bennet
Summary: Morgana either loves or hates Merlin. Merlin is simply angsty. Morgana takes things into her own dark hands- at some points disguising herself in-order to wreak havoc, but plans change when she runs into a unsuspecting Merlin one interesting night. More angst ensues. Long fic.
1. Chapter 1

He cast. The instant warmth of magic flooded over him which reached his eyes. A shield flew from the floor and hit a thug full on in the face, before they crumpled pathetically to the floor.

Once again he was engaged in combat and using his gifts unbeknownst to Arthur and his knights against the opposing side. Arthur was effortlessly fencing through one man every 10 seconds, while the knights ploughed through the hordes of armed vagrants with vigour.

Merlin would be targeted randomly as easy pickings, and he would, with difficultly, ward them off. And his last resort would be magic.

Occasionally, one of the knights would look over to see if Merlin was still there, unscathed. The knight in question being the youngest Pendragon, Arthur. Luckily Merlin would make sure he was doing something remotely normal when the Prince would check, though most of the time he was on his back after falling over.

"Merlin you're an idiot!" He would hear Arthur remark. Merlin unfazed would gather himself and proceed to kick out at approaching attackers. He would succumb to the embarrassment after the battle was over, and he would receive a mouthful of snide remarks from his party. Though being very different from other servants at Camelot he had the nerve to retort back, sometimes wittily, to the surprise of the others. Merlin would then catch Arthur knowingly smile off to the side, Merlin would see this as the prince taking back everything he had said.

"Will one ever cease?" Arthur then saddled his horse.

Merlin wasn't sure if he meant that to the retorting or surprising him. His master at random moments would express a single positive comment on him, which would have him reeling, most the time it was Arthur being the one that reeled. Arthur could admit, sometimes in front of his men that Merlin was weirdly unpredictable.

"Please tell me the druid hunt is over." Merlin half whined, clambering onto his steed.

"Quit grizzling M-e-r-l-i-n, you are a nagging maid. Do you have plans we are disrupting?" Arthur half heartedly mocked riding alongside him. "Did you wish to spend your afternoon in the tavern with a comely wench?"

"Are you giving yourself ideas?" Merlin chimed, Arthur barked.

He knew if he was in a better mood they would most likely abandon their mission. Merlin at this moment in time was content; he was with a friend and his men, who had allegiance to protect the future King, 'his destiny', and himself. They were no longer in immediate danger and he was happily riding along as if a knight himself, _Would he be too bold to call himself a squire?_

He wasn't looking forward to the eventful return to Camelot- that's for sure, his routine would consist of stowing away the horses, mucking out the stables, collecting water to draw himself a bath, and then clock in at the castle to clean Arthur's tunic and boots, all the while avoiding the bewitching Lady Morgana. If she ever popped up anywhere it would be in one of the many castle corridors. If she was with someone he would have to stall what he was doing to bow or exchange a fake pleasantry. If she was alone; the girl would be very unpredictable. _Dare he say enchanting?_ If she hadn't done what she had done, and shown such disregard towards her two remaining friends- he would have been more enthusiastic towards saving her. But she was lost. It made him feel better to think she had died when she had gone to Alvar, and from the smoke was born '_the witch_'.

The Dragon had warned him, but it seemed he(Merlin) alone had built this destiny, the more he did, whether intentional or not- the end result would be exactly what was prophesized, meaning he was doing everything he was supposed to do..._even saving the people he was told to destroy?_

Merlin nearly whooped when he saw the towers of castle Camelot, he smiled, for he knew no more druid causalities would take place today. Though what else could go wrong today, and what will Morgana be wearing?

* * *

R&R, not sure who to ship yet...I have two plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin scampered into the physician's quarters, and plonked his rucksack on a nearby table avoiding a load of test tubes and their contents. "Gaius, I'm back!"

Gaius emerged from behind a room separator with his usual severe facial expression, he drawled. "Ah Merlin my boy." The boy approached him cheerfully, his arms up eager for a hug which his foster uncle contently granted.

"Glad you're back, I need some assistance; I've had a new bookcase built, I need you to move it onto the landing and stock it up." Merlin let out a sigh and graciously manoeuvred towards the shelves. Gaius observed him through studious eyes.

"Wow, I've been back for one minute, and I'm already rearranging furniture." Merlin began to tug at the hunk of wood, letting out a groan of exhaustion. "Couldn't you have got something a little lighter?"

"Don't forget that's nearly a whole tree." Gaius chortled, continuing to watch Merlin struggle.

"I'll say... there's still roots on this thing."

Gaius let out a hiss of laughter before retorting."-Get a move on."

* * *

Morgana painted her lips ruby red with relish, the exertion made by the prince and his men had been a success and an extra large spread had been laid out. Another event where she had to suppress her hatred with a knowing smirk.

Mingling with the enemies was such good fun, dining with them needed so much more effort on her part, for she was always tempted to slip a thing or two into the wine or the gravy, and watch havoc break loose from the tapestries- while sipping her harmless beverage with glee.

Gwen manoeuvred around her dressing table tidying up as she went, _her faithful trusting maidservant,_ who would unfortunately have to go if her premonitions kept relaying visions of _her peasant_ ascending to the throne. _Not if I can help it!_

"My lady it is time."

She prepared her serene smile. "Of course, let's turn some heads." Gwen again was modest with her approach.

"Indeed you will Morgana."

Morgana had to hold off rolling her eyes at her maid's sweetness, it would surely make her rot.

They routinely left the chambers, Morgana briskly clomped ahead with Gwen in tow. Guinevere had not failed to notice the change in her friend and mistress, _and that wasn't just the severe make-up,_ she detected an air of arrogance, something that didn't use to come so naturally to the lady. It did concern her greatly, she wondered if the previous year's events had taken its toll in the worse possible way, instead of being more cautious, wary and withdrawn, her lady seemed hard faced and threw herself into her courtly duties with the confidence of a man. Plus, her chamber manner was slightly tepid than what she had once known of her mistress, it was almost fake – as if she was squirming on the inside.

They approached the infamous double doors, and the guards moved swiftly into action, the doors opened and the two women glided in. Morgana approached Uther from the left, her sweet mask glued to her face as she took his hand before seating herself. The sound in the room amplified as her entrance past, everyone dropped courtesy and mingled. Without fail she noticed Arthur was late, his chair was empty and most importantly of all; the space behind the chair next to Gwen was unoccupied_. The betrayer_ had not yet arrived.

_Ah yes_, the man she used to call _friend_, his ever going presence couldn't be sensed. Not that she really rewarded him with any acknowledgment, though her occasional glances _discreet_ were not cold enough for her liking, she almost found them more heated, mostly with hatred she gathered. Strangely enough she could still depend on him to keep his mouth shut, _and why was that? Fear, obedience, loyalty out of lust? _This contemplation brought on a smirk_, is he really so foolish to rely on his attraction alone to be faithful? _That's if it were the case, she could be easily misinterpreting his sly fleeting looks and fake courteousness as just him being his normal manipulative self. It was obviously rubbing off.

The great doors opened and in Arthur walked with an earnest shroud from years of practice, followed by his _benevolent _manservant who strutted in step with his master all the way around the tables to Gwen's side. Morgana's eyes trailed on him throughout the journey from A to B almost daring him to look at her, alas, he did not. He appeared oblivious to the fact he was drawing so much attention from the sorceress. She noted his attire; the blue tunic, his red neckwear, his too long trousers tucked into his buckled boots – her eyes shot up _-was that a new belt? _Morgana didn't know how she noticed this small detail, it was irrelevant to anything and yet it was staring her in the face, mocking her, _did he want her to notice that?_ She shook her head knowing she was jumping the dagger if she assumed her enemy was trying to impress. She turned to the front, and drained the last dregs of her wine, this was going to be a dull evening.

* * *

Morgana the witch was eating her rare steak, _well nibbling...typical woman to be managing her figure while plotting everyone's death._ He couldn't bear to look at her any longer so he tore his eyes away, and an audible huff of disgust escaped him and Gwen looked at her friend.

"Is there something wrong Merlin?"

His head snapped round so fast he nearly cracked his neck. "What? Oh-No, no nothing, I'm tired that's all."

Gwen gave him a look of sympathy, and brushed his elbow. "It doesn't look like you'll be here much longer." Gwen stated, Merlin hadn't a clue what she meant, _Why is Morgana going to finish him off._

"What makes you think that?" He spoke out of the side of his mouth, so as not to draw his attention away from Arthur's nearly empty goblet.

"Arthur looks bored. Sir Leon has already left, Morgana has lost her appetite, again." Gwen's voice didn't have an air of concern to it, it sounded like she lacked the energy. Merlin wondered if any of Morgana's coldness had been inflicted on his friend, and for about a second he was euphoric, _finally someone else to notice Morgana's evilness._

He dipped his head, and Guinevere seemed to leaned sideways as if sensing he was about to deliver a secret. "Have you noticed something different about her ladyship." He kept his voice low. Gwen snorted at his choice of word.

"-Ladyship?" Merlin made a little hiss to shush her, luckily the dinning guests were louder than them. "I believe there is a little change, I would say a little harder." Merlin gave a hum of approval, encouraging her to continue. "Well considering what she's been through, she's bound to be sterner."

"Has she been stern with you?" He whispered immediately.

"Not really, she just seems to be missing her kind wit, and warmness around ordinary people. We normally have a comfortable chat in the mornings over wine, now it's just awkward, and she has the need to rush me as if-"

"-She can't stand to be around you?" Merlin finished waiting for her reaction, she looked at him incredulously and he quickly added. "Sorry...but that's what you were aiming for wasn't it?" He finished rather severely and Gwen shifted from foot to foot.

"Honestly Merlin I think you're telepathic!" Merlin laughed half heartedly at this, seeing the irony in it all, clearly Gwen didn't _thank God._ He saw Arthur raise his goblet, and he jumped to the task of filling it. Arthur acknowledged him with wounded look, _he's bored and drunk, great, he's going to be lolling about on the floor of his chambers not letting me dress him for bed._ When he stepped in line with the maidservant she was bashfully giggling, he spotted her watching the Prince's decorum slowly deteriorating and he started to quietly chuckle.

"...You were saying about Morgana...?" Gwen pressured gently after recovering, side glancing at her mistress, he followed her eye line, Morgana's tresses were becoming untidy..._Why the hell am I taking note of such things._ He shook the vision out of his head and fixed Gwen with a look of empathy.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it later." Merlin said swishing the wine in the pitcher. "If you like, we can discuss Arthur as well?" He snuck her a crooked grin which had her bubbling with affection for the boy.

She elbowed his scrawny frame teasingly. "How you don't have a girlfriend I'll never know?"

"Did you say you'll never know?" Merlin asked darkly before smirking at Gwen's raised eyebrows. "You're on my list Guinevere. Your cooking skills make you my number one." Gwen shoved him warmly at that point nearly spilling some of the wine, he composed himself when Uther, and to his dissatisfaction; Morgana looked around to see the commotion, Uther returned to his guests while Morgana kept her steely eyes on Merlin, they weren't cold just blank- after what seemed like a minute she had come to realise Guinevere was eyeballing from one to the other slightly miffed, Morgana was the first to break contact and turned to talk to Uther about something unrelated.

Gwen grabbed his arm like a child, _Do people enjoy touching me or something?_ "Did you see that?" She used a hushed tone.

"Yes , course I did, it was very..." Gwen hung on for his word. It nearly didn't come.

Gwen finally piped in. "Unnerving?" _Damn he would have to agree on her with that._ He hadn't necessarily been on edge with that look, he had felt almost submissive, almost as if he was letting her read him; his indifference to her or to punish her with his silence and no courtesy, and for some unknown reason...he had won.

* * *

**Please r&r..it is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana had tried to eat, but there was too much fat on her plate, plus her appetite was wayward. Another reason for her lack of interest for the things in front of her was; there was something vaguely more interesting going on behind her. She wasn't going to be too hasty and look around, _no she was going to play it cool. _

As a mistress of manipulation and deception, she was going to buy her time, or maybe just eavesdrop, that was quicker. _Shit, she couldn't hear a bloody thing! These guests and their endless noisy babble._ Despite her lack of loyalty to the two servants behind her, she still wanted to be a part of their private club, she lived for these moments, even before she found Morgause, she used to look forward to being with her friends, and now she was just as eager spying on them, when she had the chance. It was her only pastime, and in the process she could come by some valuable information.

Her eyes shifted from side to side as she concentrated on what could be going on behind her, she imagined Merlin mindlessly gabbing on about Arthur while Guinevere would look on like a love sick puppy. Her ears perked up when she started to pick up the soft rumble of Merlin's voice. Morgana strained her ears, listening intently.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it later." That was unmistakably Merlin, he was speaking in hush tones, it didn't necessarily mean it wasn't meant for her ears, but kept hush to avoid disturbing the guests. "If you like we can discuss Arthur as well?" _Damnit, if only she heard the first half of the conversation...it could easily be about her, or something stupid and less important._

Morgana fiddled with her fork. "How you don't have a girlfriend I'll never know?" _Huh, it is a wonder_ she thought sarcastically. She should write a thorough list and post it to Gwen anonymously noting why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

1. His Ears

2. He is stupid.

3. He is skinny.

4. He will gain your trust, lie to you, and stab you in the back.

5. Don't need a number 5, because he would have killed you by then.

This list could be sent to Merlin himself, though he would surely work out instantly whom it's from. Oh, how she would smirk, _well she was smirking now_. She hastily composed her features into a blank expression. Someone put down their goblet rather heavily, and Morgana looked to her right, Arthur seemed to be slowly slipping forwards, like his face was going to devoir his dinner. _At least she had control...future King my ass._

"-Did you say you'll never know?" Merlin asked darkly, this had her drawn back to the less than innocent voice behind her. "You're on my list Guinevere. Your cooking skills make you my number one."...the tone he had used was riddled with intentions, it almost made her world fall apart, it wasn't the first time her image of him had been shattered. The voice sounded full of hidden promise. Surely her ears had deceived her, Merlin would not make a pass at Arthur's woman, and if not how did he teaze so well enough to hinder her slightly breathless. If it were true it would come in handy as ammunition against the boy. But the revelation or the possibility of Merlin lusting after her maid made her feel slightly odd; angry or..._lost? But certainly not jealous._

She heard a distinct, clumsy sloshing sound, and a scuffle of feet. Surely she could look round at this point? Luckily Uther had the same idea, and she quickly followed suit, snatching her chance to gaze unlovingly at her enemy. It had been approximately an hour since she had laid eyes on him since he first came in, and this time he was looking right at her. Morgana attained her pleasure of this through a void expression. He and Gwen were just staring at her, her maid looked like she had been caught out, but Merlin seemed regardless. _Could he be pleased that I have bestowed him the gift of nonchalant eye contact, please let that be so_. Eventually she grew not to like it; the more she stared into his endless blue eyes, she grew nervous, it should have been the other way round. With great difficulty she fixed him with a steely stare. _Why isn't he backing down? Why doesn't he just scowl back_? –_Oh Come on Merlin! _She felt him return the penetrating look with so much vigour, it felt liked he had taken her virginity through her eyes. To Morgana's displeasure she spotted Guinevere eyeballing her more untrusting than usual, she reluctantly bowed out of the contest_, if only no one else was here..._

* * *

Merlin regarded his friend fondly. Guinevere's cooking hardly did her justice. What probably made it worthwhile was seeing her potter around her kitchen preparing it, she made it look so effortless, and well presented. And compared to his feeble attempts at making a meal; hers actually tasted like food. "-So you think she doesn't like us anymore?" Guinevere piped up still facing the other way.

"Yes." He wasn't intending to break the ice slowly, if needed be, he would call her a 'witch', that would indubitably get back to Arthur. Guinevere deserved to know some of the truth, he wasn't going to make that mistake again of holding back vital information. "If I'm not mistaken I would say she has a grudge against Arthur as well, maybe for taking so long to rescue her."

Gwen turned at this point horrified. "No, surely not, that's ludicrous she would never hate Arthur."

_Hell, she would need a little more convincing; Play the witch card-No don't!_ "She is perfectly capable of holding a grudge. A year is a long time...she might have grown attached to her captors, she might resent him for separating her from them, and there are cases in which that has happened." That would be his best bet to get her on his side of the fence, he couldn't help but put on a needy expression, it could be for further coaxing.

She took a seat next to Merlin at the bench. "A year is a frightfully long time, she never really did show Morgause any hatred when she was here. She told me she felt she had met her somewhere before." Merlin's ears wagged at this, he sat up straight.

"She told you that, when?"

"A year ago, when Morgause challenged Arthur." Gwen let her head fall into her hands, remembering events leading up to that faithful day."It shouldn't have happened...if we were awake, we could have-" her voice edged frustration, and Merlin grabbed her wrists to prevent her fingernails scaring her face.

Merlin began steadily. "There is nothing we could have done." _Wrong. There was plenty; you could have been honest with her, you could have not poisoned her, you could have kissed her..._Where that thought came from, he would never know. "I just think for now we should focus on what we think she is thinking." He stared Gwen out hoping she would get his drift or at least answer it as confidently as he had stated it.

"-What?"

"She could be plotting, if she's rushing you through your chores, she is obviously doing something in her room...preparing maybe?" He tilted his head as he usually did when voicing a sly suggestion, Gwen granted him with a smile.

"Oh Merlin, she might just want to be on her own."

Merlin bowed his head almost in defeat. "True. We could just carry on as normal, be really friendly, and-." His voice hitched Gwen inclined expectantly, knowing Merlin always had good ideas-_most of the time_. "Spy on her."

Gwen gasped, following it with a severe impression. "That would be treason."

Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend's naivety. "Hardly Gwen, we're not plotting or attacking her. Just see it as checking up on her well-being." Gwen wasn't convinced with the idea, she had always been nosy lately with Morgana, but to intentionally lurk about in the shadows waiting to scold her mistress if she did something wrong seem to borderline the work of Governess and a psychiatric physician. And Merlin looked unfazed by the idea, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "What's for dinner?" Merlin chimed breaking her from her dark thoughts.

"Something conniving." Guinevere smiled at her friend's quirk of the eyebrow.

Merlin had to admire the girl's quick acceptance of the plausible truth, and she seemed willing to help _monitor her ladyship_. Gwen left the table to plate out their late meal. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms tightly around the comely maiden. If she wasn't the future queen he would have kissed her, but that would be crossing the line and someone else's destiny.

* * *

r&r


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, give me some reviews for this okay...check out for any grammatical errors and tell me...thanx**

* * *

Morgana had her thinking cape on, well plotting cape, well...one of the nice looking ones that no one else seems to own –_anyhow she's up to no good_.

It was late, stragglers were all in doors, everyone supposedly asleep, the moon was high in the sky, and it truly was beautiful_. If only she had someone to share it with. _Morgana stood at the battlements, her side pressed against a merlon, looking through an embrasure. Her sister had asked her to keep her eyes peeled for a light signal within the trees to summon her, though she has had to sit out 3 nights in a row to do this. She needed to admit; it was the worse method of messaging ever.

A guard had approached her tonight, she had breezed through a conversation with him, he was reluctant to leave her on her own_. This wouldn't do, but she didn't have her trusty dagger with her._ She secured her cape tightly around her before bidding him goodnight. She moved elsewhere, peering out into the darkness. When she is Queen, she won't need to do this, no lurking about, no lying, she could comfortably sit on her thrown and watch Camelot kneel at her feet with devotion, grateful for being freed from their previous tyrant King.

Morgana had already viewed Morgause's Manifesto for her ascent to the throne, consumed with interest. Most things mentioned were matters of state, with the top priority being Magic users welcome, non-magic users beware. She was a little unsure with her sister's choice of words, maybe they were a little too threatening, after all, she wanted Camelot to smile up at her, not cower before her. Though there were the select few she wished to be put through hell before she even bestowed them any form of kindness, like _Merlin, and...oh wait, that's just about it –Merlin._

Yes, what could she possibly do to him? Well she couldn't reward him a place in the royal household? Maybe just let him fend for himself as the village idiot. No, how would she keep a close eye on him? That's what was needed in the royal household; a court jester...someone paid to be mocked –No – No wages, he could be a slave jester.

The boy needed to be watched, if he was capable of un-foiling her and her sister's previous cunning plans, he would undoubtedly cause havoc to Camelot from outside its walls. She caught herself absently smiling, it was a true smile, a smile that didn't seem forced because it didn't hurt, and it wasn't done in secrecy. What could have caused such a smile?..Was it the idea of owning Merlin and having him present during her reign, watching her with contempt...

Morgana's need to smirk quickly vanished, did she really want a subject that hated her? Merlin could be an exception, he was a betrayer and a slightly misunderstood threat. She couldn't deny he was a mystery, for how can a boy so ordinary succeed what he has already, how has he survived so long, and why did she seem so drawn to the damn boy?

Her head jerked upwards when she thought she saw a glimmer in the trees. She stood, returning to the battlements for a closer inspection, she couldn't be too sure. With her patience wearing thin, she was about to call it a night when who would but draw her undivided attention-

A familiar figure down below was sitting on the steps, she stood eyeing the man, positive it was Merlin. She had to lean on the battlements, her stark eyes leering at the prone man on the steps. 'What was that fool doing?..Could he see her?' She immediately took a step back, alarmed by how flustered she was getting. The boy was alone on the steps and at night, why did this bother her? She had seen him alone before, it was how he worked.

She dragged herself to the edge, it was a pitiful sight. He was almost reclining on the steps, as if catching the moonlight. She let her eyes wonder, _okay it was an accident_, she found her vision zoom as if trying to take in every inch of detail, her eyes rested on the contrast of the blue fabric on his very white collar bone. All questions on why he was there left her as she devoured him with her eyes..._oh my god, devoured?_ Okay she needed to remember why she loathed him.

She abandoned her hate filled thoughts again, and returned to the beauty of the pitiful scene laid out almost just for her, _well maybe not._ There was a strong temptation to swoop down and pluck him off the steps, and ..._dance with him _– _No, throw him down the well!_

She ventured what would happen if she strolled down and made herself known to him. Merlin probably wouldn't welcome her to join him, he would distance himself from her, and scold her as if they never had been friends. _Though why would she give a damn?_

She had no wish to make amends with him, in fact she would much rather torture him, because killing him was never on her agenda, he was way too interesting for that. She made up her mind to go down to him, against her better judgement. Morgause would have to wait, this was personal.

With the grace of a bird, she floated down the tower steps, and marched with purpose along the halls with her cloak fanning out behind her, she only slowed down to claw at a tapestry as she spied on her prey. Merlin was ignorant to think he could just lounge on her steps_, and where was his jacket? _She was irritated by his sloppiness. She was 20ft from him now, and felt nearly over-enthusiastic about her pending dramatic reveal, because he looked so relaxed, and he was alone..._that was the best part, oh yes –and he's Merlin._

Okay, she was going to count to 3, and she was going to run out and... do something_...probably stamp on his abdomen, give him a nice green and purple bruise on that immaculate skin._ She was all syked, the mental countdown had begun, and he was still there so innocent, when-

"Oh Merlin, you didn't have to wait for me." A sickly warm voice sang through the gloom, Morgana jumped, she poked her head out to glare at the intrusion. She saw Merlin sit up, almost too eagerly for her liking, and his legs bent ready to stand. Morgana was still glowering over her spoiled plan, but another pin prick was the fact he had been so eager to greet the person, she would never know of the body language he would have displayed to her if she had got there first. Though it would differ to that of greeting a friend.

"Well I knew you would be out around this time, and this was an idyllic spot." Merlin stated, Morgana imagined him smiling.

"Well everything's done, your wait is finally over, you can come around now." Morgana was curious to know what Gwen was referring to, Gwen's chores she had assumed, finished when her mistress was in bed, that was an hour ago, what has she been doing?

Merlin stood to attention and did a giddy sort of jump down the remaining steps before turning to Gwen, holding his hand out. "Shall we?..I'm eager to sample your goods." Morgana's eyes rounded, okay, her image of the boy had finally shattered and was beyond repair, could it be a love affair between Arthur's manservant and her maid?..._Typical commoners mucking around indecently._

Merlin's hand clasped Gwen's so delicately, she thought she would keel over with the charm of it all. A slight pang of anger nearly had her running out there and bludgeoning them to death where they stood. Merlin for his cheek, and Gwen for..._having Merlin all to herself, the greedy hussy! _She covered her mouth after she grumbled, _had she just thought that?_

It was positively ridiculous to be jealous of Gwen, she was in love with the prince, _alright big deal,_ and she had her feisty friend Merlin, who by the looks of it was more than a friend. She considered maybe she was jealous of the serenity and calmness they had shared, and despite her having the harder life..._she got nothing._ Feeling repulsed she turned away from the mocking sight, she suspected it was a form of torment compliments of Merlin, _how he couldn't have seen her she'll never know._

Merlin and Guinevere were disappearing out of the courtyard, she felt obligated to follow, she didn't fail to miss the basket swinging in Gwen's hand, _ooo ...going for a picnic?_ She stepped out of her hiding place, gathering momentum to follow when she walked smack-bang into a patrolling guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think, review people. Oh and should I change my summary.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were walking side by side like a King and Queen, across the courtyard, Morgana laughed into her goblet at this thought.

"You seem rather giggly this morning, my lady." Guinevere had been shifting about behind her all morning, and had finally chosen now to address her. Morgana toyed with her necklace, still staring at her two foes. The two once just master and servant, now firm friends, they had inexplicably changed one another, just simply by being themselves. It was odd how roles reversed, she recalled her old relationship with her maid.

Her lip twitched with remorse. "I feel fine." She finally said, not even bothering to soften her tone. Her maid stared inconspicuously at the back of her mistress's head, she hadn't really answered her query.

Gwen felt different, more at ease than she had for months now, probably due to fact she had voiced her concerns to her best friend. Not only had her suspicions been confirmed, she had been given an assignment of which she needed to spy on her ladyship, it would be a complicated and boring task, but it had to be done. She cleared her throat. "My lady, I was wondering if you would like to head down to the market today, there has been some imports of Turkish fabrics." Gwen said appealingly, hoping to gauge her reaction, surely new Morgana wouldn't resist vanity.

Almost immediately her mistress turned on her, and gave her a look which suggested she was sceptical of Gwen's intentions, something that made her feel even more depressed, and once again reminded her she was losing her friend. Gwen was strongly tempted to prickle up and ask her straight up, but if Morgana was indeed a traitor, then it would be wise to stay on her good side, and not cloud her mind with any doubt on her maid's loyalty to her.

"Why Gwen that's a charming idea." Morgana drawled her smile pleasant but not held long enough, in Gwen's opinion.

Her maid tried out a straight lipped smile. "Well, I will fetch you your cloak."

Gwen didn't fail to miss the lingering eye on her person, as she went to her wardrobe to retrieve her gown. She kept her friendly composure as she got into position around Morgana and helped her into her cloak. In the past Morgana and her ventured into the lower towns dressed plainly. But Morgana's current choice in attire seemed too rich and fanciful to be squeezing through the slums, and the last thing she wanted was her ladyship parading her worldly riches for the poorer population to envy.

Morgana's steely gazed locked with her ex friend's as she did up the bow, she did find it a little odd her maid was helping with this task. "Gwen you don't have to attend to every detail, I'm perfectly capable of dressing."

Her maid's lip curled. "Of course, my lady." This was followed by a modest dip of the head.

The lady managed to side step the servant, choosing to brood by the window, which she did a lot of lately."Perhaps afterwards we could head down to the training field?" Staring longingly out of the window. "Torment the men with our purchases." She kept in character, no one would suspect her any different, for she always teased men.

Guinevere almost spotted a small trace of the old Morgana, which immediately disappeared like water on sand. She refrained from asking if she was trying to impress someone, of which will be the reply of; everyone. _As long as it wasn't my Arthur. –How silly, he isn't mine per say._

* * *

Merlin grinned at Arthur as a snide retort was back chatted, and had left the prince with a curious look edging his features. He reframed from being dragged further into their banter by walking off, not before Arthur gave him a callous shove in the shoulder. "Don't try and be clever Merlin, it doesn't suit you." His friend called, drawing a load of attention from his knights. Though it didn't embarrass him one bit, far from it, of all things it only seemed to fuel his ego. _His or Merlin's?_

Merlin spotted a free space on a bench in which to conduct his work on the swords. He groaned like an old man as he planted his arse on the wood. No sooner had he began to handle the hilts his thoughts crept to the previous night.

Gwen had most definitely been a comfort, as much as he was to her, he believed. They were both on the same side, and technically had formed their own club, 'The-Slightly-suspicious-of-Morgana-club'. Now all he needed was to convince the rest of Camelot without getting himself killed, or there was plan b; Make Morgana see the error of her ways_. Huh, impossible._ He's better off convincing Arthur he's a sorcerer.

Watching over the enchantress -_hm yes he had seriously thought that-_ was the only plan, and protecting Camelot_. No rest for the wicked then_ he thought gloomily.

He had a little heart ache, it had been with him since he had lost Freya, and had gotten worse over time. He had poisoned Morgana, then he had watched his father die. And now he was witnessing a former friend lose herself completely to the dark side. Her presence hurt him, when he was out of her way the pain lessened, but never vanished.

The night he had waited for Gwen, he had chose to sit out in the open, to collect his thoughts, and stare gormlessly at the walls that held his destiny. It was that night he had felt an itch, a tingle he got when being discreetly watched, he looked about him with expectation to sift out anybody but to no avail. He had lain back, allowing this voyeurism to continue, clearly mystified and just a little thrilled.

When a few minutes had passed his senses kicked in, heightened he could only imagine by the magic that ran through his veins. Someone had been coming, someone with intent..._intent for what?_

He never let on he knew they were coming, this had scared him slightly, the restraint he had not to jump up and confront the stalker, as if he wanted to be easy pickings.

He had closed his eyes allowing the night air to ruffle his hair, the hasty footfalls had stopped. His heart had hammered against his ribcage, there was a metallic taste in his mouth of magic. His defence. If their intent was to harm him, he would have been forced to use _it._ Then he smelt it, it was perfume – he knew that scent. His defences began to build up brick by brick, waiting for an onslaught of daggers, insults, and...Smirks. Morgana was hiding from him. He waited. The gradual build up of tension was dispersed when the humble Guinevere appeared on the steps smiling fondly down at him, and he had quickly abandoned his thoughts on the stalker and gave Gwen his undivided attention, probably in order to protect her as well as entertain himself, the proper and civil way.

He snapped out of his mental flashback and returned to examining the sword. Unbeknownst to him he would soon get a visit from both ladies in question.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana smiled at passersby, keeping up appearances, as long as it was convincing to Gwen she didn't care whether she received a smile back from her future subjects.

It was noon, and the sun had reached its ultimate height in the sky. The lady kept her head down, she didn't want to tan, she took pride in her ashen skin. She was sure that's what men adored, that, and curly locks. "I am quite pleased with these bangles you spotted, they're gorgeous."

"I knew you liked heavy things, like your sleeping bracelet." Morgana stalled at this, she snuck her maid a casual glance before continuing down the crowded street, her muscles tight in her face.

"So you have noticed my night bracelet huh?" Her lip curled into a sly grin.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Gwen managed, focusing on her basket of groceries, Morgana felt most satisfied her maid admired something given to her by her sister. "Just how I remembered."

It was a throw away comment, but it held Morgana in an iron grip of the mind. _But of course- she had seen it before, Morgause had bestowed it to her last year when her sister had challenged Arthur, when she was still a prisoner of Uther._

She wondered if that had got back to Merlin, it was most likely, even if he hadn't heard it from Gwen, surely the old man must have blabbed when it was no longer a task of delivering her sleeping draught.

Morgana took the route she took when heading to the forest, but instead turned towards the training area, her haste caused Gwen to scurry after her, her wicker basket clicking and crunching as she went. They crossed the grass towards the many colours that were wrestling and fencing each other for dominance. She could see the golden haired boy bashing his strength away with a mace. She stole Guinevere a glance, she was tidying her hair, _Oh how sweet, trying to impress your boyfriends?_

The knights saw her coming and absently mindedly made themselves presentable, though there were a few who chose to throw themselves further into combat, as if showing off. She heard Gwen comment on 'how warm the day was.'

Amidst the plumes of testosterone, there was a young man very reluctant to release his own. She cast him a look to show she was unimpressed that he hadn't even tried. He met her look vacantly and briefly before returning to his sword, his agitation clear through the speed he was now cleaning the hilt. She pouted, before straightening her features when she heard a call.

"Morgana, what brings you to my demonstration?" Arthur twirled the sword in his glove, and she raised her brow at such a manly display, she would like to see Merlin try a move like that. Gwen was obviously smitten with such a show, and Morgana was certain she heard clapping coming from her direction. _Oh please._

"Me and Gwen were looking for some amusement, which we were hoping you would provide." She drawled, she adored how the prince looked at Gwen to confirm this.

"Oh really, amusement ...are we your performing monkeys now, are we?" He glanced at his men for back up, and they chortled with their future king. "I am aware women get hot under the shift when witnessing a display of heroism. Never thought you would venture out for it."

Morgana tipped her head. "Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't want you to have helmet adjustments for that growing head of yours." Arthur bit his tongue, and frowned when he heard a single bark of laughter behind him. Morgana was half surprised Merlin would genuinely laugh at something which left her lips, she was a little angry it was possible to amuse an enemy, but seeing his eyes crinkle within a blink of an eye made her slightly proud, even if it was short lived.

"How about a match? Between you and me?" She cocked her head, making herself look as appealing as possible, a few of the men held their breath, and Arthur just remained how he was as if nothing had been said.

"We're not kids anymore Morgana, it's not good etiquette."

"You mean for a woman on the battle field, or for a woman to beat a man?"

Arthur shook his head, eager to brush off the conversation all together. "I will not be dragged into this, how about I give you girls some pillows and you can go off and have a pillow fight!" He began to walk away, Morgana stifled a growl. She should have known it would end like this, he must be learning – he no longer took the bait.

"How about we run through etiquette with a sword?" She chimed.

"Not interested!" He called from a distance, she tried to ignore Merlin's satisfied smirk. She stood up straight, finally feeling her edge. "Why don't I give my own demonstration?"

Arthur laughed.

"On your own?" His distinguished wonky set of teeth mocking her.

Morgana's lip curled for dramatic effect. "No, Merlin." There was a clatter of metal, and she roved her eyes to the caught-off-guard gent. Everyone looked at Merlin, when he had finally removed his hot sticky eyes off Morgana, he glanced around at the attention he had. _Bugger._

Arthur snorted. "You can't be serious."

"You can't admit to being a little bit interested can you? At least I won't bruise your ego." She kept herself nonchalant, despite her increasing excitement of tackling Merlin. The man servant had stood up by now and was briskly closing the distance between him and the witch, a storm in his wake, it was almost attractive..._except it wasn't._

Arthur seeing where he was going.- "Well at least this will be a battle you can win, Morgana, despite his enthusiasm." Merlin gapped at his master, not having any faith in him..._he could win_, and saying he was enthusiastic, _far from it!_

"And yet my pride is intact." Morgana retorted, never straying too far from her nemesis.

The frighteningly not-so-bad-looking sorceress was up to something, and he was anxiously eager _(okay he was a little enthusiastic_) to find out what. If it had involved Arthur or the king he would on guard to the extreme, but since he had been selected for one of Morgana's devious little games, he couldn't help but feel intrigued – _oh yes, and it was personal_, so he decided for the time being to just play along. It wouldn't be as bad as the fight in the crypt, where they were alone, and against the clock, _though she could still kill him and make it look like an accident_. Or worse he could kill her...that would be less forgiving. The King would have his head on a spike.

Arthur's tactual voice arouse him from thought. "I wouldn't usually allow this, but-"

"-You want something to tease me on later." He spotted one of the knights bringing over some chainmail. _God he hated wearing that stuff._ Gwen took some off the knight, and gave Merlin a sheepish glance before assisting her mistress. "She's still wearing her dress." He added, gesturing profusely at her lengthy gown.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get me out of it." The lady replied. Erm. Merlin turned away from her scratching the back of his neck. If he was going to blush, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Arthur aggressively shoved a sword in his hand. _Hell, it wasn't my fault, she started it!_

"Wait a moment!" Gwen picked up some chainmail off the floor near Arthur's feet. "Merlin hasn't got his on yet." Gwen moved in front of the manservant, but before he could raise his arms, Gwen was swiftly shoved to one side by Morgana, the chainmail now in her hands. _Holy shit._

He expected it to hurt, due to the wicked gleam in her eye, but to his astonishment, she was very professional, the moment the weight dropped on his shoulders he was met with a transfixed stare, especially when she began brushing the mail that rested on his chest. "What are you up to Morgana?" He met her green eyes questioningly, she merely gave him a reserved smile to fool their audience.

He shook off his unease when Arthur handed over some gauntlets, which both opponents took obligingly.

The Prince took a step back so he was in line with Gwen, they suspiciously observed the two slipping on their armoured gloves and flexing, while sizing each other up. "Get on with it, it's not a staring contest!"

The knights had made a circle to the dismay of Merlin. He put his helmet on in sync with Morgana. They were about 3 feet apart. He kept his visor up, waiting for instructions. "I'll try not to step on your skirt."

Only her eyes could be seen, meeting his scornfully. "Hope you've improved since previous." Only him out of everyone else knew what that meant. He tried to take it kindly, with difficulty.

"You had a bit of bother last time, didn't you?" He slammed the visor down, taking up his attack position along with Morgana. _He was going to annihilate her._

With the helmet closed, it got slighter warmer, his breath heated his face, and his vision was restricted, probably to force concentration on the opponent, as well as protect.

He stared out at the pair of determined green eyes. He didn't know it was possible to be chilled to the bone and grow hot at the same time – with a look. He didn't want it to be the last thing he saw, regardless of their tainted beauty.

Everyone was extremely hush, and he waited for a sign for him to begin, he didn't want to strike first, surely it should be the noble, or simply 'the woman' first.

Watching her feet grind into the dirt was very encouraging, and he found himself bent legged, and shifting from foot to foot. Sound returned again to his ears when he heard something whistling through the air, Morgana swiped her sword in front and he was forced to arch back, he recovered quickly when she began to bounce towards him. This time he was ready and met her swing with equal ferocity. Then it became a basic fencing match.

"Put your back into it!" A male voice boomed, he figured it was Arthur.

With every twist and pirouette she did to aim a blow at him, her raven hair would spiral around her armour, giving her the appearance of some stunning celtic warrior. He knew he shouldn't be blinded by such a thing, which was probably the desired effect she wanted, to bewitch him. _Highly unnecessary_. While the men could gladly ogle her, he was in the middle of a war, and not just here on the field, but forever, he didn't have time for such pleasures. Morgana's voice rung through the metal at him.

"Having fun?"

There was a _clank_ as her sword connected with his gauntlet, he didn't have time to wince, he hastily surged up his armour clanging into the hilt of her sword. It flew out of her hand, and for a second he was victorious, his blue eyes narrowed on her. "Didn't expect that did you?" Her eyes never faltered with shock, instead her hand automatically reached up in mid air to collect what she had lost. What happened next was very fluid, she twirled it expertly in her hand, Merlin eyed it dangerously, but it wasn't enough, he hadn't expected her to stop so soon – the sword came hurtling down and nicked deeply into his arm. His yelp wasn't cowardly but a genuine battle cry. There were a few hisses of sympathy from the knights.

"Oh my God, Merlin!" Gwen called. Arthur put a hand on her arm.

"It's alright, he's okay!"

Merlin merely glanced at his arm, thinking 'Easy for you to say.' Before gripping his hilt even tighter and leering between his competitors's visor slit. The squint he spied there indicated she was smiling.

At this point Merlin lunged at her, there was a gasp from the spectators when they thought Morgana was going to be run through. Even Arthur had took a step forward, not quite expecting such fierceness in a friendly duel. Morgana was dazed, as she quickly jumped to the side, Merlin didn't fall as planned, instead he swivelled his sword round, there was a bang as it hit the back plate on Morgana and she fell to her knees. The men had started forward, but an armoured glove stopped them. "I'm fine."

She grudgingly got up, taking her sword with her. She was reluctant to comment on the turn of events, while Merlin looked on, looking slightly more masculine than he had ever been before in his life. She restrained the urge to marvel at him. "Does my lady want to quit?" He inquired quietly, his voice far from concerned.

"Why, are you tired?" Morgana didn't give him a chance to answer, she parried, and he hit. She made sure to keep moving forward so eventually the circle would have to break.

When the circle had finally broke, it turned into a freestyle session. Morgana even tried to aim a punch between the fencing, and Arthur bellowed at her for 'playing dirty'.

Merlin sensed her excitement as her staggered attacks were deflected, _was she actually i__mpressed with him?_ That was new in her personality transplant, the first fight didn't have any time to take in and admire each other's skills, but now they were wallowing away the afternoon beating and testing each other, gasping and grunting as they went.

The knights steadily pursued them across the grass verge. They fenced all the way into a stack of hay bales. The fight stalled as they tumbled down together, swords clattering on armour. Merlin was about to jump up, but the sensation of a lighter weight on top of him made him want to savour it. Then he looked up, Morgana's helmet was resting against his chainmail, her hair fanning outwards and bitted with straw. It gave the impression she was sleeping, though her face was obscured from view. He didn't know what made him do it, but he took off his gauntlet to run his fingers through her hair. Soft it was, he drew back in a heartbeat when he felt movement.

Morgana felt the tug, and immediately looked up, she nearly reddened when she realised they were in a semi embrace. Their eyes strayed too long on each other, questioning each other's intentions, if it hadn't have been for the fast approaching knights...

Merlin felt...angry, and it got worse when Morgana's sword materialized out of the hay and she held it victoriously to his throat. _Damn._ He gazed up at the champion blankly, never in defeat..._after all, it was only a stupid game._

Her helmet was off as the knights swarmed around like locusts, and the victoress had a hungry look in her eye as she pressed the tip of the blade into his Adam's apple, _probably wanted more bloodshed._

"Do you yield?" She drawled quietly, as if it were a secret. She stared down at his prone form, looking over it as she did the other night, his crystal blue orbs staring almost mockingly at her through the slit. An odd thought arouse of her kissing his lids closed after his death, she eased her sword back on the sound of Arthur's exhausted voice.

"For heaven's sake, let's put an end to this, that was the most strangest display I have ever seen."

Merlin held his breath as he tried to move his legs, but her boot seemed precariously pressed up against his crotch. _Oh hell, she was loving this. _Luckily she couldn't see his face, he bit back a groan. "Okay I yield." He murmured. He heard a few claps, and Morgana's naked hand came into view, if they were alone he wouldn't have took it. But unfortunately for him, he was like Morgana- everything was an act.

He yanked off his helmet, composing his face into that of a gracious loser. He felt the strong clap of Sir Leon on his shoulder. "Well done lad, you lasted long." _It did still feel surprisingly good_. The young warlock spied Arthur and Gwen nodding in agreement. "Morgana, as always...you didn't disappoint."

"Perhaps next time I will be permitted to defeat a knight."

Arthur grumbled and began to bustle everyone back to their training, giving Morgana a snide smile. "Err..well done." Was all she got from him. Merlin though received a very fond smile, despite losing.

The warlock had gained quite a reputation for being a 'dark horse', surprising people, this was no exception.

A finger caressed down his cheek, and for a moment he forgot everything, and then it all came rushing back, his absent minded face became a picnic of expressions, anger, embarrassment, and confusion. He jerked away when the witch smirked. Just before he abandoned her in the hay bale, he turned to her with the most sincere expression. "I hope you got what you were looking for." Then he left, leaving her yearning for more action, _against her will._


	7. Chapter 7

**Come on you guys, don't just read, review as well...the buzz I get doesn't just come from writing.**

* * *

"Gaius." The Physician looked up as his ward rushed in, decked in chainmail. He was wincing and clutching his arm. _What has the poor lad done now?_

"I take it Arthur has been practicing on you." Glancing over the pain stricken boy.

"Wrong, Arthur wouldn't do this." Merlin presented his arm, there was a nasty looking gash seeping and staining the chains. Gaius didn't need his spectacles to know it was a deep and prolonged healing wound, he released a winded hiss.

"What on earth happened?"

"Morgana." He said simply, the physician immediately understood and retrieved some honey, a needle and thread. Gaius gestured for him to sit down. "She said she wanted to do a demonstration-" He shrugged out of the armour, letting it clatter to the floor. "But really it was a challenge...or...threat, something like-"He pulled an uncomfortable face, as the honey was slavered onto the wound.

"At least it's not bleeding, I would have had to Cauterize it."

Merlin watched Gaius work, though it was best to look slightly away when he was stitching, what you couldn't see, hurt less. "Will it be always like this?..The constant torment, why can't her motive and objectives just be known, and obvious, so I'm not waiting-ouch!"

"Keep still, you fidget when you're angry."

Merlin pressed his lips together in order to avoid spitting.

Morgana, the sorceress was now physically abusing him, in front of everyone, and worse - people thought it was harmless fun. She had always been unpredictable, but now the witch had a taste for his blood, he knew it was a matter of time before she chose to seek him out in order to torture him. It made him wonder if those were her intentions the previous night, he swallowed – he had been very vulnerable that night, he had been aware of her, but not on guard, as if she had bewitched him to stay put...but that was preposterous.

He had been at her mercy today, he had accepted her...challenge? And had seen it through to the bitter end, and what had he gained? Well, gashes, and a bruised masculinity, he had been beaten by a girl. Yes, she was a good opponent, and it had taken him away from his chores, and interestingly enough he had an odd niggle of satisfaction when he noticed her enjoyment. Though it was probably over his suffering.

"Almost Done." He heard Gaius say, he couldn't say he had noticed. His over active imagination was at work, and it dulled the pain.

He questioned whether Morgana's motive for initiating a fight had really been to harm him, or maybe to prove she was a strong capable woman on the battlefield. She had floored him, that must have impressed the men, and she certainly knew where to position her foot when he was trying to get up. His legs fidgeted uneasily under the table, to check his genitalia were back in place, it felt a little warm down there. He refused to think of the obvious explanation to why that was.

"Okay you can move about now." Gaius had indeed done a good job of sealing his wound, he got to his feet rather shakily, and his guardian grasped him to ease him over the bench. "Are you alright? Was there a big bleed?"

Merlin breathed out a sigh. "No I'm fine, just a little tired." He wasn't going to say lightheaded, or even dare explain what he had been thinking. Gaius only nodded at this, clearly he wasn't overly concerned. Merlin supposed if he had staggered in with broken bones he would have been heavily fussed over, and been given a thorough talking to over his future in Camelot, he knew Gaius would not tolerate Morgana's violence if it escalated out of control. He hoped he wouldn't have to find out, he needed to keep his head down, and protect Arthur, and if Morgana ever got rough with him...

"Merlin!" He stood to attention, and mournfully looked at the contrasting overly-concerned Guinevere, who was rushing towards him, he felt the warmth of her embrace before contact was made. His head lazily thumped into her shoulder, as his feet scuffled slightly on the boards to stabilize himself with the additional force knocking into him. "Oh I wish I could have been here sooner, but I was helping Morgana with her armour."

His friend's bosom felt nice...and firm, if he was allowed to think of it in that way – _probably wasn't, they weren't his to behold._ "It's perfectly fine now, Gaius patched me up." He reassured.

"It doesn't forgive what she did to you, and I'm finding hard to understand why?"

"Isn't it obvious, she doesn't like me – haven't you asked her, were you not there?" It wasn't supposed to be sarcastic, but Gwen did look offended, he returned a look of regret. "Sorry." He mumbled. "This whole thing just reinforces our theory." Gaius gave a disapproving look, he had almost forgotten to share the news on Gwen's knowledge of Morgana's new personality. "Erm, you probably have guessed Gwen is suspicious of her ladyship, as well." He gestured towards her as if introducing her to the physician for the first time.

"Is that right?"

Gwen fell into a sideways embrace with Merlin, while looking from one to the other. "So she's picking on us, she nearly took your arm off. She would never use a servant to demonstrate something, surely everyone else will have noticed?"

Merlin squeezed her shoulders. "Yep, she's put herself in the spotlight. Just to let off some steam." He tried to contain his glee, the threatening sneer nearly dominated his face, but he stifled it with a severe look. Morgana had exposed herself, at his expense. Something then briefly jolted down in his breeches.

* * *

Morgana maundered into her rooms, had she been with someone she would have gone straight to her table and contained her thoughts to her diary, but since she was completely and utterly alone, soon as the door was closed, she was laughing rather wickedly till she was coughing up spit. Soon as her merriment died down, she finally recollected the events and their consequences.

She had took it upon herself, to fight with a servant...and wound him, everyone saw this, and to her displeasure as she left the field, everyone was alarmed and a little bitter about it. In her frenzied moment of bloodlust _or something_, she had never considered everyone would like the boy more than her by the end of it, sure she proved herself a worthy opponent- but up against a servant – that was hardly fair, and she could read it on all of their faces. Plus the reasons for why she picked the most favoured servant in the castle, was beyond everyone, apart from her.

She had wanted to beat him down into the dirt, not just to see if she could, because the last time – _as he gladly reminded her_ – she had ended up under some rubble. But also to counter his reaction to such an attack, and surprisingly he took it upon himself to kick her into shape, it was a thorough work-out, not only was she having trouble fending him off, but she was in two minds whether she enjoyed it or not. Enjoying it how she had intended.

She was initially going to savour the victory, and the horrified look on Merlin's face. But what she got instead was a few mortified looks from onlookers, and a very sweaty and defiant looking man, who looked not only annoyed but...bemused, and amused. Then again what did she expect from a boy that grew up in a little village, and had been suddenly thrown under the watchful eye of a princess.

Morgana huffed, she shouldn't be alarmed if he had enjoyed her little demonstration, though the torturing aspect had gone out of the window. When thinking this, she glanced at her window and noticed a little jewelled boxed perched neatly on the sill. She wasted no time to paw at it with her hands. It popped open instantly, to reveal a mini scroll.

'_Sister,_

_I assume you were unable to meet me the other night,_

_I will wait for you again in Darkling Woods_ _tonight._

_With my love dearest_'

Her lip twitched with delight, though it meant she had no time to lurk around watching other _certain people_, she was fervent to find out the extent of Merlin and Gwen's little trysts. She hadn't missed Gwen's desperation to nurse over the servant when he was wounded. Her nostrils flared, she would hate to think she had pushed the two of them closer together, the idea of Gwen bathing him, and stroking his hair incensed her.

_It should be her_. She mentally backtracked, not understanding her own meaning_. I must have meant, Gwen should be fussing over myself, since she is my maid! Not that it should be myself...bathing...Merlin._ She futilely cleared her throat, and returned the note to its box.


	8. Chapter 8

**An idea I had for later chapters has recently been explored in a tv show I'm watching, and I'm quite annoyed about it. I might still do it, and when I do, people will probably mention it. That's if I haven't been beaten to the idea already in fanfiction land. I'll let you know what chapter it is. P.s Please inform me of any grammatical error, they're hard to spot...I type too quickly.**

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight My lady." Her maid snuffed out the candle, and dipped slightly in a modest curtsey before swivelling round to exit her chambers. Soon as the door was closed, Morgana narrowed her eyes at the door before flying out of the warmth of her duvet. Her dagger was out of her box and snugly tucked into its holster before even contemplating what cloak to wear.

The corridors were silent apart from the distant clatter of a guard, she swept through the halls like a ghost, diving into coves, smirking at unwitting knights that ventured passed her hiding place. Unbeknownst to herself, two other individuals had the same idea.

Merlin and his faithful side kick, Gwen – _Well I am the protagonist_, had their heads together and were steadily creeping after her ladyship.

Morgana swept through the lower towns and out into the open, across the grass verge and was engulfed by the trees. Merlin and Gwen were in hot pursuit, leaving the sanctuary of the castle walls. The man servant could sense the hand maiden's unease, since she kept looking back. "It's alright, I'm here." He goaded, grabbing her hand and stringing her along. It had been originally him going after Morgana in the dead of night, but since his friend had shared the knowledge of Morgana's little jaunt for this night, she had immediately insisted afterwards to accompany him. She was very persuasive, and the wall behind him at the time didn't help.

The young warlock and maidservant were mid trot when they sensed 'the rabbit' had come to a halt in a clearing up ahead and they staggered to slow down. Morgana looked around, Merlin with quick reflexes yanked Guinevere down with him into some nearby bushes, out of sight.

"Sister..." Morgause rounded a tree and closed the distance between her and her sister. They embraced, and didn't fully release each other as they conversed. "It has been a while."

"Yes, too long behind enemy lines." Morgana breathed.

"But all for a good cause." Gwen brought her head up at the sleek sound of the older woman's voice. She gasped, and Merlin palmed her mouth to silence her.

"Of course."Her straight lipped smile darkened her face. "Now what have you summoned me for?"

"Patience sister." Morgause's hand flew out of her robes and cupped her younger companion's cheek.

"I'm sorry..it's just.." Morgana collected herself, a load of excuses firing through her head. "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing, what is wrong? Tell me...I am here for you sister." Morgause was persistent even with such a gentle command, but it made the younger more anxious.

What was she to tell? She hadn't been noting down matters of state, or military strategies, she had been too busy stalking the boy and her maid. Too busy to help her sister, more involved in personal issues than to assist her own kind's cause, surely there was something seriously wrong with that? What had gone wrong?

"Sssister." Morgause commanded, snaring her attention once more. "Has there been dreams?"

For a moment Morgana didn't know what she was talking about, until it clicked and she immediately answered. "No. Just, I'm doubting my servants loyalty to me."

Guinevere glanced at Merlin from behind the bush, she was hoping for a reassuring smile, or confirmation on all of their suspicions written on his face, but, nothing, his face remained blank, his stark eyes piercing the darkness and staring out into the clearing. How can he be so composed?

"Why do you fear? She is just a servant, a servant who has no reason to doubt her mistress. What has she done to prove herself untrustworthy?"

Morgana began hesitantly. "Well nothing untoward , she is distant, she seems to spend a lot of time with the boy, Merlin." Gwen tossed a curl out of her face to catch her friend's attention, but he seemed even more engrossed by the mention of his name. No surprise there.

"And this bothers you?" Her sister inquired.

"He...he knows too much, perhaps he's told." She asserted, gathering as much verbal ammunition she could muster, though without hinting to kill him off, _that would be unnecessary._ "Though he has been very sneaky in the past he seems very quiet and immobile lately."

Morgause frowned, confused to where her sister was going. "And, you find this problematic? He is obviously scared." Merlin resisted the urge to snort, he settled his chin against Guinevere's shoulder, thinking he would be there awhile. "Though if you sense a plot or threat...there are ways of dealing with these things."

Morgana bit the inside of her mouth, she did look forward to hearing cunning plans, but she couldn't help but think she was going to land in something over her head and undoable...in her standards, she didn't want to be asked to kill the servant...no matter how tempting. "No threats have made themselves known." She breezed, desperately trying to change the subject. "Killing them would draw too much attention, plus didn't you summon me for another particular task?"

Morgause smirked. "Why of course, it is simple sister, bring shame upon the Pendragon household." Morgause hand disappeared within her robes to retrieve a red vial. Merlin and Gwen hustled one another to get a closer look. Morgana's eyes rested on the bottle with intrigue before quirking a devious brow. "This my sister is-"

"-Poison?"

"No."Morgause opened her mouth to explain.

"-A mind control potion?"

Morgause looked severe. "Please sister, let me finish!" Morgana abruptly shut up and took at step back from her irritable Elder, before cursing her foolishness. "This Morgana will give any woman a phantom pregnancy."

Morgana gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" Morgause wasn't sure if she was being hypothetical.

Guinevere contained her gasps of surprise and fear, and Merlin squeezed her hand into the dirt, looking on perplexed at the two sorcerers. It was indeed the strangest and stupidest plan he had ever eavesdropped on.

"It will also make any woman believe they were impregnated by the man of your choice."

Morgana had now a fond smile. "Is there anything magic can't do?" She beamed sharing her glee with her proud sister. "So you want me to fool the women of Camelot they have bedded either Arthur or Uther? My sister that is brilliant. But surely they would just deny it?"

Morgause laugh was melodic. "What? Deny the word of 40 women? Oh please there would be an uprsing...would Uther risk that?"

Morgana dwindled on whether it was a good idea or not, Morgause could see this. "My sister, you once again look worried."

"Surely the suspected children would just be named bastards, royals do take mistresses."

Morgause smiled reassuringly. "With knights wives? Imagine the scandal, imagine the lost loyalty from the knights."

Morgana shook her head. "That's if the women dare tell, it takes two to vaulta, it's the women that will face treason."

"Again I say, all 40 women?" Morgause laughed heartedly at Morgana's squared way of thinking. "My sister you must trust in me."

"Arthur will suspect magic at play, when he realises he hasn't bedded any of these women!"

Merlin could see Guinevere nodding from the corner of his eye. "All the more rewarding, if they ever figure that out, but it's his word against all those women, and Uther is most likely to believe his son sows some wild oats than think him a virgin."

Merlin covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, he couldn't help it, despite the severity of the situation, thinking of Arthur's spotless virtue was hilarious. Guinevere sharply elbowed him to his senses.

Morgana's form looked less tense, which suggested she was finally coming round to the idea. "So how do I make this stuff work?" Her slender fingers encircled the tiny neck of the bottle tugging it out of her sister's talons.

The elder witches' proud smile split her face."Simple. Get a lock of Arthur's hair, a standard ingredient to these types of potions." Morgana nodded in understanding and to further coax her sister into divulging more. "Mix it with the potion, and it only takes one drop for each woman, slip into the water."

"What happens if a man drinks it?" Morgana added, Merlin jerked up, _his question precisely._

"It wouldn't work on men."

Morgana felt the final trace of dignity leave her as the witch stared her down patronisingly, it was most out of character, and unnerved her to no end. "You may go now sister." Morgause leaned in for a kiss, while Morgana gave her full attention to the seemingly harmless red bottle in her hand that would bring so much chaos...if used correctly.

Merlin urgently tapped Gwen's shoulder, and indicated to the path they took to get there. They silently stooped and crept through the trees, when they were out of ear shot; they galloped like horses to the safety of the castle walls, before breathing a word to one another.

Gwen was first, her face fearful and on the verge of crying. "I can't believe it, she has magic Merlin." Her hand went to her mouth to mask her chokes, and Merlin's soothing arm reached for her. _He knew it had been a bad idea to bring her along. _

"It seems so, and she's working for Morgause." He attempted a look of astonishment which came across as a grimace. "We need that potion, at all costs, we will need to wait for her arrival, we can't risk turning in for the night if she chooses to get the job done tonight." Gwen's shaking hand left her lips.

"Merlin." She graced him with a sceptical look which only brought further worry to the young warlock.

"Gwen?"

Guinevere took a deep breath before ploughing on. "You know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?

Okay, what had he done now? He smiled feebly. "No?"

Guinevere released a heavy sigh that weighed on her heart. "Merlin, you have known for quite some time haven't you about Morgana? You were edgy around her from the start, she hurt you earlier on today... confirming the suspicions, and she knows about you knowing, because she told Morgause, so tell me the truth...how long have you known?"

Merlin audibly swallowed before giving her a nervous shy smile. _Dear lord, two people are going to kill him!_ "How about a year and a half?" He winced as Gwen raised a hand to slap him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning Intense Mergana...show your appreciation with reviews!**

* * *

"A year, seriously?..Why wouldn't you tell me this...and sooner?" Gwen held her hands up so they were flapping either side her head in a manic gesture. Merlin had to recoil to avoid being hit, again. "How can you know what she would be like a year ago, that was before she was kidnapped, what are you... psychic?" Gwen paused mid flap and turned on him incredulously. "Oh my god, you're psychic aren't you?"

"What? No! Me?" He waved vaguely, and sudden shuffle had him drawn upwards, he then clawed Guinevere away from the wall and into a secluded alley. "Quieten down, guards." His voice blew through tight lips.

"Oh Merlin...this really is just brilliant, more damn secrets, what else aren't you telling me?" She said pleadingly, it was an undeniably appealing face, and Merlin could easily see Arthur's attraction to it, he blinked.

"Nothing just, Morgana had an alliance with Morgause before she was taken." He rushed before adding. "Taken, not kidnapped."

Guinevere shifted from foot to foot, she was obviously in despair at the recent turn of events. "I suppose Morgana confided everything to you before she went?"

Merlin nearly choked on his own air, and bit back a laugh. "Are you kidding? Her habit of keeping secrets seemed to stem from that point, she couldn't tell me anything. She refused to. " Merlin swallowed, envisioning what could have been if he had simply told her the truth. "Instead she put all her trust into a woman she barely knew, because she was scared...of herself, of her magic, Uther made her feel like a monster. I should have helped her, I understood."

The words burned because they were true, and it was ironic, Morgana had ultimately become what she was trying to prove didn't exist. He looked up to find Gwen staring deeply into him, as if she was piecing together what he had said.

"Monster? That's very..." She squinted at the boy before her. "You know a lot for someone who has been told nothing." Merlin very noticeably shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Well I detect pity, or maybe a...sympathizer?" Merlin did a double take on her, _was she working it out?_ "...Understood?..."

He felt chilled to the bone, he deserved it really – all the lies he had been spinning. Guinevere in seconds had on her inspired face, and Merlin nearly squawked when she accidently seized his injured arm. "Merlin, do you have magic?" Gwen's voice hitched on 'magic' as if it were a swear word. Merlin wet his lips, trying to contain his verbal diarrhoea.

He struggled. "What? No!...How can you...from that, Morgana has, but me no – maybe, absolutely never, sorry, what was the question again?"

"-You do!" Gwen pointed accusingly at him, but soothed her hand on his shoulder when she noticed his panic. "Sorry, I could be a bit less...in your face." She glanced sideways for any eavesdroppers, and cleared her throat, settling on being more quizzical with her friend than angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin breathed properly for the first time that evening. "Gwen, I can't do this right now." He so much wanted to go to his room and curl up under his duvet, and forget about everything he knew, including his destiny.

"Then when will you." Gwen retorted on the verge of growling, but his friend was the least likely girl to growl, though she had slapped him...

"We're in a kingdom that has condemned magic users, that's why." Just before he chose to retreat back into the depths of the lower towns of Camelot, he swizzled round, delicately grasping her arm to coax her to hear him word for word. "But I'm not a practitioner, I was born with magic...so that makes me a warlock or wizard, not just a... sorcerer." He uttered clearly and quietly, but the effect it had on Guinevere appeared as if he had yelled in her face.

It was hard to tell, but she had gone exceptionally paler. "Don't be afraid." Gwen gave him a condescending look.

"I'm not afraid." She began on softer tones. "I'm just disappointed, and really this is something you should be telling Arthur."

Fear engulfed his very essence."No, not yet, he's not ready."

Gwen rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "No, no more secrets!"

"Guinevere, I know he's not like his father, but this knowledge now...will kill him." The dramatic pause had the desired effect and the girl before him shook. "It pains me, this has never been easy, watching people accused, watching people die by the hand of my friend's father, and...Morgana, if I had told her before..." He was halted when Gwen fisted his jacket and pulled him further into the darkness. Morgana casually walked by the alley, cape pulled tightly around her.

They followed her movements like a hawk, making sure she took no detours. There was a bit of an awkward separation where one managed to sneak faster than the other, and a guard would appear out of nowhere. They made it into the higher wing of the castle, and visibly relaxed when they spied Morgana going up to her chambers yawning heavily.

* * *

Arthur was scribbling at his desk, while Merlin was doing anything and everything he can to keep Arthur in his sight, and unbeknownst to the young prince, he had carefully scoured the entire room for loose strands of hair. It was boring and laborious, but it needed to be done, anything to make Morgana's job a lot harder. A sense of pride reached him as he sidled towards the fire with a handful of hair and chucked it in. Arthur was oblivious. Good.

A door creaked to his right, the main door and his head snapped around, heart rattling against his ribcage. Arthur looked up upon the entrance of Sir Leon. _Phew._

"Prince Arthur, the new knight has arrived."

"Ah good, thanks for informing me, I'll be down in 10 minutes."

"Yes sire." Sir Leon bobbed his head and acknowledged Merlin warmly before leaving .

When the door clicked shut, Merlin watched Arthur toss down his quill and enthusiastically rub his hands together. "Good, fresh meat."

"Who's the new man?"

"Safir, the youngest son of the Saracen king Esclabor. Should be good fun, an Arabian, hot blooded I hear." Arthur leapt to his feet and stalked around the table. "Hot bloodied, they don't just fight for honour, but in anger." Arthur caught Merlin while watching out for fly away hairs. "Are you listening?"

Merlin jerked his head up. "Yeah." He nodded to assert it. "Son of King, Arabian and hot."

"No! Hot bloodied, you -what were you doing just then?" He panned around tracing his manservant's eye movements.

Merlin dragged his eyes away from the space around the prince trying to compose himself and failing. "What? Nothing."

"You're up to something." Arthur always did like to get into Merlin's face, his antagonizing finger was wagging at him and all Merlin could do was stare at it. "What is it?"

"Haven't got the foggiest idea of what you are talking about, all I'm doing is tidying and-" Merlin unexpectedly seized a strand off of Arthur's jacket and the prince stared at him incredulously. "Those little beggars." He realized Arthur was staring at him like he were a mad man, he quickly covered- "Just unsightly strays...better me than somebody else spotting them."

Arthur cracked his jaw and gave a 'humpth' before giving some attention to his servant's new bandages. "How's the battle wound?" He said, his face softening slightly.

_Dang,_ he had forgotten, now he was conscious of it, it felt a little itchy. "Erm fine, no thanks to Morgana." _That's right, plant a seed of doubt._

"Yes it was rather rash, just don't get on her bad side." Merlin knew he was joking, but it wasn't far from the truth knowing what he knew. "You'll be alright."

Arthur smiled sincerely and clapped him on the back before exiting, Merlin speedily in tow. He wondered how Gwen was getting on.

* * *

Several hours passed in the morning-very slowly, and Gwen remained where she was, though not stationery, her chores beckoned her, but watching Morgana like a hawk was very distracting and time consuming. She hadn't decided whether to follow her lady when she left, but it wasn't like she could begin her scheme, that required Arthur's hair, and Merlin was seeing to that side of things. Which left her with either keeping Morgana away from Arthur or searching the room when she had left.

So far she helped Morgana dress, while her head was jammed in her dress Gwen took off with the speed of a wolf around the room to scan for bottles, and quickly returned to her place behind her mistress before the bodice came past her eyes. She smiled innocently at Morgana's miffed glance.

Morgana wasn't stupid, the thought flitted through both their minds. Morgana wondered why her maid hadn't left yet, the room had been tidied and re-tidied, and it was getting almost ridiculous, she had piled a load of laundry precariously, in hopes she would see and get it washed, but she was adamant to leave. There was no way she was leaving first.

"Gwen, is there anymore wine?" She hinted, looking at her reflection.

"Yes right here!" Morgana sneered at the goblet which was thrust into her hands. "More food my lady?" She gestured to a tray. _She picked a day to be thorough._

"I think I will see to my guardian, come." Morgana started for the door, and Gwen froze. _Go with or stay._ Morgana noticed her hesitation. "Gwen?"

"I...err...need to take care of this laundry, and...err...come to mention it the windows are a bit mucky."

"Gwen, I will gladly dismiss you from work in this room." There was a trace of impatience in her voice, which further more decided she wanted to remain.

"My lady go about your business, these windows have been bothering me."

Gwen nervously bowed her head much to the annoyance of her ladyship, it seemed the argument had reached a close and Morgana swept out of the room, set on her alternative mission.

* * *

Arthur reversed into Merlin for a fifth time. "Merlin, give me some space why don't you, you've been breathing down my neck all morning."

"Sorry...sire." Merlin took a few steps back, immediately regretting it when he reversed into someone else. "Sorry." He said automatically.

"That's quite alright Merlin." A voice drawled, he scowled at the noblewoman, he shifted closer to Arthur and Morgana merely smiled. "How is your-"

"Morgana!" Arthur had turned to see her, and approached the pair with mirth. "Haven't come to finish off my manservant?"

"No, he won't be relieved from your duties that easily, sorry." Arthur barked in return. "I'm sorry to cause you both pain." She added, a subtle stroke to Merlin's arm had him force a grateful smile just for show, though he remained silent so he wouldn't have to accept the apology.

Morgana shared a quick contemptible look with the boy before smiling beautifully _– oh hell here we go_, he grew scared when she swooped towards Arthur for an affectionate hug that came out of nowhere, Merlin spotted his friend's confusion and immediately remembered what he was supposed to be doing when Arthur yelped. _Damn, the hair._

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Morgana cooed.

"Ah-yes...did you just clip something at the back of...ouch." Arthur rubbed his head, Merlin didn't waste time inspecting it. He couldn't tell if anything was missing, and he glanced at the perpetrator's hand for the evidence, she stood there doe eyed.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I just wanted a hug." She shrugged before wiggling her hips as she walked away.

"What's gotten into her?"

Merlin stared after the enchantress containing his seething anger. "I don't know." Arthur moved towards some of the knights ready to address them.

He had failed his task abysmally, now it was up to Gwen. He looked up to where Morgana's chambers were and – _speak of the devil_ – Gwen was waving ferociously at him. He gave her a shrug, and she replied by opening the window. 'What?' He mouthed. Her determined features looked haggard, and she began to do an odd mime. He narrowed his eyes. 'What?' He didn't have time, and neither did she, if the potion was in the room, that was where Morgana was heading now. 'Morgana might be coming.' He tried silently.

The maid couldn't make him out, she grumbled before- "Oi Merlin!" Merlin gapped before jumping further under the window, he scanned for passersby. "Can you help me carry something?" She announced not caring who heard.

* * *

It became clear as he was cautiously approaching Morgana's chambers, there was a possibility he hadn't made it in time, the door was ajar. Gwen emerged in the gap grinning with relief. It was mutual.

He came into the room awaiting an explanation. Gwen passed him and tapped a cabinet on the door. "It's locked, and I can see it." He moved closer, the cabinet had diamond holes in the door and when he pressed his face to it he could make out a few bottles, one matching the appearance of the potion from last night. "I was hoping you could..." She wiggled her fingers in suggestion.

"Use magic on the door?..My my Gwen you really have accepted it haven't you?"

"Please be quick before I lose my nerve." Gwen scattily walked over to the chamber door and pushed so it was partially closed. "If you can."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at her, she made it sound like dare and he chortled as he focused on the cabinet. "_Tospringe_." He rasped, he sensed Gwen shift uncomfortably behind him.

* * *

"You do seem in high spirits, what have you done?" A kitchen maid gave Merlin a bashful smile as she handed him a bread cutting, he beamed thankfully.

"I did a good service today, let's just leave it that."

The maid giggled and scurried away back to the depths of the kitchens. He watched her disappear, she would never know of the anguish he had probably saved her from. _That's right, no women are going to get pregnant when I'm around!_ He paused. _Okay, I might want to rephrase that at a later date._

He turned down his usual corridor, clomping down the flagstone without a care in the world. All of a sudden his scenery abruptly changed as a hand flew out from an alcove, before he could register anything; he was bodily shoved against a wall, all the air knocked out of him in a grunt. A hand pressed his cheek forcefully into the stone facing him towards freedom, almost as if to encourage him to call for help.

Perfume. A woman's voice, her breath warm on his exposed cheek as she harshly whispered close to his ear. "What have you done with it?"

His heart rate elevated. "Morgana," he breathed. "What are you talking about?" He wondered how such a delicate woman could hold him there so well, her weight simply pressed down on his back.

"What do you think?" she mused_, oh well since she was giving him a guess!_

He tried to think of a smartarse retort, none came to him – he figured his current predicament rendered all rational thinking, he didn't even feel like kicking out. Irritated by his silence she seized and cruelly squeezed his wounded arm. He grit his teeth as long as he could before a groan escaped him..._Well at least it wasn't a whimper._

"Well?" She continued to squeeze, although he couldn't see- he knew she was drawing fresh blood, and it was seeping into his sleeve, he winced.

"Aaaa – why don't I-aaaa- help...you...look for it." He struggled. "Whatever it...err..is."

She jerked to release. "Do you think I'm that stupid Merlin?" _Oh If only he could nod._ He stared out at the narrow gap of hall, willing someone to come by and witness this. Her silky voice blew by his ear again and he resisted the urge to shudder. "Aren't you going to call for help?" She mocked.

He felt himself flush under the collar, and he masked his stunned silence with a grumble which seemed to satisfy her. "Cat got your tongue my little mouse." Her hand travelled up to his hair, without loosening her grip on him, so his cheekbone still grazed the rough stone. _Okay, now she was petting him._ He jerked backwards catching her off guard but she didn't stumble.

Within seconds of doing so, it came to him he had always been capable of shoving her away, but he had hesitated. Secondly he could do the exact same thing to her and better, but he hesitat- 'Oooof!'.

She pinned him to the wall again in a heartbeat, but this time he was facing her – it was an understatement to say it was a little awkward. Hands squeezing his shoulders, and a knee in her favourite spot. She stared up at him mercilessly, allowing him to adjust to the new position. "Hm better." Her lip curled, and he couldn't look away, it was like a spell had been cast to keep his crystallite eyes on her greens. It was almost overwhelming..._but not._

"I still don't know what you're looking for Morgana, why don't you ask the king?" His voice hitched as he felt her knee against his special area, his voice still soaked in sarcasm. "Can you do that?" This displeased her, but not enough to make her blow her top.

He became aware of her nails digging in through his clothing. "I could tell him you stole something from my chambers."

He cracked his jaw – he hadn't thought of that – of course all rational thinking was out the window when- "Would you accuse a friend of such a crime, Arthur would be even more surprised than he is now of your behaviour."

He sensed a slight deflation in her spirits, and he jumped on this little weakness, perhaps he could ride out of the alcove on her back with this. "He's a little distraught you hurt him."

Her face was blank, a sign of victory on his part? He had no time to savour it as her face loomed so close to his he thought they would butt heads. "No, Merlin," she said, her voice suddenly harsh and her nails sharp through his clothing, which made him hiss. "I'm under protection from larger forces than your future King, his happiness, or lack of it gives me no fear." Her breath was sweet against his face.

His hands were almost itching to grab hold of her sides, _god knows why._ It was embarrassing of how helpless he was starting to feel, though just around the corner from this feeling was anger, and something else he couldn't quite identify. "What about doubt Morgana?" He finally said. "How stable do you think your protection really is?"

A silent laugh left her and she looked down to compose herself. He was still stuck against the wall, but what nailed him to one place was her long gaze over his lean torso and not at his face. That's when Merlin realised he was enjoying her looking at him, the realization unnerved him. He prayed it wasn't readable on his face as she graced him with genuine smile of cruel delight. He could feel his heart working over time, pumping blood to the furthest corners of his anatomy..._Oh no not there, anywhere but there!_

He was about to close his eyes and will it away, with magic if he had to, but he needed to keep talking to deter Morgana from looking down. "Do I hear guards?" Morgana snapped around to look at their only exit, and Merlin took his chance and slipped further into the shadows. Morgana looked back at him seeing his eyes piercing the darkness.

She narrowed on him. "Until next time." Then she was gone. He sighed heavily against the wall, the darkness enveloping him. His hand travelled down to his breeches _– No! He wasn't going to touch it, it was tainted, he would have to think of something, spell wise or the most horrible thing he could think of. _

After a few minutes of steady breathing and intense thinking, he folded his arms dejectedly. _Okay it's going to take a lot longer than he thought._


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a little scared, I go through fazes where I'm absolutely obsessed with one thing and then it starts to fade when I become obsessed with another. At the moment I'm in the middle of a supernatural marathon. And it's consuming me...and I'm stalling on all current fics, believe me I'm trying to keep my focus on Merlin, but supernatural has suddenly snagged my interest.**

**Unfortunately this isn't the first time it has happened, I left a harry potter and ghost ship fic in the cold until I returned to it months later.**

* * *

Morgana met up with Morgause in the crypt after a couple of days of stewing in her own frustration. Her older sister's frown of confusion deterred her from revealing her own clumsiness. _Well she couldn't say she thinks she lost the potion._

"My sister, your summons had me worried, what has happened?"

Morgana's lip twinged at the edges. "I've had a spot of bother..." She hesitated, she didn't know why, the revelation that Merlin or Gwen could have taken her 'plan' irked her, not just because they had smartly joined forces and had succeeded their endeavours, but she knew she was about to tell Morgause, and she knew it wouldn't end well. It could result in murder, which wasn't her strong point when it came to people so close to the royal family. _Well that's a reasonable excuse._ "It seems someone has mislaid my potion in my chambers."

Morgause's features were strained. "How? Did you not lock it away?" Morgana scowled at her sister's attempt to put her down.

"Yes of course, and safely, but I fear Merlin and my maid Gwen have collaborated in stealing it. This is only suspicion mind you." She forced, though she was hardly recompensed.

"It's more than likely your maid, but I believe this boy...Merlin was the ring leader, he knows several truths...but I wonder, how would he know about this potion?"

"Well I didn't tell him, if that's what you're thinking, I am not foolish, I have told no one, and I don't talk in my sleep anymore." Morgana defended inching away from the suspicious prying eyes of her elder.

Morgause stared about her surroundings as if scouring for something, she shuffled forward in a heartbeat and uttered in Morgana's ear. "Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

Morgana pulled back, a hint of doubt on her face, she too gazed back at where she had came, it appeared quiet and undisturbed.

"Do you believe I was followed the other night?" She said hoarsely, the answer was readable on both the sorceress's faces. "But I was so careful?"

"I'm in no doubt you were, but we must take care, one person was enough, but two is an issue, though they are only servants, we can't risk anything getting out." Morgause began, and Morgana felt tension in her face while trying to mask her dread. "They must be dealt with."

"Kill them? They are very close friends with the prince, it won't go unnoticed."

Morgause rose a hand to her sibling's cheek, cold flesh on warm. "I do see, but people die in freak accidents Morgana, do that or, have them accused of sorcery." The suggestion was ludicrous, having both accused would be difficult, but having someone else hinting it to the king would by hard, who could she trust. But there was no one...unless.

"Morgause, you know have a spell that can imitate or create life?" She whispered, still unsure if they were being observed.

Morgause's face scrunched up, trying to read her sister, before smirking. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Arthur came into his chambers later than usual and was surprised to find Merlin and Guinevere sitting at his table talking amongst themselves, Gwen jumped up upon his entry and smiled warmly and made a move to leave.

"Guinevere, you were having a little tipple with my manservant?" He teasingly grinned and it had a full on effect on the poor maid, she awkwardly blushed and ambled out through the door while muttering.

"No such thing, my lord."

Arthur chuckled and came further into the room, judging by the state of it, Merlin hadn't got much work done, and his pitcher of wine – lacked wine. He frowned. "What have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"I'll have you know I have been feeling under the weather lately, I did most of the work this morning."

Arthur couldn't be any more amused. "And look how tidy it is." He stated sarcastically indicating to the stacks of armour and piles of clothes. "You should put your feet up more, relax."

"...It's like you've completely forgotten about my arm." As he lifted it, it seemed to sting and he quickly rested it on the table. When Arthur finally caught sight of it as he got closer he grimaced.

"Jeez you need to get that looked at, it's seeping, it could be infected." Arthur on habit tried to pour himself some wine with an empty pitcher. "Did you drink this or use it to sterilize the wound?"

Merlin smiled weakly at his friend's sense of humour before returning to scratching his wound. "How was the meeting with your father, any developments...issues...threats on Camelot?"

Arthur began to remove his doublet while eyeing the young servant at the table. "Not that it's any of your business Merlin, matters of state shouldn't be jumbling around between those ears of yours."

Merlin shrugged. "I suppose not, it's not my responsibility, nothing to do with me...I mean it's not like I live here, it's not like I benefit or go by anything the king says...God forbid!"

Arthur shuffled with unease before gracing his friend with a curious expression. "You're joking, right?" Merlin laughed, he probably shouldn't try to be funny, people never seem to know when he is.

"Yeah. Just, are you okay?" He finally said, trying to make it sound as sentimentaless as possible. "I just want you to be careful, you never know one day you might get a life changing surprise."

Arthur looked up at this, a curious frown chiselled in his features. "What's that supposed to mean Merlin? You not in any trouble are you? Wouldn't be the first."

Merlin strained all sadness from his voice, hopefully his award winning smile would suck all tension away. "I'm being all mentorish this evening, it's the wine."

He was relieved to see his friend shrug it off and continue undressing himself behind the screen. It was getting complicated, the more time passed, the closer he gets to wanting to tell Arthur everything...but he can't, the aftermath would be a pain to deal with, and he wasn't ready, neither of them were. "Oh yes." Arthur emerged from behind the divider and his servant looked up. "What were you and Gwen talking about before I came in?"

He hesitated and wet his lips. "Just stuff, boring servant stuff...intellectual servant stuff." He raked through his hair, picking his brain – he sighed. "And Morgana."

"Morgana?"

Merlin bit his lip before he began. "She's different isn't she?..That year off hasn't done her too good, everyone seems to think everything should just carry on as normal." He caught Arthur's questioning look from the corner of his eye and prayed he didn't have to reveal anymore to convince the blind prince.

"I have noticed Merlin, you can't expect a girl that has been imprisoned for a year to be bright as daisies when they get out. But one thing about Morgana, you can't treat her like a damsel in distress...she'll catch on, and bite your head off for it." Arthur snatched up a tunic lying on his bed as Merlin remained stationery with one of his dark looks. The look which accompanied him everywhere recently.

The young warlock nodded absentmindedly. "She is no damsel in distress that's for sure."He cleared his throat and returned to vivid thoughts of Morgana pinning and caressing him – at this point Merlin awkwardly crossed his legs. The tingle wasn't so bad, it was the guilt afterwards and being unable to stand up and expose himself. For tonight Arthur was curious to know why his manservant sat firmly at his table humming.

* * *

Morgana came into the warmth of her room, she stalled when Gwen spun round to greet her. "My lady." She knew it was her maid's way of asking where she had been. She returned a straight lipped smile and moved to her cabinet, she sensed Gwen tracing her every move and kept moving about the clutter in the cupboard to hide her notes and sprig of herb. When she pulled back, her maid was alarmingly close and she fought back a grimace.

"Gwen you are dismissed for this evening, I can ready myself for bed." Gwen left without a word or a curtsey, and Morgana wondered if Merlin had told her anything of earlier on. Oh who cares?

Merlin could not tell of the warmth or the hunger that ate at her inside out when she was thrown so close to the boy. It had been rather forward of her to threaten him again in her favourite cove, but she had the utmost desire to wait...watch and ensnare. When she saw him creeping closer, she was met with a sudden thrill that made her nauseous. Her delight grew stronger when she smelt him and the fear as she hurtled him into the gloom, his body heat was most refreshing as she held him down, wanting to possess everything of his, his breath, the sweat on his brow...even the blood that she managed to discharge from his body. She felt disturbed by her fondness for the feel of her enemy's body, maybe it was the desire to simply crush it, not possess it as in...adore or love it. That would be foolish. She ventured on whether Gwen had explored the contours of Merlin's mysteriously firm body that was hidden beneath such baggy clothes.

Gwen. Was she to be Queen? She would have Arthur, and she would have Merlin in her services..._now what would that entail?_ She wasn't going to shy away from the possible truth – Sex. It was cringe-worthy; her hussy of a maid sharing her brother's bed, then having secret trysts with the manservant. It was devious, it was disgusting, it was...sexy. _Damn her, why would she think like this?_ Gwen must be gone, she needed to be banished, or worse – dead. Murder wasn't possible, execution would cover her, Gwen will be a sorcerer. _Oh yes she will make sure of that._

The infamous smirk slipped onto her face as the door closed, tomorrow she was to perform her first proper spell, it would be dark and powerful, an imitation – that was sure to be good fun, and stir some trouble in the currently peaceful palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inform me of any spelling mistakes, sorry for the delay...Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin had initially planned out his whole day in advance the day before, Gwen was a big help. In fact she was the one who insisted to share his laundry and armour duties, thus so they could chat more often in the day and not look inconspicuous. Merlin stacked his final pile precariously and readied himself for the epic journey to the lower quarters, just as he made it to the door, Arthur chucked a fanciful jacket at the top which nearly brought the whole stack to the floor along with him, but luckily he regained control and left before a snide remark was made.

He was very optimistic as he completed the final hall, but was replaced with utter dread as the witch appeared on the other side of his laundry, he tensed and almost came to a standstill, hoping his face revealed nothing.

"Merlin." She smiled, he bristled as she touched his arm.

"Milady." Before a bizarre heated conversation could commerce he pushed himself forward and through a door to get away, he was surprised she had let him get away so easily, which had him question her motives, why had she been down there, and had she done something?

Gwen gave a heavy pant as she lowered a load of sheets into a giant basin used to churn out stains, the smile he received when she noticed him could have opened up the heavens. "You have brought me a gift, how nice." Gwen uttered as Merlin dumped everything he had on top of the sheets.

He gave her a fleeting severe look. "Did Morgana just speak to you?"

Gwen stalled, before wiping her forehead. "Yeah, I'm guessing you have just seen her too. She was on her way to the kitchens and she ran into me."

He quirked a brow. "Ran?"

"I don't think she took anything Merlin, apart from some food, bread, apples maybe." She breezed by him to continue her duties, Merlin didn't wait any longer to interrogate her further.

"Did she say anything?...How exactly did she run into you?"

Some other servants had looked up at their loud conversation. And Gwen busied herself to deter them. "Oh hush, could you be any more obvious?" She hissed. "Besides what can she do in a room full of servants."

"Are you aware she doesn't really care anymore, I wouldn't underestimate her."

Gwen abruptly stopped and graced him with a critical look. "I know. " She sighed, her bated breath escaping her as she deliberated bitterly. "About a week ago I thought she was just traumatized, and now I know what she's capable of, I'm not stupid, the dark arts are called dark arts for a reason."

Merlin returned a straight lipped smile with a nod. "Good to know we're on the same page." The look he got from her was analogical, and he felt awkward under the scrutiny, before quickly replaying the conversation to see what he had done wrong. "Sorry, I didn't mean to patronize you. Everything's probably been a bigger blow for you than it was for me, you knew her longer." It was true, compared to her, he had only been there within a few blinks of an eye, Morgana and Gwen had bonded from childhood. The sloshing of water being churned with clothes interrupted him from his thoughts. He picked up some rocks and plopped them into the water.

"I'm sick of being on edge all the while, I have to admit my guard was down this morning when she came in, she was very pleased with herself."

"Holy shit." Merlin murmured. "Are you sure she just left with some food?"

Guinevere eyed the work bench, Merlin followed her lead. "Mmh." Merlin didn't like the sound of that. "I thought I left something there...I can't quite remember..."

Merlin huffed. "Try harder...was it yours?"

Guinevere's dismissive attitude bothered the manservant greatly, he needed both their heads to be in the game if they were going to take on Morgana. Gwen shrugged once more returning to another task, he felt like she had given up and he stared mournfully at the back of her head. "She could use whatever you left, pull yourself together, think hard...what was it?"

A sudden motion with his friend's hand had him jump, she dropped a towel – well more like threw it down in defeat. "Merlin! I don't know, will you drop it, I can't live and work with her on my mind, I want my good mental health back, the way you talk sometimes, suggest it's only going to get worse...well I'm not going to let it!" Her voice dipped slightly and she gestured for him to move closer, which he obliged with caution. "I'm still dealing with your secrets, which I'm not too pleased about may I add. You're too casual nowadays about it and I want to talk about it, and you're so over bearing when it comes to her ladyship, you're like a woman on her menopause." Merlin snorted at this, before becoming highly offended.

He didn't think he was being over the top, he was full of angst and caution, how could Gwen even say that, after all they had been through? The maid's face softened as she called to him upon seeing that dark thoughtful look on his features, it made her guilty, or more so she felt like clipping him around the ear for making her feel this way. "Don't scold me Merlin, I'm a little tired...no sleep again."

"Do you want me to go?" He hinted in his hard done-by-voice. "No picnic tonight?"

Gwen grumbled. "Oh don't be like that, I might, we'll see...but could you at least bring the supplies, just because I'm a woman doesn't make me your skivvy."

Merlin face split with a delighted grin. "Alright." Trying to contain his smugness. "But if you're tired you don't have to, we could just snuggle..."

Merlin smirked at his friend's double take. "I beg your pardon...I'll have words with Gaius!" He laughed, a soppy wet cloth caught his buttocks as he retreated out into the hall.

* * *

The preparation for her draught would take a few hours, she had her carefully selected ingredients spread out on the table, and a dagger in her hand as she drew it across the other, drawing a consistent amount of blood. The fresh wound welled and seeped downwards into an awaiting pot. The depth of her cut was to show the severity of how she wanted the spell to work. A sprig of a rare herb was added and it literally hissed at her. She then hung her pot above the fire before stoking it. The concoction was missing the final ingredient, she scooped up a hair wrap, it contained traces of her maid's hair and sweat. She gave it a quick whiff before dropping it into the pot. She smiled victoriously at her stew, unfortunately she would have to down it in a few hours...and she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Morgana brought her attention to the fresh desirable looking apple on her night stand, she spun it admiring its flawlessness...so appetizing, no one would be able to resist. Too bad it wasn't for her, and too bad it wasn't for her King. What she could do if she could. Well she had two apples, she had options.

* * *

Gwen returned home later on in the afternoon absolutely famished, she stretched awkwardly after placing her things down. Never bothering to lock the door – after all it was still daylight and she was at home. She was about to have a sit down and read when something shiny and red caught her eye on the bed.

She sunk into her thin worn mattress and smiled fondly at the apple she had now encased in her hand. _Oh Merlin_. Assuming it was some form of apology or bargaining tool to get her on the picnic -she wistfully brought it to her lips and took a well deserved bite. It was firm but juicy and had an unusual flavour...

* * *

Merlin never got tired of hearing Arthur regale him with anecdotes of his men before he had arrived in Camelot, in between insulting him of course. Arthur had a ritual which was now becoming quite predictable. - "Did I ask your opinion on that particular matter?"

"No, but your pause did."

"I had finished speaking." Arthur clarified plonking his mucky boots before Merlin.

"Then what's the problem then?" His servant remarked.

"_Merlin_, did you ever learn servant's etiquette?"

"Oh yes I forgot – you wrote a book on it. Though knights don't write...no a servant did it, in fact it took a servant to read it back to you." Merlin snorted at his fast developing sense of humour and was rewarded with a smearing of mud to the face from his cleaning rag.

"Ha, if only your reflexes were as quick as your tongue." Arthur sneered, Merlin fingered the quickly drying mud as his master chucked himself boisterously onto his bed. For now he would have to take that as some form of compliment – the man, though he wouldn't admit it – adored him really. _Okay that sounded weird...and very unnatural. _Brotherly is the correct term.

While Arthur was rustling about on his sheets, Merlin spotted Arthur's untouched loaf of bread a short distance from him, brown and yielding- he wasted no time claiming it and tucking it firmly away in his satchel.

* * *

Morgana spied from her chair by the fire place she was losing light, the afternoon light was rapidly fading and leaving a reddish hue to the sky and bathing her newly laundered bed sheets with a pleasant glow. It was an ideal evening for witchery.

She readied herself at her mantel, she flicked her long hair back as she ladled herself some of her concoction. The first sip was the hardest, though she shouldn't be sipping – the trick was to knock it all back, but it still hadn't fully cooled down, and she wasn't about to drink it cold, _I mean it had all kinds of crap in it._ She dropped the ladle back in the pot with a clunk and stepped back to marvel its work in the mirror, she was disappointed to find she still looked the same. _Typical._ She probably said the incantation wrong and she had just drank some harmless piss.

As she wondered over to her notes she suddenly doubled over in immense pain, it was white hot and stemming from her stomach and moving outwards into her fingertips in pulses. _Aaaaaah...crikey aaa._ She kept her exclamations to a minimum as sections of hair began to fall off in front of her, there was a crinkling sensation as she felt her scalp tighten as if pulling her hair back into her head, but instead she spied curtains of the hair curling and zigzagging. _Aah –ouch._

The pain got moderately worse, there was pulsating in her limbs which were seemingly shortening and plumping up with every throb. Her bones were adjusting painfully to their new sizes and positions, she felt herself drop a couple of inches and was seconds away from keeling over completely. Just as she reached for the mantel to support herself she felt her face grow hot and she looked up just in time to see her nose widening and her green eyes darkening profusely until they were chocolate brown and slightly sunken, the face tingled until it was proportioned accurately. The pain went away as quickly as it came, for a moment she gaped in awe but for one major flaw, she grumbled at the problems it could cause. No sooner had she thought them, her skin suddenly darkened and she was left with a very sweet grin on her face. _Well Gwen's face_.

Though Guinevere was petite, her frame had more bulk from her muscles, and her luxurious dress which usually had a little give - was very figure hugging indeed. Though it did look good on her servant, well didn't everything of hers look good on everybody? She shuddered as she carefully let her silk dressings fall to the floor.

It was wrong to stare, especially if it was a someone in a state of undress - and yet it was herself – as someone else. Guinevere's body naked was a sight to behold. The tanned olive skin looked alarmingly darker than she could have imagined, and her breasts were – to be honest – a little more well developed. It was time to ignore the body and focus on the face. She took it in of all its accuracy, she flexed her jaw by opening her mouth wide and inspecting her new teeth, she licked about for a bit feeling the alignment. Strange.

Smiling was weird, it wasn't her smile, wrong type of mouth, she couldn't angle it into a smirk even if she tried, though when she did- it looked so fake and unnatural, it looked like she was taking a dump. "Need a Gwen smile." Soon as it passed her lips she started in surprise and covered her lips to chortle. "Why hello, hello...H e l l o." She cleared her throat. "Hello I'm Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen." She did a humble curtsy and suddenly remembered...she was nude. "How rude."

She dashed to her screen and snagged some of Gwen's clothes she had pinched that very afternoon, and slipped into them. She preferred her maid's newest clothes, they showed more bosom, something which Gwen needed, and they had more stylized bodices. "That'll do nicely." She insinuated. "Mm...a little forced."

There was no time for practice, she had to go out there and do some mischief, perform magic, start fires, get spotted and recognised...but not caught. _At least not her_. Probably would have been better if she had managed to get hold of Merlin's hair. Now having Merlin arrested could put Gwen at her mercy. _Damn too many ideas – keep it simple!_ Though Gwen under threat would certainly straighten out the manservant. Fear.

In her excitement she nearly left her rooms without the antidote, but immediately rushed back to tuck it in her seams. The spell would wear off naturally in a few hours, but the antidote when drunk would break the spell instantly.

She didn't bother to adjust her walk, Gwen was relatively graceful, but the shorter legs felt awkward with her strides. _Wow... she could punch a guard and run away_, though she would be caught before doing any of the serious stuff. A guard went by and she bid them goodnight for testers.

"Goodnight Gwen." They replied. They didn't query the sudden skip in her step afterwards.

Soon as she was in the outside corridor she legged it through the halls, looking as suspicious as possible, guards looked at her funnily. Some were too trusting and did nothing, others asked her to slow down, she bound down the steps and into the courtyard. Now she needed to decide if she would do it here, or start in the lower towns. Out of the lion's den would be best, the lower towns it is. Then she would bring the destruction to the castle and hide, and await Gwen's warrant of arrest. Her skirts swished as she crossed the drawbridge, smiling sweetly, though she lost her flow and ease when she walked into a lanky figure who came out of nowhere. _Out of my way._ She clucked and was seconds from stepping aside when she noticed the colours of her night runner, red, blue and brown. "Gwen!" That was another giveaway. She composed her features as he stepped closer. "I was coming to get you but I wanted to change my jacket." He held it up to her face to show her blood.

She didn't know what to do, she winced at the closeness of his wound, which is probably what he wanted for her to do anyway, but the corners of her mouth twitched on their own accord because it was to her own doing. "You poor thing." She enunciated sweetly, she was tempted to pinch his cheek – but that would be very unGwen-like, and chose to clasp her hands in front of her, perfect. "What are you doing out here?" She forced.

Merlin frowned, before on habit touching her elbow delicately. She nearly started with the contact not quite expecting it, but she relaxed and strained a reserved smile. "I just said, have you changed your mind about the picnic?"

Morgana wasn't sure if she had misheard him, she paused briefly, narrowing her eyes as if she was deciding but really she was just anxiously thinking. _Merlin, I'm Gwen – Picnic – Night-time – They are so courting!_ "I'm busy." She said making to walk by him but she was stopped by a sturdy hand grabbing her arm.

His smile was full of mirth and she wondered _why_, she had blatantly rejected him. "You're still annoyed with me, I'm hoping over the whole pushy Morgana thing and not the whole snuggle thing...cause' that was a joke."

She was blank for a moment, processing her name strung into that sentence. _And why was the word snuggle in there?_ "Err right...the Morgana thing yes, it has been bothering me, let's not speak of it again." She had begun to slowly slip away, getting nervous she was going to be found out. He was on her again in her personal space _– they are so courting_. "What is it Merlin?" She drawled.

_Damn his coy smile._ It was very charismatic, did this work on Gwen, and Arthur? "We can't leave it like this...let's just find somewhere and talk about everything." He then rustled his basket of goodies to try and tempt her. She stared him down, nonplus. He finally sobered up. "We could go back to yours?"

_Woaw he's very forward!_ She quirked a brow – interesting, though Gwen's was occupied by Gwen. And she had a job to do. "I wasn't going back to mine."

"Have you tucked Morgana in?" She detected his mockery by the glint in his eyes and she found herself laughing.

"Yeah she's tucked in somewhere. Did you want to tuck your little Gwen in as well?" She smirked, then she spotted Merlin give her a very suggestive look.

"So you coming or not?"

Guinevere (Morgana) maintained her flirty act. "If I kissed you would you turn in for an early night?" Not quite sure if she would be willing to go through with it if this wasn't some game. Though her confidence left her when his dimpled cheeks subsided. Had she made an error...too far? "What's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but still seemed amused. "You seem different, you're rather fruity this evening."

"Do you usually find me frigid?" She posed and leaned into him intimately, giving him a breathy smile.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and just lightly pressed her back to give him some space, she could see him glowing with embarrassment or bashfulness, either way, both was fun to achieve. "No, you normally hit me and tell me to behave."

Morgana prevented her eyes from rounding at the revelation; _oh Merlin has a dark streak._ "And so I should hit you, and yes you shall behave." Morgana bounced closer to him and relieved him of his basket. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

r&r


	12. Chapter 12

**Excuse any spelling mistakes...in fact inform me! R&R**

* * *

Morgana caught herself skipping towards a grass verge, she felt like a small child moving ahead of their parent, Merlin was walking at a moderate pace behind her watching her with bemusement. She felt she was playing the role quite nicely, Gwen was a very chirpy girl with so much grace, she came to a halt in order to spin around to see Merlin stalking towards her. Her breath hitched when she caught his scent in the breeze, she supposed it was a sudden hunger for revenge which came over her. "So we're just going to sit out in the open?" She said at once when she noticed the manservant unravel a blanket and lay it on the earth.

"We're not out in the open, we have this single tree here." He smiled and coyly patted what appeared to be his bed quilt.

"Wow, Instant privacy." She sheepishly sunk down beside him, and after many disgruntled attempts at positioning herself in a Gwen-like fashion - she just settled on sitting on her calves and smiling weakly under the scrutiny he was giving her. "What I meant was...we could be attacked."

"Ah you see that's why I haven't strayed too far, we're in the open so we can dodge out from behind the tree and flag down some guards." He reached across in her direction and Morgana momentarily stilled, but relaxed when he flipped open the basket still in her hands. "Plus you do have me protecting you."

This brought on an unsettling smile. "Well of course, what would poor old me do without you." She said thickly, allowing the words to stick in the air. Merlin returned a reproachful look which had her backtrack. "Because I am such a meek little thing am I not?"

Merlin forged a grin with some regret and sighed. "No...you're still mad at me." He pushed back so he was lying flat, he almost appeared submissive. This could be an advantage – all in a matter of time. "I know you're not stupid, I know you have a lot to deal with, and having Morgana as your mistress... well, she's capable of anything."

"That's right." She retorted assertively.

"...She's willing to destroy the lives of innocent people for personal gain, including her own family."

She didn't like that at all, _how dare he moan to her – well Gwen, about taking lives._ She narrowed her eyes biting back a snide remark that could give the game away. She lay on her side nonchalantly observing him, he was focused on the night sky, appearing to be thinking of everything and nothing. What light they had came from the moon, and everything had an incandescent glow, all the more romantic she supposed, the thought had tinted her cheeks. _Is this how their trysts went, bitching, flirting, then..._And was she supposed to snuggle? She didn't know how, well would she even attempt? – Well it was hardly the point! She chose to delay her mission to – what precisely? Fraternise with the enemy...milk him for information. She grimaced at the vulgarity of that term.

"She's a woman with a cause, we could hardly meddle with that..." Merlin glanced over at her, seconds away from agreeing with her, but that fleeting look of pity suggested he still wanted to argue over her own morals.

"Ask me anything." She heard him say while he toyed with some bread.

"What?"

He wet his lips. "You don't have any questions? I can see you're burning up inside...we talk about her ladyship but we don't talk about my...thing. You don't want to know anything?" She blinked. Had she any sort of improvisational skills – now would be the time to use them, if she asked 'what?' one more time, surely he would catch on? She quickly seized a hand resting on his chest.

"If it bothers you so much then let's..." Hopefully he would add to that and elaborate. "Let's talk about you...and me." She pushed down her grimace, her hand still gripped on his, it felt glued there – why did she have to go to the trouble? – She felt compelled to play her part well.

"You... and me?..I hope you mean... in general." He hesitated starting to pick himself up. The hand she was holding now felt incredibly limp.

"Well that's where it's going isn't it?..Though we probably should hold it off a little since we're not-"

Merlin jumped to his knees."Gwen, I had no idea this was what was going through your head. I, I assumed we were just bonding and..." He choked on some bread. "W...what about Arthur?"

Morgana screwed Gwen's face up. "What about him?"

The bread still looked lodged in his throat. "Are you sure you're alright, I know you're a little mad...but what's with the change?"

She smiled quickly. "Yeah, well I do love Arthur, that... handsome brute that he is." She struggled, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "A little inappropriate don't you think...us spending time together, I mean right now this is very intimate?" She came to her feet dusting herself down.

"I never thought it was."

_Oh how naive of you Merlin._ "Really, maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together, what are you trying to do anyway, make me forget about Arthur and Uther? And the whole Morgana business is rather tiresome, are we so sure she is the enemy, in fact... we could just not do anymore plotting. We were plotting weren't we, or we just having trysts?" She added tersely, though maintained her pretence. She watched him defiantly as he ambled to his feet.

"What? We're friends. How was this inappropriate, did you honestly think this was a ploy to get my leg over?" He blasted, noticing Gwen's eyes flicker over him. "I'm not forcing you into the Morgana business, I just need you're support." A deathly silence rolled in and there was 'thunk' as Merlin loudly swallowed. "You're my best friend's girl, I would never."

Merlin wasn't quite sure what the current silence was for, worse- he couldn't identify the look in Gwen's oddly satisfied eyes. One moment she had him convinced she wanted to be more than friends, the next – she was discussing how inappropriate it would be. She needed to sort out her priorities; they had a sorceress on the rampage!

Morgana had a surge of unquenched emotions that nearly knocked her for six."Yeah of course we're friends and I'm in love with Prince Arthur...apparently, and so we will have to behave, and since you can't handle a woman I suppose you do need my support." Her hand shakily checked her bodice, to make sure she wasn't spilling out.

"Sorceress! And I wouldn't say I'm completely useless." He chided absently watching her fiddle with her fastenings, it was very distracting. Dainty fingers toying with cords which controlled a woman's decency. Very alluring. When Morgana spied him watching from the corner of her eye she stalled momentarily. _Boys._ This is what they did on a daily basis she supposed, even Merlin – gawp, she could flash him quickly, it wouldn't matter, it wasn't her body.

"Why don't you paint a picture, it'll last longer."

Merlin straightened abruptly, and Morgana laughed heartily- the first in a long time, though it wasn't her voice.

"Don't get too excited, I was bound to take notice." He stated defensively before adding. "Well if you were available and more my type...I would."

She quirked her brow suggestively. _He promised to behave._ She cut off any strange trial of thought and began to build up a new plan and resistance to his charms. "Right your type would not be me."_ The boy would need someone as thick as him to even consider..._ "Understandable, am I too good for you, and maybe a little plain for your tastes." Hell, she needed to stop, she was falling right into a trap. "-Too busy for any attachments, I have to keep my head in the game..." She added sadly, realising it was her own thoughts. "Anyway, everything I love, or think I loved get's taken away, or becomes something repulsive, I have nothing left to give."The cold that followed whipped throught the trees and swirled around them while they remained oblivious and silent.

"You are beautiful." Gwen's head looked up at this, giving him a pleading look to coax more out of him, he elaborated. "You have a heart of gold, don't change that."

She huffed, losing the belief instantly."Right."

Merlin was puzzled by her approach to the compliment, and stroked her arm to soothe her, and reaffirm what he was describing. "What I mean is, in the face of tragedy...losing your father." She sucked in a breath, the words catching her and ripping open old wounds, _father._ "You seeked no vengeance." Then it clicked, she remembered she was Gwen, he was talking to Gwen. A part of her saddened, yearning for her own comfort from someone, and at the same time realising Gwen and her were the same, but so different on how they coped, _was it really that foolish not to seek revenge? _She could still hear Merlin mumbling on. "I asked you if you wanted Uther dead and-"

"-Wait...What?" The maid's body jumped, astonished. Merlin was worried he had been caught out, wishing he hadn't brought it up, it was a very scary topic. She spotted his unease and immediately slipped back into character. Though it played on her mind, _Merlin – wanting Uther dead?_ She was almost euphoric, but it didn't make sense, the boy was too damn faithful to the prince, and would save his father on a whim to save his friend from heartache. Could Merlin have seriously offered to Kill the King for her?.._I mean Gwen._

"It doesn't matter, it was just a very bad day..." Merlin soldiered on, clearly uncomfortable.

_Oh he wasn't getting away that easily._"What did sh-I say?"

He looked at her apprehensively, before sighing. "You said what you and I needed to hear, if only Morgana had heard it." He breathed, Gwen shifted uncomfortably, this was the kind of thing she wanted to hear, secrets, things when she weren't around, but now – she was well and truly lost in half a conversation she should have been a part of. If she were to hear more, _would it really change anything between them, and would she want to?_

Her nostrils flared, luckily Merlin had his head cast downward in thought.

"Refresh my memory."

Their eyes met darkly, she wondered if he had any doubts over her identity because he was analysing her. She wasn't sure if it was the effect of the spell, or Gwen's body when she felt herself blush.

"You said if you killed Uther, you'd be as bad as him...a murderer." He rasped looking at her earnestly. "And you were right, you're always right. Unfortunately that makes Morgana..."

She snapped up at the sound of her own name said so gloomily, she swallowed back her anger. "...A murderer?"

"It hurts, I know you'll say nothing can be done, but something could have been done...I could have helped her."

Gwen snorted while turning away to face Camelot, and it took Merlin by surprised. "Huh, and how exactly did you plan on doing that?"

He stooped to begin picking up their picnic, realising they were about to leave it all behind. "By telling her the truth, it's odd how everything comes back to bite you in the arse!" He started to chortle but was silenced by his friend's severe expression. "Sorry."

Morgana looked reproachful through Gwen's brown eyes. "Why not try now? She might...somehow appreciate it." She coaxed, desperate to find out what he was on about.

"I can't, it's too late, she'll hate more than she already does, she will use it against me."

She huffed, finally deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. "Maybe you're right, I-she could never forgive you, not after what you did." She bit her lip when Merlin did a double take on her, she realised Gwen wouldn't know about the poisoning...that's unless he told her, highly doubt that.

Merlin's heart bulged in his throat, he felt the residing sadness threatening to bring up tears. He shook his head in denial. "What could you know? What did I do?"

Morgana realised she still had time to recover. "Erm...lie to her, trip her up on the training field- cause that was kind of embarrassing." She mentally kicked herself. "Well it looked embarrassing for her. " She corrected immediately biting her tongue. "-But very dignified. And she did win." She gazed at his injured arm, she could just make out a bulge of bandage dressings under the sleeve. Her hand came to it in a heartbeat, tempted to squeeze, when she looked up to meet his gaze she was surprised to find his eyes closed. "Merlin?"

He blinked, she swore she could see tears. "There is so much anger in you, it's like I'm with somebody else."

The blood whistled in Gwen's ears, and Morgana felt her current face grow hot but a nervous chill overcame that. She was giving too much away, but it was worth it – _wasn't it? His pain, her gain_. Though she would rather have his anger than his tears. But come to think of it she had shed many for him, when he had killed her.

"How many people have you killed Merlin?" She took a plunge, and what she got back was a hard stare.

"What?"

Morgana rolled the maid's eyes. "Be honest...have you killed anyone, or tried?" _Don't deny it._

"I don't understand, are you talking about the battle for Ealdor...Camelot?"

"No. Life. Or what you would consider a justification of a killing or attempted killing." Morgana tried again.

Merlin shifted when Morgana clamped her hand down on his dodgy arm. "Oh I see, you assume because all those who harbour magic kill."

"Oh like how you assume, anyway I'm talking about you Merlin." She snapped, for a moment thinking of what was implied if she hadn't have misheard him...or had she? Then her world came crashing down when he said.

"I was."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another short chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"No." Morgana had said firmly, disrupting a few nesting birds.

Merlin blinked. Feeling her fingers tighten around his arm. "No? – No what?" He fidgeted from foot to foot under her piercing stare, sensing a brewing burst of confusion and anger. She was shaking her head ferociously and Merlin stalled her with his hands either side of her head. "Gwen I haven't killed anyone."

She choked on a dry sob and sobered. "Liar." She said under her breath. "Lies...all lies!" Merlin flinched.

Merlin looked incredibly vulnerable as he sighed with his eyes closed to gather himself. "Okay, there were a few...but I swear it was to protect Camelot." He gripped her by the arms in desperation. "Please Gwen." Was he waiting for forgiveness?

She wasn't maintaining full eye contact, she was staggered, it was like she was falling in and out of consciousness, it probably didn't matter to her about the killings – how could she be surprised? She was among them. But – Merlin was a Sorcerer – the whole time – he knew about her and, she clenched her teeth and collected venom.

"You chose to hide this from me!" She exclaimed pushing him away and he stumbled into the tree.

"I know but I told you in the end, it was impossible to contain any longer...I was never supposed to reveal it to anyone, but since Morgana's threats on Camelot things got tricky." He pressed himself into the tree almost hiding in the shade from the scrutiny. "You have been holding this anger for so long, you've been waiting to tell me off haven't you?..I suppose I deserve it."

Gwen's face was stern. "Yes." She snapped. "Why didn't you tell...Morgana? She was your friend." The word 'friend' brought up bile. "She had magic, you could have helped!" Closing the distance between her and the manservant, who appeared to be taking the bashing like a man. "Was it because you were too weak?...Oh, I bet it was." She rasped bitterly.

She could make out the sodden lashes against his cheeks. There was a sniff and he seemed to pull himself together, and surprisingly quickly as if he had had practice. "Are you done?"

Gwen blinked. "Done? If you really think this can be swept under the carpet? - Then so be it!" She began to trudge back through the long grass and not long Merlin was in hot pursuit. "Why are you following me?"

"Would it be too late to make amends?" Merlin looked highly amusing ambling along side of her like a little boy demanding sweets.

Morgana felt pain in her jaw from clenching so she relaxed, she revised that she was still Gwen and immediately responded with – "We'll see, knowing how soft and mushy I am; I'd probably tuck you in bed."

Merlin snorted. "You said 'tuck', right?" And Morgana shot him a look which sobered him, when a slow crooked smile crept on his face, she scolded herself for blushing. When she realised she was about to walk into Gwen's house with Merlin in tow, she froze and whirled around.

"I think this is my stop." She mused nervously, she reinforced her goodbye by placing a hand across the doorway.

"Right." He said knowingly, exposing his teeth in a thoughtful grimace. "Would you like me if I bought you presents?"

She tried to keep a straight face. "Never."

"Would you like me if I...did your laundry?"

"Don't worry Gwen has got that covered..." She suddenly laughed after hearing herself, she quickly recovered. "Did you slip me some wine?"He chortled leaning against the doorway casually.

"Never touched a drop." She still hesitated in the doorway, she couldn't open the door in front of him. "I'll do morgana's too, the laundry I mean."

Not thinking it over. "Yes do that, remind me I might forget." _Hell, she was going to give him the bed sheets as well!_ He still divered on the porch. "Merlin?" He graced her with a curious look. "Why didn't you tell Morgana?"

He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip."Probably the same reason I haven't told Arthur, they were never ready and I wasn't allowed."

"Ready?..Allowed? – Who decides either of those things?" She asked incredulously. "Surely you are responsible for those choices, who do you work for?"

"I don't normally follow orders, well never correctly...but I could never reveal my secret when I was warned of dire consequences."

Morgana scoffed. "Dire?" She began, growing to like grabbing his arm. "Was this – is this Gaius you're talking about?" Not quite believing it, hoping he would correct her.

"Well there was Gaius, and a force I could not divulge...you will freak out."

Morgana leaned in – intrigued, this was the kind of thing she adored sinking her teeth into. "Would I?...I promise I won't freak out, and I'll never tell a living soul."

Merlin wet his lips, a shiver consumed him, it was as if the entity knew it was about to be spoken of and was willing him not to. "The Great Dragon."

Morgana screwed Gwen's face up. "A dragon?...A dragon told you not to tell me – I mean Morgana...and Arthur!" He nodded severely.

"How's that for an anecdote. I knew you would freak out." He sighed turning away from her. "I visit the dragon and he talks to me in cryptic riddles and I listen and occasionally do his bidding. " He said, finding it hard to stop himself. "Though I can control him." He added foolishly, he believed it was those familiar eyes that bore into him, that were succeeding in milking him for information. He felt stripped bare and in the open, everything he owned was on the table for his friend to look at and scrutinise. Those eyes again, burning into him, sifting him, it was like he was trapped...like when he was pinned by... He did a heavy blink, he really didn't want another erection. He didn't know how he got the last one, and it took an uneasy half hour to make the swelling go down the last time. _Why did he have to get boners for both women? Jeeze, he will be getting one for men during combat next! _He coughed to clear his thoughts. "I best go and...well, bye." He made to leave but that warm clinging hand was there again, _would it be wrong to borrow that hand to relieve himself?_

Morgana caught herself before she could ask about the poisoning, she didn't know if Gwen knew. "Would you have listened to the dragon if he told you to kill a friend?" She saw him swallow. _Oh My Goddess._

He shifted very uncomfortably, desperate to get away, he felt nauseous. "Never again, even if there was no choice, never again." He repeated meaningfully.

She was so transfixed to those deep crystallite blue eyes that she didn't realized they had both leaned in until her lips brushed chastely against his, there was a moment when his warm lips pinched hers with blind curiosity before he jerked back in surprise.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." He began agitatedly. "Completely my fault...um..."

Morgana still looked up at him transfixed, not quite listening to his awkward ramblings. It came crashing down when she realised she wasn't 'sorry' and more importantly she wasn't finished. She dragged him back by the scruff of the neck, their lips colliding with teeth and nose. They were almost snorting and gasping for air and satisfaction. Merlin seemed to startle himself with his own hum of pleasure. He froze, shocked, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. This was Gwen, his friend, sure she was a woman, but regardless of this - his friend was fragile, and though they had had numerous conversations like this, and shared a quick kiss in his first year in Camelot – not once had they been tempted to try again and 'go to town'.

Her lips were still fused to his, and a tongue was down his throat, fingers were combing heavily through his thick hair, he whimpered down her mouth. Finally realizing what was going on - she released him, there was a massive pop as their moist lips separated. While staggering back gulping for oxygen, he suddenly remembered she had initiated the kiss, _well better her than me_. Had he unintentionally seduced her? He had heard about his charm and sweetness, but to have it engage that kind of reaction was beyond him.

"Wooo...maybe there was wine." His juvenile voice came out of nowhere. Gwen just nodded touching her mouth. _Oh shit that wasn't her mouth – she was Gwen...awkward._


	14. Chapter 14

Inform me of any errors- they're hard to spot.

* * *

She stared at him a moment, the concern in his eyes, only seconds had passed and their breathing was still elevated. She had lost control – that was blatantly obvious. Probably from the moment she decided to picnic with him. _Bad choice_.

Morgana noticed Merlin glance away as if collecting his thoughts, or maybe just seeing if anyone had seen the spectacle, like Arthur – _Oh God Arthur!_ Though it wouldn't have been a terrible thing, Arthur would lose trust in both her maid and his manservant – _shoot ...she should have done this in a more public place._ When he returned to look at her, he appeared wary and it only took her another second to figure out what to do. Rather than aiming for the face, she beat his arm. "How dare you take advantage of me!" His face was priceless.

"Wha?-But-" He began, pointing profusely.

"Don't play innocent with me, what are you trying to do, that's no way of earning friends. What would Arthur say?- Oh so many secrets...how will you face him in the morning?" Morgana rambled ridiculously, while Merlin tried several attempts at interrupting but seemed too stunned to actually reassure her – _hold on a minute!_ – Correct her.

"Err Gwen..." He scratched his ear. "You kissed me."

"No I didn't!" She snapped, tightening her shawl around her defensively. "What was with the tongue?"

Merlin looked away sheepishly. "I didn't have much of a choice, you were devouring me." He said in fiercely hushed tones. "Oh dear God." He murmured closing his eyes. "Arthur, he, why did you – what has become of your feelings for Arthur?"

Gwen blinked, though the response came quicker. "I'm fine with Arthur, we're still...whatever we are, shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact you're a secret sorcerer, and you should tell your friends!" She snapped, and the fear returned to the boys features which had her stifling a wicked laugh. "Oh come on, what's the worse he could do...oh yes – kill you." She sucked in her lips, realizing her hostile stance, she had to be calm and demure- and Gwen-like. "I know you're afraid, magic isn't anything to be frightened of." _Oh the irony. _

Merlin shot her a wounded look. "I know, I'm not out of control, I'm not evil...magic can be used as a force for good..." He fizzled out instantly and that blank look occupied his face, and Morgana wondered if he felt the irony too, though he would have to know it was her in order to do so.

"Maybe Morgana should have heard that from you." _Instead of me to you_. She restrained the bitterness. "You could have ruled the world..." She added distantly.

"What?"

"She might have worshipped you, if you weren't so..." She winced and Merlin was egging her on to finish her sentence. "Jittery, and a coward."

"Oh well thank you very much." His voice oozing sarcasm which nearly – just nearly- made her smile. "On with the Merlin bashing, why don't you just feed me to some wilderen?"

She frowned. "Wilderen?"

"Yeah, those creatures that tried to eat you and lancelot- Oh, nevermind." Merlin waved off, dismissing her confusion. "Let's just talk inside." He made to bustle past her and she literally threw her body weight at him.

"NO!" She shrieked and Merlin was startled. "I mean, can't we just not talk about it?"

"Gwen you kissed me, you and Arthur are together...why on earth-?"

"Oh shut up, it was a mistake. I assure you all will be normal in the morning!" She hissed, she narrowly escaped into Gwen's home, closing the door harshly on Merlin's face. She could hear his sigh before he finally left the porch. Watching him trudging away in the direction of the castle seemed like a piece of her was being broken off. Why did life have to deal her a hard pack; losing her parents, living in fear, killed by her friend, being rejected by her father, then finding out her ex friend had magic all along – hell, she was angry, but what resided in her soul was something bittersweet, it almost made her feel sick to the stomach. Loathing a man with so much passion, it could lead to obsession and possibly even...She grimaced and turned her attention to Gwen's prone form, right where she left it. "Okay now you."

She grabbed a fistful of clothing and sat Gwen up, she sagged against the wall. Morgana knew she still had two hours to kill before everything wore off, then again she could just drink her medicine and end it all now.

Gwen gave a loud snore and Morgana jumped and giggled at her surprise. She adjusted her friend's attire, so her cleavage was more modest and compared it to her identical cleavage. Being Gwen wasn't so difficult, in fact she had a little freedom. But how could she possibly sustain being not Morgana for longer...and why, sure it would give her a chance to cause more mayhem, but she could lose herself and the principle of the change if she became too attached.

* * *

Gaius was doing some late night reading when his ward came bursting in like a storm, he regarded the boy steadily and was prompted to speak when the boy in question slammed his bedroom door. "Merlin, what has he done this time?" Assuming it was something to do with Arthur. "Will I be expecting lightning as well?"

Merlin mumbled something unintelligible and Gaius probed him from where he sat until finally he heard a door creak. He divered on the mini staircase. "Something weird just happened, and I want to straighten things out...but she won't have it!"

"I, I beg your pardon Merlin...I didn't quite catch that." Gaius sputtered. "She?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gwen is extremely confused right now, and so am I...but if I could just sit her down-"

"Boy, what in the world has happened?" Gaius on the edge of his seat with anticipation. Merlin paused to suck in his lip, it occurred to him this was a personal matter and he didn't want to reveal teenage angst to his elderly guardian, he scratched his head slightly embarrassed.

"Oh you know..." He began hesitantly. "You think you're innocently helping someone and the next..." He nearly used a crude hand gesture but stopped himself. "The next you're not helping them...and you've complicated you're relationship with them, and you really couldn't help it."

Gaius removed his spectacles, and surveyed him with knowing eyes. "Merlin, I too am a man and understand the complications of having a bond with a woman." He sighed. "But not all woman are after that kind of thing-"

"Gaius no...I didn't touch her. "Merlin protested.

"I'm sure you didn't, you probably just hugged her and you're body responded to the contact." Merlin palmed his face in agitation. _KILL ME, KILL ME NOW!_ "It probably made you feel uncomfortable, but she will understand it was just a premature reaction...you've lived a very sheltered life." Merlin wondered why the earth had not yet decided to swallow him up, and shade him from the humiliation.

"Can we stop now, you've got it wrong...it's, it's the other way round." Merlin struggled, not really wanting Gaius to figure it out at all. The old man was returning a frown with his prominent eyebrow.

"...Gwen? Surely you must be mistaken?"

Merlin simply shook his head. "If only it weren't so...it's complicated." While his guardian looked on in bafflement, his own mind was listing possible reasons on why it happened, and how he had almost gave in. He grimaced, he really didn't want to get into the topic which Gaius had recently obsessed about. "So that leaves me to worry about Gwen and Morgana."

"Don't forget Arthur." Gaius added.

Merlin felt foolish. "Yes of course...that's the whole point."

* * *

When Morgana emerged from her rooms the next morning as herself, she couldn't help but wonder where her maid had got to. She hadn't fully dressed herself, although she was fully capable, she wanted to hold the pretence she still relied on her faithful maid. With her nightdress still on she swiftly returned to her room divider and snatched up one of her finely crafted capes and left for Gwen's. It was approaching the time she usually had breakfast with the King and Prince, and it was one of those mornings where she wanted it to run as smoothly as possible to distance herself from the chaos of last night. Of course the 'gods' were never in her favour; Arthur waltzed around the corner and down the main corridor, not missing his underdressed foster sister. She gave him a straight smile and reserved any clever comments for a later date. But he stalled in his egotistic manner with a light frown. "Morgana." He droned, taking in her un-styled hair and lack of make-up.

"Arthur."

"You look... not so well, did you finally run out of eyeliner?" Arthur mused, though he had no audience to congratulate him on such a witty remark. "Perhaps some coal-?"

"For your information Gwen's-"She hesitated. "Was late this morning, I assumed she had a late night...I am willing to grant her a well deserved lie in, I was on my way to check on her." She finished defiantly seeing Arthur's fleeting look of worry.

"Yes well – I hope she's alright, perhaps over exhaustion?"

"Maybe." She shrugged wanting to wrap it up and walk away. "I bid you good morning." And she was gone. She needed to think of what to do in the worst case scenario; Gwen could be still asleep, or worse...dead. She had just crossed the drawbridge when she spotted Merlin from the back fast approaching her destination_. Oh Shit_. Well she couldn't trip him up in front of the townsfolk and there was no way she could overtake him without looking inconspicuous. She just hoped Gwen wouldn't answer her door, or if she did they would avoid talking about certain night-time activities _that never happened_, which in Gwen's case... it didn't.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK,_ Morgana returned to the present. Merlin was on the porch waiting impatiently, he was twisting his neckerchief in his hands. A typical nervous young man vs pubescent girl trait, it made her a little gleeful she had caught the spectacle, it was furthermore satisfying knowing it was probably herself that had caused it. Gwen's door remained stationery. _Good...well not fully._

She was forced to move a few feet closer when a civilian's cart approached her. Morgana nervously smiled as they bowed their heads in courtesy. It was her awareness of more townsfolk walking in her direction which made her complete the distance and she found herself clomping onto the porch alongside the manservant. His head shot up in surprise and his hand stilled in midair poised to knock again when he saw who it was. She didn't actually say anything at all, and she was half expecting to be spurned to say something by the presence of a scowl from him, alas there was no scowl or look of indifference, he just looked genuinely surprised she was standing so close to him without breathing a single snide word. "Milady."

She blinked. "Merlin." It was hardly a sorcerer's name she thought, she still had no proof of any power, nothing to which could be considered any threat. It wasn't intimidation she was feeling, just uncertainty. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_.

"Why are you here?" Merlin inquired immediately.

"The same reason you are."

"To check on Gwen?" He said rather sceptically.

"She's my maid, she wasn't in this morning I have you know."

Merlin looked guilty, and he agonisingly toyed with his lip. "Oh right, well I am aware... I haven't seen her about the castle...but now you have told me this... I now really urgently want to speak to her."

Morgana tried the door, it being unlocked concerned both of them but for very different reasons. Merlin entered ahead of her, he stormed by her like a knight and made for where he could see Gwen lying – Where Morgana had left her on the bed the previous evening. Merlin was by the looks of it shielding Gwen from Morgana as if he didn't trust her, _well with good reason_. "Gwen, Gwen?" He shook her gently. "Gwen?"

"Is she alright?" Morgana chimed inching closer, Merlin reclined forward as if to further divide the two of them, Morgana grumbled. "Well is she?"

Merlin ignored her and slightly more urgently shook his friend. "Gwen...Gwen?" Morgana swooped forward to the annoyance of Merlin and kneeled beside the bed to check for a pulse, Merlin's hand didn't stray too far from where Morgana made contact as if she would press to hard and worsen the state of the comatose maid. "Gently!"

"She's alive." Morgana announced, and she watched grudgingly as Merlin cupped her maid's face affectionately. "Should I fetch Gaius?"

Merlin looked absent and defeated, still gently holding Gwen's face, it made her feel funny- such a display of devotion, and worse...it not being towards her. "Oh what did you do?"

It was barely a murmur but she heard it as clear as day. "What?" She said incredulously. It was only when Merlin stroked the girl's hair did she consider he was addressing Gwen. "What could have done this...?" She recovered sounding as innocent as she could allow. "A plague?"

Merlin turned to her, wiping his nose, he gathered himself very quickly – something he did on a regular basis. "I don't know...just-"He closed his eyes, and Morgana gestured profusely trying to coax out his sentence. "Just fetch Gaius for me please." He breathed opening his eyes. Morgana went to do his bidding, feeling her heart was about to break. "Oh...and Morgana." She stalled in the doorway. "You better not have had anything to do this." It sounded cold and full of mistrust despite being delivered by a man on the verge of tears.

As Morgana sped through the castle she realized it was impossible to have her heart broken because first of all it had already been broken several times before – so she probably had nothing left, and secondly; she didn't love the man. How could she?


	15. Chapter 15

Inform me of any mistakes...spelling wise.

* * *

Arthur had been summoned within minutes of the bizarre discovery, at first he laughed, he couldn't believe he had when he realised the severity of the situation. '_Unable to wake Gwen up'_. There was some confusion to where Gwen was, he had been informed she was at home, and others assumed she had been at work when she collapsed, Arthur had been on the way to her home when Merlin bombed past. "She's been moved to my chambers, just got her some clothes." He rushed on ahead of Arthur and up a flight of stairs.

Arthur got there in time to see a couple of men lowering her onto a bed, with Gaius chaperoning. Surprisingly Gwen looked very well, not how he imagined someone to look on the verge of death. "How long has she been like this?" Arthur as always had on his regal face.

Gaius hovered over his patient while Merlin knelt and watched, Arthur's question remaining unanswered. Merlin's hand clasped Gwen's tightly as if willing her to squeeze back, but he became increasingly aware of Arthur's lovelorn presence and released her hand in a second.

Gaius prodded and poked, and discretly dabbed away a bit of drool from the corner of Gwen's mouth, before teasing open an eyelid before giving a gruff sigh. "She appears to be asleep. A very...very deep sleep."

"What could have brought this on?..Exhaustion?" Arthur asked persistently.

"It's possible Sire, but normal sleeping patterns follow even in extreme cases of exhaustion-"

Arthur frowned, and Merlin added. "Meaning; we still would be able to wake her if that were so." It was hard to hold Arthur's gaze for too long since he kept seeing himself kissing Gwen, or more so Gwen kissing him, the burden of Gwen's unfaithfulness making him itch – which was the reason why he desperately wanted to talk to her. "What can you do Gaius?"

"Well that can only be determined after I find out what has caused this."

Arthur stepped in. "How long will that take?"

"I have no idea, so let me crack on with my investigation." Gaius announced seamlessly trying to shuffle the prince out of the room, he obliged of course sensing he was no longer needed. When Merlin heard the door close and the fact he hadn't been bustled out the room as well, he knew automatically his Guardian wanted to consult him.

"If you're wondering if I have something to do with it...to be honest, I have no idea, I could have done something when we made contact, or she could have done this to herself-"

"Merlin my boy, do you really think Gwen would harm herself over your little indiscretion? And Instinctive magic although unpredictable...you would have known straight away if you had done something."

Gaius was very convincing, usually, but now he didn't know what to think. The boy laced his fingers and pressed them against his chin surveying Gwen gloomily, Gaius rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, Gwen's problem is scientific." He bumbled into the other room, Merlin considered he was going to return with a book documenting sleep disorders, but after a few minutes he could hear clinking and splashing, suggesting he was up to one of his experiments. Merlin self-consciously tucked Gwen in before returning to the main chamber.

"What are you doing? He queried.

"Testing this saliva sample." A cloth had been divided into section and had been enlarged under a magnifying device.

"For poison?"

"Precisely."

There was moment of intrigue when Merlin watched a series of chemicals change colour and he thought Gaius had found the answer straight away. "Well?" Gaius ignored him while raising the vial to analyse it up against the natural light, he swished it around a little while Merlin shuffled his feet impatiently. "Erm how long will it take?"

"Science Merlin is a very delicate and precise craft, and there are many chemicals that could render someone to sleep, so it will take time..." Gaius stalled to look at a tube. "Aaa." He said, engaging Merlin's interest once more bringing him closer to the experiment. "It looks like...sugar."

Merlin frowned. "How's that significant?"

Gaius pushed past him and retrieved a bowl of fruit, he began to dissect an apple before dowsing it with a previous used compound. "As I thought – fructose, fruit sugar, possibly an apple...hm" Gaius scrutinised the wasted apple. "Quickly go to Gwen's a retrieve some of her fruit rations, if any...especially if they look half eaten." Gaius instructed immediately, he wasn't going to waste any time.

"Does it smell like foul play?" Merlin said guardedly, already looking suspicious and angered.

"Yes." He replied firmly.

Merlin withheld his 'I knew it' moment, and saved it for when they had reached a positive conclusion to the events. He padded down the stairs watching the firelights flicker over stones and slate, he came to an unceremonious skid when he heard voices close by, good job he had slowed down he would have gambolled into them. He cautiously made himself known to catch a glimpse of a rare sight. Morgana and Arthur were embracing, it looked affectionate enough, but Merlin didn't want to be fooled, instead he made to walk by uncaring and unnoticed – _well nonchalant._ Morgana had looked up just as he was about to sneak past, he had nothing to say to her, but her questioning eyes suggested he should wait, _and why should he?_

Arthur detected Morgana's stance and withdrew, finally spotting his manservant ogling the pair of them apprehensively. "Merlin..." He hadn't any instructions for him, neither was he going to question his motives after witnessing Merlin's earlier distress, he left with a sweep of his cloak, leaving a pair of nervous arch enemies.

Morgana attempted a glower, but she didn't have the enthusiasm or the will power, she much rather stare to psyche the other out, which Merlin was doing rather successfully. There was a sharp intake of breath that startled them both. "Err how is she?" She tried to look civil though she had no idea her own intentions.

Merlin managed to pull off a glower. "Not fine, no matter I'll find out soon enough what's wrong and what I can do." He folded his arms in a manly gesture.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. "I don't like your tone."

He merely laughed. "My tone? Shouldn't you be more concerned with straightening out your priorities, you scowl...you sneak...you smirk...you plot murder and world domination!" He blasted, causing her to step back, she ill attempted a condescending smile.

"I don't know what kind of overactive imagination you've got between those ears of yours but I do no such thing." Now would have been the time to snap at him for not telling her of his magic. "Are you actually going to stand here arguing with me or are you going to help Gwen?"

She could see this was rolling about in his head, doubt danced in his eyes, doubt in her or himself? She didn't know, all she could do was just enjoy what she was seeing.

Merlin never wanted to be as naive as he used to be, his faith in other people would lead to his downfall, as the dragon once told him, so it was his duty to suspect Morgana. He gathered himself. "What are you going to do with yourself now?"

This baffled her, was he slyly asking for help or was he implying she would not cope without her maid? "I'm hardly going to fall apart Merlin, my whole life has been about pulling myself together through overbearing times." As it left her throat she felt she had revealed a vulnerable part of herself, she pulled her cloak tightly around her as if she felt indecent, for a moment she thought she seen him fleeting glance beneath her cape. "I have nothing to hide." She drawled self consciously before adding. "Have you?"

"What? – No."

She narrowed her eyes, and he blinked innocently_. What a disappointment he was._It was laughable thinking he has an ounce of magic in his little finger. "These are distressing circumstances Merlin, do you think I have time to tussle with you, now either escort me to Gwen or escort me to my room."

She defiantly gave him her authoritive flare as she jutted out her chin, he didn't even bat an eye lash as he seized her upper arms, for a brief moment she thought their heads would collide, but at the last second he swivelled her around and forced her into a march away from the stairway, away from the physician's quarters. _She knew where his loyalties lie._

It was an odd feeling being manhandled by her enemy, that warm body of a man gripping her tight and rubbing their stomach against her back, it wasn't so distant from the position they were in last night, stomach to stomach and lip to lip. Though the atmosphere was different, less hostile and more tongue. Her door loomed as she felt herself being pushed at it so she would bump it open, she glowered at his attempt. "I can manage thank you, you're hardly earning yourself a shilling."

"Is that how you're planning to get respect...by buying it?" He shot at her, she nearly fell through the open doorway at that snide remark.

"You're simply begging for a beheading aren't you?" She managed to retort.

"What a relief you don't have that kind of power."

There was an irrational anger growing within her. She'd like to think of it as the pending rebellion or confrontation against him building up to the further contours of her quivering body. If this man thought he could continue lying to her and playing her for a fool then he should just die where he stood. "This kingdom isn't securely Uther's, and do you really think you would be safe as Arthur's right hand man...?" She said in a firm tone. If Arthur were to know -Merlin would fall on his ass.

The manservant before retreating stared at her, it had been an odd and revealing question, and Merlin always looked a little gormless when it came to talking about Arthur. "...Yes."

"Well then I have no more to say." Morgana had turned to leave him but he put his foot in the door to stop her closing out the world, he barged straight in, when Morgana had failed to hear the door slam behind her she swivelled around to be greeted by her prosecutor. "What are you doing?..Get out!"

He ignored her. "I don't know what you're planning and I don't know how putting Gwen to sleep was going to help you but I'm going to find out." He said in a firm tone, his elongated finger pointing at her nearly piercing her chest cavity.

"Again, you are blaming me for this! You're hysterical, get out before I send for the guards." Giving him a firm shove in the direction of the door, the same he had given her. He finally ambled out into the hall, sparing her a second glance before she shut him out completely. She fell against the door sighing into the wood, her finger seemed to trace his outline into the door, she lifted her wary head. Morgana didn't feel like leaving her room for the rest of the day, let alone eat anything. It wouldn't be long until Morgause would contact her again and ask for information; what would she divulge to her sister? – That Merlin was a sorcerer, and she had botched the sleeping draught that had rendered Gwen completely comatose? There was so much more she wanted to know from Merlin before...in a matter if speaking – giving his head to Morgause on a platter.

* * *

Merlin walked into Gwen's home ready to seize anything of use, he hesitated at the sight of Arthur dawdling in the kitchen. "Sire?" He was meant to say Arthur, but his immaculate friend clashed with the common surroundings it encouraged him to address him accordingly.

"Oh – Merlin, I..." A Classic surprised friend trying to remain regal replied, he put down a cooking utensil Merlin could only have imagined had baffled the young prince, and he had disturbed him while he was examining it. "I was looking for... something that could suggest..."

"-Right." Merlin nodded, that was believable – though Arthur wouldn't usually go looking for it himself, but understanding his affection for Gwen, he would most certainly take it personal and go out of his way to get his hands somewhat dirty. "I'm here also to look for signs of foul play."

"Is that what Gaius's hunch is then?" The Prince looked severe.

"Not yet,..." He tried, he raked his eyes over the floor looking for discarded food – he suddenly zoned in on a half eaten apple, he launched himself at it without any sort of explanation to Arthur who followed him startled.

"What on earth...? – Merlin, have you not been fed in days?" Arthur exclaimed upon seeing Merlin clutching a browning apple.

"Possible evidence." The manservant wiggled his eyebrows and tucked his prize away, not forgetting a few slices of questionable bread abandoned on the table. "Ah- my investigation continues."

Arthur rolled his eyes and left his bumbling manservant to it.


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to the clearing took quicker than usual, much to Morgana's dissatisfaction, she wanted to go over what she was going to say in her head without sounding like an idiot. She heard a crackle of undergrowth up ahead and looked up, Morgause looked stern but inviting, her arms raised to greet her. "Sisster."

"Morgause." She said with a smile, tentatively taking her sister's hand, it was odd – it felt different; normally she would be engulfed with such ease and certainty when in the presence of her sister, with very little intimidation. How long had Morgause's hand been so cold? Her weak smile didn't hide her doubt very well. "Camelot is well."

"You again are troubled sister, that dark abysmal place has tainted your smile." Morgause reached up and caressed her cheek, again Morgana picked up something she hadn't took notice of before; Morgause had the habit of touching people while conversing with them, she did that with everyone. Morgana for the first time prickled at the thought of those finger nails straying over her jugular.

Snapping her from her thoughts -"Morgana, do you have news? How goes your imitation spell?"

Nothing good came to mind. "Fine, absolutely fine."

Morgause inched closer. "So Gwen has been dealt with? Or was it Merlin you imitated?"

Morgana blinked, _shoot...that would have been more interesting, Merlin's body_, though she recalled she would have to undress and redress herself as him, her eye twitched, she cleared her throat. "It was Gwen I chose, though it was running smoothly except; Gwen fell into a coma..."

"I fail to see the downside."

"Yes well, we're on the same page, but as Gwen I found out something quite interesting..."

Morgause glee nearly ripped a hole in the fabric of darkness. "You have told me of her closeness to the Prince, that I gather has come of some use."

Morgana for a second faltered at her response, it would have been a good opportunity to confirm this rumour, but what made her mouth dry was the thought of what her sister would do with what she was about to tell her. "I ran into Merlin."

Morgause hissed, not at all hiding her distaste, and Morgana felt compelled to compliment this with her own sneer. "Please tell me you smighted the little retch in public, that would have dealt with the both of them – killed two birds with one stone as they say."

"Aa." Morgana hesitated again. "I chose to speak to him as Gwen, he revealed he was...a Sorcerer." She couldn't drag it out any further, it fell out her mouth like bile and she saw a severe look of surprise etched into the blonde's features.

"The boy a sorcerer? And he admitted this to you freely?" Suspicion clouded her query.

"Yes." Morgana began too quickly. "No arm twisting was required, I gathered my maid knew for some time." Just hearing it herself she snarled. "Their relationship is very questionable." She added tersely.

Morgause had on her thoughtful pout, and was dragging out her opinion of the matter by pacing savagely, swiping her cloak around the clearing. "This is shocking news, I would have never believed it."

"I too."

Morgause continued. "This serving boy appears to be an even bigger threat to us, not only is he a serial meddler, he also has magic, though we are not sure of his power – he seems to hide it all too well, it might explain his survival rate." Further pacing ensues and Morgana grew wary of her sister and the encroaching coldness. "I am impartial to a sorcerer who may be of use to us, but sadly he is not like us, he worships Uther's feet."

_Wrong_. Morgana thought immediately, she had heard so herself that Merlin had fleeting thoughts of killing Uther Pendragon. "Could he be converted?" She said out loud, regretting how feeble it sounded, Merlin didn't trust neither of them, she kept forgetting that everything she had found out of Merlin was because she was imitating Gwen.

"It would be difficult, but why may I ask would you want the man who killed you on the same side?" This was encroaching on silliness, she couldn't answer that...

"I think he had a decent enough reason for killing me." She tried, Morgause looked like she was about to be violently ill.

"Sister, what is decent about killing your own kind?" Morgause got so close to Morgana she was almost breathing in her hair. "The boy chose to poison you with no explanation." _True_, Morgana thought bitterly, she had tried her best to defend him. "He could have challenged you and fought you to the death, which I believe you would have been victorious." _True_, on the grass verge they had fought hard, and Merlin had ended up beneath her amongst the hay. "We sister had a mission of a high cause, we were freeing the kingdom from a tyrant – whatever the cost."

Morgause fixed her with a firm stare as if sifting for the reason her sister could doubt herself, and belittle her own death. Morgana sheepishly countered her sister's stare. "You are right, he deserves no preferential treatment from us, whether he is of magic or mortal –he will still play against us." She just wished she knew why.

Morgause's hand rose to her face once more, caressing and nurturing. "We must destroy him before he can do anything else, we know little of his power...and I don't wish to find out." The feeling was not mutual, a hard lump developed in Morgana's throat at that thought, she would have to ignore her sister for the time being, and think about ways in which a servant who is mistrusting of her would reveal his power...or at least show her his so called dragon. _She hoped it was a euphemism._

* * *

Merlin was on the floor of his room, shifting on the rough boards, as he turned to get comfortable and get a better view of Gwen in his bed, his legs tangled within his sheets, he groaned in frustration. "What the -?" He huffed as his legs flailed in a comical fashion trying to free himself, when he had finished he caught Gaius looking at him through his doorway. "Blankets." He said simply, and Gaius acknowledged him and returned to his cot. A resigned sigh escaped him as he returned to Gwen in her critical condition. He reached for her hand that lay nearest to him.

"Don't you worry, I know, you were put to sleep for a reason." He squeezed her digits individually as if stimulating the circulation. The contrast of her dark skin against his white so noticeable in the moonlight. He had wondered if it had been a failed attempt to kill her, and if so; was it something to do with him, or them being together? They had spent a lot of time together, it couldn't have gone unnoticed, which brought him to the conclusion that maybe he was the primary target. Now holding her hand burned, guilt. He tried his best to succumb to sleep – but he feared he may never wake up.

* * *

It was only when he woke up the next morning he realised he had managed to sleep, _funny how those things are_. He twitched and turned for several moments before drowsily getting to his knees to check on his friend. Gwen's cheeks were rosier, and when he touched them she murmured and turned away and he jarred back in surprise. "Gwen?" She remained silent as before.

He heard a distant conversation going on within the other room, their tones were a mish-mash of anguish and sorrow, low and high, he was getting up anyway so it wasn't just curiosity that made him barge straight out. "Gaius?" Though his eyes went straight to the darker presence in the room that was Morgana, he froze in the archway, ready to retreat back into his chambers. "What do you want?" He said moodily, not bothering to hide his opinion of her. Gaius gave him a swift exchange of annoyance, something he would challenge him on later. Of course the physician had to remain ignorant of Morgana's true nature and act as if an obscene ungentlemanly outburst had just happened.

"Merlin, what's come over you?..You are addressing Lady Morgana." Gaius laid it on thick, too thickly -he was almost grovelling. "I take it you didn't sleep well?" He added, slyly covering for his ward.

Morgana quirked an eyebrow at him, the lack of a smirk had him suspicious.

"I slept fine, a lot of stopping and starting but I got a sufficient amount of sleep, I was just wondering why her ladyship was gracing us with her presence so early in the morning?" He closed his door firmly behind him and came to the centre of the room like he owned it.

Morgana watched his feet on approach before smiling civilly up at him. "I have come to give my condolences, I know everything is going to be alright, she is going to pull through this." The last part oozed out of her mouth with so much decorum she nearly believed it herself. "I come to offer any help." Morgana's hand quivered at her side, she had the impulse to lay a hand on his shoulder but she didn't want to embarrass herself further when he shrugged away.

"As I have said we are coping perfectly fine." Gaius was the voice of reason but it was immediately cut short by a careless retort.

"So need to worry your pretty little head." Merlin jested before turning his back on her to fumble with a loaf of bread.

"Perhaps I could take over watching Gwen while you did your other duties?"

Merlin blinked. "I think Arthur has excused me...he understands." As if he would leave Gwen, and put Morgana on watch.

She bit back a sneer. "The whole court knows of Arthur's affections for my maid, and you." This caught the young gent off guard, he shifted from foot to foot.

"Right, well we know where we stand...I'm staying with Gwen and helping Gaius with his investigation."

There was a sudden gleam in the lady's eye. "Investigation?" Gaius exchanged a warning look at Merlin. Merlin was more encouraged to reveal their findings despite the implications.

"Yeah, I found some food spiked heavily with a sleeping draught."

"So you mean someone deliberately put her to sleep?" She frowned, and Merlin nodded sincerely, eyes locked. "Are you certain?"

Merlin was getting tired of her milking it, she wasn't going to confess so he might as well treat her roughly until that heated day came.

"I was going to recommend better accommodation, Arthur and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea if Gwen was moved into higher quarters, since you appear to be on the floor, maybe perhaps you wish to bed in a spare room in the Castle."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Gaius beat him to it. "I don't think the king would approve of any servants using the guest rooms."

Morgana didn't falter at the response meaning she had a damn good explanation or clause. "But Arthur doesn't mind, the King doesn't monitor who uses the rooms, there are so many, his daily routine journeys about the castle don't even touch the guest halls."

Merlin scrutinised her face, she appeared sincere, she looked like the old Morgana but alas there was no reason for her to be civil with him, unless she really did care about Gwen's wellbeing, but that would take all suspicion off her.

"Why would we accept such an offer, Gwen would benefit being near a physician."

"Well if she's just sleeping I'm sure she will be better rested waking up in one of the guest rooms, unless you would rather take up the offer and Gwen would remain here?" Morgana chimed_, if only he knew if her intentions were honourable._

He shouldn't question her loyalty to Gwen without causing offence, especially if he was wrong and she did indeed want her maid to get better. "To what end?"

"Excuse me Merlin?" Soon as it left her lips he could see her smile in her frown. Of course she wouldn't answer that; _I want to separate you, I want you vulnerable, I want Gwen vulnerable_.

Again Merlin opened his mouth and Gaius's voice seemed to be heard instead. "We will discuss it, I'm sure if Arthur had some hand in this decision we would have more security..."

Morgana looked a little disgruntled, he had worded it wrong and Merlin mentally clapped Gaius on the back. "A word Gaius." He tugged his mentor aside out of Morgana's earshot. "Thanks, you're right; Arthur has more authority than Morgana, but I don't think we should consider it...no matter how tempting."

"If Gwen is in the castle then she would have frequent visitation from the Prince, though she would be nearer to Morgana, if you were in the castle you would get a decent bed for the night and you could snoop round better, you would also be only a few halls away from Arthur to protect him."

"-And a hundred yards from Morgana." It came out a lot more suggestively than he had intended and received a crude look from his mentor.

"Merlin, if Arthur gave permission you shouldn't squander his trust."

"I didn't mean it like that." Merlin hissed. "Anyway I haven't been fully honest with the prince, have I?" Merlin looked up to see Morgana dawdling not too far away pretending to be engrossed in a book. "Perhaps both Gwen and I can have a room in the castle."

"Um, I don't think Arthur would approve." Morgana stepped in forgetting she wasn't supposed to be listening. "Arthur does see you two as firm friends but a man and a woman sharing quarters and are not related or courting is frowned upon, you would be cohabiting, for all we know you-"

"-We're not having sex!"Merlin said without thinking, it had been abrupt, in front of Gaius, and it could have easily been taken out of context. Morgana broke off contact, looking bewildered and sheepish, _yep – out of context indeed_.

She wet her lips, gathering herself. "Well of course..."we're" not having sex, and I doubt you and Gwen are, but the offer stands for one person."Morgana blinked and before faltering.-"I mean the offer of a room, not intercourse..."

Gaius poked Merlin in the back as if depriving him of any obscene thoughts young people have. Merlin began tersely. "Why...err...would Arthur pull Gwen away from care?"

"He isn't, he is giving someone a bed for the night, Gaius would be welcome to visit anytime he pleases."

Merlin tore his eyes away from her, still getting over the shock of the whole 'sex' comment, Gaius gave him a severe expression before- "It's your call."

He squinted and bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well Gwen would be more comfortable..." He whispered earnestly.

Morgana was darting from one to the other, any decision would have an advantage, even if neither take the room she must have surely planted a seed of doubt in the boy's mind. She heard Gaius murmur about _the likelihood of recovery and the sleeping draught, and the chance it could happen again,_ all of this being said seamlessly out of her earshot, she smirked and schooled her features when she heard a resigned sigh.

"I've decided to decline the offer, I'd rather be here...with Gwen."

"Fine, Arthur and I were just trying to help, if there's anything you need... let us know." She bobbed her head and left slowly, giving him time to change his mind, leaving too swiftly would make her seem agitated or angry, she wanted to come across as demure and helpful.

Merlin bit back his doubt and his need to be grateful, he was so tempted to say 'thankyou', the old Morgana had been oozing from her, her voice had been laced with disappointment. He so wanted to please her it made him feel sick. Before he had the chance to feel the tell-tale throb in his groin, Gaius called him back to the present.

"Merlin, you must be more careful with how you treat her, I don't want to be dragged into this by me having to cover for your abruptness...can you make it any more obvious we're on to her?"

"Well she has a nerve trying to play innocent."

"She could be you know?" Gaius began, allowing it to sink in. "Though what would her motive be to putting Gwen asleep?"

"To distract us?" Merlin replied, staring absently at where she stood. "Do you think she would have needed one of us in the castle?"

"We are asking too many questions."


	17. Chapter 17

While celebrating the epicness of 4x6, I put some finishing touches to my new chapter.

* * *

Arthur crossed the street purposefully just to banter with his manservant who was drawing water from the pump, he stalled when he noticed the dark circles colouring his friend's face. "My god Merlin did you get into a fight with yourself again?"

Merlin blinked as if he hadn't heard. "Err...right." The water missed the bucket and spilled onto his shoes, he only noticed this when he lifted the extremely light bucket. "Oh." Arthur tutted before not helping him.

"How does Guinevere fare?" Arthur tried though he wished he hadn't by the look of dread on Merlin's already unhealthy face.

"Erm, she's still sleeping...she yawned this morning...very loudly."The last part he added in grudgingly. "Was there something you wanted?"

Arthur felt his heartstrings tug _– is that the only reason he thought he had come to him?_ "No Merlin, just came over to...err." He hadn't realised how bad he was at socialising outside of work – well station, they normally just argued or bantered...not so fun when it was one sided. "Well you know." He punched him in the arm and sheepishly tried to walk away in a princely manner, he had a few on-lookers. _Damn._ "Try and get some sleep."

"What a good idea." He said sarcastically drawing a disapproving glance from the young prince.

Arthur lowered his voice."I'm only trying to help...I offered you or Gwen a room in the castle, but you refused."

Merlin had been foolish to deny Arthur's help, he should be praising his kindness since this offer had become public knowledge among the castle staff. The thing that gave him the itch of doubt was Morgana was strongly for the idea, like hell he would take a room for her, if it had been Arthur that had asked him first he would have took it – but taking it would be like saying 'yes' to the devil – Morgana.

When Merlin returned to his occupied quarters he grumbled at the lack of change in Gwen's condition, sure it wasn't her fault but he really wanted that bed. "Anything? Seriously..." He mumbled to her prone form on the bed. "Please don't tell me you did this to yourself." He sounded mad, Gaius wasn't even in the room next door and he was having a conversation with the living dead. "If this is the silent treatment then you're bloody good at it!"

For the fifth time he flicked through his magic book, the spell that he had used to drench the precipitant in water had little or no effect, and had annoyed the physician to no end because they had had to change Gwen's clothes, which required a maid.

"Okay...a lobotomy spell? You probably wouldn't be pleased I had used an enchantment so invasive."

* * *

Morgana had been standing not too far away from her target, when minding her own business had got boring and playing the king's honourable ward had become tiresome – she returned to her alternative mission, which was strictly personal and so much more entertaining.

Merlin looked lethargic, he had tried desperately to maintain an ordinary routine. She darkly smiled as he milled by the other peasants, he had an odd appeal, dark circles suited him well, and the absence of his swagger had left him with drag in his step -it made him slow and confused – so he was easy game. He had groaned as he lay down his bucket, and Morgana had chosen that second to walk out of her hiding place, unfortunately her brother had got there first. People always seemed to beat her to the punch.

She had heard their brief and awkward conversation and had tracked the boy's movements all the way to his chambers. She had hovered in the main quarters waiting for someone to spot her, Gaius wasn't there- which was a sign that the forces were in her favour. Merlin had shut himself away in his humble dwelling, chatting to himself, it was almost endearing – _hence almost._ The door was ajar so she was tentative about approaching it.

He left a slight tremor in the air when he spoke, his surprisingly deep voice reverberated around the room, and at the moment he sounded annoyed and agitated, she was enjoying too much now, you shouldn't be indulged by an enemy. She heard him rifling through paper and grew intrigued.

'_Okay...a lobotomy spell? You probably wouldn't be pleased I had used an enchantment so invasive.'_ Her throat tightened, she had the instinct to barge in right now, tell him she heard everything- demand to see more. Gwen would also be missing out on all the fun as well, that kind of put her in a better mood. She braved looking through the space between the frame and the door, he was facing the other way, his back curled as he hunched over like a cat, his bony elbows on display since his shirt sleeves were rolled up- prepped for laborious conditions. She could see the sparse skin on his back since his shirt was riding up, teasing her. Her hand briefly touched the door – it moved and creaked, he looked up immediately, Morgana panicked and light footedly shot down the mini-stair and chucked herself behind the modesty screen, just in time to see Merlin come into her line of sight investigating the disturbance.

"Gaius?" He called, his breath echoing her own. She stilled her bosom when he suddenly looked in the direction of her hiding place. She shifted herself as far back as she could – not like it could make any difference. She found herself squinting in fear, if she was discovered she could easily intimidate him or at least give him a 'Ta-Da!' She could see him gaining on the modesty screen through the diamond gaps.

The main door opened diverting Merlin's attention. Morgana couldn't even breathe a sigh of relief, she was even more alert and conscious of her movements with two people in the room.

"Uther is concerned Arthur is getting too distracted by these turn of events." Gaius said upon entry.

"Right so that's our problem is it?..Don't we have enough to worry about?"

Morgana nodded, odd how she was agreeing with him and shaking her fist.

"I think he's noticed you have been relieved of your duties and Arthur has become tardy, let's hope he doesn't suspect Arthur's relations with his ward's maid." Gaius even when not in the presence of the king, spoke formally.

Morgana could see Merlin's stiff body language. "Uther is no concern of mine. Anyhow I need your help...I want to poke Gwen's brain." He winced at his terminology.

"Poke her brain?...You don't know what you're doing, she is not comatose by nature, this is powerful magic you're dealing with." Gaius never doubted his talents but the boy could talk rubbish. "May I see this plan in writing...show me your magic book."

Morgana covered her mouth, this was getting better and better, though worse in her opinion of the boy; he had been in possession of a magic book while she had been suffering, while everybody had been suffering in the past. While she had had her inner rant, Merlin had retrieved this 'magic book'; an old brown leather thing with a red ribbon page mark, he presented this to his elder. She wondered how often they had consoled one another over their book of secrets and betrayal, obviously a lot, their tableau was very casual and familiar. How long she had left before she was caught she didn't know but she greedily took in as much as she could.

"It won't be a surprise to her that I rescued her with magic." Merlin disappeared into his room ushering Gaius to follow, Morgana didn't quite catch the physician's response, it was muffled during the jog upstairs. She spared a glance to the currently empty room she was in. By the volume of their voices the door was still wide open, the odds of her getting to the main door without being seen were pretty slim, they would have to be thoroughly engrossed with Gwen, the wardrobe, or the window for her to get out safely.

"I'm worried about nourishment."

"Well she's not going to need much if she's just lying there." Merlin retorted sardonically, she heard him creak about on the boards as if circling the bed. Morgana crept to the further side of the screen, analysing the outcome of her being seen running to the door. Her angle had changed drastically and she was in clear view of the bedroom door- she could see inside, she could see Gwen on the bed and Merlin looking down at her. An odd pang dislodged her thoughts of escaping. "You know...I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous thing." Gaius quipped, and Merlin returned a sly smile. _Ha ha._

Merlin wet his lips."Gwen could be moved into the spare room." Morgana perked up at this, did her ears deceive her? "I could just supervise, be in the room at most hours, we could have shifts...take it in turns?" Merlin hinted, his last request was needy but he hoped he would get some support, Gaius frowned before finally agreeing.

"If you are certain." Gaius said cautiously, though really he saw the move coming and didn't want to try Merlin's pride by badgering him. "Perhaps you could use some of your free time to sleep?" Gaius chimed as if he had just thought of the idea – but he already knew.

"Yes, but of course...smashing idea." Merlin piped, leaving out the part admitting that was his initial motive. "You could perhaps pass that on to Arthur...you know our plans to benefit Gwen."

Gaius stilled. "Hold on, why don't you tell him?"

"Well you've known him longer and I'm currently on duty." Merlin made his point by throwing himself down on a stool. "See."

Gaius rolled his eyes at the stubborn proud fool. "Well I thought we would discuss the rota after we have moved her...You should tell Arthur, it would mean more coming from you, gratitude." Merlin's face dropped.

"Well it would mean more coming from Gwen, I mean her and Arthur..." His voice went dead, remembering that desperate kiss they had shared, if Gwen had been in the right frame of mind it meant serious implications; she was in love with Merlin, and he was destroying a match – and a friendship – make that two friendships. Gaius was stifling him with a disturbed look – _what the hell?_- He was touching his own lips, tracing their shape and trying to recreate that feeling of brute pressure, Merlin dropped his hand immediately and shrugged of his anxiety. "You're right I should tell Arthur, I should tell him everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Me and Gwen."

It was like a pin popping a bubble, Gaius reared back. "What? Are you talking nonsense boy?-" Morgana's eyes were wide and fixed on the scenario before her, Merlin had been holding Gwen's hand- it mocked her.

"I don't know..." He sounded confused like he wanted to tear his hair out. "I thought Gwen and Arthur were so close, but...when she was with me there was this...energy." He exhaled so sharply he nearly knocked the physician off his feet. Morgana wasn't sure she liked where this was going, it was interesting information but – _he's still holding Gwen's hand!_

Gaius looked from one to the other, mouth ready to catch flies. "Are you serious?" He rasped.

"If Gwen wants to talk about it when she wakes up...I'm here." He said with his quirkiest smile before turning more severe. "But I can't put Arthur through this hell I've already had to lie so many times, I don't want to rob his girl from him without a warning." There he had said it, he wasn't sure if it had been the right thing to confess since he hadn't thought it over beforehand. Gaius appeared to have the need for a chair.

"Dear boy, can you hear yourself- Gwen...your friend, seriously?" Morgana was nodding fiercely, she felt she had Gaius on puppet strings and she was willing him to speak her mind.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I am a man afterall, Gwen's...pretty."

Morgana rolled her eyes; Gwen pretty? – if he says so, Merlin a man? – Yes but No.

Gaius was shaking his head in utter disbelief, _really adolescent boys and their feelings._"What brought this on, was it _that night_? What on earth did you do?" He said the last bit suspiciously and Merlin instantly remembered he had confessed to his guardian, almost like asking for his blessing. "I brought you up well..."

"We kissed."

"Oh my."

"It was unexpected and very quick." _Liar._

"Oh so it was fleeting, then...it was nothing, boys do tend to get a little excited over nothing." Gaius was a little relieved to say the least and began to bustle into the other room as if dismissing the conversation all together. "There is no need to tell Arthur this, you don't want to upset him."

Morgana smirked. _Bloody good idea though._

Merlin shook his head ready to retaliate. "No Gaius, there was something more." Morgana shifted uncomfortably- due to the topic of the conversation, or the fact Gaius and Merlin where back in the main chamber with her."She kissed me, maybe she was telling me something." Morgana stiffened.

Gaius had chosen to sit down on his work bench. "That's not so bad, if a girl kisses a boy it can mean nothing, but if a boy kisses a girl it's something else entirely." His magnifying glass was in front of his eye preposterously enlarging it. "Women give away kisses in gratitude, men bestow affection."

Merlin looked a little sheepish. "Then Gwen was very very grateful for something." He wiped the silly smirk off his face when he was met with a stern look. "Erm...regardless of what you may think, Gwen is very agreeable, it's just about convincing Arthur what to expect if she does wake up."

"You mean if she picks you over Arthur?"

Merlin nodded. Morgana really wanted to get some air, _when did it get so warm?_ It was ridiculous how flustered you can get from hearing some idiot confess his love to another fool about a fool, and that last fool was being played by her. She had been Gwen, it was her that was kissed by Merlin – _you kissed Merlin_- She grumbled, she could be honest about her denial, but there is no way the kiss meant anything at all. And the fact Merlin is confessing his love over that certain kiss was really frustrating. She heard Gaius give a resigning sigh.

"One thing at a time, we need to wake Gwen, find out what happened, make sure Arthur is safe and then you can deal with this issue. Please don't plan your wedding too soon." He scoffed clapping Merlin on the back. "Oh and this move into the spare room..." He quirked his eyebrow. "It's not to be used as a practice Bridal Suite."

Merlin was absolutely insulted, so much he nearly swallowed his tongue. "What!-No, that's not why I wanted the room!"

Morgana had heard more than enough to satisfy, the boy had grudgingly snapped up her offer, and by the sound of it Merlin's relationship with his master will be strained, but she would have to keep an eye on the overzealous Merlin, she had not intended to force Merlin and Gwen closer together.

"So you are going to accept Arthur's offer...well go tell him then." Gaius instructed.

"Can't you say you forced me, if it ever gets out about me and Gwen- people are going to think...well, you know."


	18. Chapter 18

I have proof read, but it's hard to spot mistakes.

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this." Merlin finally said after several gruelling moments of biting his lips till they bled, he felt like such a back stabber.

"It's no trouble." Arthur had graciously carried Guinevere up to one of the guest rooms, with Merlin in tow looking very sheepish and guilty. Arthur had lain her down on the bed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear – it was like an echo from the past. "So you and Gaius are going to take it in turns watching over her."

"Yeah." Merlin shifted his eyes away from the maiden on the bed and sought out some throws to cover his friend. "Gaius will be here when he can in the afternoon and I'll be here at night." He cleared his throat. "So I can still be close at hand to assist you."

"Don't dream of it, I don't want you fussing over me if you are going to be preoccupied." Arthur said out straight. He sometimes couldn't believe the loyalty of his personal idiot. "Have yourself a nice holiday, but don't slack off...I want you as equally as enthusiastic when you return as my slave."Arthur quickly ruffled his hair before heading to the door.

Merlin gave a little titter. "Sure, now off with you." He gave a sigh of relief when he had been trustingly left with Gwen. He looked at her lying snugly on the bed. _Oh Lord. _The blanket was settled on the mould of breast and was rising and falling gently, he hesitantly seized the edge and tugged to just under her chin before releasing the blanket and his breath with an uneasy sigh. He distracted himself by admiring the room itself kindly lent to him.

He had been in the room before, it had been used on various occasions – The lady Catrina for example...well Troll, it had taken months to remove the smell. He went to the window to admire the view- it was exactly the same as Arthur's view since they were a floor below. The light was leaving the windows as the sun disappeared, very romantic. _Oh Lord- now he was thinking like a girl...in love._

Gaius let himself in. Merlin left his sappy thoughts at the window. "This is one of the finer guest rooms." Gaius marvelled. "His feelings are true."

Merlin frowned, _did he really have to say that?_ "Yes well...we are all good friends." And that seemed to make it worse, now he reminded himself that Arthur and him were tight and he was going to stab him in the back – which is way more painful.

"Did she react to her more comfortable surroundings?"

"No. She didn't even flutter her eyelashes." Merlin looked like he was mourning again, he needed to make himself busy, he shouldn't let personal problems interfere with his destiny.

"Pull yourself together, we've got work to do." Gaius uttered casually. He fingered her lid open. "Hm less pink."

"Is that good? Or does that mean her circulation is going?"

Gaius was amazed. "Merlin you're thinking like a physician...well done."

Merlin gave a feeble smile before his face hardened. "I haven't seen Morgana today."

There was a pregnant pause."Oh dear...where has she gone then." Seeing his ward's trail of thought.

"She's distracting us, that's what she's doing, make sure your lethal chemicals are out of her reach."

"I think she would have her own supply." Gaius stated, while checking the patient's pulse. "Normal, and she does feel warmer." Merlin automatically reached for the larger surface area of skin which was at the neck and chest, Gaius batted his hand to remind him what was suitable. "Please resist."

"It's perfectly decent." He defended, as if he would get hot under the collar and wouldn't be able to control himself by checking temperature. Gaius gave him a wary look before departing, he had other patients to see, but he really wanted to supervise this case, Merlin was a young fool who thought he was in love.

* * *

Merlin was enjoying a damn good sleep. He had flopped onto a lounger which he had pushed right up against the bed. If he snored or breathed loudly he wouldn't have to worry about any one complaining. Gwen hadn't made an attempt to wake up so he remained oblivious to all goings on and mushed the side of his face into the furnishings so his lips puckered. Snug.

A knock rang around the room and Merlin stirred, he got up from the most awkward side of lounger, before getting to the door to fumble with the locks. He was still a bit foggy eyed but soon perked up when he saw someone ominously smiling at him.

"Morgana, I didn't think either of us had expected the pleasure of your company." he told her, trying to infuse his tone with confidence and a hint of surprise, he had initially been aware she would come down to rub her and Arthur's gesture in his face, but as time had passed he assumed she was using the distraction to go about her plans.

"The room is to your liking I gather, you seem in a better mood – perhaps I quenched that?" She could tell he had been sleeping, his hair was ruffled and he had an odd impression on the side of his face. Delightful, she had caught him unawares.

_Now what was she staring at?_ He coughed and slicked back his hair. "What do you want I'm busy."

Detecting his impatient tone she gave him a pointed look. "Food." Wine appeared from behind her back and a loaf of bread, though she didn't offer it to him – she applied pressure to the door he was holding barging straight in, like he had done on numerous occasions. "I called round at the kitchens and they're bringing up some ham and cheese."

Merlin watched her carefully from his useless position at the door, he opened his mouth to speak but lost his thread when she took off her outer gown to reveal _that nightie._ When she had seated herself and was watching him expectantly did he regain his speech. "I've eaten."

"Really?" Morgana popped the cork at the same time a throb resounded in his groin. "Then a drink, I would offer Gwen some but...another time maybe." She saw him hold back, lingering by the door for some reason, fear maybe? He wet his lips in a fleeting thought before tearing his eyes away.

"Yes maybe another time." He fully opened the door. "Out."

Morgana gapped."That's not how you talk to a lady."

"That's right, that's how I shouldn't talk to a lady. Out." He wasn't even raising his voice, but it was full of irritation.

"So you will take a room and food but not me as company." Trying to keep fury from her voice, he made it hard, he wouldn't soften even under her alluring gaze. All Gwen had to do was appear and he would skip _to her_. She sighed mournfully and made her way to Gwen, she was going to pull all the stoppers out for this performance. "Oh Gwen...if only you knew how much we are doing for you." She reached for her hand and Merlin lurched forward, the door closing behind him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, and Morgana recoiled.

"Being a friend. A _good friend_." She emphasised on the word friend and his face twitched. "What's the matter with you? Is that so hard to believe?"

She expected a 'yes' but he quietly drew back to allow her to touch Gwen. She gently picked up her hand and made sure her chin was touching her chest as she sniffled. "If there was something I could do, I would do it." _Though the something would meet her own ends._ She didn't dare sneak a glance to see if he was watching. _Though what importance would there be if he was watching her perform?_ – Maybe soften his heart. _Okay, now to kiss her_, _a little over the top._ Morgana leaned down, her hair tumbled onto the sheets as she planted a delicate kiss on her former friend's forehead. When she brought herself level with Merlin, he was looking like an expectant father; arms folded and pacing.

"Are you done?" He said calmly. A knock at the door broke the tense atmosphere. "Come in." He called not taking his eyes off her. A servant bustled into the room with a tray of crackers, cheese and ham, _she hadn't been lying._ The servant bobbed his head entering and leaving, going slightly scarlet when noticing Morgana's state of undress.

"Thank you, Gregory." She breathed as they were left _alone_. Merlin was a little miffed she knew the servant's name, he was new, though that wasn't going to stifle him.

"What are you doing?"

"Is that all you can say?" She toyed with the knife on tray before cutting the cheese into smaller segments and laying them on some crackers. She still had the knife in her hand as she closed the distance between them offering him a cracker.

She sucked in her lips when he jarred a little when she gestured for him to take it. "You expect me to eat that – something you are giving to me?"

"Fine." Morgana brought it to her own mouth and bit into it. "Delectable."

The act in itself so close was very intimate, who'd have thought watching someone eat could be unbearably appealing. He could see her teeth, tongue and mouth. _Damn_, _now he felt like he was cheating on Gwen._ "See not poisoned, if I had tried... the food would have never got here, servants like to taste things." She brought the rest of the cracker up near his face as if to feed him. He took the piece in his hand and scrutinised the bite mark. "What?-Not good enough to tou-"He shoved it in his mouth and chewed hard as if wanting to die quickly. "-Oh." She watched a lump travel down his throat. She smiled, having nothing to say.

"Nice. Cheesy." He breathed in relief, but didn't go straight to the table to help himself, he'd rather be fed this way or not at all.

"I would try the meat as well, it's very good."Morgana chimed innocently. He had no doubt the meat was good. And no sooner had she sampled some herself he was willingly eating out of her hand. _But not literally._ "Some wine." She said miraculously.

"No!" Morgana nearly bit her tongue.

"-Well if you're going to bite out at me-"

"-No, no." He recovered. "Just...thank you, no...but thank you." It shouldn't have felt like the most unnatural thing to say, he had embarrassed himself and he left her in the middle of the room to tend to Gwen. The one thing she had been trying to pry him away from. "Look I took the room and your offerings, you've seen Gwen...why not go and get some sleep." He forced.

Morgana bit her lip. "Why don't you get some sleep, return to your chambers as I will return to mine."

Merlin barked a mirthless laugh. "Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not leaving Gwen...especially when you're around the corner."

"You have serious trust issues."

"Yes...can you blame me?" He jested. "I've been through a lot of deceptions."

"Yes- you being one of them!" She huffed, making Merlin pull a very clueless face before it softened.

"Oh yes...right." He said regrettably, as if he knew what she was talking about. "The poisoning right?"

It wasn't what she meant but she jumped on it. "Yes, that too." And the young manservant scrutinised her, he could only assume her drastic transformation had fabricated a load of things he had done which she considered deception. "When _do you_ tell the truth?" She blazed.

Merlin nearly beat his fist on the bed. "Many a time, sometimes it's impossible because I have to cover for someone...in the past it was you!"

Morgana gapped, _what? He wouldn't- well perhaps when he was the boy she once knew._"When?" Oh this was going to be good, more deception.

He stood up with so much speed she thought all furniture would fly in his wake."Mordred, Druids...your attempted assassination on the King in my first year in Camelot!"His eyes blazed, and Morgana felt her knees wobble; she sat down to cover it but remained dignified.

"That was a good deed, and you had brought the boy to my rooms." This was almost an attempt to take the weight of herself, she looked at her hands on the table. "How could you possibly know about the attempted assassination?" She felt a little sick, _her intentions hadn't been readable on her face at the time had they?_ She swallowed. "Don't deny you would have done so too after what he did to Gwen's father...and my father." The word father rung in the air for some time with a deathly silence following it.

Merlin didn't like dragging up the past, he shouldn't have brought up 'that-he-shouldn't-know'. He shifted from foot to foot staring at the mess he had made on the table. What he would give to say 'and his father' too, but he couldn't reveal his identity and his birthright. He swallowed those thoughts along with his guilt at holding in more lies. "Revenge is too easy, but it can do more damage. Guilt will burn within them forever as did the person who committed the first offence, Uther's guilt will live with him forever, as will yours if do seek to kill." Sometimes he wondered how a bumbling idiot like himself could string up something so perfect and true, Morgana looked up at this – it had sunk in, he needed to say more-so he did. "Even I have reasons to hate someone so bitterly I want to punish them, but two wrongs don't make a right, only if someone finds it impossible to learn from their mistakes may they be slain."

"You should be a poet." Morgana said with mirth, but she was still sore."Are you going to tell me how you knew?"

He blinked, he had been that busy justifying everything, he hadn't thought of a reasonable explanation without mentioning _stalking_. "Well you were bitterly angry about _your friend's_ father." He emphasised. "-I heard you had been shackled in the dungeons...who wouldn't be so angry they would-"

"-That doesn't exactly jump to an assassination." She chimed earnestly.

"Well it did in your frame of mind." He thought better to laugh, even when he caught her smirk, he cleared his throat –"I also wanted to check you were okay when I saw you wondering off alone into the woods that day-"

"Things never change." She uttered to herself. _He always follows you._ Morgana put two and two together and felt a grumble in her throat. "So you eavesdropped on my conversation with the bandits. My, my you have such stealth."

Merlin thought it odd she was taking this very lightly, he wondered how much more he could tell before she betrayed him again. "Yes well-not always, you did try to feed me to the serkets."

She smirked, it was impossible not to, she was programmed to find misfortunes amusing, but it also reaffirmed their barrier, and indifference to each other, their secret battle. "How did you escape?" When Merlin suddenly froze on the question and looked visibly awkward, she found she had stumbled across _the secret_, the one that nagged her into letting him live just a little bit longer. "Well?" She subconsciously wet her lips.

Merlin had returned to staring at Gwen again. "Erm you know, stroke of luck...I was found by some passing peasants."

Morgana considered this, it was plausible but she preferred her own theory, if only he could reveal this. She came to the poignant conclusion he needed to trust her in order to show her any of his hidden talents. _No euphemisms_. "Whatever- luck. What other secrets are you keeping?" She tried.

"You first."

Morgana barked, then pouted. "Aww and I thought we were having a break through."

"It's you that needs the counselling Morgana, you seem to seek it outside of Camelot." Soon as it left his lips he wasn't sure if he had crossed the line- Morgana could dispose of him for knowing too much, he crept nearer to his patient in order to protect her in case something did kick off, alas the stunning witch remained perched on her seat picking apart cheese, not even looking at him.

"Do you fear me Merlin, is that why you don't trust me?"

"Are you asking for my trust, is that what this little game is for?"

Morgana looked up. "Maybe I've had a change of heart – that's not a game."

Merlin wouldn't even consider her waking up one morning and deciding to wipe the slate clean, he would like that – one could only dream. "Are you willing to forgive?"

She returned to looking at the cheese. "Are you?"

"Well I haven't really done anything wrong."

Morgana went red and she knocked the chair over standing up. "You liar!" She seethed. "You are not perfect, you are no more the good guy as I am the villain...you've...you've got a nerve!" He never intended to confess anything she believed, she couldn't yell it to the world in case she was wrong, but if she was right he could blast her into the adjacent wall. Ouch. He still sat there by the bed staring at her like she was crazy. "I know more than you could possibly know, you little wretch." She stormed to the door, he was right behind – maybe he would stop her. But didn't, he actually opened the door for her _– what cheek!_ "You know there's a name for people like you!"

Merlin looked way too calm, apart from the grinding teeth. "Well I have a list for the likes of you."

Morgana scolded him. "Necrophiliac, Traitor!" She left for the hall, she was going to add something else but he closed the door on her face. The silence after everything still crackled, the door beckoned her to listen to it, he wasn't talking to himself, nor was he cursing her. _He could have at least called her by a rude name!_- A common man would have wished to sodomise her for such aggression.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eyes peeled for mistakes people, oh and enjoy- plus review.**

* * *

The halls were empty when she did her rounds, she approached the guest room apprehensively and gathered herself before hammering on the entrance. "Anyone awake?" She tried the door, it was open, _how odd?_ She breezed in but not fully, she remained tentative in the frame, her body declining into the room and peering around the door. "Hello?" Gwen was in bed. Merlin luckily wasn't in with her, nor was he slumped in any of the chairs. "Merlin?" She came to the conclusion he had abandoned his post to get some breakfast. Gwen was unoccupied, vulnerable, and - Morgana left the room completely closing the door, the room seemed boring.

She swept down the hall and passed her first guard for the morning. "Had a nice breakfast?" She said slimily.

"Erm, yes my lady...very...um, morning." He struggled, before marching on stiffly. She had stifled him, _how amusing_. She continued on her wonder till she reached the main doors and out into the courtyard. Not many signs of life, it was still early morning. A stable boy was rushing to get his work done. Had she any ounce of her old self she would have given him a thought and given him the day off.

The early morning bustle was noticeable in the lower parts of town, and she basked in the land of the humble. When she had reached the gate that lead to the outskirts she was stopped by a guard, they were very insistent on accompanying her. Men and their chivalry – or was it all just a ruse in the hopes to get closer to a romp in the hay with her. When she had bypassed the too eager men of Camelot she hovered in the flower and herb section of grass that littered the grounds close to the wood. She was tempted to disappear into the woods to reach her contact, but banished the idea when she thought of the tasks that would be thrust at her, _not yet -but soon_. Camelot had been her home and it had become a prison, anytime she had spare she would take it in a shot and would leave her room and her childhood behind her, though the more she fought against it- the more she felt she was being pushed into a more adult situation, unsafe with no boundaries.

The orange tint in the sky had left and by the sound of it- everyone was awake in the Kingdom. She walked close to wall as she approached the gate. Raised voices and a scuffle of feet grew and then suddenly became distant when she finally made an appearance. Curious, she sort evidence of a fight or argument, but found a confused guard and an overturned basket of turnips, a disgruntled peasant was salvaging them.

When Morgana had got back into her normal route, she hung about in an alley watching the water pump. Everybody came to use it apart from the boy. _Where the hell was he?_

By the time she had reached the physician's quarters she was asking the same question again, _well-where the hell was he?_ _How can she be snoopy and evil if he wasn't there to spy on? He could at least have the decency to stay in one place!_ There was no way she was going to ask someone where he was, that would be silly. When she had pretended to select what she wanted for breakfast in the kitchens, she felt like tearing her hair out. It only dawned on her he had probably gone from the kitchens straight back to the guest room and had bypassed her completely when she was in the hall. There was no way he could have become good at hiding, no way.

She tapped on the door again to the guest room. "Hello?" She divered in the doorway when she let herself in, the room was cold apart from Gwen's constant prone presence. "Has he forgotten about you Gwen?" She oozed with mirth. She could finish this once and for all, just by closing the door and smothering the maid with a pillow. The door remained open and she – very harmless standing but a foot away, waiting for him to breeze in.

_Oh dear God, what if- Morgause had came by in the night and abducted him?_ She would have had no say in the matter. She cringed – had she no power over her sister, had she not pride – to worry so much over a stupid boy who had no loyalties? – Well apart from Arthur and Gwen, _but that's not the point!_ "Where are you, you little necrophiliac?" She whispered to herself.

Morgana's eyes panned across the hall and up to her stairway, _no way_. Panicked, she rushed back to her rooms -soon as she had staggered up the steps she could see her door was ajar, not how she had left it, through some mad, blind and desperate moment she chucked herself through the doorway announcing. "A ha!" Only when she had set her foot back on the ground and her deadly finger was pointing at the threat - did she feel embarrassed and surprised. A maidservant was looking at her like a deer caught in an arrow's line of sight. "Oh." _How dare this maid make her feel stupid._ "What are you doing in here?" She demanded, there was no time for pleasantries- the girl was about to clean away remnants of her potion.

"My lady...I, I was instructed by Prince Arthur to take over your handmaiden's duties... till she was well." The humble girl struggled.

The pot was still in the girl's hand. "Yes well, you are not to enter this room without my say so, especially since I wasn't made aware of this sudden-"She stared the girl down. "-Replacement." The maid stiffened.

"I'm so sorry my lady, I can understand replacing your trusted maid must be a blow and further reminder she is not well...I thought the Prince had informed you?"

"I wasn't aware the prince was in charge of my affairs." She started softly, hoping to not turn another member of the household against her. "I will thank him later, for now you can..." She looked over her neat bed. "Could you fetch me some flowers to brighten my room?" The maid nodded and was about to go off to do her bidding, she could see she was on the verge of crying, _damn peasant girls- were they so weak?_ "Now now, don't fret, you will be of use." She suddenly had an idea and tugged the maid back into the depths of her room.

"Wha-my lady?" The maid stumbled.

"You will have the honour of being my eyes and ears of the Castle... and beyond." She whispered, almost pulling the maid into her bosom, the young girl was a little confused. "Like a gossip monger...but less annoying."

The maid looked perturbed. "Like a spy?"

So maids weren't as naive as she thought. "Well not so severe, spying is treason- but keeping alert and conscious on what other people are doing is like a risk assessment, or just something to entertain oneself- I mean what else can a girl do? Men have their training." She coaxed in small doses, she could see the girl was slowly coming around to her side. "It will only require you to go about your duties casually, and if you hear something or see someone you come back to me and tell me, it is that simple."

She lingered about the girl's shoulder until she spoke. "Who I am to look out for?"

"No one in particular." She stalked about the room. "If you see Arthur and his manservant, report back to me," She threw in quickly before opening the door.

"Them together?"

Morgana analysed this comment, _dear lord_. "No, no...Well I hope not, they have a profound bond-that's not me implying something, just if you see either of them, casually come to me and let me know."

"Why my lady?" She grew nervous when Morgana returned a dark look.

"You never ask 'why', to put it bluntly I wish to discuss a matter with...the prince-"

"Then I shall summon him."

"-No, please understand." Seizing a very fragile wrist gently. "I am not going to summon him; I am going to intervene at an opportune moment." The girl nodded, wanting to get away. "Even if you just see his manservant." _Especially if you see the manservant_. "Return to me, you must be circumspect." She loosened her grip, and the girl fled like a fish cast out. _Damn, she forgot to ask the girl's name._

She turned back to her room and sighed. "So immaculate, she could have left some of my herbs behind?" She poked around the fire for a bit, salvaging what she could. Well the sludge had gone, her mix was still in the pot- she could easily make more, but for what purpose? She secreted the mix into her cabinet, fretting over whether it would be safe there. She closed a window; the girl had tried to air out the room, but had ended up giving the room a bitter draft. Morgana heard the door open behind her and she cricked her neck looking around speedily. "Yes?"

The girl stood there awkwardly before she chose to deliver her information with the door closed. "Did you want me to bring the flowers back first?"

"No, whatever you came across first." Morgana restrained impatience from her voice and the maid inched closer, implying she did have information- and had retrieved it so quickly. "And?"

"The manservant appears to be hiding behind a suit of armour, my lady." She added in a curtsey as if to up her gain. Morgana wasn't sure she heard her correctly.

"Merlin is hiding behind a suit of armour?" She knitted her brows. "Are you sure he was hiding...and not just milling?"

The girl looked dumbstruck. "I don't understand why he would have chosen that spot, but I got the impression he wasn't trying hard enough –I mean... I don't think he was hiding from me." Before the girl could add more - Morgana cackled. _Silly Rabbit._

"Oh-My-"She had better stop before the maid thought she was laughing at her, she quelled her giggles. "Well...um, the suit of armour in the hall downstairs?" The maid nodded. "Did he see you come back here?"

"My lady, he probably noticed me linger in the hall before returning, but I don't think he knew where I was going." Morgana was certain the maid was beginning to get excited by her own information, perhaps this girl could be her new accomplice. _She'll need a little work_.

"Well done." _Aww she did look pleased._ "You see what fun one has just keeping your eyes peeled?"

"Yes, my lady."

Morgana drew her bright red lips up into a smile. "Well prepare my fire, and I will go and...Speak to him." And she was gone. Morgana hesitated on her stairs, she eyed the hall the maid had supposedly used. So she had become the _rabbit_? He was there somewhere lurking, it gave her palpitations, she nearly couldn't breathe when she thought about how long he had chose to spy on her. Morgana had reached the bottom of her stairs and was nonchalantly walking towards the guest room. _KNOCK KNOCK. What fun she was having_.

"I wonder if anybody is in." She enunciated, and toddled into the room, empty-_but of course_. She shut the door behind her and pulled a chair out to sit on right in full view of the entrance, _and waited_. _Perhaps she should hover over Gwen's bed with a dagger?_ No sooner as this popped into her head, she heard rushed footfalls encroaching on the door and folded her arms as the door burst open.

"Aha!-Oh." Merlin announced in at first a ludicrous fashion before it fizzled out into a feeble and disappointed sigh when he noticed she had been expecting him. He smiled shamefully before sealing off the rest of the world with his body against the door. "You were...waiting for me." She could read the humiliation in his tone and she quirked her brows.

"Well you were close by, didn't think it would take long." She hoped the lighting didn't do her justice, the shadow she cast on the door was most intimidating. In Merlin's opinion- alluring and unbearable.

"Well you had a good opportunity at hand there." He hinted, finally checking on Gwen for the first time in an hour.

Morgana didn't find his comment funny or smart, she was quite offended. "And you think I would have took it...this opportunity you speak of- what do you mean? - I'm beginning to wonder whose side you're on?"

Merlin scowled. "Oh don't make out your innocent, you aren't the victim."

"We're all victims Merlin...of Uther, wouldn't you say?" She toyed with the question, dangled it in front of him and watched his scowl turn to a delicious frown.

He made a bad job of ignoring it, and tugged the covers off Gwen sharply in his frustration. "She's getting too hot."

Morgana nodded and chose to open a window; the draft would cool everyone's ardour. "If we get too cold we could always snuggle under the covers. Three in a bed."

He wasn't use to such casual suggestive remarks thrown at him, so naturally he reddened considerably. "Needn't bother- I could just stoke the fire."

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

He halted folding the covers. "What?" Morgana ignored his obliviousness and sauntered to the door.

"Even men like you could use a break and a bit of fun." She'd better leave right now before anymore double-entendres spurted from her mouth, she couldn't stop herself, it was most embarrassing and whoreish, Merlin's virginal maid act almost encouraged it, and he played right into her hand if he had a retort.

Merlin could still see she hadn't left and was spurned to dig himself a bigger whole. "Well I can have as much fun as I like since I have my ideal plaything." He indicated to Gwen in a funny gesture. "Just what a necrophiliac needs." He jested and had the pleasure to see Morgana choke on her own spit, when he saw laughter in her eyes he was nearly blinded by it – it looked too pleasant for it to be directed at him.

"I'm so telling Arthur."

Merlin's face darkened. "Well, it was a joke...and he would never believe you."

"Oh really? Would he believe you are capable of telling a joke?" She hung onto the door, poised to leave.

Now it seemed like she was egging him on, he wondered if she was bored- did her times away from Morgause plotting make her crabby? Well he received the brunt of her when she did get any trouble in the castle. He must be her stress relief. He felt that throb in his groin. _Hell, he could do with some of that_. _Throb_. This scared the creeps out of him, seeing her that way, contemplating what he could do if he was a typical man and she was _past Morgana_. She was still in his line of sight, he felt guilty and immediately snapped his eyes away, focusing on his sweet and more suitable Guinevere.

He heard the door rattle. "Oh I see you finally have shown your face."

Merlin looked up, Morgana was directing her voice outside, it wasn't long till the mystery person revealed themselves and Arthur marched in to deliver a few words absent of wisdom. "She looks well."

"Today could be the day." Merlin commented.

Morgana hoped not, her smile wavered and she tried to avoid everybody's gaze. "Let's hope so, I have a lot of catching up to do...Castle gossip, girl's stuff."

Arthur didn't look too impressed, neither did Merlin because he didn't believe a word of it. "Is that all ladies do apart from braiding each other's hair." Arthur chimed sharing a glance with Merlin who laughed despite himself.

"Well it's her talent isn't it?..Talking behind people's back." Arthur clapped him on the back in congratulations.

"Wow you told a joke, not brilliant but a nice attempt." Arthur did have to bring that up coincidently, and he didn't miss Morgana's trade mark smirk.

"Perhaps there's hope for him becoming a court jester yet." And then she was gone, the last thing he saw was a flash of raven locks. He was left with his mate, Arthur, and his Gwen. Damn if he told him now, a brawl would kick off over the maid's prone body.

"So what were you talking about before I came in?"

Merlin blinked like he had been caught out. "You know Morgana...Everything or Nothing, she came to check on Gwen while I wasn't here." _Not for long though_- he made sure of that, that's why he followed her all morning.

Arthur was divvying around Gwen's bed. "It's not the same."

"I know." He felt sheepish, he saw Arthur's hand stray towards her leg. "Erm, weren't you going hunting Sire?"

The blonde prince huffed. "Sire? Have I done something wrong?"

Merlin bit back an explanation. "Uther might get suspicious."

"So he might, that's why I got you as cover."

Merlin breathed a sigh of resignation. "Yep, that's me...a walking secret."

Arthur gave him a playful punch. "And don't you forget it." When the pleasantries and banters had ceased, his master made to leave. "It might get a little quiet around here."

"Quieter than it already is?"

Arthur stalled. "Yes, it's that time of year again- We're taking Morgana out to her father's grave."

Merlin went cold; with sorrow and with a deadly suspicion. "So you're going with her?" He asked concerned. He had no doubt what was about to follow.

"Of course, these are dangerous times- she has been abducted Merlin, we're not taking that risk again." He said that in his condescending tone, the one Merlin couldn't stand.

"Then why go, if it's too much trouble." Merlin tried slyly.

"You know Morgana, she's very insistent."

"Oh I bet she is."

* * *

**Now I have your attention -Review Time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Check for mistakes - Oh yes and review- Never forget that. OMG- 4x11...seriously thinking about Merlin and Gwen, or Merlin/deer.**

* * *

Morgana saddled her horse oozing confidence and brilliance. She sensed a dozen hot sticky eyes on her as she adjusted her skirts, they were in awe of her, or bewitched. She smirked knowingly – _petty men and their fascination and need to claim beauty, were they so shallow?_ She bit her lip and gazed at one of the knights through her eyelashes, they returned a sheepish smile. This was a dangerous position she was in, going on a pilgrimage alone with a load of men that would gladly force her to the ground and violate her. Though the men appointed to her were honourable, but a simple enchantment could addle their brains and force them to commit treason – _it was that easy, but she wouldn't do it- who would want that kind of strain? –Make her appear a vulnerable woman just to get some unimportant men in trouble, they weren't worth it._ She could feel the cold dagger in her leg holster.

Merlin emerged from a servant's door, crossing the courtyard like a man on a mission, he looked either angry or determined – his nostrils were flared and it was blatantly obvious he was heading in her direction. _Show time_. If he struck her he would end up in the cells. When he speedily saddled his own horse, she raised her eyebrows.

"Merlin what are you doing?" She said in a condescending manner, which had the guards grinning from ear to ear.

"Riding."

She curled her lip, and dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Well as long as you don't wonder off too far...that's okay."

"I should say the same to you." He mumbled as a retort, he knocked his heels into the horse's sides and stalked by Morgana, curving the horse in front of hers. It was almost against protocol for a servant to put themselves ahead of a noble person, blocking them completely. "You think you can distract me?"

"Well obviously I can, why else would you be here?" She smiled, and turned her head towards Arthur who was trotting down the steps. "Are you ready?" As his approach came slower she could read his facial expression – it didn't look promising. "What's wrong?"

Arthur indicated to his manservant. "He's what's wrong...what are you doing?" Merlin pulled a hard face.

"We were talking in the hall, I said I was going-"

"What about Gwen?" Arthur input.

"Yes, what about Gwen?" Morgana chimed.

Merlin looked agitated, he turned away from her to address his master. "Well she's not going to get any more comatose by me leaving her...how many more times -Gaius can tend to her!" He composed himself realizing he had been a bit harsh. "Sorry...just-"

"-You really want to go." Morgana announced ahead of Arthur. The manservant knew this sounded suspicious and 'her ladyship' will interrogate him later, it would require some serious fawning to get Arthur off this little adventure – which would most likely lead to his death.

Merlin shrugged. "Yes well... I've never been there before." Morgana looked on distrustfully, _well probably from what he had told her last night she could have considered anything was possible_- _and Merlin had seen the burial ground, guaranteed_. Merlin bit his lip. "Permission to accompany you." It was directed at Arthur, but Morgana answered first, _again_.

"Of course, the more the merrier." And strangely enough, it appeared she meant it. "For such a sombre occasion."

Now it was Merlin's turn to be doubtful, if she was nonchalant about him tagging along then her plans won't be undone, but Morgana being as strong as she was, could hardly be threatened by a humble servant. Unless she had expected he was coming? _Damn, if only he could read that cunning little mind of hers_. Arthur clapped his hands interrupting his thought flow.

"-Right, let's get moving." Sets of stirrups clicked as the party rode out of Camelot, the rumble of hooves carried across the land. Merlin gazed back at the castle getting further and further away by the minute and felt momentarily guilty he had left Gwen in the cold. _Consider her a princess in waiting or a sleeping beauty_ – _you are such a girl Merlin_. He needed to ready himself for a battle, not of wits but of evil, which could sweep in, capture them and ruin the city. His haunted look carried on for a few moments more and was white washed away by a dazed look from the woman on the horse alongside him.

There was a brief bit of telepathy going on between them before either of them focused on where they were riding, she shifted her horse closer to his, their feet almost meeting. He didn't even bother to meet her gaze which he believed she was seeking from him, as if to engage him in conversation or maybe give him a nasty look. He didn't want a further reminder of how broken their relationship was.

Arthur turned in the middle of the path up ahead, gesturing for their party to stop. "We can water the horses in the clearing down this embankment. " Merlin was wary of this decision - they would be closed in a ditch, someone could perform a pincer movement against them. He managed to remain calm even with Morgana lingering behind him as he guided the horse downward. There was a kafuffle as both their horses bumped into one another while fighting for footing in the deep mud.

"Mind...This way." He pulled on the reins so the horse would stop nibbling the stallion Morgana was on.

"Oh how sweet." Morgana commented, as the horses bumped heads affectionately. "Later." She said patting her white horse as she eventually guided her steed away from Merlin's. He was dumbstruck, her damn trickery – she could have made that happen, though to what end? He had no idea.

It never took long to get settled, and Merlin remained the silent protector, lurking not too far away from his master as a guard filled Morgana's water skin. It was like watching some performance when she was drinking, all men's eyes trained on her mouth and throat, Merlin rolled his eyes – _He couldn't be taken in by such silliness_. He had watched her eat, _and that wasn't anything specia_l – there was some kind of menace behind mundane things she did, even when she licked her lips. _Dear lord_. She had looked at him as she did it, though it could have been a coincidence that she had looked in his direction. He scolded her with a look before offering to fill his master's water skin.

"About time to...empty the stale water out first." Arthur lobbed him the skin, he nearly dropped it in the mud, but managed to recover. "Try not to put grass in it."

"Yes Sire." While stooping to fill the container, he heightened his ability to hear, he could sense every member of their party shifting about on the rocks, and Morgana's skirts snagging on twigs. He handed Arthur back his skin, which he then drank deeply from. "Do you want me to top up what you have drunk?"

"No no...that's okay, are we ready to get back on the road?" He called to his men, when there was a rumble of general agreement did they mount their steeds and struggle up the hill. Morgana was in the middle when they set off on a steady trot. Merlin remained constantly alert, every gust of wind could have been an enchantment or a charging army, _so much for a relaxing ride_. If there was an appropriate time to attack, now would be it -they were miles from Camelot and settled, unless the attack was on Camelot – _then they were screwed._ After a few unusual glances from his enemy up ahead he finally gets the nerve to ride closer.

"So when's it happening?" Merlin muttered only for her to hear, she just tittered as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Why is that what you expect of me? – A cunning plan to remove you and Arthur permanently from the kingdom...I think I have other things on my mind; my father's grave." She drawled bumping shoulders with him.

He bared his teeth briefly. "Your father?"

"Yes." She suddenly went very still and collected her thoughts before blinking – _he didn't know_."Yes my father...the one Uther stole from me." She rode on ahead to avoid the subject, she had secrets she was entitled to keep- he had no excuse. She regretted looking back, it was a bad habit of hers – he appeared solemn and guilty.

Arthur took note of this. "Has Merlin got a sore bottom?" His manservant cringed_, really, did he have to mention that in front of a lady?_

"Arthur." He grumbled, and his friend continued to mock him_, like kicking him when he was down_. Thankfully his enemy didn't take part in this form of torture, she was reluctant to show her soft and teazy side – which was bad news, _perhaps the ambush was approaching?_ He really wished Arthur was paying attention – _they could all die at any minute._

"Holt!" A harsh whisper rung in front of them, they all complied. Arthur spied one of their guards gesturing into the trees, they saw a line of bandits marching in the opposite direction.

Arthur looked severe as he signalled for everyone to dismount and get low. The bustle of the guards didn't distract Merlin from gaining on 'her ladyship' she had squatted by the some bushes, looking a lot more alarmed for someone expecting an attack. He stepped over her to reach his master who grappled at his brown jacket to flatten him to the forest floor.

"Merlin I said get low!" He hissed. "I haven't been put in charge of two maiden's arses!"

"My arse is none of your business!" Morgana managed from her position quietly, glowering at the pair of them. It took a long and tense 10 minutes for them to be safe and ready to ease themselves out of the mud to continue on their journey. "Who were they?"

"Bandits from Cenred's kingdom I think, they are out of their border – they have no reason to attack us for trespassing, but they'll gladly rob us for anything we've got." Arthur made his opinion clear, and Morgana didn't allow this to affect her- she had finally mastered schooling her features into something else other than a smirk.

"How awful."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her, _well it was._ "Don't worry my lady, we will protect you till the bitter end."

"Thank you Merlin." She breezed, choosing to be civil and innocent, though there was no fooling the sorcerer. "And I will do the same onto you."

She received a grunt of embarrassment which nearly made her break out into a smirk. _Oh you silly little necrophiliac. _He turned his attention to Arthur. "You don't think the bandits were heading for Camelot do you?"

Arthur shook his head. "They wouldn't stand a chance."

"Neither will we." Arthur returned a miffed face. "Well we are vulnerable- and Morgana..." Checking she was out of ear shot. "...She is like a beacon of negativity."

"Nonsense, this journey will be as uneventful as your dreams." Arthur clapped him on the back.

Why he used that term could be just bad karma, if he really wanted anything 'in his dreams' playing out in real life, he would have to brave being in a hell of a lot of trouble. "If that's so, then everyone else will have nothing to worry about." Arthur gave him an encouraging smile, obviously not having a clue what he meant but instead believing all was well. As he returned to his men he caught Morgana isolating herself again, being over-observant and conniving. He blanched at her sudden deadly smile and retreated towards the guards to shield himself.

"Arthur let's get moving." He whinged, tugging the jacket tighter around him. "Now."

Arthur released an aghast bark of amusement. "Don't forget who's in charge, we're but 700 yards from the burial grounds- we have to play it safe." He flagged 'the woman' over in order to confer with her. "Could you share a horse...?"

"I beg your pardon?" Morgana took a step back.

"Our groups are too scattered, I'd rather you be close by for protection."

"Oh typical, have you forgotten my extensive training with the sword, I defeated Merlin- though anyone could, and...I've floored you many times."She explained, prodding him in the chest in a patronising manner. Arthur folded his arms to disguise him rubbing the soreness away.

"Well whatever you self-proclaim...I still need your obedience, I am the prince after all..." Morgana's nostrils flared, Merlin was certain he could see steam and he stifled a laugh. "Keep the two weaklings together – Morgana get on Merlin's horse."

Arthur felt the wind pick up as two annoyed faces leered at him. Merlin was bitter. "What?"

Arthur opened his mouth and he heard Morgana's voice instead. "What about my horse? My faithful stallion...how dare you dismiss him!"

"Dear lord Morgana...it is just a horse!" This looked like an insufferable situation, he was hoping for his servant's back up – he had none, Merlin was equally as displeased – _he just needed to figure out why_. "We will tie up Merlin's horse, and he can mount you – yours!" He quickly corrected. "Merlin, on her horse – you, get on too." He flicked his hand over to the white steed and that's where the argument should have finished. But it didn't, he had a couple of burning looks thrown at him, and he swore he saw the two of them bickering and on the verge of throwing punches at each other – instead of at him – _how odd?_

Merlin was livid, it was like some unknown force and Arthur were deliberately pitting them against each other, or more so – pushing them closer together. He would have to been saddled – literally – with the witch, who knows what mischief she had install, she could knock him off or cast a spell before he had time to react or warn Arthur. They bumped hips as they simultaneously attempted to mount.

"Ladies first." Morgana insisted elbowing him in the ribs.

Bruised and slightly embarrassed, snapped back. "Actually the person holding the reins should get on first, don't you think?"

Morgana put a firm and clear hand on her saddle. "Yes, that's why I'm first."

"Men control the reins...you will have to cling on, the man doesn't cling to the woman." He said sternly getting red in the face.

Morgana took pleasure in the damage being done. "My horse, my rules – you will obey – you are the servant." She smiled serenely before using her stirrups to lift herself up, Merlin's hands hovered around her rear in case she needed a boost, his hands dropped uselessly at his sides when she had settled without his help. She felt she had caught him out doing something he wasn't supposed to, but shrugged it off when he clambered effortlessly behind her. The amount of fumbling going on when he was worrying on how to hold her was boarder-lining harassment. Then his hands clasped around her waist, possessive and heavy, making her break into a hot sweat, never had she thought a person's hands belonged there. She tugged on her reins with a huff and they moved, jolting him into her, his firm chest on her straight back, his strong chin briefly connecting to her shoulder. This ride had to finish – and soon – _but not too soon_.

Merlin worked out that it was just a ploy so Arthur could see how awkward they looked together, the prince appeared way too happy for someone touching his little sister. He tried not to move his fingers too much, he didn't want to seem like he was feeling her, no- he could just do that by innocently squeezing- to pretend he was getting a grip. She felt warm and smelled like flowers – he jarred back in revulsion, Morgana twisted her head to scold him. "What are you doing?"

He cleared his head. "Nothing, I thought... a branch was a lot lower than it was." He covered, regaining his original hold. It really didn't help; the jolting of the gallops squashed his intimate areas into her rump, rocking them, and he was just forcing her back into him with his arms – making it feel like some juvenile attempt at buggery. The icing on the cake was her fragrant hair billowing into his face, he wasn't sure if he could hear her breathing funny. Everything was suggesting this was anything but a horse ride – he wanted off now.

Over the rumble of hooves -Arthur called back to them. "Flowers have blossomed on the grounds." Merlin blinked back tears of relief, soon he could cool off and allow his breeches to breath. Morgana dismounted along with the guards and Arthur. Merlin was hesitant, waiting till they were a considerable distance away before hiding behind a horse. He should be ashamed of himself – this was a harmless pilgrimage and he was harbouring a half hard prick. Morgana was right – morbid situations probably did turn him on.

"Merlin, mind the horses!" _Gladly._

"Yes Sire!" He hobbled to the furthest side, he felt his sensitive rod rub against the wool of his trousers_. Go away!_ He peered self-consciously around the horse's rear, Arthur was supervising Morgana picking flowers, and she was taking her sweet time. The cold weather soothed him and brought down any swelling, gaining his edge and confidence he stepped from behind the horse with pride. "There are some lovely Peonies over there." He suggested, earning the attention of the two noble persons.

Morgana frowned looking over to where he gestured. "Oh yes – fetch them." He bobbed his head and nipped over to the verge, he felt her gaze being carried with him as he plucked the flowers from the ground, though a glint in the soil had him stall. "-What's wrong- seen a bug?"

Merlin screwed his eyes up at the shiny object begging to be found, he shrugged. "...Err nothing." He pretended to pick up more flowers, but instead plucked up the small item. He rolled it between his fingers to remove the coat of dirt, it was a silver pendant, he smiled at the marvellous find before secreting it into his pocket. Marching back towards his master and mistress – he was willing himself not to make a snide remark or answer back of anything that was said. "Here you are milady." She took the bundle from him, looking genuinely pleased with him, but no thanks came from her lips. None was needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**My proof reading skills are non-existant; I always miss at least two mistakes. Please Review.**

* * *

Arthur wasn't going to let on he suspected something was going on. He had turned a blind eye in the past when it came to other people's intimate escapades- but _they_ had this electrifying way about them_, not going too far to say chemistry – that would be implying something was a foot._

"Morgana, I think you have enough flowers to sink a ship- let's get moving." Arthur ordered across the verge, she had straightened, staring off into space clutching handfuls of the same type of flower. The young prince had been amused by Morgana's persistence with collecting, especially since Merlin had impressed her with his floral find. In fact she had asked him over and over again to fetch more- to which he would reply 'As you wish,' and he would frog march there and back and grudgingly hand her more flowers. Arthur had assumed this was a prank or joke where you get a servant so irritable he would have to retaliate – _something he was quite fond of doing himself,_ but as the afternoon wallowed on, the task lost its hilarity and this irked him. _What were they exactly doing?_

"Surely that isn't the last of them?" Morgana pivoted on the spot, seeking more peonies.

Merlin with his hands on his hips surveyed the nearby area. "Yes...we have picked every last ruddy peony within 50 yards of here...let the species live on." Arthur had already mounted his horse hoping they would follow suit. "Unless you wanted to _kill_ them all." The boy's tone hitched considerably, their entire party knew he was being condescending.

"Onwards to the burial grounds...a mere 100 yards from here." Arthur inputted while driving his horse forward, however the warlock and witch continued with their staring contest. "Now this is getting tiresome!"

Merlin broke his gaze and returned a clueless look to his master."What?"

"You two...what has gone on? Did you give her gruel for breakfast...what gives?"

Merlin hoped Morgana would give a reasonable or plausible explanation- _he hadn't done anything- well nothing he could control._ He felt her brush past him. "Nothing is wrong...I'm sure Merlin has his reasons, whatever they might be, perhaps your own attitude has rubbed off on him?" She queried, sensing the boy in question storm off to collect her horse, she smirked. "So feisty isn't he...he might have to walk the rest of the way to calm himself."

Arthur thought this was a good idea. Merlin was relieved he was facing the other way- his face burned with embarrassment- he assumed she had felt the prod of his interest. _Well not interest, fear and nervousness can cause erections._ Morgana must not approve of men's intentions- _he had none_, _the only reason he could think of ever doing 'that', would be to teach a valuable lesson._ What hell would she give him if she had such knowledge- tease, torment, or report him for improper conduct, she could even accuse him of indecently assaulting her, it would be his word against hers. He gulped as he handed her the reigns. She regarded him casually, _which was a relief_.

"You are to walk."

"Well it's only up the hill." He commented nudging past her before she mounted.

Their group gathered and rode up the hill, Merlin didn't want to jog after them- it would look too feeble, so he swaggered up. When he had crossed a border of rocks he saw the others circling the grave stone, Morgana already on her knees. It irked him how a girl so cunning and two-faced could look so mournful and vulnerable, though surrounded by all these burly men even he must look like a mouse.

Arthur had kneeled beside her, a caring hand hugging her velvet clad shoulder. It was nice, though the obliviousness of Arthur and Morgana's betrayal made it seem less so. He wished to squash between them, and avoid the horror and heartbreak that was inevitable. He kept to a safe distance until he was required, he was asked to fetch a water skin and douse the head stone with it to clean it. Since he was close at hand he was able to help Morgana up as well. Even when he handed back the water skin it took a moment to realise he was still clasping her hand- like a King escorting a Queen. She thankfully retracted her hand and met up with Arthur by a great oak. "You look troubled Arthur, is there something wrong?"

"Just concern yourself with the memorial, I'll let you know if we have trouble, I'm standing guard- you proceed with your ritual." Arthur answered aristocratically as if addressing a fellow knight, he caught Merlin staring at them from a distance curiously. "Merlin."

Merlin rushed into him. "Yes Sire?" Arthur had to take a step back so Merlin wasn't standing on his boots.

"You're like a dog today Merlin, too eager to please, stand down."

"Sire?" Merlin wasn't quite familiar with that instruction, it wasn't like he was a knight.

"Be your normal chirpy self and accommodate Morgana, she's either moping, giving you funny looks, or checking up on me." He flexed his gloves and marched up the marsh to patrol. Merlin wasn't entirely sure if Arthur was venting out his suspicions or just highly anxious- he had a heavy plod about his step. Merlin retraced his own steps expecting to find Morgana tending to the grave, but she had seated herself on the trunk of the great oak, waiting expectantly. He sighed and dragged his feet to her.

"Arthur is right." He said on approach, she graced him with an undesirable look. "You are moping, unlike your slimy smirk."

She mentally burned him. "I wish the guards could hear you abuse me, they would fight for my honour." She narrowed her eyes when he seated himself next to her. "I didn't give you permission to sit." He was halfway up before she could blink and she seized the baggiest part of his clothing to yank him back down. "And I did not excuse you either." He had landed with a bump which forced a scowl from him.

"You make yourself so inconspicuous...people aren't that blind to your intentions." He managed, though there was an odd jitter in his legs.

"And I'm not numb to your intentions either."

He felt suddenly both hot and cold."What do you mean?" Growing nervous he shifted further up the trunk, quickly running out of room. She laughed heartily making his face twitch.

"Look at you all embarrassed again, how sweet." Her gloved hand skimmed his face. "No matter what you think of me...one thing will always give you away." Well she was giving something away, _how can she be delighted? _- _No good can come from this!_

"You don't know anything." He tried, giving her an empty stare- hopefully the cold will take care of his blush. "You are delusional." Okay, this was whimsical- calling her crazy because he couldn't control his perversion.

"Ha, you make me laugh, you jest with me, you have an odd way of flirting."

"I am not flirting!" Several men looked over and made their approach_. No no no...Do not want!_

He winced as one began to speak to Morgana. "Is he bothering you my lady?" This was it. When he sensed her turn to him he stared very hopelessly at something behind everyone to calm him – it was the grave stone- he hoped Mr Gorlois didn't mind sharing.

"No he isn't, I was just teasing him and he retaliated." The men sneered at him. "He's making it a habit." Something flicked his ear and he hardly moved.

"If that continues we might have to take him back in shackles, can't have insubordination." It was Morgana's call- he didn't have the right to say anything- apparently.

"Though that would please me, we can't restrain a harmless rabbit for the bandits, he's all arms and legs anyway you would use up all of your chain." He heard a chorus of laughter, his ears were wagging at the noise. He felt like he had been stripped naked and was being bargained for. _Oh when would the torment end? Never...these were the worst days._

"-What's so amusing? You should be watching...get a move on men." Arthur had taken his precious time descending the hill to disrupt the abuse. But he couldn't hold that against the prince. "Merlin I said talk to Morgana not entertain the whole damn party."

* * *

Merlin kicked stones and dirt when he got back to _real work;_ scouting around for clues. He was very conscious that Morgana knew something, _well didn't she always?_ Gwen was still in a coma- _because of her_ he gathered. He took out his prize from earlier, it was something worth putting on a chain and presenting to a lady. _Gwen was a lucky girl,_ he bounced it off his palm feeling a little giddy, and slipped it safely back into his pocket.

The men were padding around the area, he kept himself alone and in good view of Arthur. Morgana had milled by the grave for several moments before reaching for something in her belt. He psyched himself, digging his nails into his palms as Morgana's movements on her person became more discreet. Finally she pulled out a small water skin, he relaxed, she was just thirsty. Though the speed she drank was very questionable and he crossed the grass, she shoved her water skin back in her skirts. "Yes?"

"What was that?" Believing he was going to get into another tussle with her.

"You have good eyes, what do you think I was doing?" She said firmly wiping her mouth.

"Your water skin appears to have shrunk."

"Your eyes have failed you, don't talk silly – you seek deception, you are waiting for me to do something wrong!" Now she was raising her voice on purpose, he probably was jumping to conclusions, but he couldn't walk away, _could he?_ "I have a smaller water skin in case of emergencies – report me." She pushed out her chest, an action which could have caused a lot of damage..._to his breeches,_ but luckily his concern for Arthur's safety had blocked signals from his brain. _That's right Morgana take a good look at me...Nothing!_ She backed down. "Must we fight like this, we could just go back to being good friends?"

If someone had overheard that- they would have seriously got the wrong idea.

He hissed for her to quit her damsel in distress display. "Friends don't torment and attempt to kill."

"Arthur does the same." She looked in the prince's direction standing not too far away. "Why not tell him off for being teazy and horrible, he makes you squirm more than I do." She added slyly, having the advantage to see him awkwardly stare out at his master. "Better yet... I'll tell him." He froze, she was halfway there when he finally ran after her. "Arthur!" _Oh shit shit shit._

The wind blew wildly around him as he trudged speedily up that damp hill, had he been not so distracted he would have sensed it earlier, everything slowed down after he heard a twig snap and the clunk of metal and wood. Something was whistling through the air and he did the first thing he could think of; he threw himself in the direction of the nobles at the top of the marsh. He landed on a heap of velvet and managed to grab a handful of chainmail and drag it down with him. He detected the arrow whistle over his head and Arthur grumbled beneath him. "Merlin!"

"An attack!" He managed to get out at the same time he heard the clang of swords on the grass below, Arthur stood while unsheathing his sword, a load of bandits were charging.

"Merlin, take Morgana across the stream and into the woods!-"

"-I'm not leaving you!" Merlin stooped hearing the constant whistle of arrows.

"Don't argue with me!"

Morgana had crawled out from under Merlin, he had nearly forgot she was under there. "I can fight alongside you!" Fondling under her skirts, Arthur snared her hand and bustled her to her feet.

"No, there are too many of them!"

"Then why would you have a better chance alone?" She protested, she gasped when a Bandit hurtled towards them with a massive axe. "Arthur!" Merlin felt the call of magic but luckily the prince had swung around at the attacker, detecting his approach- his sword clipped the unfair weapon- jarring it sideways giving him time to slay the wielder.

"Merlin...Morgana, GO!" It could not be refused. Merlin seized her 'ladyship's' hand and dragged her down the other side of the hill, while looking back at Arthur engaged in combat, he nearly tripped on the turf below as it suddenly became flat. The sound of two ragged breaths reminded him he was running for two- he picked up the pace, now grappling for Morgana's arm. Soon as he had passed the boarder of trees, he fleetingly checked for pursuers then looked further up for Arthur, luckily he was still active and swishing his sword about on that ruddy marsh. He bundled his companion into a nearby tree, and pressed his arm threateningly against her throat.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" He blew at her, she gasped wide eyed at him. She hesitated, he lost his patience and snarled. "TELL ME!"

Her eyes burned gold and mentally he thought '_forgot about that, and oh hell no!_' He felt the lung crushing push and he was flying into an opposing tree, pain split through his head -he thought he was going to pass out. Morgana stood shakily above him, poised to run off. He dragged his head up on the verge of unconsciousness.

Morgana stared him down into the ground. "You won't give up will you- I wonder if Gwen and Arthur will see this side of you, impatient, untrusting, unforgiving...and violent." She breathed heavily, she looked lost with the backdrop of the trees. "By the way I am nothing to do with this...now who's delusional!" They heard a rumble of feet, Morgana spied the bandits gaining. "Get up!" She kicked at him and he rolled onto his front to push himself up. He took too long so she tugged him by the scruff of the neck deeper into the trees. "Speed up!" The canopy over head grew darker.

While at an exceptionally fast stagger- "I have just thumped my head by the way."

"Don't care...Run!" They could feel the encroaching danger and the sound of branches breaking, they drew cold and panicked breaths through unfit lungs. After several scratches and stumbles later they crashed into the very river they had watered the horses in. "Now what!"

Merlin swizzled round. "I think they have stopped..." He listened with his companion for the sound of silence, it was obvious no one was chasing them. "They must have given up, we have to get back to Arthur."

"They might have taken him." She said desperately to sway Merlin from racing back. "You're not even armed." It came out coyly, it wouldn't be just bravely that would make a man as meek as Merlin to run back into danger. "What will you do?"

"Arthur wouldn't give up on me, so I won't give up on him...I'll use my bare hands."

Morgana couldn't help looking up at the heavens and sighing dejectedly. "Okay, where to?..Back to the burial grounds to get our heads chopped off."

"You could use your magic...blast them off their feet, put it to _good_ use." It had slipped out of his mouth, not too sure he was comfortable with encouraging her to inflict pain. He wanted the opposite of this - _how it should have been_. He bit his lip in thought. Morgana too had gone very hush, wishing him to take the floor – lay everything out. If what he had said to 'Gwen' was true- he should prove it. "If you want to restore my faith in you, now's the time."

She pulled her hood up and over her head in a sign of resignation."Fine, but what about my faith in you?" Merlin gazed right back on the cusp of apologizing. "Am I to be your human shield while you cower behind me?" _Ouch._

He cracked his jaw. "I'll defend you anyway I can...I have ways..."

"Like what?..." Using her relaxed tone, she could tell just by looking at him shifting back into the water he wasn't going to say what she wanted to hear. "With words and fist."

Holding a manservant under the water till he choked on his words was a lot noisier and satisfying than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Review Time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So difficult to proof read, I always miss errors because I read what it's supposed to say instead of what I have actually written. Okay review when you're done.**

* * *

Retracing their steps was easy, looking out for villains was also no problem, but trying to start a conversation with your enemy was so complicated- it required tact and there was no rest, you couldn't relax if they had to be constantly there and ready to turn on you. He looked over at his companion trudging along in her fancy cape. She had remained mute from when they left the clearing, leaving him to do the talking, though he didn't really want to engage her, just prepare her. "You could knock the men off their feet...just do it without drawing Arthur's attention, if they have got him."

"You think I haven't already thought about it, I know this stuff."She said a matter-of-factly.

"Let me guess, Morgause trained you in the dark arts – in order to get back at everybody she sees fit?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. This partnership wasn't going to work, they would kill each other before the task was complete. "You make it sound like I was corrupted, you can't guess- that's why you are always wrong. My motives are none of your business- and if anything should go down, it will be I and Morgause's motives, I am not doing someone else's bidding!" She was breathing heavy, _why did she waste her energy?_

Now Merlin looked bloated with knowledge. "So you are planning something...and you can speak for yourself, remind me who are you setting out to kill again?" He chimed, trying to squeeze some fun into this waging war. She didn't even meet his gaze- she just carried on calmly, she was probably luring him out further into nowhere to kill him- then she would go and finish off Arthur, that's unless bandits hadn't already.

"My fighting skills may be limited, but I can still kill." This wasn't just to assure her he will be with her against the bandits, but he will defend himself if she turned.

"I think you'll need a little bit more than that." Morgana scoffed- implying she knew and wanted more.

He was walking in step with her now. "Well tough, mortals have to make do with what they've got...no prejudices." He was suddenly forced to retreat a step when she hurled around to face him.

"And that's how you live your life is it?"

Thinking quick. "Err yes, it's amazing what they can do...You were once oblivious to your own gifts and had to make do...remember?" She sniffed the air, how dare he remind her of a time when she was scared- when she thought she was a monster. The witch took note he said 'they' when referring to mortals – _he should try harder._

"I wasn't oblivious...I was frightened." She left it with him, along with the cold that would creep into his bones. He pursued her, much to her satisfaction. He was bouncing through the undergrowth like an eager rabbit. _Her eager little rabbit_ -_Not Gwen's_.

"Of course you would have been, I know I would have."

She was grinding her teeth, if he wasn't going to tell or apologize for leaving her- than she will just carry on hating him, and dispatch him with the rest. "You did nothing." It slipped out before she had thought about it and he simply looked aghast.

"I have done plenty for you...you just like to forget, because it's more convenient. Did Morgause tell you to forget the people that adored you? Because it was more convenient for Morgause to control you, to use you for her own doing."

"Shut up. Just shut up!" She blazed, her face was burning red. "You are lucky I am not peeling the skin off your bones!" She had every right _not_ to help him, she didn't need him or his prince. She could summon Morgause now. She swished her cloak and walked speedily in another direction.

"Err the grounds are this way." He called, she could sift out the worry in his voice. He was frightened, he thought she was a monster, despite him being a sorcerer as well. _What good was a sorcerer who didn't share with his own kind?_

"Change of plan." She muttered callously.

Merlin knew he shouldn't have pushed her, he wasn't going to grovel in order to apologize, he would have to be subtle. She had ascended a hill when he managed to get out- "Am I to die with the people of Camelot?"

He had stifled her, she turned to him incredulously. "Die? The people of Camelot?" Her voice edged mirth but he could sense her uneasiness. "Why do you think I wish to kill people, my people?"

"So they are people then?...and yours- I thought you only counted magic folk as your people?"

Further teeth grinding. "Are you deliberately trying to make me angry, is this your master plan, don't you want me to save your prince? ...You must tire of him but are too proud to admit it." She looked at the harmless man in front of her, all long legs and fine cheekbones. "We would make an excellent alliance, if you weren't such a damn idiot."

The word _idiot_ made several birds take flight, and they stood under the canopy with very gormless looks upon their faces. "Now you sound like Arthur." He countered. The conversation died there, Merlin caught himself grinning, and Morgana laughed heartily as if they had shared a private joke. "Perhaps our alliance could merely be to correct or stifle Arthur when he becomes unbearable."

She tittered some more. "I would like that." And she meant it. _How long, was too long to smile at an enemy?_ She straightened, the awkwardness returning, he too sobered- eyes losing their sparkle. Moments before they had been most in tune. "Erm...about Gwen..." Merlin met her eyes eagerly, which was expected- his devotion crippled her. "I... do like her." It came out bitty and thoughtless, _the things she'd do to get people on her side_.

"Well, she hasn't done anything wrong." _Was that meant to scold her?_

"She will wake up eventually, so you can stop being so grouchy."

He peered up at her through his eyelashes, and there was very bright smile that shamed the sun. He needed to smile at her more often- when she is Queen, she will make it a rule.

"I just hope her memory is okay when she wakes up." He uttered to himself.

Morgana was thinking this was part of their friendly chat. "I'm sure it is. Why?"

"No reason." He had become sheepish, their walk developing a severe trudge. It had slipped her mind that Merlin had wished to attend to _her version of Gwen_ when he got back. _So really he should be talking to her- _which is what they were already doing_._

"You love Gwen." It came out as a statement, Merlin didn't appear to like it that much- at first she thought it was blatant denial.

"Why would you think that? She's my friend."

_Right_, she wasn't supposed to know, he was still threatened by her- _thought she would use it against him._ Though who could benefit from this entanglement?- _Certainly not Gwen, and Merlin- it seems any woman will do in his case, I mean earlier on your horse- My God!_ Merlin raised a brow at her darkening face. _And certainly not her, what would she do with him precisely?- Manipulate him to join her side- yes, of course, but in the long run having Merlin as a lover...?_

"Gwen is virtuous." It came out of nowhere.

Morgana retorted grudgingly. "What...And I am not?" Merlin didn't take into account what this implied, but he did shuffle a little closer as they proceeded through the woods.

"No, she just never holds a grudge for too long, she never purposefully entices anyone- it's just her nature to be nice and giving, she makes it easy to fall in love with her...err...that's if any man is looking for that kind of thing."

"Are you looking for that kind of thing? Hardly the ambition of a serving boy." She jeered analysing him up and down.

Merlin was outright offended."You may scoff, but some men do look for that kind of thing, and you don't have to be rich to have dreams and ambitions."

"-Or magic."

Merlin tripped on a tree trunk, coincidence that he had at that moment or had his mind worked overtime to register her comment, who knows? His recovery was quick and full of angst. "Err...yes I suppose, anyone can have or do magic?"

Her mouth went dry, she subconsciously licked them. "Even you?"

He laughed nervously, giving him time to think. "Well anyone can practice it, it's a lifestyle choice isn't it? But people born with it don't have a choice as you have said...But it depends on the person on whether it will be good or evil...magic." He scratched a little stubble that was under his chin, reflecting on how close they were coming to his secret. Morgana had been a little greedy when pumping him for information, but it's all she craved more than claiming Camelot.

They had made it to a lighter part of the forest when they were immediately shaken by a thunder of feet. It was hard to tell who acted first, probably Morgana dragging Merlin into the dirt with her, and Merlin effortlessly lying across her back. _Don't get any ideas please._

"Ready yourself." Two pairs of eyes watched the approach of armoured men bounding through the trees with horses in tow. Arthur was distinguishable by the style of his armour and blonde hair, to Merlin's relief he was fine and surrounded by his own men. Since the danger appeared to be over, Merlin pulled Morgana to her feet, followed by a polite exchange. "You're welcome."

"Arthur!" His manservant then hissed, and the gallant gent jarred in their direction, looking exceptionally pleased with himself and his friend.

"Merlin I see you understood my request, and Morgana is indeed safe." Arthur sheathed his sword along with the guards.

Morgana of course had to make a comment. "Yes, and more importantly Merlin is unscathed- thanks to me." He in turn shrugged, _partly true- she decided against killing him_.

"That's right...I live to fight another day." He chirped, and Morgana swore Arthur was fighting off the urge to hug them both. _Men_. Morgana was a little disappointed she wasn't able to battle off bandits and impress Merlin will her skills, and maybe render him to use his own- _another time perhaps?_

Arthur cleared his throat in a manly gesture. "Right, to Camelot!" They finally mounted what horses they had left, Morgana was forced to share with Arthur, where as Merlin ran alongside the party on foot.

They were welcomed back to Camelot by the King who greeted Morgana like he hadn't seen her in days. The cringe was only noticeable by Merlin – _so Morgana unfortunately still planned to kill Uther_.

While everyone else minced about the courtyard, Merlin had the job of returning the horse back to the stable. Gaius met him half way, on his way back from delivering medicines. "Merlin."

"Gwen?" He pleaded.

"-Not yet, she coughed and went back to sleep, it's very frustrating. I'm in the process of making a very powerful tonic which should kick her back to life, it will be very volatile- if anything goes wrong she could have a seizure." Gaius explained as the horse made itself comfortable. Merlin stomped back to the palace, having his expectations lowered considerably. Upon entering the chambers he saw Morgana first perched on the bed, and Gwen remaining prone as ever. The two prettiest women in the kingdom waiting for him – _well he was over indulging himself a little bit there_.

"I thought you might be here." He droned, shutting the door behind him and approaching her with the coolest of ease. "I saw Gaius."

She winced. "Not good?" She moved aside hoping he would plonk himself next to her, but he refrained and walked the long way round to Gwen. "Physicians are not much use." She said bitterly, Merlin bit back a retort, no longer wishing to argue with her- if she was indeed changing.

"I think I'd like to be alone...if that's okay with you?"

The answer was no, but she dejectedly got up and left him to his...perversion. One of these days she should play dead herself and see if anything happens to her. She was about to retreat to her chambers but instead pressed her ear to the door.

"Been keeping yourself busy?" He toyed with her bed curtains, the maid remained mute. "Me too...went on a little adventure of my own." His voice building up to a crescendo. "An Arthur and Morgana pilgrimage, ha! I bet you thought something awful was going to happen?"

Gwen's lids flickered and he stopped dead in his tracks from his little illuminating tale. "Gwen?" Nothing- perhaps she can hear him? As he thought. "-We were attacked by bandits, wait for it...and they were nothing to do with Morgana!" He tried to clap the maid's hands together. "That's right, we were forced to fend for ourselves, I managed to subdue some of them..." He heard a snort, and assumed it was his comatose friend responding. "Okay well I ran fast enough so they couldn't skewer me, I was in charge of looking after '_her ladyship'"_. He said in a patronizing tone which would have been enough to render a slap out of Morgana hadn't she been trying to be discreet. "Actually she wasn't that bad today, there was that tension...but not enough for us to cast at one another."

Morgana's ear crushed further into the door. _She wasn't that bad_ - and -_He said cast, he said cast!_ She had to cut her celebrations short when a guard appeared in her corridor, so she scrambled up and a fled to her rooms to have a good flail about what she had heard.

* * *

Merlin stroked Gwen's hair down away from her forehead. "That's better." His hand lingering too long on her tanned flesh. So soft and warm it was, he leant forward close enough to inhale her aroma, it was at that moment he couldn't resist, he lay a delicate kiss on her head. Though this moment lasted too long as well and it turned into a smooch. When he finally pulled back he felt saddened she hadn't been roused by such a kiss – _perhaps the mouth?_ He found his hand cupping her chin and he leant over her again-

"Err Merlin?" Merlin nearly head butted the girl as he jarred up in surprise. _Oh God!_

"Arthur!" His voice squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again more sternly. "Arthur...just checking her...neck pulse." He did just that, with shaky hands. "Ah- just as I thought- steady."

Arthur's hand strayed too close to his sword, _why did he still have that?_ "Merlin." His voice demanded obedience. "Why was your mouth protruding from your body?"

Merlin tilted his head, angling his weight on one foot. "I don't think it was."

Arthur moved closer, not looking angry enough to hit him, but humoured enough to humiliate him in the cruellest way. "Oh no- I think it was, I think you've been spending a little too much time with Guinevere, I appreciated your company on our pilgrimage...but I'm guessing that gave you withdrawal symptoms." Merlin nearly lost his footing trying to move out of the spotlight.

"You are mistaken." He laughed awkwardly, glancing towards the girl in question. "You have a very active imagination – withdrawal symptoms- you make out...I...I couldn't be apart from her, I'm her friend, and her health is priority." He struggled, Arthur was still trying to read him. "Anything that could possibly happen would be entirely innocent." He waited on baited breath, when Arthur turned away from him to pour himself a drink did he realise he had been forgiven-_or dismissed_.

"Morgana is right about you, you're like a frightened rabbit."

Merlin clenched his fists. "So you have come to name call, or was it to check on Gwen?" He asked sharply, changing to subject.

Arthur furrowed his brows and swished around his drink. "I wonder if Morgana implemented the term rabbit to mean frightened...or something else entirely."

_Was this what nobles did to entertain themselves? – Tease everyone and refer to them as animals. _Merlin coughed. "Stop talking about damn rabbits! Are you substituting your time you used to spend with me and Gwen- on Morgana instead?" Arthur looked miffed he had said it so bluntly. "I mean..." Merlin finished more gently. "You're getting on with Morgana better I see."

"Humf...I've noticed your relationship with Morgana has deteriorated, she's being sheepish about it, perhaps you could enlighten me?" Merlin was startled by the clatter of feet on wood, Arthur had decided to sit down and rest his boots on the table. "We're alone...so tell me."

Merlin distracted himself by fluffing _his love's_ pillows. "Morgana isn't the same as she used to be." He wasn't sure how far to go to incriminate her, he almost felt sorry for her or too involved to put himself on bad terms with her again. _He had a problem – too many women probably._ "I've said this before and I'll say it again, be careful- watch your step...we don't know how much time she has spent under the wing of Morgause."

Arthur sat further forward. "You think she's turned don't you?" Merlin gave an uneasy nod then winced as if to say he wasn't sure, but he knew he was- he just didn't want Morgana to be interrogated, the spotlight would be back on him if she was. "Ha! You must be joking- Morgana; an evil witch's accomplice...nonsense, I know Morgana's soft but you think a woman, let alone anybody would talk her into hurting our family?"

Merlin banged his hand on the table to flush out the humour in the tone of the atmosphere. "Yes." Arthur's glass was down in a shot- Merlin becoming more interesting than the wine. "It was a year Arthur..._a year_, everyday. She will never admit it to your face, she could have been trained well, the levels of deceit...prepare yourself Arthur for a nasty shock. No matter how much you joke or how nicely you ask her, she will never tell you about that year." He panted, sinking down in a chair opposite Arthur. "She could be capable of anything. Have you thought she might be giving me trouble because she thinks I know." _Holy hell – he had said everything, well maybe not..._

Arthur had that look as if he was processing everything in his manservant's favour, he looked concerned. "This is a shot in the dark but, are you going towards suggesting that Morgana might have played a part in Gwen's condition?"

It was like the heavens had opened up and had lifted the wool from Arthur's eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a bloody long chapter- so it's hard to proof read and scan for mistakes. But please do comment on the errors, so I can correct them, or comment on the actual plot itself . This is a busy chapter, a lot of stuff happening...so of course what you are probably after will spill into the next chapter.**

* * *

Morgana woke up to the smell of bacon, she turned her head and made a noise of surprise and revulsion. _That damn new maid_. "Good morning my lady."

"Is it?" She commented dryly, noticing her breakfast. She tugged the covers off herself and smiled serenely. "Since you have eloquently replaced Gwen, what shall I call you?"

"Butter, milady."

A pregnant pause and a look of indifference later- "Seriously?" Morgana assumed she was referring to her breakfast, but when her new maid hung back to be addressed by this word that was thrown at herself, she was at a loss for words. "Your mother named you...Butter?" The simple girl nodded. "How...sweet." _As in butter wouldn't melt in her mouth?_ – _Surely the girl was the opposite._

The girl presented her with some shrubs, again Morgana was at a loss for words. "You requested flowers to brighten your room, the other day remember?" She placed the bush of weeds into a vase for her mistress to _admire_. She merely rubbed her temples, to massage away the urge to scold. _They weren't flowers!_

She seated herself at her table. "Did you hear anything about a meeting being held today?" Morgana flapped out her napkin and placed it on her lap. "Anything about Gwen?" She received a clueless expression in return, _right she's new- she's not in conference with other head-servants._ "Take that as a _no_ then."

The maid shamefully curled her lip. "Was there anything else?"

"I'll eat and dress myself...Thank you." The bacon was chewy and she picked at it between her teeth. She heard the bustle of a curtsey and looked up to see the maid dawdling, _actually she could be of use._

* * *

Morgana breezed into the second court room which acted as a common room, to see Arthur sitting alone staring out the window. "What are you gazing at with those steely eyes of yours?"

Arthur twisted his neck- he looked anxious, she slowed her pace curious to how he had got in this state. "Morgana." He stood to attention. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Like I have nothing better to do than spy on you?"Arthur stared her down sceptically –she didn't like it, she withdrew to a safer distance keeping up the appearance of a chirpy maiden. "Have you seen poor Gwen, still sleeping I hear?"

Arthur's sudden doubtful look became sympathetic. _Why would her brother doubt her?_ "Yes, she is progressing well I would say, she's tossing, turning and coughing, that's promising. Gaius doesn't know what to do. Merlin is getting excited, I'll keep an eye on that."

"Yes yes of course." Morgana hinted creeping a little closer to the prince, she might as well get some help separating the servant and the maid. "He's a village boy not used to the company of fully grown women, especially if they're not able to defend themselves. Give him some work to do, you're giving him too much freedom I fear."

"I thought you'd be pleased." He said, turning on her. "You use to defend them against me and my father, saying I was being cruel." _Now he chooses to nit-pick, now he listens to what I use to say!_

"I'm not discouraging you from doing the right thing, but I have warned you before- too much of a good thing could overindulge him...make him lazy, he'll take advantage of your current soft nature." She leered over his shoulder as he stared grimly out of that window, and good timing too- Merlin was walking Gaius back to his chambers. "Look at him, he's positively skipping...a little too happy for someone who has a dear friend in a coma, oh poor Gwen." She threw in some crocodile tears while resting her head on the prince's shoulder. His hand came up to soothe her.

"Morgana."

She sniffled. "Yes?"

"-Why are you using the water works on me?" He said apathetically, and Morgana stood up straight a little surprised, but continued _the pout_. _How is he doing this?_

"Arthur! I know you're probably not comfortable about a woman blubbering in front of you." She said in a pitched tone to let out her frustration and weepiness- though through the blur, she could see Arthur was fighting with his conscience, before he eventually caved and hugged her. _Excellent_. _Hopefully the Gwen saga will reach an end_.

* * *

Merlin and the physician had made it safely back to their chambers when the young warlock confessed. "I'm thinking about approaching the dragon."

"About Gwen?..Shouldn't it be life or death, or the destruction of Camelot when you call him." Merlin had expected this, but to him this was pretty important.

"The dragon will know what to do, and who knows... Morgana could have had some kind of plan, why has she been put to sleep so long?"

Gaius shrugged. "I don't know...that's if she has been put under, I can't think of anything Morgana could have done in this time- only distract, have you noticed anything?" His mentor queried, eyeing him in a peculiar way.

The truth was something was going on- _duh_. "Morgana's attitude towards us has been peculiar, she was stand offish when she first came back, she isn't afraid of showing me up in front of everyone, and yet...when we're alone..." Gaius raised an eyebrow at this, and Merlin waved it off to lower his expectations. "She implies hostility, but doesn't put the effort in like she use to...I mean shouldn't it be; when were in public – be nice, and then when we're alone- horrible- or at least try to kill me, I do know an awful lot and I would say she's not afraid of me saying anything." It fizzled out in the air like smoke, he played it back while Gaius gave him a pointed look.

"She could be gaining your trust, or maybe...you're gaining hers."

"-Yeah, that's what I thought." Merlin pivoted- one of his thought processes. "But why?"

"Could be a trick." His mentor cut in severely, reminding them both Morgana was never easy.

Merlin shrugged. "Yeah...and a very long and drawn out one, why bother...why would she trust me again?" He fingered his hair in frustration. "She thinks I'm weak." He said out flat.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's probably a lot more afraid than she let's on." That was a typical _guardian thing to say._"You're not the most hateful and unbearable man in the world, you've probably burrowed into that cold heart of hers." He added as an afterthought turning away from the boy.

It rolled around in his brain, before he shook his head. "But I betrayed her, you can't like someone who tried to kill you..." He sagged against the wall, as if waiting for it to swallow him up.

Gaius watched his tormented assistant beat himself up mentally. "You had your reasons boy, if only you could have told her...Though it means you would had to reveal you lied to her...and apologize mercifully." Merlin slid down the wall some more, adding a groan to further convince the room he was going end his life right there. "But by the sound of Morgana's attitude... it's almost like she already knows..." His mentor had stated it to the room more than his assistant, before shrugging it off completely and ignoring the silence that followed. Merlin suddenly fidgeted, as if scuffling to his feet, the sound caused the old man to look around curiously.

"Hmm...That's a valid point." The young warlock dragged out slowly while wagging his analytical finger. "Maybe...Morgause told her what I did?" A smile played on his lips. "She could have. Technically I saved her."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Well let's not go nuts but, in some form; yes, it's very plausible Morgause said something but, I think she would rather have Morgana to herself- doubt would just confuse the young witch."

Merlin winced. "Damn...you could be right." He retreated back to _that infernal wall_. There was peace for about a minute before a massive gasp erupted in the chamber. "Shit, Mordred!"

Gaius blinked. "What about him?"

"He knows about me, if there's a slight chance Morgana has seen him again, he will tell her everything!" He nearly wore the boards beneath his feet down with his constant pacing, the nagging of whether or not she knew- the things she had said in the past were leaning towards her either finding out, or hinting she already knew. "How can I face the world?"

Gaius made a slow approach. "She would have said something, she would have striked you down, or at least confronted you- maybe coax you on her side- you are very powerful, if she did know. Though, how would Gwen fit into this scheme?"

"I almost forgot – Arthur had a shock earlier on."Erratic combing of the hair ensued before Merlin answered his mentor. "I don't have the answers- just…"

A knock rendered them speechless, with his heart still rattling in its cage- he went to answer the door. There was no need- the person was already coming in. Arthur divered on the boards expectantly. "You'd better come, Gwen's awake."

It reached his ears and bounced off them, the prince could have said; he was about to give birth- and it wouldn't have gauged a reaction immediately. Gaius had to pinch him hard to kick start what should have happened. "Oh dear lord- Why didn't you say so? Come on Gaius!" He shoved Gaius's medicine bag into his hands and ran on ahead with Arthur. His mentor being an old man, had to take his time, but he was still alert enough to notice Merlin trying to overtake his master _for some damn reason._

* * *

It took a minute to get from A to B. Merlin rushed into guestroom like a tornado, announcing the maid's name loudly upon seeing her sat up in bed. "Gwen!"

"Merlin!" Gwen grinned from ear to ear despite feeling drowsily, and happily accepted a hug from her friend, when he drew back she noticed him looking at her so warmly she thought she was looking at Arthur, but upon actual Arthur's entrance she observed his affection was schooled away. But he had been very tender with her when she had awoken holding his hand.

She caught Merlin's fleeting steely look. "What happened?"

It was back to business. "Well…as Arthur told me I was asleep for a long time." She answered sheepishly. "But I don't understand how?"

"I was getting to this part when I decided to fetch you." Arthur stepped in.

"You don't remember?" It was the manservant's time to look anxious- he didn't want to deal with amnesia, not when he needed answers for so many things. "Let me make a picture; you got back to your house….you may have decided to have a snack…an apple maybe?"

Gwen shared Merlin's coaxing look, as if needing more- then- a light was lit in her head. "Yes, I did." Merlin was rubbing his hands together with glee, Arthur too looked like he was on the verge of unsheathing his sword- _like that was the answer to everything!_ "It tasted funny…maybe it was rotten?"

Merlin sighed. "Err no…try again, more like…drugged. Though we couldn't find many traces, but that's what we think happened…you were put to sleep." He seized her hand when he regarded her fear at the whole scenario.

"I was sedated, but why? Who?"

"That's what we were hoping you would tell us. Don't be frightened." Arthur soothed, the bed dipping as he sat opposite Merlin, also seizing Gwen's other hand.

The maid gaped. "I don't know…Did something bad happen while I was gone, I can't see any motive…wouldn't they have just killed me given the chance?"

Merlin's face darkened. "Maybe that's what they intended but failed…" He said before thinking, Arthur didn't appear pleased with this sudden truth that could frighten _his favourite maid_.

"We're looking into it, but what I want to know is…do you think Morgana could have done this?" Arthur outed, Merlin and Gwen were equally shocked, they shared a knowing look.

"You told him?" Gwen uttered.

"I gave him our suspicions, nothing more." He gave her hand a firm squeeze.

Arthur lay in wait, Gwen met his gaze coyly, and prepared her softest voice. "Well, Morgana has been a little strange, she could have- to be rid of me because she knows that I have noticed." The room had gone warm and the air had been sucked out- like a vacuum. It was out in the open for discussion, and Arthur never looked so paranoid in all his life.

"I wouldn't have believed it until I heard more for the notion, but this morning Morgana seemed very vulnerable…first time in ages, before then a little cold and…" Arthur stood up like he was about to be sick, instead he paced. "What am I do? Tell my father what precisely?..We have no proof."

"This is why we didn't want to say anything. If she has gone rogue…we won't be able to reason with her, nor will she fully reveal herself, this needs tact." Merlin explained accordingly, he grew weary when the prince touched Gwen on the shoulder. _Give her some space, please_. "Did you tell her Gwen was awake?"

"Oh…It slipped my mind, I better go inform her." Arthur lethargically made to get up but Merlin grabbed him.

"She doesn't have to know."

"Merlin, I can't lie in his bed all day…I have to earn a living."

Merlin shook his head. "If she is guilty…she will try again, or the thing she has planned-_if she has planned_ -won't happen, then we'll never know." Arthur was in firm agreement of this.

"Perhaps you're right…No, why don't we tell her, and wait for it to happen again- No – we could tell her Guinevere is dead-"

"-What?-I am not playing dead!" Gwen snapped. "…My lord." -Forgetting herself.

Merlin actually believed it was a good idea, but if his Gwen didn't like it- he won't force her to do it. _See-he was the better boyfriend._ "I agree…silly idea, but I'm curious to what she was up to- but you would have to stay cooped up in this room while we wait…for the dam to burst or something?"

They waited patiently for the prince to decide, though Gwen didn't want to be part of any conspiracy. A knock on the door startled them all, Merlin was the first up, legging to it before someone would open it, luckily no one tried. "What is it?"

"Breakfast…compliments of Morgana." Said a hush voice on the other side, so hush everyone strained their ears. Merlin stood back baffled.

"Who is that? Who's breakfast?" Arthur commanded impatiently.

"Err…Well it's for anyone re…residing in this room." They replied meekly, and Arthur worked out who it was and sighed in resignation.

"Oh it's Butter, come in."

The door was opened shyly, and the maid shimmied into the room before Merlin had the opportunity to stop her. She was aware she had 3 sets of eyes on her. After she placed the tray down, she acknowledged the suddenly alive presence of her fellow maid. "Oo Gwen…you're awake." Immediately all 3 sets of eyes faltered, Merlin already knew when Arthur said come in he had forgotten. Arthur smacked himself loudly on his head in revelation.

"Oh shit, right staff gossip…and- Oh no- shit!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's what I was about to say myself." Butter remained alarmed and clueless to what had gone down before she had arrived- she appeared very eager to leave, before the crown prince halted her brashly.

"You're Morgana's maid are you not?-Sorry but you can't leave till we explain some ground rules." He forced her down into a chair, the 3 members of 'staff' flinched simultaneously.

Merlin gaped. "You employed her as Morgana's replacement maid?- Why wasn't I told?" Butter's head snapped up at this as if to retaliate, but the prince intervened.

"Well I don't have to tell you everything- I didn't know what was going to happen, okay?"

Butter looked from one to the other, her wits deteriorating, Gwen noticed and was terribly concerned. "We can't expect to build up a wall of silence starting with her…it's too much pressure."

The girl soon afterwards developed the ability to speak. "S..sire, is something bad going to happen?"

"No no, we need to make sure you understand…sometimes you can't talk about everything you see or hear, you have to bury it-" Butter gasped, and Arthur finished. "-I mean keep it to yourself or don't concern yourself over it…we just need you to not tell anyone or Morgana that Gwen is awake."

"Can't you tell me why?- Morgana and Gwen are friends…aren't you?" She glanced towards the bed. "Or is this…un…unauthorized leave?" Arthur frowned and shared a look with Merlin- _big word for a peasant._

"Well…that won't benefit anybody, Gwen won't be paid."

Gwen fired a surprised look at her prince. "Wait…it's not my fault I have been incapacitated and I'm losing out on…" -Realising who she was addressing. "But of course my lord." Merlin too thought it was a bit harsh. _2 Points to Merlin, Arthur...nil._

Butter simply twiddled with her thumbs during the mini domestic, when she eventually looked up Merlin was watching her like a hawk, his eyes burning into her. "Has Morgana done something wrong?"

"We don't know yet…and we won't find out if you tell her anything that has gone on in this room." It was best for a servant to confront this issue with another servant. Merlin caught the defeat in her eyes and then an anger which bubbled from deep within her and surfaced.

"So you want me to abuse the trust of my mistress…so you can test a theory, a theory on someone who hasn't so much as lay a bad hand on you...I've only just got this job and now I'm being told to do this to someone who has been nothing but…normal to me." It appeared to be this maid's turn to forget who she was addressing."-My lord."

The outburst had reached them all- to a worrying extent, she was not fully right but her words rung true and were so bravely put, it put them all to shame. _Loyalty- now there was something Merlin liked_. He was starting to like Butter, not that he didn't before- _it was good on toast._

"Well…Butter." He squatted to get to her eyelevel, suddenly feeling overcome- _yes, he had moved too quickly_. "Just think; you're doing this for the good of Camelot…I bet that's bigger than any job you have had and ever will in your life." She smiled weakly, Merlin realised she probably enjoyed the attention. "You will have the trust of the crown prince for my mother's sake, and mine." If he was available, he would kiss her hand to seal the deal- a little embarrassing if he must say so in front of his master and his…_'what's her name?_'- Gwen.

Arthur's voice then spoilt it all. "So it's settled- the wedding's tomorrow." Everyone turned around horrified. "I'm just joshing." He waved it off after it fell flat. "Do we have your confidence?"On a more serious note.

"What will you do to me if I refuse?" It came out fairly defiantly

Merlin's hand reached hers in an act of mercy. "We can't stop you."

"-Though we can." Arthur outed, at the wrong moment and Merlin hissed at him. "Well…I didn't want to have to arrest a servant just for loyalty issues. It's not like its treason or anything!" He added in a snarky fashion. "This is Gwen's safety we're talking about, and the whole of Camelot- _The Whole_."

"Tell me what you plan to do." Merlin thought she had some nerve asking for more.

* * *

'The maid' had been surveyed throughout her journey to the kitchens- though she had given them her word. The crown prince had dismissed her from Morgana's services, which meant she couldn't go back to the chamber. Problem. Huge.

With enormous skill she put all her effort into looking inconspicuous, dodging past Merlin's patrol hot spots- _that's right- she was __that__ good_. Her anger for the corruption in this castle she calls home was unbearable- _was Merlin so manipulative with everyone?_ She felt a dry sob escape her. Knowing she didn't have long till she broke down completely, she rushed up the staircase and into the chambers and slammed the door. She had tried to go into Gwen's but it was locked- _figures._ The room was as tidy as she left it- good….apart from Butter's seamlessly lifeless body under her bed.

The maid's hand slid up to her hair and she tugged at it till chunks nearly loosened- _who cares? It wasn't hers!_ She crawled pathetically to her dresser and snatched the vial off the top, she was surprised she didn't break it. Tears fell freely and streak down her face as she took it….not wanting to go back, the pain only worsened when she became _Morgana _once more.

_Why does everybody lie to her? What has she done to deserve this? –She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have Morgause- Sweet Dangerous Sister_. For a second upon entering Gwen's room she had thought all would be well, get the job done…then Gwen was there- conscious- she was terrified. Then it dawned on her she was in the worst place possible, but luckily she appeared to be someone else. With a stroke of genius she thought she could fetch herself- but when the plan unfolded before her, and everyone in the room was against her- She was alone and very bitter, but had to remain cool as a cucumber and play the part…till it killed her. She would have to kill them_, those bastards – those manipulative bastards._

Merlin was running out of chances. Sure she could have 'bit the sword' and told him, but she really wanted Merlin to out himself to _her, or at least know the extent of his power._ He must have none- he can die with his so-called secret and take her brother with him. Merlin's hand still burnt, even now. When he had looked at her she thought he knew it was her- his piercing stares stripping her.

She wondered what their reaction would be if her dead body wound up somewhere- how would they all feel – guilty, sad…happy? Another disguise would kill her- knowing more secrets hurt like hell.

Morgause would say; _I told you so._

She needed to be on her own for awhile. Reassess her goals – she could be her maid again, or even try to be Gwen?- And not mess up the draught next time. But two things nagged her; was she going to hold onto the pretence that she doesn't know about Gwen or out with it? And second; Merlin finding out about Gwen's absence from the picnic- that she had happily gone on. Anything could happen...to force her out into the open.

* * *

**Tune in next...err...chapter. I do some serious stuff to get unconventional.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Damn uni makes me cranky. Please read and review, and mention any typos. I have only read through it once and they're hard to spot since I read what it's supposed to say instead of what it actually says.**

* * *

Merlin had his work cut out today, _and he was really enthusiastic about it_- the rolling of the eyes a dead giveaway. Gwen was awake, and yet he wasn't spending much time with her since she wasn't _supposed to be awake_. Arthur was in higher spirits since Gwen was okay, and he had resumed the role of _prattish prince that overworks his manservant_. Plus there was their scheming against Morgana, which wasn't as sweet as any previous victories- he was going at it now half heartedly. His reasons he could only assume were pity for 'Butter', and Morgana herself. _What if she wasn't anything to do with Gwen?_ Morgana would be right about something- he did have serious trust issues.

He bumbled along the hall with his hand full of crockery- _probably wasn't going to end well_. Upon a glance he could identify a graceful figure up ahead walking towards him. Morgana. He was about to open his mouth to say something but she blanked him, making it vividly obvious her contempt, her steps became clompy and uneven after the initial crossing. He knew automatically it was something to do with him, and he shakily placed down the pots to stare after her. _Maybe she knows? Butter isn't strong enough._

No sooner had he thought it, Butter waltzed past dozily. He was up and at her like a gust of wind. "Butter!" There was a bit of a delay- she turned after a lifetime.

"Eh-Wha?" She returned a despondent look, all the more to suspect something terrible had crossed her lips. He pulled her aside in a hurry and her agitation flared up. "Hey hey- what you doin?"

"It's alright…I just wanted to ask if _you_ were okay?"

Some tumbleweed bounced around in her brain. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you would be under a lot of stress, she's not giving you a hard time is she?"

She retreated back a step, slipping out of his grip. "I'm a servant, I wouldn't have it any other way…What's with your concern?" She added sharply.

"You saying I shouldn't be worried about you?" It wasn't supposed to sound reproachful, but he didn't like how her voice caught the air and sounded insincere. "Have you said something to her?"

"Like what…oh god- was I supposed to tell her about a meeting? Oh- I'm in so much trouble!" Her panic was unnerving.

Merlin raised his hand. "Calm down, you're not in the know…just ask around, I was referring to our previous meeting."

"Oh my god I missed a meeting?"

Merlin pulled a quizzically face. "Erm no, not one since the…" He screwed his face up as the maid continued to look aggravated, _it was like she couldn't remember_. "…One in the guest chamber, the one about the thing we aren't supposed to mention."

Butter bit her thumb nail. "I think I missed it, I suppose if I'm not supposed to mention it…it's best I wasn't there?"

He nodded unsurely. "Erm sure." He could only assume this was a method she used to remind her that certain things were secret, so she was playing the game on a whole new advanced level. _Well she did use big words._ "Gotcha, you weren't there." He tapped his nose and winked accordingly.

_She was really good – she still looked clueless._ "Right, was it important?"

"No. As long as you didn't tell Morgana…it's a code, in fact we didn't even speak now." He reversed in an elusive manner, pivoted, gathered his pots, and left the bewitched girl alone to think…a lot about what _vaguely_ just happened.

* * *

He kicked at the guest room door, it was his shameless attempt at knocking- but with style. Gwen obligingly opened. "Thank you thank you thank you." Gwen nabbed the pot on the top of his pile. "I won't be long." She ran behind the screen to take care of her business. Merlin took a step outside so he couldn't hear what she was doing, but he heard it regardless…because he knew what he was waiting for. Gwen appeared in the gap with a towel draped over the Poe, for a little modesty. "Thank you, so sorry you have to do this."

"Again…it's no trouble." He said weakly, after the door had closed he grimaced as the liquid sloshed around as he travelled down the hall. It was like being on a tight rope, wanting to get to a place fast but being forced into a balancing act. He arrived at his master's chambers, he leaned on the door and came in grimly to hand Arthur his Poe. Arthur of course inspected what else he was carrying, and Merlin retreated to avoid further embarrassment. "Just get on with it, I've got to take this!"

"Alright!" Arthur announced in a tone that could only be heard by dogs. "We'll let the whole 'master and servant thing' slip shall we? Just for today."

Merlin had the audacity to huff impatiently when Arthur peed too slow for his manservant's liking.

"I can't go if you're breathing down my neck." He gave his servant a swift shove from around the modesty screen, the action wobbled his stream considerably enough to have some spill on the floor. "Now look what you have made me do!" Arthur made himself decent and grudgingly handed Merlin's second Poe back. "I think I'll call you the tinkle-man."

"Not in the mood!" Merlin sung as he bustled out into the corridor. He had forgotten to cover it- so not only was he hygienically at risk, but everyone knew what he was doing. Saying _good morning_ to a dozen staff and knights was awkward when accompanied by the sloshing of urine. He finally arrived in the safety of the physician's quarters. "Right Gaius, number 1 and number 2."

His mentor looked up astonished. "I did only ask for urine, Merlin."

Suddenly realising-"No I meant sample 1 and sample 2."

"I take it you remember which is which."

"Of course, towel- Gwen's, no towel- Arthur's, now compare." Merlin gestured profusely at the specimens.

"You know I could have just had yours?"

Merlin had his hands on his hips, clearly knackered from the precarious journey. "Yes well… since Arthur needed one I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, anyway with my funny bladder; it would be all or nothing."

Gaius marked each of the bowls, the next task Merlin was relieved Gaius was the physician, though the process was fascinating. After several chemical mixing, dipping and heating later, Gaius straightened. "Well Arthur is healthy- a little blood, I'm guessing a little impact to his kidney while training, though not enough to diminish him." He swilled the vial. "Gwen's is very curious…certainly a fruity diet- but the chemicals I found conclude a very powerful sleeping draft- too much Valeriana, intentional possibly – but wouldn't be enough to kill anyone, we are dealing with an amateur potion brewer."

Merlin nodded along with their findings. "So they could have been just putting her to sleep, could this brew affect Gwen's memory?" Immediately jumping to the point.

His guardian regarded him studiously. "Possibly, well too little can make one hallucinate, just enough make you fall asleep, it's hard to kill with such an ingredient. Her documentation of what she did that day is very vague, and her dreams elusive- the apple she recalls eating…but she doesn't recall where she got the apple."

"I bet I know."

Gaius turned towards this bold statement. "Yes?"

"It's odd what comes back to you-" He messaged his temples. "It doesn't have any significance at the time but…Morgana left the kitchen the day I visited Gwen doing laundry, I'm sure she left with two apples."

Gaius glasses came off_- this was indeed a thought provoking moment._ "Two, perhaps one was for herself?"

"I hope so, unless we have another victim pending."

The silence that came to the room cadenced the emotions of yesterday, thoughtful and bitter with betrayal, especially with Arthur. "I've got to get into her room."

"She might have got her stuff from Morgause- didn't she do that last time?"

Merlin nodded. "Now I'm more certain…" A loud deflated exhale reached Gaius's ears.

"What's wrong?"

"Kind of hoping I was wrong…" He confessed, allowing his defeat to wash over him. "Maybe I could get Butter to have a snoop, she seems to have the knack for this… oblivious deception lark."

* * *

Nightfall. Morgana slips undetected from her rooms and out of the castle, she wanders in circles in the forest to double check she's not being followed, before stumbling into to path of Morgause and Cenred. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Ssister, you have come at last!" Morgause dismounted her horse to embrace her sibling.

The younger held off her affections. "If that is so… if Uther is rumoured to be my father then I question our relationship." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper but her elder definitely heard it, there was an immediate crush of undergrowth and Morgause was upon her like a shot.

"Nonsense, our heritage is unquestionable…and whether or not we are of blood, we are sisters of magic, we share the same passion and goals." That hand was upon her face soothing away her doubts, this intimate exchange was extremely awkward in the presence of another- and Morgana made sure to point this out.

"Why is Cenred part of this meeting?" She raised her query indifferently. "Do you plan to attack without my knowledge?"

The warrior king laughed. "May I remind you I am a King."

Morgause turned sharply. "My Cenred…you are in debt to us, what privileges you have as King don't extend to us." It was a scold that the man seemed to enjoy, he merely smiled.

"And that is why I enjoy your company." He added darkly, giving them both a lecherous leer. Morgana had hoped he would be taken care of during her absence, she brought her attention back to her elder.

"What information is there to divulge?"

Morgause frowned. "Do I take it you have none for us?" Cenred barked as if it was a public flogging.

"My my…she is a reliable informant, first she fails everyone of her schemes, now she is wallowing around Camelot with her hands over her ears."

Morgana's hand shot up and Morgause was forced to steady it. "Careful how you aim your anger at our alliances." Cenred had his hand resting on his hilt, clearly shaken. "Cenred and I were just discussing your stealth, and hesitance with dealing with things too quickly…has this since changed?"

"Quite, I found out things I already knew, my once friends are bastards…and nothing would give me more pleasure than to crush each of them… one by stinking one." She seethed, her fists clenching tightly at her sides.

"Morgana, why did you not send a signal when you reached the burial grounds?…We had intended to take the Pendragon prisoner."

Morgana had countered this plan, but had swept it under the carpet to focus on her ulterior motives, _whatever they were?- _Now she wished she had fed them to the dogs_._ "I was pumping the young royal for information."

Cenred had paused while half-way through devouring an apple. "We would have done that better, don't put all the work on yourself- I have equally interesting methods of straining information out of unwilling people."

She pursed her lips, preparing a retaliation."I was trying to be a little more subtle." She bit, sensing her sister about to come between them. "That's how you have to be with some folk, nice and cunning."

"Which I am." Cenred saucily bit into the apple, like biting into her flesh. "Anyhow as Morgause and I discussed- we take the prince…you can have the spoils." The apple core was chucked in her direction and she swiftly caught it and turned it to ash, it fell through her fingers unrecognisable. She noticed her sister shoot a warning glance at the King.

"What spoils?"

Cenred cackled out loud but was cut short by an aggravated sorceress seizing his shin. It seemed there was something they were reluctant to share with her.

A grumble erupted from her throat. "Send him back to his kingdom, where he can be of use!"

"Sister he means nothing by it, he was making a suggestion-"She turned to the man on the horse. "I will come to you later." He did a mock salute, sharing a conniving grin with them both before catching his heels on his horse and riding off. _Good riddance!_

"Spoils." She repeated bitterly, the definition came to her clearly now that the irritating man was at bay. "The guards and Merlin?"

"I would have left that decision with you; take further prisoners…or none." _That normally meant death._ "I thought the Merlin boy would be a bigger threat to us… or a great use."

The young witch's mouth fell open. "I thought you said he couldn't be converted?"

"There are ways, but his power mystifies me- what is he, where is he from…his birth, his heritage?- Even you must admit it's intriguing if this boy has managed to hide it for so long."

Morgana kept very quiet and still, her heart working overtime, her eyes becoming lidded. The idea of Morgause approving of keeping the defiant manservant alive and kicking in their nest would give her vivid dreams for the rest of millennia."It…briefly crossed my mind. But he is a traitor, he angers me."

"More than Cenred?" It was quick and underhand, but it was thought provoking.

Morgana smirked. "Yes, and more than Arthur."

"And Uther?"

"Let's not go that far. Complete opposites, but both flawed…Merlin-" His name on her lips was a little difficult, but shiver that crept over her she could live with. "But there's many a good tune played on an old fiddle."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello- an update, sorry I took so long. Check for errors and inform me. But enjoy and review regardless.**

* * *

Merlin unlocked the guest chambers, and swiftly put himself on the other side of the door before locking it again. Can't be too careful. "Gwen?" The bed was unoccupied, and cold.

A shuffle of feet, and he turned. "Merlin!" Gwen smiled warmly- _as always_, and rushed into his embrace. He felt he was stealing precious time with her.

"Gwen." He rasped, trying not to sniff her hair. "I'm glad we're alone."

"Aren't we always? Not much company when you're prisoner nowadays." She commented mournfully, and he caught her chin in his fingers.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to take good care of you." The moment called for a kiss, which he would have given gladly if she hadn't casually walked away.

"How the nobles stick it?…To do no chores, just sit around all day being served on hand and foot." She paced erratically. "…I should hate to be queen." She added finally turning to him.

He nodded in turn. "Yes! That would be a terrible burden- Don't do it." It echoed, badly.

"Well, let's not put down Arthur's position as husband too firmly…not that I want that!" She tried desperately to laugh it off, Merlin however remained at a fix point, poised and serious. "I was only joking."

"Okay." Merlin fobbed off with.

Gwen returned to the warmth of her bed, getting in so swiftly she nearly flashed him. "Oh good God- sorry!"

"-Fine." Poised- he was getting good at hiding his emotions. When she looked comfortable and easy to accept what he had nearly saw- he finally shuffled closer to the bed post. "We need to talk."

"Sounds ominous." Her smile faltered. "Something's happened hasn't it?"

He pulled a face, nearly ingesting it. "You could say something has changed…" He chimed, sinking to the bed, but giving her some space.

She had never looked more concerned. "Changed? I'd say…Morgana is no longer on our side, so far in fact she is a different person…plus this whole conspiracy we're building up is effecting my- okay, now I'm depressed!" Her voice had reached its awkward rambly tone, and she had to cut herself off with a flick of her hand. "Carry on."

He waited for full on eye contact before reaching for her hand, Gwen looked at the welcoming but foreign object.

"Well our friendship…" Trying hard to skim the surface and hopefully Gwen would follow suit. "Has moved to another level since the good old days, don't ya' think?"

It was less encouraging when the girl opened her mouth then closed it to look completely devoid of expectations. After about a minute of no input-

"What I wanted to say was, it's okay to be more than friends…considering what we have been through."

She looked gormless. "Oh. We are very good friends, best friends even…what more could you possibly want?" The question sounded very hypothetical, there was no accusations being made, but Merlin believed Gwen was oblivious to his feelings and her own.

"Yes, um…I thought since our little moment we shared before you drifted off to the land of slumber wasn't something we could forget easily." He tried to laugh it off and not sound so crushed. "I wouldn't."

"We had many moments Merlin, I thought they were innocent?" Gwen could see he was still holding her hand tightly, if she pulled away now- she would have hardly any visitors. "And wasn't that moment we shared before 'my slumber' a little hostile- we had fallen out?"

Merlin was hoping she wouldn't bring that into the mix- "Yes but we kind of figured it out and blindly staggered into unfamiliar territory…that was surprising and very…pleasurable."

"Eh?" Gwen's hand slipped from his. "Pleasurable?" She looked to the door then back at him. "Pleasurable?" She tucked a strand behind her ear consciously. "You are going to have to explain what the hell you mean by that….seriously; pleasurable?"

His lips were so tight they were turning white. Sweaty palms, sweaty palms, he clutched at the bed sheets to dry them. "I mean didn't you…Just a little bit- enjoy our kiss?" It felt like time wasting.

Gwen reared up as if to head butt him, but she had her thoughtful face on. "When?..." The fog cleared. "You mean from 3 years ago…we're going back to that innocent?-"

"-No no no." He hushed her, about to laugh. "I mean the not so innocent kiss before the sleep?"

"You kissed me?" So much alarm.

"No, you did."

"Err Merlin I did not, I would have remembered something like that!" Her voice almost sounded disgusted, and Merlin took offence.

"Why are you denying it?" He retaliated.

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "Merlin please…it's because- it -didn't- happen." She enunciated.

He swallowed thickly, the silence eating away at the void that had formed within him, growing bigger by the second- and worst part was; this wasn't just another rejection…this was damn right denial, and lying in the face. He bit the inside of his lip, extremely annoyed. "It's Arthur isn't it?"

"Wha-What?- I've kissed Arthur in the past…not you- fully anyway." She said fisting through her hair, finally calming down when Merlin face remained hard. "Seriously…A kiss I wasn't aware of took place?" Reading him was hard, Merlin looked very determined, she shook her head again. "Then…I don't remember."

The warlock felt something deflate, not with disappointment, but the anger that had swelled had subsided, _he was probably dealing with a case of amnesia_- which wasn't her fault. "Maybe." He wet his lips. "-You did forget?..We picnicked, we talked, we argued- then kissed- just kissed." It was more like he was drilling it into her brain, than refreshing her memory.

Gwen was adamant it didn't happen, so her head was shaking, but she was half agreeing with him, trusting that he wouldn't make this stuff up. "How much did I miss?- Does it get worse…did I marry Gaius?" Trying to turn it into a joke.

Merlin smiled wryly. "I don't think you're his type."

"Well I hope not indeed." Sharing a shy smile with him. "Well if I did…kiss you, it was probably an accident-" Merlin opened his mouth but Gwen raised her hand. "You are a dear friend to me, I would never screw things up and meddle with your heart like that, especially when I know mine belongs to another."

It was like a mace to the chest, _twice_. This was a rejection, a polite one- _memory loss is a bitch_. "If you only knew how it felt."

"I 'm sorry." She finished quietly.

"Just one try, just to refresh your memory?" His hand searched the bed, then her desperately, almost caressing her dress into giving in. Gwen shifted uneasily around him, coaxing his hands away from her person. "Merlin, what good would that do?…I wouldn't have meant it then, it wouldn't change now." Then more gently- hands over his ears. "Enough…put it behind you."

Merlin dried up, slipping from her and sliding off the bed onto the floor. Gwen was having the harder time though, trying to remember something that didn't happen, and dealing with the aftermath- and the implied feelings and intentions of her friend. "So one kiss, and you wanted to court me, what about Arthur?"

"What about him? - He would have understood in time, I'm giving up a lot of my time for him." He said from his pathetic position on the floor, his hands covered his eyes to rub away tears and sweat of frustration. "Do you think magic would help you remember?"

"Before you consider your options…I don't want a spell cast on me, no more weird stuff in my body. I just want everything back." She glanced around the room before settling on him watching the clouds go by out the window. "Do I still have you as my friend?"

When she was met with silence- she thought it was a no, or worse…he had died, until- "Yeah…course." He leapt to his feet, completely recovered, and looking slightly hung over. "Buddy, I will try my best to reassure you of my good humour, and honourable intentions." He chimed, all jittery and overly _Merlin_- it made his feminine friend wince.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Good, you would make a better friend than a boyfriend Merlin to me- vice versa for you as well probably." She raised her hand as a gesture of peace, and he took it warmly.

"Of course." _Don't kiss it._ The girl in front of him was still that girl he liked, but the atmosphere was damp- a far cry from _that night._

* * *

Proceeding back to his chambers was very mind numbing, the day was the same as yesterday, same weather, same people, same chores, but he was being slowed down by weighing his thoughts. _That night_ had been special, probably because what he had experienced was wrong- he felt he had Gwen to blame- she had seduced him. _Gwen wasn't a flirt_. That was just it, Gwen wouldn't just flirt…it wasn't in her biology, he had flirted back because she had engaged him, and the atmosphere had demanded it, when visiting her in her _prison_- she had been old Gwen, no trace of the one that kissed him so passionately. _Maybe it was merely the night air?_

He walked into Gaius. "Whoopsy."

"Careful." Gaius warned, and Merlin navigated around him mournfully. "What's up with you?"

Merlin shot him an empathic look. "Oh you know, you tell a girl you like her and she says 'she likes your friend better'." He huffed and returned a grim smile.

"Gwen?"

He nodded. "She doesn't even remember anything from that night."

Gaius furrowed _that brow_. "I see. Probably the sleeping draught had mind wiping qualities, can't say your idea was a good idea, when you told me I thought, 'Nah…not Gwen, she's too much of a good friend'- perhaps it's for the best?"

Merlin flew off the handle. "For the best, how can you say _rejection_ is for the best?"

"Don't have a go at me, your relationship would have never progressed to that stage, and marriage would be laughable."

"I'm not taking this." Merlin rushed to his rooms to sulk. When he heard Gaius tinkering about with his chemistry set - he called. "If Arthur comes calling for me, tell him he can 'shove it!'"

* * *

Arthur slipped into his gloves and flexed, he looked to the castle archway and spotted Morgana returning from a trek. "Where have you been this early, you're normally still in bed at this hour?"

Morgana was hugging a blanket around her. "A walk, needed it." Her lips were a straight miserable line. "How's Gwen?"

"Erm…Don't know haven't visited her today." He said poorly. "Though I wouldn't bother her…Merlin still says she's asleep."

"Right." She retorted, sharing a knowing smile with the oblivious Arthur. "Well enjoy your training, I won't keep you- Oh…where's you manservant?" She chimed innocently, sensing his presence long gone from the prince's features- he looked lost.

"I think he's annoyed with me, or just drunk from the tavern- he does that a lot lately." Arthur waved it off and marched on calmly without the _benevolent_ boy.

Morgana stared after him. Something had happened. Perhaps a visit to Gwen will set things in motion, that's if the room wasn't locked. She was curious to know if Gwen can fake being comatose?


	26. Chapter 26

**Excuse the long delay. Enjoy- and review, tell me if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

Merlin had tried to kill her, a year ago- though mentally he had succeeded, the scars he had left behind had transformed her into this guilt free woman- with what Morgause called '_ambition_'. She had an inkling she may have scarred him too, _good_. Though Merlin had carried the weight of what he had done alone, he had remorse- something which she had discarded during her training.

Though she had learnt of an odd reason for her attempted murder, there was no proof except for the fact Merlin had held her as she died, assassins don't hold their kills unless there was regret. Merlin had said to 'Gwen's' face he had no intention apart from the whisperings of a dragon.

In the echoic hall- clomping down like a woman on a mission, her memory wavered back and forth. _Merlin pretending to take a refreshing drink- harmlessly handing her the skin- he did not force it down her throat._ Well of course not, he wouldn't, he was going to do it the trusting -deceitful way. An invisible tear rolled down her face. These were the small memories that fuelled her fire, that- and the King ordering the execution of dozens of men and women. She reached the end of the hall_. He had been holding her to comfort her, she recalled the feeling of his hand in her hair, see the tears on his face._ -Why didn't he speak to her, explain what she was dying for?

She softened her foot falls when the devil himself emerged from around a corner- peg legging it at full throttle, he skidded when he saw her looking displeased at him _as always_. "My lady." He said, she had visions of him strung up by his arms in a lonely place, dragging her nails down his back.

"Merlin." She acknowledged disdainfully. "I heard there has been some progress with Gwen, perhaps I can have my maid back- her substitute is very skittish." She thought that would be a smart move on her part, if Butter was keeping a dangerous secret it would be well known. Doubt was a very good thing to play with, even when she did know (since she had been Butter)- Merlin would only blame the maid (Butter for being careless). The only problem was Butter didn't actually know anything- _what was new?_

"Erm not really no."

"Oh?" She kept the pretence of being oblivious, though she was seething. "Shame. If you need any moral support." _Put your hand_ _on his shoulder- do it!_ It was a disjointed move that made her look as if she had been prodded up the backside- she touched him roughly on the shoulder. "You've got me…and Arthur." Her hand dragged on his shirt, he merely nodded.

"And for the second time-Thank you."

"No, I don't think you understand." She said more brashly. "I am always here, there's nothing you can possibly hide." It was a little off hand- but he deserved it. "You just need to know what rights I have as a lady and as your _friend_- though your promises of alliances never do seem to stick."

His shoulder jerked out of her now paralysing grip, his face set hard- and looking incredibly... "Why do I never hear that reassuring tone of voice…no- it's just the threatening one." It was his turn to walk off- _how dare he!_

Synchronizing with his heavy plod. "You think I'm treating you shabbily!- It's the hero- complex, addling with your brain."

"I'm not the only one."

She slipped on her mocking smile. "No…but you were the first- to doubt me." She twiddled with his jacket collar. "At least you are my first…something, it's all you will ever be."

Merlin's cheeks became inflamed like she had slapped him. Well he got the gist, his blush was her trophy. He had been alongside her, slightly turned since she was in close contact- mouth an agonizing breath away, _dear lord it was quivering_. He finally retreated down the hall- walking stiffly.

Morgana grinned triumphantly, she proceeded with her task- and began her descent on the guest room door, she knocked courteously . Gwen had been trained well- Gwen didn't respond, and neither did she. She tried the door- locked_- but not for long_. Morgana gave her maidservant time to panic, to alleviate her heartbeat before- "_Hate pe tospringan."_ Slipped past her lips and the door clicked, and she made her dooming but kindly entrance. Gwen was standing by her bed, clutching her bedding and nightie to her breast as if indecent, her face immortalized with surprise.

"My lady!"

Morgana's face twitched into action. "Gwen, you're awake, thank heavens!" She swept over, like a woman of love and gratitude- almost like a mother greeting a child. Before Gwen could explain or protest, Morgana forced her maid's head into her bosom. Well if Gwen did it to Merlin, she could damn well do it to Gwen. The maidservant squirmed.

"My lady…I…I'm only aware that I have had a long sleep…in this-"

Detecting the girl's panic in her voice- _and so she should!_ Morgana intervened. "It is okay- I know, you were out for a considerable amount of time- I can only guess some ailment or plague…but it's your current state of health I'm worried about." She pulled back from her tight squeeze to observe her. "Ask me anything- and it'll be yours."

Gwen was speechless. "I…I am fine, as you can see-" Tugging her nightie closer. "I am well looked after- this room is far too grand for the likes of me…er perhaps I should go."

_Ha, correct- the room was too nice for her, and go- well yes!-_ But she wanted her cake and to eat it. "No rush, you must lay down…we shall catch up on gossip- Oh!- I have this new maid- not as good as you understand." Yes, she was aware she was hamming it up- but she really needed Gwen to not be sceptical. "I hope I'll have you back in my services…it's not been the same, especially since Arthur has been fretting over you." _Wicked Girl_. "Merlin has also…a bit." _Very Wicked Girl_.

Poor Gwen hadn't got a word in, she was busy taking in this new Morgana- well old Morgana, and at the same time contemplating what to do or say. "Morgana- did you know about me in this room?"

Morgana cocked her head. "Yes, I offered it." _Did Merlin forget to mention that detail?_- Further seething inflamed her heart. "It is no worry, the king on the other hand doesn't know-"A silence took hold, Morgana eagerly watching the clockwork in her ex-best friend's head, she smiled feebly. "I can't wait to see their faces."

Gwen's nervous grin said it all, as the lady's hand crept around her shoulder pulling her in for another killer embrace. "It is good to be alive."

"Yes it is, isn't it." Morgana had her fangs on, they retracted as the door was knocked. Gwen froze, while her companion remained poised. "Come in."

There was silence from behind the door, obviously analysing the voice, the door swung open to reveal the prince looking abashed. "Oh My God!" He said, looking from one to the other, Morgana detected the desperate exchange and tightened her smile.

"I know isn't it wonderful!" Milking it like it was her job- "I had this feeling today was going to be a good day."

The prince swooped fully into the room, very stilted- as if all hope was lost. _Dear Lord- it was like she had lost a baby._ She wasn't sure if the prince was holding back because of who he was to Gwen (admirer), or the fact he was wary the enemy was dallying in the room.

"Guinevere." He said formally, bobbing his head, his hand reached for hers in a poetic gesture. "It is good to know you are well, I will inform Gaius-"His hesitance was for the only reason of Morgana being left alone with his girlfriend. "-Later, but first you can tell me…if you are comfortable." There was a penetrating stare- undressing her and the fabric of time. _He wanted to know what to do_.

Morgana was clucking her tongue at the affectionate display, and the two reluctantly broke their staring contest. "Maybe I should go and fetch Gaius- you can get reacquainted-"

"-No-need."

Morgana breathed on a smile, turning towards the intrusive voice at the door. Merlin divered in the doorway unamused.

"Merlin look here…Gwen is awake!" Arthur elaborated, and Gwen's wave was almost sickeningly obvious. Merlin clucked his own tongue- gathering himself, aware he was being watched by all parties.

"Yes." He said dryly. "I am glad."

Well Morgana thought he would put up a front- for her at least, _did his deceit lack passion_, _as well as their friendship?- _It angered her he was willing to hurt her feelings by revealing the truth so willingly_._ The Prince and the maidservant's faces dropped in unison- knowing Merlin was about to tattle on them. He sighed long-sufferingly. "I have a confession…"

"It's not true." Arthur spoke to soon.

And Merlin raised his hand to inform him it was alright, he was going to take the brunt of things.

"Gwen woke up a while ago…it just wasn't going to become public knowledge. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I feel bad."

Morgana didn't expect this, her hand twiddled nervously with her pendant. _Why the hell did this have to happen, was this a test?- To see her blow- turn evil in front of them?_ But his admission of guilt softened her- she couldn't be mocking with this scenario, nor can she let it breeze by her. "So you lied to me?" She couldn't muster the strength to be damning or too surprised- she didn't want to look weak- not in front of them all."How long?" Finally gaining her edge, Gwen flinched.

"Not long- not long at all. We were worried it would spread like wildfire around the castle- the issue from the beginning." The maid didn't look up during her explanation. "Sorry."

"Why now?- Is this guilt?"

She was getting straight to the point, Merlin closed the door behind her, a move which alarmed her. "A little…don't take it to heart, you said so yourself I couldn't hide anything from you, I assumed you'd worked it out."

Morgana nodded slyly. "You're right…you seemed less willing to update me, I thought I had angered you." Now that was the nail in the coffin, she was going to ramp up the guilt- break down their walls- maybe even get back on their side before knifing them one by one. "But I appreciate your honesty." Her eyes lingered on him a second longer- the word honesty causing a muscle in the servant's cheek to twitch.

He bowed his head to cover it. "My lady."

Arthur stepped forward, his stern character collapsing- he thumped Morgana on the shoulder as if she was a knight by habit. "Sorry. It is not like me to hold back information from you about your friend."

Merlin was nervous Arthur was doubting himself- and Morgana's betrayal- maybe everything had come unstuck, well at least he had Gwen to believe him. "It has been a hard week…very tiresome, a lot of…" Sharing a hard look with Gwen. "Heart wrenching." She looked away awkwardly.

The witch couldn't miss this- _Had that been the look of rejection?_ She knew Merlin would eventually confront Gwen about the kiss, but she had missed it- not knowing what Gwen must have said, the denial was killing her. "We should all have lunch together." She forced out a smile- perhaps observing them long enough she could work out the state of their relationship.

"Good idea." Arthur chirped- his hand fitted snugly into the curve of the maid's neck. "Would you like that?"

"That would be fine." Her hand sought his, it was a brief but affectionate exchange. Morgana had her analytic cap on. Gwen's stale sheepish looks with Merlin, Arthur's persistent attention seeking…and not to mention the young manservant. "We could eat in here."

Morgana nodded, absorbing the depressing atmosphere. It was stifling, it seemed the love triangle saga was stealing her thunder. _Oh Cheer up Merlin, at least you're not lumbered with prissy over there_. She gave Guinevere a distasteful look, who seemed too caught up in Arthur's mutterings to even notice she was being glared at by one and being blubbered about by another- _heartbreak kid over there_.

Morgana, when looking back at Merlin could see he didn't know where to put himself, it was beyond awkward and sad, that Morgana couldn't take it with pleasure anymore, it was physically hurting her to watch. But she had too much pride, she wasn't going to embrace him and tell him he still had her, _humph- she wasn't going to be second fiddle! Let alone saddle herself with such an unattractive boy!_

"I hear the kitchens are preparing beef today- we can get some scraps…enough to get us through till dinner with the King."

"That's sounds good to me, doesn't it?" Merlin chimed in Arthur's direction, a series of straight lipped smiles took place. Gwen was the centre piece. _Stealing her thunder_.

"Well I will go fetch the stuff." Inching closer to the door, she knew her exit was what they desired- but she wasn't going to give it to them so easily."Merlin? Help if you please." Turning on her heel so fast her hair dusted his face.

"Um…of course milady."

She dallied in the hall as he anxiously prepared to pursue. He didn't forget to click the door let alone shoot a look at his friends before his disappearance.

"Come on." She grumbled- bustling him down to the hall. "If something happens I'm sure your friends will send a search party."

When he didn't retaliate she was sure something was wrong, though she couldn't see his face- it was hard obedience. They passed a guard who eyed them because of their close contact, the looped arms weren't necessary, but she had been compelled to do it since he frequently resisted.

The kitchens weren't as full as they were in the late afternoon, but the staff that were there stared at them. Morgana and Merlin were an odd pair in the kitchen, assisting each other formally as opposed to in the hall. They were like mistress and servant- so much- people were questioning why her ladyship would have accompanied him at all to lower bowels of the castle?

"Treat this like a picnic…like the one we had."

"What?" Merlin stiffened.

"In the guestroom Merlin, don't tell me your memory is already failing." She nudged past him and placed cheese and crackers into the basket- the same type they had consumed that night. Merlin watched her like she was doing something cynical. "Did you like that by the way?- You hardly comment on anything I do for you."

"Do for me…" He echoed, weighing up a leather wine bottle. "Everything you do has motive…so why would it be for me?"

"From the goodness of my heart I suppose." The wine selection he had made was good and she obligingly took it from him. "Maybe my motive was you."

"And was it?" The question remained unanswered when she finished packing and departed ahead of him.

"Come on." She said for the third time that day. "Do you think it would be wise to mention the picnic?"

"Which one?- Er." The error scaring and seizing him still. "No we shouldn't, Arthur wouldn't take it lightly…don't want any more work plied on me."

"Arthur dictates all your decisions and feelings, doesn't he?- Much like his father." She commented bitterly.

_Oh, of course he would retaliate now!_"Well not quite, I understand Arthur more than Uther- Uther would blow his top….But he is King, it's his job to dictate."

Morgana bobbed her head, concurring with this. "He doesn't let his feelings of others get in the way. Perhaps when there is a new Queen…or King, things would be better."

"I wish you wouldn't say that so openly…in public. " He hissed, he nipped a bit of her sleeve to guide her to one side. "Are you angry?"

"I'm always angry…you're all so damn annoying and dishonest, I'm having great difficulty trusting you- and that's hard to admit when you are trying to-" A guard marched by, a further reminder that nothing could be secure. "-belittle me, though our friendship may be in tatters- I was still willing to create…something."

"That's a strange thing to say…I thought you were too busy plotting to have time for your friends." Merlin stopped at the same time as Morgana, she turned abreast with him- basket in hands, pressing it into him.

"I have so much time on my hands, I just need some encouragement to use it well- and make it all worthwhile." She absently bit her lip and looked down at her basket of treats. It was level with her cleavage- something Merlin was determined not to acknowledge.

"I will try and make it worth your while."

She hoped he meant it. "Try not to be so gloomy, Gwen isn't the only fish in the sea_." Holy hell – she had outed with something which should have stayed locked in her brain, _Well he shouldn't get the wrong idea, he shouldn't assume she was seducing him with a line like that.

"Why?- How did you know….about?-"

_Oh right_- she didn't- she only referred to him as a necro- She could cover herself with that excuse. "Many women you could find snoozing or unconscious at the local tavern- feed your fetish there, my door will be locked." –_But not bolted, any trouble and you could use your magic. _Merlin's creepiness was apparently rubbing off onto her, considering leaving her door ajar was stooping to a new low in her books. "Keep it to yourself what you get up to…unless you want me to tell the others."

"Now I thought we were patching things up- you don't need to add blackmail in with your throw- away horrible taunts- you'll be giving me lashing with a whip next." Morgana raised her brow at this- _he was a dark horse._ He cleared his throat, the colour in his cheeks flaring up.

"And I quote Arthur 'You strange little man'" Daylight filtered into the hall and onto them as the guestroom door opened, they had gained an audience. Arthur cleared his throat elaborately.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

He straightened. "Yeah..fine."

* * *

The table was littered with scrapings. Being in the presence of only 'friends' meant they could eat as messily as they liked- '_A rule I apply most times'_. Arthur was having the pleasure of serving Guinevere, she was flattered of course, but was wary of Merlin hovering as if to feed her himself or offer to massage her shoulders. If anything went that far – Morgana would be forced to ask someone to do hers.

Arthur had broken the ice with a joke, and they all comfortably laughed. Merlin's eye-line dropped for the umpteenth time that afternoon- torn between Guinevere's and Morgana's- Arthur made it known he wasn't amused by hurling a cracker at him- he didn't miss. Merlin wouldn't dare try it back because Arthur normally would take it a stage too far and enlist the help of his men at a later date.

When the wine came out, Gwen sneakily asked who had selected it.

"I did." Merlin reassured, Morgana wasn't blind to the mistrust in the room, and she so longed for it to be much easier to pull the wool over their eyes. "I chose the least valuable, I think his majesty might keep tabs."

"Nonsense, if the King knows I am drinking it…there should be no problem."

Merlin didn't think this sounded like a good thing, he felt Morgana stiffen next to him, and Gwen look down as if ashamed by her own status. _Sometimes Arthur didn't think before he spoke_. "Well given my choice of wine- more for me." That lightened the mood, Gwen looked grateful and discretely clasped his hand. He made sure he poured her some first, sharing a long look with as she took the first sip. Morgana grudgingly poured her own as the two men unwittingly battled for the maid's attention.

"So Gwen…do you have any idea what caused you to pass out?" Morgana was on her third glass and still climbing.

There were a few clinks of glass and metal plates. "Arthur informed me of something found at the scene…"

"Yes?- I think I may have heard about that too…"

Arthur and Merlin gave her some undivided attention, _finally_.

"Was it footprints, or… a discarded tankard?"

"No actually." Merlin butted. "An apple." He clarified.

Morgana swallowed her wine too quickly, in fact a manly mouthful instead of a sip. "Oh really…interesting." Covering her mouth to hide her discomfort. "We should do anything in our power to find answers…we can't have Gwen living in fear for her life."

"Exactly…Cracker?"

Morgana wasn't expecting for it to be offered to her, since she had been sidelined by the 'wonderful Gwen', at this point she was choking on her wine. "Oh- no- full- no." She struggled in between coughs, while Arthur and Gwen talked amongst themselves. When she felt something hammering down on her back- she straightened. Merlin was helping her. "I'm fine, you can stop now…thank you."

"You're welcome." He shamefully smiled, he had lost Gwen's attention to Arthur over this, but he had gained a 'thank you' from the most unpredictable person at the table. _Should he point out she had crumbs trapped in her cleavage?- Better not._


	27. Chapter 27

**I've been as busy as a bee doing uni work- what can I say? Check for any errors.**

* * *

Morgana brushed Gwen's hair today. _Yep- that did indeed happen_. Morgana let herself into the guest chambers early with her maid's regular attire; her serving clothes. Couldn't have Guinevere larking about in a nightie all day. The hair styling came to her mind when she thought about its mass of pretty curls, if she had her own way she would have snipped the lot. But instead she swallowed her jealously, and brushed it back neatly and plaited it into a Dutch braid. "Done, you look lovely… as usual." _Don't milk it._

Gwen turned to her earnestly. "Forgive me…I'm a little tongue tied at the moment."

"Nonsense…you make sense to me, why do you always sound so nervous- I'm not going to kill you, you know?" She tried, her voice becoming dry half way through. When Gwen failed to giggle or even attempt a smile- she just sighed in anguish and left her. Her cold steel blade chaffed against her leg- she normally secured it in her cabinet by day, but it had become her security blanket.

After about twenty minutes of skulking about the halls, she sat for a further hour on the tower steps sulking. There was no longer a plan of action, she was sure Morgause was planning an uprising; with or without her…but with her boyfriend. The same boyfriend that had made advances upon her before becoming enamoured by Morgause's seductive prowess. Was her own task to convert Merlin, or kill him?- Neither were an option…for her anyway. Converting would require seduction or perhaps a step beyond that. She was repeating herself, this dilemma had cropped up in her head many times; _how far was she willing to go?_ She stood up with an inconclusive answer- she would just have to befriend them all- keep her enemies close, because right now; they were all she had.

* * *

Morgana bounded down the steps and froze, spotting something interesting- she made herself invisible. Arthur was talking to Gwen by his horse, a sort of flirting ritual which was a rarity between those two, in public. Arthur was being subtly pompous and charming- and Gwen was modestly smiling along. Morgana panned across to see Merlin mucking out the stables and chucking his shovel grudgingly into the manure, he could see them both obviously.

Morgana was about to step out, until she saw Butter bumbling through the gates, she passed by Arthur and Gwen, who acknowledged her sternly- as if she had done something wrong. _Boy she knew that feeling_. Merlin, on the other hand spied Butter and seemed to fluff up his hair- O_h my god…you are kidding me, you man-whore! _Merlin appeared to have selected a new wench to pursue. _Talk about desperate!_ Butter was too caught up in her journey to even notice the manservant being cute- _err annoyingly desperate_. Morgana had stooped behind a wall, edging closer to the stables. Merlin by then was rushing in order to intercept the scatty maid and her basket of groceries.

"Butter…a word."

"hm?" She turned her basket rapidly into him, knocking the air out of his chest. "Oops…sorry, um…?"

"-Merlin." He replied incredulously. "A Good friend."

She looked flattered. "Really…why, thank you!"

Merlin beamed. "Don't sound so surprised, you are quite likeable."

She had formed a strangely cute smile, covering her blushes. "Noooo."

Morgana thought she was going to be sick. She didn't want an additional thing to worry about. Merlin was after another version of Butter; A Butter who was nervous about keeping secrets- a Butter who was courageous- _which this girl certainly isn't!_ Merlin had bad taste. _First Gwen, now this._

"I see you have goodies." Merlin began, trying to engage a conversation.

"Err yeah…I do it every day." She nodded to herself, the silence afterwards dragged out a bit, Morgana was contently sniggering to herself behind the wall. _Imbeciles_.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Of course, people run out of it every day…someone has to get it done…as with me…" He indicated to the pile of dung- suddenly wishing he hadn't and struggled on. "Erm…yeah, looks like we could do with a break."

Butter looked up gormlessly.

"-You know; if you like?- we could have a break… together."

Morgana was shaking her head. _Ha, like she had power over these situations!_

"We could, I was in the middle of something- but I could make time for a break." Butter seemed to begin a very random descent to the floor and she was comfortably sitting on the ground- very exposed in the middle of the courtyard. Merlin was very embarrassed she had chosen that very spot they had been standing.

"We could go elsewhere?" Merlin had a better idea. "How about the kitchens?- We could just sit and talk on a bench."

"I've just been there, don't fancy it."

Merlin stiffened. Now he had to think of somewhere else. "-The roof?"

Morgana hoped this was for a much needed suicide. She peeped over the wall top, to see Merlin fleetingly glimpse in her direction. _Oh no_. This had fazed him, he appeared even more awkward, and he speedily dismissed Butter. "Perhaps another time…excuse me." And he was dutifully completing the distance between the stables and her wall.

_Shit_. Quickly thinking she seized her ear and stood up. "Found it!"

Merlin with so much intent and annoyance- manoeuvred around to her side of the wall, his presence immediate and it left her breathless, so much she had trouble wording herself. "-Found my earring- I-I lost it." Her voice dried up as Merlin propped up on the wall opposite.

"What do you want?" He cocked his head.

"You are no longer needed, I found my earring." She tried to get away, his lanky leg seemed to straighten to form a gate preventing her passage. "I have done anything wrong."

"You were eavesdropping." He said at the drop of a hat. "Spying, plotting- whatever you like, you're slipping into your old ways."

"Old ways?" She blinked. "Old ways would be me ignoring Uther's atrocities, being afraid of myself….and- wait, I'm not getting into this with you, you are an ass." She had trouble forming that insult- since it rarely crossed her lips. She frowned. "You've got room to talk." She tried to breeze by, but that infernal leg held firm.

His face was fixed into that of someone amused. Why? He glanced over to Arthur and Gwen who were still talking. "I would like a day off from this battle." She followed his eye line.

"What battle? There is no battle- especially among us, though you do have a very serious problem."

Merlin's head snapped towards her. "Aye?"

She scoffed. "You put yourself in other people's business in which you don't belong, and times when you are needed you don't as much lift a finger!" _Careful_.

Merlin grimaced. "So now you are insulting my skills as a servant."

Morgana pulled a dubious face. "They are very limited."

He snorted. "Arthur in a dress."

It broke the lady from her trail of thought. "Pardon?" A grin brightened her face. "A new kink?"

Merlin straightened, offended. "Noo…You are like Arthur in a dress."

Morgana's face fell, as he had intended. "No need to get stroppy." He had let his guard down – And his leg, so she took a chance. She bid farewell as she moved, but his leg flew up to stop her, but he ended up kicking her. Her yelp triggered the guards into action, and a very apologetic and startled manservant fled the scene with a chorus of sniggers in his wake; Morgana and Butter, who lurked nearby at a tapestry.

Butter approached her lady cautiously. "My lady, what did he do?" She asked timidly, as a line of guards filed passed her in hot pursuit.

"Nothing…it was an accidental but intentional assault." She knew as she said it there were too many troublesome words in there for her maid to decipher, and make sense of. "Tell me Butter…"

The deer like maid returned a tentative gaze.

"Do you like him?" Her voice was devoid of any reproachfulness, she made sure of it.

"Merlin my lady?" Apparently it required some intense thinking. "He is nice as any young man I have met, no one has a single bad word against him, does that help?"

Morgana took that as a _yes_, she was either being vague because she liked him, or she didn't know him at all. "I see." Morgana spied Arthur and Gwen gazing in their direction. _How rude_. "Do you plan on courting him?- It's what happens quite often among the common folk."

"Boys are frightening things, mum tells me they don't fear where they stick their ends."

Morgana laughed, she liked her mum. "True, which is why you should avoid Merlin at all costs."

"My lady?"

"If he ever manages to get to you, never give him what he wants." She seized the girl's arm. "Come to think of it, there are many you should be wary of; the prince and his mistress."

"His wha-m-mistress?" Butter stuttered, she looked about her. "You mean Guinevere?"

"Yes, Merlin has had her too."

* * *

Her ex-substitute maid was gullible, but apparently not enough. By the end of the day she heard Merlin was in the kitchens with her, so at some point they would end up on the roof together- weird _rituals_, at least it wasn't around his or Butter's, though anything is possible. Morgana was livid.

"Anything else my lady?" Gwen tucked Morgana's sheets in accordingly. Morgana blinked back her thoughts.

"No more, you may go." She put on a brave face, Gwen's faulty smile gave her every reason to worry. She looked calmer, but it could mean she had convinced her prince of her treachery. There wasn't any trust in her body language. Once the maid had left, she threw the covers off herself and slipped into her chamber shoes. Padding over to her fireplace, she placed a pot over her makeshift stove and nabbed her potion out of her cabinet of curiosities. She didn't want to do this, _no way_, she removed her gown and let it fall to the floor. She drank her potion like she took her medicine- it burnt, and no good would come from it.

She had been through this twice, the Butter transformation though felt like she was being dressed down, at least Guinevere had more breast and exotic skin. With Butter; her breasts would shrink to a third of their size, her skin would tan, her thighs chafe, and her hair straighten- it was so flat and lifeless. Morgana grimaced as she slipped into a burlap sack- _No, it wasn't an actual sack but it sure felt like it!_ "Euk…" She tampered with her breasts. "Like fried eggs." She quickly plaited her hair and left her chambers, shutting the door firmly.

If there were two Butters going around the castle- then so be it. Identical strangers, with Gwen it was different, there weren't two Gwens, nobody could pull that off. She would either run into Merlin or Butter first- hopefully not both at the same time, but she couldn't afford walking around as herself, knocking people out.

A heavy plundering footfall echoed in the tight darkened hall she was in, she stilled herself to make sure it wasn't herself. When it continued all the way close to her she turned and cast a light source towards the foreign object. Butter came face to face with Butter, she shrieked horrifically- as you would when faced with yourself in a closed in space. Morgana had to grab and claw at the girl before she took off and raised an alarm. She clamped a hand over real Butter's mouth, and Butter's identical hand struggled with it. The scuffle continued into a cleaning closet, where Butter almost had one up on Morgana when she kicked her in the shin and made a break for the door, screaming her head off. Luckily her blood still ran thick with magic. "Err…_Swefe nu_!"

Butter crumpled to the floor. _Thank God! Why the hell didn't she think of that before?- that would have solved many problems- Like Gwen!_ She cursed her stupidity, though even more she didn't remember how long the _swefe_ spell worked. When Butter was securely tucked away at the back under a load of buckets, Morgana neatened her hair.

She made sure she locked the door behind her, when she made her descent to the lower parts of the castle she was still fuming about the stupid maid disobeying her and throwing herself at the desperate manservant. "-Kill him, I'll kill him!" She wretched, tugging at her burlap and throwing it out of the way of her urgent legs. She didn't know where they were meeting- _fuck!_

Just when she thought she would have no one to blast her steam at- Gwen appears. _Viper_.

"I see you're on your way." Gwen said cheerfully.

Morgana gathered flem. "Yes, aren't I lucky!" She snapped, and Gwen frowned.

"Sorry." She said all too politely.

"Don't give me that…just save the jealousy for another day- go see to your prince and I will see to your friend."

Gwen was speechless, confounded, her mouth was so wide her tongue was gathering dust. "I beg your pardon?" Even surprised Gwen could be still sickly sweet.

"We all know you're vying for two men's hearts." She concluded unimpressed.

Gwen was shaking her head profusely. "I don't know what you've heard, but that's nonsense…I hold no one's heart." She spoke to the ground as if Butter's eyes were burning through her.

"I see…so no one loves you." She sniffed innocently. "What a shame." Morgana then left the damage she had done to carry on with her task. Though it took some time for her maidservant's feet to get moving- still staring horrified at the ground as if it held the meaning of life. Morgana had a sudden swag about her as she approached the stairs, and when her nemesis made his appearance- she was met with fortitude- which she believed stemmed from her anger. "Good evening."

Merlin looked up from the lower stair. "Hey." His unkempt hair giving him an annoying edge. _Though she hated it._ "You look nice."

"Really?" She said as impolitely as possible. "I didn't really try, it's not like I was making an impression…who's really that worth it?" She inhaled proudly at the onslaught of angry and bewildered looks- it wasn't what she got- instead she heard a dark chuckle, her face fell upon a cheeking looking manservant.

"Alright, I see I've got to teach you good etiquette as well as how to make a pastry." There was a puff of air in her face as he sighed with a nasal laugh, she took a step back when he reached for her hand. "Woah steady on, if you reverse on a stair you're going to send us both down."

Morgana composed herself as Butter and yanked at her burlap proudly. "I'm fine." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You seem…different." He sniffed her breath, and she jarred, "Dutch courage?"

"No…just a braid."

"I take it you didn't eat one…just tied?" Merlin commented, and Morgana sighed at her slow sense of humour. "Can women get smarter by how they tie their hair?"

Morgana scoffed. "I thought you were a physician's assistant, can't you conduct real scientific experiments?"

Merlin's hand rose to lean on the wall. "Did you want to be the test subject?" His body language screamed 'flirt with me', she saved her blushes- not wanting to overindulge him, after all he was the bad guy and needed to be punished.

She opened her mouth, about to retort with a brazen quip- but his patient smile made her a little more reluctant. "What was that on pastry making?"

"Don't you remember the conversation this afternoon?"

"Of course." She replied immediately. "I'm no good." She could only guess that's what was in the talk. "Unless you have anything better to do?- I'm eager to learn." Her hand unwittingly toyed with the cord of her tunic, his skin flushed on his face and neck, and he was forced to withdraw.

"Um right…to the kitchens." The gravel in his throat caused through embarrassment. He nevertheless still had the guts to coax her into going with him, _Butter_ followed aimlessly. She was getting a free date out of this, but with someone she wouldn't willingly if it came to be- not like he would; she was out of his league, and he didn't like her…and vice versa.

Merlin went in ahead of her and lit the room, she drifted in- the room was tidy, but equipment had been laid out prepared- she stopped to out the obvious. "Hm, I would say you're more eager than I."

He laughed nervously, pretending to fiddle with the implements- his long fingers curling and flexing in an enticing manner. "So…you sure you're alright…I can't tell if you being sarcastic, you're quite unpredictable tonight." His companion kept to the other side of the counter. "Not that it bothers me." Worried he had offended her.

She stiffly smiled, realising she needed to turn herself down a notch- she was being herself- high maintenance. But Merlin demanded so much effort, she would fall flat if she had to play timid idiotic Butter. "Don't mind me, I'm just playing…I can hardly be myself in this kingdom- so many rules, so many shifty eyes watching for someone to put a foot out of line."

"I know the feeling."

She turned on him. "Right, because you of all have everything to fear!.." She cut herself off with his earnest gaze. _Bugger_. "Because you are always in the prince and King's circle- you're more vulnerable." Well done. He shuffled closer as if to absorb comfort from her.

"I suppose you do understand a little…I've had a few close calls with Uther."

She had almost forgot that- and everything he had been accused of was true- _foolish Uther_. "And why?- You look completely harmless." She nudged him affectionately. "Unless you have a secret." That had him, he blinked up at her- seconds away from a confession, but his retreat said it all- he couldn't trust just anybody with his secret. She couldn't deny being relieved. If hadn't told her, he wasn't going to tell Butter.

"Come." He relinquished with a bowl. "I will show you what you need to know about pastries." Though she already knew- she had watched servants in her childhood, but to learn firsthand would be…something.

* * *

They had made a baker's dozen, turns out Morgana was bad at wrapping- all the more to give Merlin an excuse to be over her shoulder, hands over her hands. She found she just had to make the slightest mistake and he would be on top of her, pressing his bony hips into her backside. Her revulsion was lacking, she reared into it and he jarred back and apologized. "Didn't realise I was so close, did I squish you?"

"I believed I squished you." The state he was in was amusing; embarrassed, and speckled with flour. Her hand reached to ruffle his hair, though she sneakily grabbed a hand full of flour beforehand, so she ended up aging him. She leapt back and laughed at his clueless self. "Dirty old man!"

He shook like a dog, his hair becoming greyer. "Bwwwa…ow eyes!" He dusted his cheeks profusely and clawed at his lashes. "My eyes."

"Don't be a baby!" She looked about her- finding a damp cloth. "Come here." He reached for her, his arms colliding with the counter. "Over here." She actually side stepped him, to give him a hard time finding her- oh how she laughed. "Come on...almost." He bashed his hip on the counter and yelped as he fell into her. "Aww…what are you like?" She cooed, allowing his hands to fondle her shoulders, she teased his head up with two fingers under his defined jaw. "Next thing you'll feel is damp cloth, okay?" His nod was rushed and desperate, she cooed some more before applying the cloth to his lids and sweeping. The flour lifted immediately, her hands cradled the back of his head, forcing it into the cloth. Though as she proceeded to clean him, his resistance lessened, and he relaxed under her 'tender loving' care. He didn't ignore her other hand which sought the front of his tunic. "There." As she pulled the rag back she noticed the wetness she had left behind and without thought gently blew on his closed lids.

The mood slowly became sombre, she consciously retracted her hand- realising her clinging and tender touch. _Butter_ cleared her throat. "There." She repeated, pulling out of their intimate bubble. He blinked back tears of eye-irritation, not putting her out of his sight even as he wiped with his sleeve. When she tried to step back further, he caught her hand, bringing it snugly against his chest. "What are you doing?" She said agitatedly, seeking out an interruption that would save her. "The pastries will burn."

"Just leave them, they'll be fine." He had threaded his fingers into her free hand- pulling her to him, a gasp escaped her. "Do you have siblings?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You nurture me like a sibling." His face was endearingly smug- if there was such a thing- _he spends too much time with Arthur._ "Well do you?"

"Erm…yes and no, my nurturing side comes from my mother." _Very true_. She felt as if she was floating between him and the counter- she could smell burning pastries and him, though he too smelt like bonfire. "You're going to kiss me, aren't you?"

Breath on her lips, and a shadow darkened her face. He kissed the corner of her mouth- her lashes dusted his cheek and he faltered- his mouth immediately seizing a chance with hers. It was coltish, very coltish, like how starved teenagers would kiss, frantic and mad, and it ought to be taken in a greedy way because the body couldn't control itself. It couldn't be taken for granted. Even when Merlin's hand fell on the hot stove- he cried in her mouth and just pulled her backwards with him- having no intention to break this moment. He reversed into burlaps of flour and they fell into a cloud of white.


	28. Chapter 28

I get so muddled nowadays- planning my life in advance now- got to grow up.

* * *

The flour hadn't settled- so anything they could have been doing wouldn't have been seen, even when Gwen walked in. "What the-? Please desist…you're wrecking everything!" Gwen stalked forward seizing the bit of clothing she could make out. _Gwen spoils everything._ There was a sudden smack of lips separating, and Gwen hurled Merlin by the jacket up and at the door. He clouted into it with so much force she thought he would bring it off its hinges. "Oh God sorry!-"Her face fell significantly upon seeing it was her friend. "Merlin- you! Now really?" She turned sceptically towards what she knew would be Butter on the floor, the very girl she had tussled with in the hall. "And Butter…lately you have behaved shamefully." The maid on the floor returned a begrudged scowl. Merlin looked from one to the other- _was this jealousy?-If so… It was very appealing_. With some proud flare he ruffled some of the dust out of his hair.

"Let's remain calm." He added indignantly. "We are adults."

Gwen swivelled towards him, removing her hot sticky eyes off the other woman. "Then what was that?- That was hardly behaving like an adult!" The manservant flinched, she wasn't done yet- "It was lucky it was just me that came in, well maybe Arthur would have been forgiving- but the chef? Or Uther…death."

"Let's keep our heads." Merlin tried again.

"Precisely!" Gwen's head was reeling, when she remembered her audience- she took a breath. "A word Butter, if you please?"

"-Shall I go?" Merlin input.

"No- anything I've got to say should be heard, no more 'behind our back' stuff."

Merlin tugged at his scruff, _it_ _sounded ominous_."Careful." What possible secrets could she part with? He didn't know.

Gwen ignored him. "My relationship with Arthur is strictly platonic, though we have a bond closer than any other master and servant- not as strange as Merlin's though." Merlin's lip curled shamefully. "But to build up a form of hatred with that, to judge me- and for you to throw it back at me is rotten of you." Gwen waited for reprieve.

Butter shuffled to her feet, skirt halfway up her leg with a flour shaped hand mark on it. "Sorry." She huffed. "I had had a drink."

Merlin now didn't look too impressed, it was out of his comfort zone to dally with a drunken woman. He stepped forward promptly. "Butter, I wasn't aware you were inebriated." He couldn't comment on what she tasted like- not in front of anybody- though he would say she certainly didn't taste like alcohol. "I feel quite awful about this…we were making very good-"Gwen turned to him incredulously. "-Pastries." Everybody visibly relaxed. "Anyhow…the rest have burnt to cinders, now all that is left to do is clean and hide the evidence."

Butter had evidently noticed the markings on her legs and tried to disguise them- abysmally- her face was flushed with annoyance. "And finish?"

He spotted her shrug under scrupulous eyes, and he even had time to glimpse an odd bruise on her leg- _had he done that?_

Gwen nodded for Merlin's sake "I think you certainly have finished." She beat him to the punch, he quite liked it…feisty. Both women had proved themselves to be equally feisty, and very good kissers- if only he could have both. Or hold a tournament for women which required a fencing match with tongues. Guilt overloaded his system when he observed his two female companions having an intense staring contest.

"Enough…I'll clean up, you apologize and just stay away from each other." Merlin struggled, fiddling with the back of his hair. Gwen was going to kill him in the morning, and Butter was going to kill him now.

"We're sorry we were baaad." Butter drawled in an obnoxious manner, throwing a smirk in Merlin's direction. He did a double take, finding her smirk reminiscent of somebody else. "We couldn't control ourselves."And to make Gwen happy- Merlin didn't fall prey to that smirk, so he paralysed his cheeks. "And I'm sorry I got irritable with you." He expelled a sigh of relief- it was nearing the end.

Gwen merely bobbed her head. "Good." Merlin swore Butter was seconds away from punching her. "I will escort you home." Butter did a double blink, Merlin caught it- not sure why she should be so worried.

"What?"

Merlin then realized if she was escorted home- that would technically end his evening too soon, leaving him with that itch he desperately wanted to scratch. He reached for 'his date's' hand. "That's alright Gwen…I'll do that when I've sorted this out."

"No, I think it would be wise for me to do it now, save everyone the trouble… and their virtue." The maid tugged insistently on Butter's sleeve to get her moving. Her mind had white washed, she supposed it was Gwen stating the obvious; they would have lost control, and with her enemy-_ it would have been like rewarding him! She had been foolish to let him seduce her- that's right it's his fault! The manipulative bastard!_ Though she wasn't so naïve, she could have easily swayed the situation to go in her way- she had the upper hand- she could have worked him up and left him- _break his heart, like he had hers. Maybe revealing her true identity would do that?_ Her stomach churned. _No, she didn't have the guts for that- heaven knows why?_- She was strong and powerful, but a face-off with Merlin, a fellow sorcerer, and to come clean about being willing to do such indecent things with him just to get to him was…a little more than she could handle, she couldn't even word or analyse her intentions- and her lack of disgust when letting him touch her. A pain in her face made her wince, it probably came across as a grimace- and at the wrong moment with Merlin trying to connect with her with doe-like eyes.

As Merlin accepted defeat, Butter didn't wave or acknowledge him as she left- he assumed she was being subtle in front of Gwen. She was probably dying to…_spend time with him_. As the door clicked shut he whirled around, hands in his hair- _he had a girlfriend!_- He was over the moon with the revelation. And an almost ex-lover was obviously jealous. _Calm down; you're not a jock._ He busied himself by seizing a sweeping brush. Arthur may walk with a swagger in his step when his affections for a lady are returned- but for Merlin, he needed a little decorum and less…desperation. _But he was positively gagging for it._ He bobbed his head weakly, still in denial. _Well it was better than pining over Morgana..._ His sweeping brush froze in his hand, the cloud of flour a metaphor for his thoughts. _No, Gwen you silly noggin. _He laughed to himself as the flour dispersed.

* * *

Morgana was panicking. Gwen was very insistent tagging along with her. She couldn't go to her chamber, so crossing the courtyard in the dead of night was out of her comfort zone since she had a companion who knew where Butter lived, as for 'herself', she didn't. And getting to the home would be a problem too, she didn't know how to act around Butter's family. She turned promptly in the gateway. "Thank you Gwen…I know my way from here."

Gwen tutted. "I will let you say that when we reach your door."

The spittle in her mouth was urging her to expel it. "I hardly know you."

"And you to Merlin."

"Is that jealousy?" She was such a child. "I thought you had the prince's favour?"

The maid grumbled. "What is with you and courtly gossip? - You are as bad as the nobles."

Morgana threw Butter's head back and laughed, she suddenly choked on the spittle she had been gathering. Her nerves hadn't lessened, or more so worrying she had just felt the beginning of a crippling headache. She shut herself up, allowing Gwen to silently stare at her as the pain grew more intense. "Oooo."

"What is wrong?" Gwen's nurturing hand was on her back.

Morgana grew panicked. "Nothing!" She rubbed her temples. "It's approaching my time of the month." She quickly thought.

"Oh I see." The maid tapped her nose confidentially. "Gaius has remedies for that, they don't work on everyone though." She winced as Butter hunched over- hands on knees. "Oo it does seem bad…do you need Giaus?"

"Heavens no!" Morgana snapped, lurching forward away from the woman. She felt her jaw squaring and her spine stretching- _Oh dear lord- No_- She was transforming! "Second thoughts; I'll rush over to my Aunt's for her own remedy- excuse me!" She shoved passed Gwen and darted down the narrow streets, she was at a bit of a stagger. With foggy vision she noted Gwen was no longer anywhere- so she gathered she hadn't followed- _Thank God!_ She fell over some barrels of rum and into an alley, where she hoped to shape-shift back to normal, quietly. When she thought it was over she tried getting up- but her spine gave out, and as the pain of many back plates displacing overcome her, she tumbled to the ground in agony. You couldn't be brave with something like this, she was crying and gasping- believing she was going to die by being ripped apart. Her bones were lengthening, but her skin was staying the same, stretching till ripping point. She was no longer crying water but blood. It made her blind, she lay in the mud for god knows how long, stifling weeps. It started to rain as well, washing the blood from her face and dampening her hair.

* * *

The sky overhead became lighter, she rattled as she stood up cautiously as to not antagonize the damage that had been done. Stepping out from where her torture had took place, there were people preparing the market- they looked at her as she ambled by them- blood on the limbs of her clothing, and caking her hems.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She heard them but didn't turn her head. "Yes." And she left her audience and quickened her steps. The sun was coming up and she wasn't in the castle. When she reached the steps she was stopped by guards and asked to use the servant's entrance. _So she looked like a tramp did she? And obviously still appeared to be Butter._

The kitchens were abuzz with life- she took clothes from the laundry and changed, not caring that the staff were probably watching her. With her bloody clothes under her arm she limped down the halls and up the wing to her chambers, her heart jumping when at the last moment she realized Gwen could be in there. She attentively spied around the door- the room was lifeless. She entered quickly and bolted the door. Now to survey the damage. The large mirror on her dresser beckoned her- she was at in a flash. _Oh Goddess_.

_She was disfigured-ish._ Morgana had Butter's upper face, but her own jaw- and her skin was bright red, like it had been burnt. She was surprised she wasn't turned away by the guards for being a carrier of some disease. Splashing some water on her face that was left for her last night didn't help- her skin needed to heal. _What if she was stuck like this?_ Her flawed potion could make it permanent- forever stuck with the evidence of her deceit. _Perhaps her anti-dote would fix it?_ She fished through her dirties to find remnants of a bottle, shattered probably from her fall. This dealt the blow that she was doomed, she needed to consult Morgause- _but how?_ She looked out of her window to see the canopy of trees where Morgause often dwelled- though she wouldn't be there now.

KNOCK KNOCK- upon her chamber door, she jumped into her curtains, shaking and heart pumping with fright. "Erm…who is it?"She muffled through her curtains, dreading the sound of her own voice.

"Gwen, my lady."

Morgana checked her mirror again to see if there was any change in her appearance since the last time she looked. She was as pink as a cooked lobster. "You can't come in…I'm-" Her maid had seen her naked. "-Indispose."

There was an awkward pause. "Sorry?"

Morgana cleared her throat."Don't make me repeat myself." She said desperately, seizing her brush and dragging it through her brown and black hair. "I will see no one today."

"Are you alright in there?"

"Of course not! That's why I'm indispose." Her anger charged the room and wilted flowers. "It is your job to inform the King."

"Do you want me to fetch you some breakfast?"

"No! I am not hungry- you may go." She was trying to impersonate herself with Butter's voice, she must have succeeded when she heard Gwen calmly retreat down the stairs.

Herself, with little time and nothing to do- she covered herself with her bed linen to mope about the room like an invalid.

* * *

She listened and learned the movement of the servants and nobles milling about outside, occasionally going as white as her sheet when they looked up towards her window, she withdrew back- and settled on listening to her door for anybody that might try and visit her. Gwen came back with Gaius.

"My lady it is dinner time, do you still wish to remain confined?"

"Yes." She could hear their cautious exchange. "I'm ill…it has not rendered my hearing!"

Gaius coughed. "My lady needs my assistance?"

"No, there is nothing you can do."

She heard a third voice, on a lower level, its dulcet tone brought her closer to slit of the door. "She can't stay in there…she could be up to anything." She creased her forehead- incensed.

"Merlin can mind his own business." Silence followed this- a further victory for her. "Has the prince dismissed you from his duties completely? I can understand how he must tire of you." If only the gap was wider, and provided a better view than tile and soles of shoes. A third set of boots hurried onto the landing, and his voice was clear and decisive.

"You are so close to the door…do you fear we might barge in?"

She yanked her ear off the door. "I'm not scared, can't I go a day without seeing anyone?"

"I'm worried-"

"Are you now?" She chimed.

"-I'm worried about one person I haven't seen yet all day..."

She felt blood rush to her cheeks in anticipation.

"Butter hasn't reported to the kitchens."

Her spirits fell- for two different reasons. "Is that so?- What has this got to do with me?"

Gwen elbowed the manservant to hush him, he blinked a thanks and continued. "Nothing…nothing at all, at least I hope not." It had crossed his mind, his mentor and friend could read into that- new girlfriend absent and Morgana locked away in her chambers. The possibilities were endless; Morgana could have found out about his and Butter's closeness, and be torturing his Butter for information…though he was sure Gwen escorted her home apart from Butter's need to visit her Aunt. He hadn't been aware she had an Aunt in Camelot. "I hope you've had nothing to do with this Morgana."

"Excuse me?" She said on the verge of becoming nasty. "My body is run into the ground…I don't have time for your little girlfriend."

Merlin did a nasal huff before setting his eyes on Gwen. "Have you been talking to her?" Gwen shook her head. "How could you possibly- Butter isn't- she's not my girlfriend, we have no confirmation." He added formally, and it was Morgana's seedy little laugh that had them reverse from the door.

"You're boring me with your naivety…I need a well deserved rest from you all."

Merlin rolled his eyes on the threshold of blasting the door off its hinges. "No rest for the wicked."

Her head fell lazily against the door. "Indeed." Exhaling a nervous breath as her face flushed- her desire for peace and respect from her subjects, particularly one, was so strong it made her want to cry like a baby. This is what she had been reduced to.

* * *

A servant approached the cleaning utility closet right on schedule, he fiddled with the handle. "That's funny." The door was never locked, another maid passed by, noticing his kafuffle.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a key to this door?" As the servant pressed his shoulder into the door, he heard a distinct muffled cry. "Did you hear that?"


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter had to be cropped.

* * *

Since Morgana was being a little secretive bitch- they retreated back into the castle to get back into their routines. Though Merlin's routine closely resembled that of a superhero; skulking around by day as an average Joe with a heavy burden, and by every moment of his existence he was this powerful sorcerer saving Camelot from evil. The evil that lurked had the guise of the King's ward, with the full protection and comfort that came with it. He was certain she in question had kidnapped his girlfriend.

It wasn't far into his chores when Gwen dashed into the armoury, puffing and panting. "Merlin! You are needed."

"-Aren't I always? Is it by you?" He commented dryly as the maid batted the curls from her eyes.

"Butter is in the physician's quarters…she's in distress."

Merlin was up and at the door with no seconds spare. Gwen had had a job getting there, and now she was forced into another strenuous jog back. As Merlin made tracks in the corridor, he passed by the prince- ignoring his request for his sword. "Oi!" No time to tussle with the noble. He hoped Gwen would hang back to deal with the man- but she equally as rudely shoved past him.

Merlin got to Gaius's chambers in record timing. "Butter." Gwen held back in the doorway benevolently as Merlin dashed in towards the only two people in the room.

Gaius swivelled around and held his hand up guardedly, if that didn't alarm Merlin- nothing could. "Don't pester her."

"It's called concern." Merlin chirped, side-stepping the older gent. He finally clapped his eyes on a girl- a shadow of breezy self; she looked haggard- wide-eyed and sweaty- _kind of like last night._"Butter…I was so worried." And now a little guilty since he had been mentally bad-mouthing Morgana. Gwen however outed her misgivings.

"Looks like 'she's' in the clear after all." Gwen closed the door behind her as she left for her duties.

Butter blinked up at him soulfully. "M-M-Merlin! I'm so scared." She began, clawing at his garments- not that he minded in the slightest. Gaius though had more control over the situation, he prized them apart and spoke over Butter's jittery murmurs to get down to business.

"Right Merlin, now prepare yourself for what Butter will tell you…and slowly." He acknowledged the maid with a quirked brow and a weak smile. "Go ahead my dear."

She bobbed her head fast enough to shake it off her spine, and sniffled profusely. "I have such normal and boring days, last night I had to remember new chores as well as regular ones…" Merlin was hoping for a point to this build up. "I drew water from the well and passed it to the kitchen staff, folded linen, and went the long way round to avoid the guards…I shouldn't have really."She added fretfully. "I heard someone walking down the hall- as you do- very light footed- definitely not a guard. Then I froze, cold with fright, I didn't have to look more than twice to know it wasn't some illusion, it was me…I ran into myself in the hallway!" She seemed to breakdown after that, fretting over the madness of it all.

"You ran into yourself? You saw yourself and it scared you?" Merlin tried to get his head around it, but Butter could tell he was only trying to muse her. His steady hands on her shoulders were patronizing. "Was it a mirror?"

Butter grumbled and knocked his comforting hands away. "I'm not silly….I know what I saw, it was a living body before me, it was warm- I ran into it, and it looked like me, it attacked me!" She shrieked, wanting to be heard and believed. Gaius exchanged a firm look with his ward.

"Well boy?"

Merlin straightened, his face pale- eyes set hard in concentration, there was certainly some clockwork ticking behind those eyes. He had to repeat it over and over again until he got that it wasn't some silly ramblings_- it happened_. _No_. He swallowed. At first he thought -_why would another Butter be so worrying?..._Perhaps the trauma of his realization had wiped away his logic, but it was a severe blow when it finally caught up with him. Someone had disguised themselves as Butter. They weren't playing games, this was powerful sorcery…

"-Well boy?" Gaius voice sounded so irritating amidst this disturbing turn of events.

"Well?...Well what? It's obvious what I'm thinking…damn it all!" Merlin retorted, his unease eating away at his composed character. Butter shuddered next to him, and he against all restraint which he usually had in front of his elder- pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you worry this will be dealt with." A cut on her face re-opened, and it bled on his jacket. His hold grew tighter- almost to lethal proportions.

"Can't- breathe…"

Merlin winced. "Mmh sorry." He bustled back against Gaius, suddenly becoming sheepish. "What happened next?"

Butter's doe-like eyes sparkled. "I thought I was going to die, she fought with me in the hall and strung me up in a closet, when I passed out…I…I thought I died." Gaius hand came out of nowhere to dab her wound, it paused her, and gave Merlin time to think of what to do.

His mouth had gone dry. "They were replacing you." He screwed his face up, it developed a lot of menace while he watched Gaius clean the wounds. Merlin drew his lips in tightly as if he was going to withhold an angry sob. "She has gone too far this time!"

Butter appeared startled, but questioning. It was only when his guardian told him to hold his tongue did he realise Butter didn't have a clue about… "She?...Not me…it wasn't me you understand?" The maid blurted out.

"-Yes yes Butter I know, it was magic, the very-." Merlin was about to go off on a tangent; _his life story perhaps?_

Gaius luckily stepped in. "-Merlin, a word?"

They hushedly moved to one side. "Well this is fabulous news!" Merlin was up in arms.

"Are we really jumping to this conclusion?"

"-Yes we're most certainly are!" The young sorcerer deliberated.

"-It might not be."

"-Bullcrap…the conniving hussy, that's what she is…she had to go bundle my girlfriend in a closet after a wonderful date."

"What?"

"-What?" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck hard- chaffing every hair. "Sorry, forgot to mention the good news…me and Butter are courting." Though his grin was short lived, Gaius never looked pleased. _The ground needed to swallow him up now!_

"Congratulations…" Gaius uttered in a drone sort of voice. "You could have done worse."

Merlin gave him a dark look. "Thanks." He shot an innocent look at Butter, she was still holding herself…like she had been assaulted. _Poor girl_. A thought provoked him. "You don't think…Butter was copied because she was my girlfriend, do you?" He whispered hoarsely.

"-Why would you say a thing like that?"

It was Merlin's turn to look impatient. "I don't know maybe because- Morgana hates my guts…she was trying to break my heart…Or maybe she thinks I know the King and Prince's top secret plans- I don't know!"

"-I don't think Morgana would go to that trouble-"

"-Why not?" Merlin raised pointedly. "She strung me up and left me to the serkets! It wouldn't be out of character for her to abuse her gifts to get her own back."

Gaius tugged Merlin behind the room divider, he was getting too loose and violent with his hand gestures. "I'm sorry but what exactly has Morgana achieved supposedly doing this?" He folded his arms.

_Further clockwork ticking_. "…I don't know she wasn't with me then, well attacking Butter is one. And for all we know she could have used her position as a servant to enter important chambers. All I know she didn't manage to get to me yet."

"-This is Butter we're talking about, she doesn't have that clearance…she can't even go in the armoury." _Good point_. Gaius always appeared like he was on the verge of a conspiracy. "Didn't Gwen say she thought she took her home?"

Merlin blinked. "Yes, but she said she never took her to her door."

"So at which point from when she had a date with you, did chores, strolled with Gwen, and then disappeared?"

He was being given the third degree, the manservant winced. "I don't know."

"The timeline is awkward."

"Huh, yeah…I think so too." He scoffed in response.

Gaius's sigh was fathomable, he began to fiddle with his equipment. "Go reassure her, I will have to stitch that cut." Merlin bobbed his head. Returning to Butter in her vulnerable state didn't give him the edge he was hoping for- he wasn't a hero, so he didn't deserve a look of awe from her- even when he repeated his vengeance to her. Gaius watched them sternly from afar.

"Chin up, just think of this as that boring life you mentioned taking a sudden interesting turn. When I moved to Camelot, I found that my earlier life was surprisingly dull." Merlin tried, it seemed to work- Butter smiled up at him.

His guardian turned away to sterilize a needle or something to that effect, Merlin chose that moment to steal a quick kiss with his lady friend- that is…if she hadn't lurched back in surprise. "Woah…Merlin what are you doing?"

Merlin's lips were still pursed in a bid to give her a square chaste kiss. "Um, sorry I suppose you're not in the mood right now." He eased back, expelling the entire contents of his lungs on her. "It's understandable…you've been attacked."

She shuffled further away on her bench, though he was still clasping her hand to his chest. "Right…and otherwise that would give you the right to kiss me?" She snagged her hand away, thwacking it on the table in the process. "Ow!" Naturally her distress triggered his tentative soothing nature- which went unwanted. "No more help from you thankyou." She added sternly, getting up to go to Gaius rather than wait. Merlin relentlessly stumbled after her.

"What have I done now?" Merlin pleaded, as Gaius went to greet the commotion.

"What did you do now?"

Butter cut in before either could speak. "He tried to molest me." Gaius dropped his needle and thread.

"What?" Both men said in unison, though Gaius found the needle a more pressing item as he scavenged for it on the floor. "Merlin, how could you?"

"I didn't- I thought- I was only giving her a caring kiss."

"My mother warned me about men like you!" Butter declared, showing her clenched fist.

Merlin was stifled, he reared above the hostility. "Well you didn't seem to mind last night." It wasn't called for, it was quite impolite to mention, and he received a nervous slap. Butter hadn't done that before, it was obvious, because she tried to do it again with more vigour. His guardian had to drag him back.

"Go sit over there."

Merlin skulked over to the bench, he begrudgingly shoved his chin into his palm. "I'm sorry I even tried to care."

Butter was bubbling. "I'm sorry but what makes you think you should kiss me….and more importantly, what do you mean by last night? – I never met you last night!"

Silence consumed them. Gaius attempted desperately to busy himself because he couldn't handle the implications that Merlin was like other men- sexually active. _Not Merlin, not his sweet foolish Merlin._ But the more the silence dragged on the more he realised the other and more serious predicament, Merlin had already reached the conclusion before him.

"A?-What?..Never met?" Gaius spied him from his bench, the young man's knees were quivering. "Are you mistaken, or are you a little embarrassed about our little thing we had?"

"Why should I be embarrassed? I don't know what you're talking about- shouldn't it be you…you have made a grave mistake, my moth-." Butter began but Merlin was away to the other side of the room, retreating fearfully into his personal stairwell.

"Please tell me where you were, reassure me- good gods tell me the truth!" He could have fallen on his stair, his fretful anxiety attack made his gangly form brush and stumble by everything. His voice was pitched with hysterics as he spoke through his hands, they combed fiercely through his hair as Butter explained the events proceeding to her assault. He occasionally interrupted with questions on where he came into it- which she replied clearly, 'He didn't'

The physician hurried with the stitching, he knew Butter wanted to get away and report her ordeal to the King- the clone ordeal that is. Merlin didn't want to keep her, in fact he was pushing her out the door, before he turned mournfully on the older gent. "Next step, the King's witch trials."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

The boy only just about heard him. "Hm?"

"It was Morgana."

"-No don't say it." He grimaced, meandering to his rooms- with Gaius in hot pursuit. _How to comfort a boy who had inadvertently got himself molested by the enemy?-Damn he wasn't going to say that out loud._ Merlin was curled up on the bed- sulking- _well, it appeared he was sulking._ "She did get to me then, who knows what she could have found out."

"-Or done." Gaius said implicitly.

The manservant's breathing stopped, he stilled in his little ball of angst and then shot up in a flash. Gaius watched, surprised. "She did so much, and for what purpose?..All I found out is the lengths Morgana could go to. She was very wanton."

Gaius frigidly held up his hand. "No, don't say anything you might regret telling me."

Merlin grew sheepish, of course he couldn't babble so lustily about everything. "Nothing happened much, it was very slow and not very intense- just a kiss." _Shut up shut up._

"What are you going to do? Butter will tell the King- I doubt Morgana will try it again."

"Well of course, I wouldn't want that experience again…" _Don't touch your mouth_. His hand lingered midair, curiosity would give the game away. "I bet she's hiding because something has gone wrong- perhaps her shape is stuck."

"I think you might be right there Merlin. Now we must make the King stumble upon her."

"-No!" Merlin input, closing his bedroom door.

Gaius was aghast. "Merlin."

"What would that solve? The king would just blame everything on magic…for corrupting her, and it will only fuel the fire to Uther's hate campaign. Okay, nothing would give me more pleasure than removing the veil from Uther's eyes, to see his sweet ward's true colours. But how could we convince Arthur that magic can still be good." His face was red with the effort- his speech rich with passion for his cause. "But we're still one up on her." He said more slying after gaining his breath. "She doesn't know we know- and more importantly; I know how far she is willing to go…"

Gaius had already worked this out, so he met Merlin's sudden defiant- and increasingly content face with suspicion. "You frighten the gods."

* * *

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "No."

"-Yes."

"What has she done? That's too much power, surely she could have killed the entire staff if she could."

Merlin wagged his finger. "Possibly. I'm at a loss for why and what was done. Arthur would have mentioned any top secret scrolls going missing, or enchanted objects from the castle crypt."

"Does this mean she cloned me as well?"

The conversation came to a halt, and the colour- well what colour there was, drained from the boy's face, his mouth went slack as his trousers. He looked away as his world came crashing down. "Dear God… I never thought about that-stupid stupid stupid!" Gwen prevented him from using the wall to vent his frustrations. A guard passed by and they waited to be in the clear. "Shit. I'm going to kill her, she ruins everything…I have a piss poor memory, and now I've got to backtrack what I said." The tremor in his voice from his profound kitten-like growl.

"And what did you say?"

"….Everything."


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry- it's been a month. I've been finishing my degree- very busy. Here is what I have managed in that time.

* * *

The universe had probably imploded. This was too much for a boy who lived on a farm- who was moonlighting as a manservant and had the capability to be the greatest w- Gwen was shaking him like a rag doll, how long had she been over him? "If that's the best she can do…taking you out on lousy dates, then what are we to fear?"

"They weren't lous-" He suddenly stared horrified- he grunted to clear his throat. "She tried, but the outings were my ideas-"

"You didn't try that sort of caper on my doppelganger, did you?" She poked him in the chest accusingly.

"Um." _What was he to say? – Well a little bit- but you started it- Morgana started it._ "There was a kiss- as I told you, well tried to convince you." Gwen folded her arms and nodded indulgently. "It was nothing to write home about." He shrugged. _Morgana had started it_, a smile tinged his lips.

"Well it was obviously something, you seemed to think we were courting by it."

Merlin scratched his chin. "I'm from a village- if I was allowed to hold a girl's hand- I would assume we were courting."

"And you would take liberties." Gwen smacked her hand on the stone they were perched on. "Though…you're from a village, you probably didn't get enough there."

_Oh contraire…stuff went on, though he wasn't part of it._

"Have you spoken to her?" Gwen added sheepishly.

"So you haven't?"

"I assumed you would go to her chambers straight away, what are you afraid of?"

"Coming clean…or getting tongued tied. If it was her I was looking at all those times, then won't there be some sense of victory on her part? If I show her my anger or fear, won't she want that?" Merlin explained his hesitance to demand answers. Gwen hooked her arm through his.

"The King knows of this sorcery, Morgana would have to flee with her tail between her legs."

Merlin shrugged. "He would never believe it was her." Gwen squeezed his arm affectionately. "I blame Morgause."

"Maybe it was her disguised."

Merlin shrewdly looked upon her with distain. "Don't say that, not even for a laugh." Gwen threw her head back gleefully. "Are you really Gwen? You could be Morgana."

The maid tutted. "Morgana is no longer capable of this kind of affection, how could you say that?"

He didn't like his friend saying that, Morgana was still a friend- but one that couldn't be trusted- _well duh._ Arthur approached them to inundate them with news on their recent foe. Merlin was relieved to find they had no information, and Arthur hadn't encountered 'Butter' during the incident. The warlock had to take a step back from the conversation- because Arthur didn't know the half of it, Gwen did, and she would stare at him when everything became about Morgana being confined to her room. His hand shook and he pressed it to his lips to be rid of the tremor.

It must have been Karma, because when he looked up from the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of a ghostly maiden retreating back from her stained glass window. He had a moment of euphoria with the thought of Morgana knowing about his magic…and yet she did nothing, _should he relieved or offended?_ Surely if a witch knew of his power, she would do something…

* * *

D_ear Morgause,_

_I am very afraid of what is to become of me after a serious blunder. Not to interrupt your love affair with Cenred, I have become a recluse, frightened of leaving my room- my face is an absolute mess, I want to kill myself etc etc…please respond with haste._

She read it again and scrapped it, allowing her candle flame to eat away at the evidence. Morgana went back to brushing her hair with vengeance. As this activity burned into the evening, she gained the suspicion that her face was under the odd skin, so she starting to pick at it- till it bled. She let out a shriek of annoyance when the blood started to drip down her cheek, giving her a more satanic appearance.

She soaked her face for the umpteenth time. The splashing and dripping drowned out the sound of someone lightly tapping on the door. She froze- petrified as the knocks got louder. "Who is it?" Morgana's face was wrapped in a flannel. "I don't wish to see anyone."

"It is your guardian, I order you to stop this nonsense and allow someone to come in and tend to you."

This was serious. He never came up himself- it was servant's work- he didn't even wait a full day. "There will be nothing for them to do; I have no appetite, I have no wish to get dressed- I'm not straying from my bed, and I have no energy to entertain anybody!"

"Child, if you are unwell- Gaius can look at you, you won't have to speak or move."

"They are wasting their time, only I know what is wrong with me, and I decide when to get better."The harsh strokes of her brush filled the silence that her guardian held. He sighed heavy heartedly and retreated down the steps. The tension in her chest and shoulders let loose and the brush clattered on her dresser. _Well that was one problem sorted_.

She made a fretful exhale when her door was knocked again. "No leave me be!"

"Does her ladyship wish me to draw her a bath?" Gwen's simpering tone heated her.

"What will it take to get everyone to leave me alone, should I have it engraved on my door or on the castle walls?" She pushed a chest up against the door as a precaution. A new voice joined Gwen's.

"Morgana…this is urgent." The cool but unnerved voice belonged to _him_- now she genuinely didn't feel well at all. "Morgana." As if saying her name over and over in the same tone would break her?

"Does the whole of Camelot cry for my comeback? I've only missed breakfast and dinner, it isn't a sin."

She heard him swallow. How close was he to that door?- It was contracting with his lungs. "Need to see you now." His voice betrayed him- he wasn't calm.

"Get in line." She managed to retort.

It was this that bit into him, enough for him to jar back and fling his foot at the door, startling his companion. "You can't hide from me forever!" Gwen grabbed him, he was trying to kick the door down with the King not far down the hall, not a smart move.

"Merlin don't!" Gwen hissed, clawing at his jacket. "Don't make this into a confrontation."

Morgana had been listening intently. _What on earth are they on about?_ From her position by her door she looked at her reflection- still looking like death warmed up. She couldn't get help from the hostiles outside, she would have to send that note to Morgause, rewrite that awful attempt and wing it to her. If only she had a bird, or a way of folding paper so it could drift in the right direction. Another kick to the door jolted her spine, she darted forward fisting her drapes, about to pull them over herself if Merlin succeeded. "If you were a gentleman- you wouldn't barge in."

"Enough." She heard Gwen plead. "I will walk away if this continues- you are not dragging me down."

"She is the one that has stooped to a whole new low."

Morgana tutted by the door, _shesh- all she was doing was keeping out of everybody's hair, was that a crime? _The silence gave her false relief- thinking they had left. The door was tested again. "Stop it!"

A murmur of a threat was heard- she only caught the end. "-I'm gonna do it- no one's here."

Was that her pending death she heard? She jumped into bed and hid in her covers as a precaution, shivering like a virgin in a brothel. Morgana nearly missed the sound of someone being slapped and scolded. And her scare came to an abrupt end when she heard the pair descended the stair bickering. That was a close one.

* * *

"Way to go."

"Shut up."

"-You poked a beast with a stick." The maid remarked blatantly as they reached the guest quarters, her former room.

"She sounded scared- so it must be serious."

"And that was how to get it out of her, or out of her room- frighten her into submission?"

"-No!" The voice of an obnoxious teenager left him.

"Well what was that?" Before she added underhandedly. "-Very unattractive."

"-Well I'm mad!"

"So am I." She prodded him in the chest. "And I was the one that could have been seriously hurt."

"I'm scarred mentally." It wasn't a deep knick- there wasn't any harm really in what happened, but he was as sure as hell he was not going to tell Gwen that. "She has violated me."

"How far?"

He was perplexed- Did she insist on him explaining everything? "She might not care about this violation of…trust-" He thought about it long on hard. "Okay- we're pretty even now, call it square."

"-What are you on about?" Gwen screwed her face up. "It's like I'm hearing the wrong half of a conversation." She pulled him into an alcove so she wasn't chasing after him with his long strides. "We haven't double crossed her, she was bad- we were looking out for Camelot."

Merlin stood in the shaded area of the alcove. The same alcove he was grappled by Morgana in- _strange times_. _Good times_. He was warped. "You're right, she was bad- very bad, I have no guilt." _Being in this alcove with Gwen isn't cheating on Morgana._ "She's in the wrong, so are you saying I should go back and carry on being angry with her?"

"No." Gwen seized him back as a guard passed precariously close. "Don't go nuts. She is scared."

"I know…which is why it is perfect to go to her, if she gets anymore frustrated- she could pop or seek help from Morgause. She can't go to Morgause."

"I agree with you there." The maidservant said, starting to pace- hands on hips. Merlin waited patiently for her to finish, all the while twiddling his thumbs. "You could help her with magic."

He blinked up at her. "I already thought of that. The big reveal."

Gwen winced. "Minus the reveal- if she already knows… there will be an anti-climax." She wringed her skirts in her mitts. "Perhaps that's why she scared, she knows and thinks you will smight her."

"Morgana wouldn't be afraid of those things." Merlin shook his head vividly. "She's not like that." He finished rather quietly.

"Wait till nightfall."

"-Then we try again?" Merlin would much rather do this alone. "I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble, I'll go."

"What makes you think she'll open up to you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm all she's got. That and Morgause."

Gwen wiped her mouth deep in thought. "Tonight she will probably leave her rooms to seek Morgause out." They edged out of their hideaway back into the hall. "We shall wait."

"No." This halted Gwen before she reached the stairway to the kitchens. "I shall wait, you make sure she doesn't double back."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry- life's been hectic; graduated- went to Olympics - job hunting. Hopefully I haven't written any mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Morgana broke a pot, and stood on a dozen flowers manoeuvring out the door while concealing her face. She stilled as she felt a draft of suspicion follow her onto the stair, she was seconds from her room- there was no need to panic, _yet_. She padded down the steps till her feet came to a crunch at the bottom. Morgana could see more feet, not her own- poking out from behind a curtain. She didn't breathe for about a minute, not wishing to disturb who resided there, but knowing they were there to spy would mean they were active. So confronting them would be wiser than ignoring them. She yanked the curtain, her caution was in the wind. Morgana was greeted by a very harmless snoozing maidservant, Gwen, perched on the windowsill. The bile she had been churning ceased and she was left wondering why Gwen was even there. _You have no time for this_. She shrugged off her queries and fled through the halls and the palace- seamlessly avoiding all and any guards- _where were they?_

A stray horse held the attention of stable-hands and knights. _Lucky_. Her sprint to the final gate and onto a farmed area was broken by spooked sheep, milling in her way. They bleated at her. _Not so lucky._ The farmer's shack's light went on and she rushed into the trees.

Then the night finally became her- _she must have been good at it by now!_ She dodged trees and stumbled through the undergrowth, uttering a few 'Ows' and curses in the process. In the midst of panicking her way through a few clearings she heard rampant footfalls behind her and she froze, clutching her stomach like it was about to drop to the floor. Her instinct to hide was outweighed by her instinct to send a bolt of energy towards her pursuer. _If there was one_. She clawed at the bark on a nearby tree as she shifted to the other side of it. The raven she had sent out should be faster than herself, so Morgause should be on her way. Maybe that's what the commotion was? – Hastened feet or hooves?

'Oh please please please.' Steam blew between her lips, and a shiver raked over her body as a caped person descended into the clearing. They were graceful but their air was ragged. The hood of the ominous cape fell down and Morgause's distinguishable blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders. Even the trees sighed with relief.

"Psss…Morgana?- Sister?" It was a far cry from Morgause's normal mysterious entrances, or seamlessly appearing out of thin air or from fog. Morgana put a stop to the hullabaloo by making herself known.

"Morgause thank god!" She tripped over some undergrowth for the umpteenth time to get to her, her sister cautioned her about the ground and was there dutifully to catch her.

"Ssister, your haste frightens me…what goes on?" Morgause used her hand to bat down Morgana's hood to touch her face warmly, taking note of the damage. "What has happened to your beautiful face?!" She choked, thumbing along her jaw- Morgana drew in a sharp breath as she did so. "Sorry- am I hurting you?"

"No, it's fine- a problem that can be sorted by you…I hope." Morgana smiled weakly, trying to entice the right response. Morgause's grip on Morgana's face wavered between angrily tight and lovingly delicate, she couldn't read if her sister was displeased at being tested.

"We don't have long, though the night is young, we can't stay here safely."

"How long do you need?" Morgana asked, gathering that it would be a big procedure to sort out the mess she had made.

"Tell me what did this?"

She refrained to say she had botched her potion, and went about convincing her sister the ingredients were written down wrong, and her herbs were slightly matured, which could have caused an allergic reaction. Morgana was making it up as she was going along, _but it sure sounded good_.

Morgause's frown was absent, she was rather relaxed for the time being. Perhaps her problem wasn't dire after all. "Can you help?"

Morgause fiddled with her hair. "Of course, it is vital we act quickly. If you have indeed been confined to your room, others would have bound to have noticed, Uther isn't a breezy man that will let you get away with a day off, and I'm sure your friends would be concerned."

Morgana listened intently as always. Applying the term 'friends' to the folk in Camelot was a trifle odd- perhaps Morgause was being insincere? "They wish to expose me…I know they know something's up."

"And yet you came here anyway, sister, you could have been followed!"

The younger of the two took a shy step back. "I know it was risky, but I was careful…my letter specified my desperation."

"If you were really desperate you would have gone to Gaius, or…" Morgause stared dimly off to the side as if noticing something foreign in the distance. "Merlin…" Morgana couldn't ignore Morgause's wavering attention, it was unbecoming of her- Morgana turned to see slight movement, a shape between trees, everything stilled in their clearing. Morgana was rapidly nabbed by her sister and pulled further into the forest, so they were just running like children playing a game- _were they seriously being chased? –Powerful sorceress's such as them, fleeing?_

Now even more scared than ever, Morgana helped her sister run- taking the reins to Morgause's fright, eventually they plummeted into a ravine, that's where it ended. Both heaving for air in some bog a mile from Camelot, Morgana not even aware of what or whom they had been running from- but she obediently kept hush.

Morgause's head was framed by moss and she stared hard at her companion amidst the sombre atmosphere, which was brightened by a nervous smile from both parties. "Well that was entertaining." Morgause added in hushed tones, much to the surprise of her younger sister.

"We didn't just do that for a rouge did we?- What did you see?"

Morgause sobered, collecting saliva. "Good, so you didn't see anything, my eyes are better than yours I take it?"

Now Morgana felt foolish again. "Erm-"

"No, that's alright." She reassured generously, reaching for her shoulder. "If you didn't see it- then they didn't see us." She panted on a smile and detangled herself from the moss.

It took Morgana a good minute of watching her sister fight with her cape to know something was up- and not quite right. "Sister?"

"Hm?" The cape sorted itself out and fell into place when she stood up, she was met with a frown. "New cape." It wasn't the answer Morgana was looking for.

"A gift from Cenred?"

Morgause pointed. "Exactly."

Morgana took the chance to seize that hand. "You are flighty."

"Am I sister?- I thought I was Morgause." She said rather shrewdly before screwing her face up to titter to herself. "Don't mind me I'm just a foolish woman in love."

"As I can see." Morgana retorted shiftily- not wanting to let things lie- it wasn't enough. "You told me you would never let your feelings get in the way of our mission."

Her elder's eyes moved off to the side as if engrossed in thought. "Well…I was wrong, it is impossible to put a leash on one's feelings, and our mission….can't our mission just be to fall in love- with whomever and let bygones be bygones." She twittered on like she had inexhaustible amount of breath, and a volume that showed no fear on whom might hear.

Morgana shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! You would give up your dream to put the fear of god into Uther, take over the kingdom, to instead dally with a pig!"

"-Aa so it was merely my dream to take over Camelot and strike Uther, eh?" Morgause butted testily.

The younger witch's mouth went dry. "No, I meant our dream! Of course I did…after all it is my birth right."

"Were you willing to kill Arthur to do so?"

Morgana raised to the bait. "Erm yes of course, we discussed this also."

"And how goes your spells? Succeeded in your trickery?" Now Morgause was just taking the piss- Morgana rose to her feet.

"I may have hit a slight hitch but I have gained much knowledge."

Morgause smiled like a crocodile. "Go on."

She felt she had been put on trial. She had to be careful how she came across. "Erm…let's see, I found weaknesses within the castle, the castle kitchens are empty during the night." Okay, she had to roll her eyes at that one. "Gwen is enamoured with Arthur, though originally I suspected it was Merlin."

"Eh, you originally thought Merlin was enamoured with Arthur?!"

"-No, Gwen with Merlin!"

"Oh, thank heavens." _Boy, her sister did sound relieved_. "Camelot is a quaint place." Her elder laughed to herself. "How is that manservant doing may I ask?"

_Say nothing_. Morgana stared vacantly- in which Morgause returned a very demanding expression. _Okay well you can't say nothing._ A sudden niggle in her senses didn't allow her to speak freely- "Is he here?" She managed quietly.

"What?"

Morgana tried again. "_Do you sense his presence? Is that why we fled?_" Morgana indicted via the method of mime and dance in the direction of the bushes. "_Is he there?_"

Morgause did a pained observation of their environment. "No, you think I would not know if we were being hawked- it was guards I was spying for."

"Oh." Feeling very silly.

"Merlin frightens you?"

"Huh-what?" Morgana began but came across as very begrudged. "The boy is of no consequence!"

"I thought you had some juicy information, apart from silly servant gossip- the whom is romancing whom I don't care for, give me something instead of getting all defensive every time I mention that man." She elaborated, sinking back against the rock. Silence consumed them. While Morgana stared harmlessly out into the woods, Morgause looked on bemused. "And now you say nothing."

"What do you expect me to tell you?" Clearly and unusually irritated by her sister. "Are you delaying helping me?"

"What were you trying to do, what on earth were you trying to look like?"

"The easiest would have been some random servant- no, I picked Guinevere, everything went downhill from there."

Morgause intervened. "-Nonsense, I bet you found out something useful?"

Morgana laughed cynically. "Then impersonating another servant helped wonders."

Morgause nodded impressed. "See?" Clearly not reading the sarcasm. "Was the servant important?"

"Not really- considering she was new and very unattractive."

The elder didn't find this amusing, and Morgana could have sworn she mumbled 'shallow' under her breath. _Damn, another reason for Morgause to be disappointed in her._ "-Isn't it possible for you to impersonate a man? Why women?"

"Less inconspicuous?"

"Do you really believe that? Women are the most hardest to judge…and extremely manipulative." She certainly wasn't holding back on her own sex.

"That makes us stronger."

"-Least trustworthy."

Morgana took the plunge, after taking the last straw. "You must really hate being a woman…and you seemed to have gone back on your word to do something I never thought possible; falling for a man who is beneath you!"

"-Look who's talking." It parted her sister's lips matter-of-factly, but quietly as if an afterthought- Morgana was enraged.

"What the hell?!" Gaining the courage to seize her sister by the dress and nearly lift her off the ground. "What has gotten into you? You're snide and repulsive, has Cenred completely poisoned your mind?!" She expected her elder sister would fight back or plead her innocence.

"-My oh my…didn't realize I could get anymore repulsive." She wasn't even angry her younger sibling was damaging her dress- wait -She cast her eyes downward, they screwed up at her peculiar find.

"Isn't that one of mine?" Morgana didn't slacken her grip as both women's heads clunked together trying to look down. "Yes it is, that's my dress from the castle…" She looked up dubiously. "You've ventured into the castle and borrowed one of my dresses? But you have magnificent gowns."

Her sister somehow looked sheepish, this alarmed her. "I happen to be very fond of your gowns." Her fingers wiggled innocently, and they suddenly found themselves resting lightly on Morgana's clenched ones. "Very fond." It was this that made Morgana's hands tremor, the flattery was immense- she rarely got praised on her gowns nowadays, strangely, and never from this woman before her. Those hands circled her wrists with such delicacy she thought she was about to be embraced.

"You should have said." Morgana tried, her resistance failing, she drew back as fast as she had come forward. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She shrugged, reasserting her wiser self. "I would get very touché in such a hostile environment- you've made so many enemies with Camelot. " Morgause swivelled on the spot as if in the middle of making a deduction. "But spending so much time there you're bound to get attached to places, things….people?"

Morgana shook. "No."

Morgause crossed her arms elaborately. "So you are going to stand there and lie to me?"

"No, my work in Camelot will never be over till it's mine, that's why I'm there. I'm building my kingdom, I loathe it, but I want to keep it!"

"And all it's inhabitants?" Morgana appeared to have a face like a slapped arse. "All these disguises aren't getting you closer to the throne…they are to get closer to the people."

"I...No-"

"-There's nothing wrong with that?"

Morgana blinked. "There isn't?"

Morgause's curls bounced as she shook her head. "No, that takes courage." Morgana was pleased with this, her posture said so. "But what would take more courage is to no longer hide behind a false face, to reveal one's true feelings and damn the consequences."

It echoed- in the environment and in her mind. She bit the inside of her cheek."Well of course, when my time is right I will seize Camelot, and they will all know of my initial intentions."

"You're taking your time aren't you, what happens to all those loyal servants?"

Morgana had no idea what she was insinuating, _did Morgause expect to have done it single handedly, and…already?_ "I was err…waiting for your say so." Now it just sounded stupid- she sounded stupid, Morgause will think she is stupid! "I can't just kill everyone." Her head fell into her hands, exhausted with keeping up to Morgause's expectations. She felt some warm arms surround her- _incredible…they were so warm._

"You are tired, you should rest."The older witch rumbled into her shoulder, her lips almost kissing the fabric.

"I can only rest when I can stop hiding…just as you said."

"I as well can't rest till I no longer need to hide." Morgause added objectively. "Let's be civil and completely honest."

"Chance would be a fine thing." The girl mumbled into her hand, raising her head high enough to see her companion's hemline and shoes. Morgana stared at them for 'god knows how long', taking in their warm and familiar appearance. She smiled absently at them- giving them no thought. "Being civil with the Pendragon's would be like a cat mating with a dog."

"A crime against nature?…Not to mention horribly gross."

Morgana laughed at this, o_uch-_ It hurt her face, so she stopped.

"Though Arthur isn't so bad though…." Morgause added, randomly.

A muscle in her face contracted at the oddity, now her face did sting- she forced a smile at her sister's odd confession, wondering if it was a test. "Erm, if you like."

"Arthur and his friend Merlin."

Morgana just laughed, giving Morgause the opportunity to scold her.

"Then why go to so much trouble to deceive them, when you can just swoop right in and take everything. Being fake-nice is even worse than being absolutely cruel. So you might as will be mean or actually genuinely nice."

"What's this lecture you are giving me?" She stood up, very nearly knocking her sister off the log they had perched on. "You've changed your attitude, I feel like I'm being bounced between taking over the kingdom now, or cuddling them!"

It was Morgause's turn to laugh. "You could do worse."

"-Romance them?!- Yeah you're right that is worse…had my share of…"

The forest was calm around them, it was probably listening intently to them bicker. _Wait…since when did her and she bicker?_ Her eye line dropped to her sister's footwear. Morgana didn't visibly scratch her head, instead got into a staring match between the shoes and herself. Morgause's mouth remained rigid and dry, a smirk was too much effort for her, but a sudden wince flashing across her face was enough, and strangely reminiscent of…

Shoes. Shoes. Shoes.

Morgause stood to attention, her robes falling back into place- curtaining the shoes in question. "Something is bothering you."

"What? No." Morgana was startled from her suspicious stance. "I'm just tired." As her mind caught up with her, she turned away to make sense of what had come to her in a flash. No. She grabbed at Morgause's skirt and hitched it up- her elder panicked and shrieked.

"What are you doing?!"

She stared at those shoes, they insulted her. "Where did you get them?!" She snarled- already knowing the answer. She noted the knot in Morgause's throat- or was it a- "My Goddess!" Morgana scrambled back in revulsion.

"Morgana! Did I do something to excite you?!" Not at all trying to answer her previous question- she stifled a snigger.

"You have an adam's apple." She deliberated- enunciating every word.

The older witch's hand searched her throat, clawing at it like it had betrayed her. It had.

"You're a man…you're a bloody man…and your shoes-"

"-It's the mumps, it's the mumps! -And I stole these shoes!" Morgause tried- _well whoever she was!_ Morgana very nearly believed it.

"Explain the mumps." She said critically.

"A viral disease affecting the salivary glands." She replied meekly. "It's a real disease!"

_Such scientific medical knowledge_. Morgana scrambled to her feet, knocking dirt into the witch's dress and circumspect shoes. "You have a nerve! How can you do this?! You are the worse person ever!"

Morgause stared horrifically at the accuser. "Which makes you the worse person ever's accomplice!"

"What?!"

"-What?!" Now the witch had appeared to have confused herself. Trying to get back on track- "Right, I'm a bad sister…coming to you with a contagious disease, right?"

"Oh knock it off! I know it's you Merlin!"

If eyes could actually pop out of someone's skull- Morgause's would have bounced off Morgana's face. "What? How?" She cleared her throat. "-I mean no I'm not!"

Morgana tutted. "How can a sorcerer hide such prowess as a convincing incompetent servant?"_Red face- that was saying something!_ Morgause was either livid or embarrassed. "Now are you going to be the better man and own up to it or not?- For the first time in your life." She added with so much sass.

"Are you going to own up to your atrocities?"

"-Eh…what now?" Her sass sinking like a lead balloon.

"It's not nice taking away the real person and substituting with someone else, is it?"

Morgana's breath faltered. "Oh." She screwed her eyes up, trying not to faint. "It really is you isn't it?"

Morgause unmoved. "You would like that wouldn't you?" The defiance nearly bowed Morgana over, she did however step back to steady herself and get further away from the imposter, it probably came across as fear. _No_. A hand shot out to grab her forearm- but she snagged it away. "How long did you know about the sorcerer in Camelot?" Now she was confused; was the pretence to continue into the early hours.

"No- get away from me!" She batted her hands at the face like a mad woman, scooping up her skirts and rushing to the edge of the clearing. They were on a dead slope, so she clambered over tree trunks and mud pies, desperate to get to the light at the top. But there was someone warm baring upon her, dragging her back down. If she was up against a sorcerer- they must have great power to disguise themselves so effortlessly. She was being walked backwards down the embankment, before she was bundled to the ground beneath their weight. She kept still and quiet- to merely gather herself- lull them into thinking she was weak, then she would unleash her badass. They turned her onto her back. _Dear lord no- not onto her back- that was passive!_ Morgana hadn't known she was the type to close her eyes in a flinch. She blamed the cold for her tremor.

All at once the terror lifted, as a harmless digit caressed her face. Morgana's expression faltered, breathing heavily against the tight corset of her dress. "Why are you playing dead?"

She blinked up towards the stars, they weren't stars- just his eyes. That's right; his, and it was his voice she had heard. "It's an impression." It was him- standing before her like nothing out of the ordinary, no figment of her sister left. Her lip twitched- except for her dress Merlin was strangely filling out rather well.

"What?" He smiled, then somehow dismissing subject- gestured for her to take his hand. "Now get up."

"No- you get up!"

"-Wha-" The words disappeared in the wind that was knocked out of him as was he magically lifted off his feet and thrown across the clearing. She smirked, jumping up in time to watch him fall- _nice_. His mouth always fell open when he landed, agape and unconsciously erotic. _Not quite the word she was looking for. _"See? An impression of you- on your back, now get up." She mimicked as gently as he had, and the boy lurched up with his recovery face on.

"Very good. My turn-" That wiped the smile off her face, his hands rose in defence. "Just kidding."

"Uh!" She had wet eyes. "Son of a bitch!" The hand she normally used to cast was on her dagger- though she wouldn't use it, so waving it at the little blighter wouldn't help. "You dare trick me! Twice! No- the whole time I knew you."

Merlin put his business face back on. "Right, how long did you know? I'm surprised you didn't come to me?"

Morgana stared at him, livid. "Did you expect me to throw my arms around you and say it's okay- I'm one too. Huh! You had your chance- two years ago!" She interrupted her own attempt to fold her arms contemptibly- "Wait- I did come to you, remember?- You turned me away!"

"It's not that easy, it's not like we could have had an open discussion about it!"

"-We could have helped one another, taught each other how to survive in this dangerous kingdom." She paced in their clearing, noting Merlin had gone very quiet. "Then I figured you would rather go it alone, no need to help others…they'll just drag you down right?" She said insincerely, getting right up into his face.

"Say what you like, tell me what you really feel." Sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Don't see you helping anyone…but yourself." Spit flew from his mouth and landed he knew not where. "And that little stunt you pulled weeks ago caused so much pain and destruction- where did that get you?" He gestured outwards as if performing a skit. "Your so called loyalties to your sister haven't exactly improved your situation."

"You shut the hell up!" Her nails snagged his cape as she prevented him going to higher ground. "She took away my fear…as for you." She clipped his arm as if to scald a difficult child.

"I wanted to help you-"

"You helped me die!"

He took a breath. _This ought to be good!_ "I had to, you were a vessel for Morgause's spell, and haven't you already forgiven me for this- we spoke about it…" Morgana halted her own breathing, guessing what he was going to say next. "-Probably twice, considering you were Gwen."

She opened and closed her mouth, a trait she did a little too often in his company.

"Would you mind if I asked you why you were Gwen?" His voice had a humoured tone.

"I never said I was Gwen."

"-You just did."

"-When?!"

"When I was Morgause."

"-Oh." She relayed, getting very sheepish. "It was mine and Morgause's business." She added after a moment's thought- very matter-of-factly.

Merlin seemed to share her sheepish stance. "Why go to such trouble to get near me, it couldn't possibly be to get information-" A half-hearted laugh escaped him startling his companion. "Except maybe… how to court a manservant, how to seduce a manservant, and how to fall in love with a mans-"

"-Foolish boy I'm not in love with you!" She spat with so much detest. "The idea of us seeing one another long term fills my gullet with bile."

Merlin remained dubious, and very amused by Morgana's reddening face. It was probably from anger or annoyance, but he hoped their past few romps had something to do with it. "Sure."

Morgana dusted herself, hoping that would be the end of it. She filled the awkward void with grooming herself while he continued to stare at her with a lopsided mouth. It didn't last long the silence, in fact it irritated her. "It was a mistake!" She said indignantly. "Running into you- it was not planned." She fought with her words, breaking to chew on her lip. "I was going to wreck havoc and just-"

"Watch everything burn?" He snarked, gaining a better position in front of a tree, slumping against it casually. "You got a little distracted, didn't you?"

"Why are you enjoying this- shouldn't you feel betrayed?- Hurt- angry?!"

His nails proved more interesting, he studied them, she grunted like a bull about to charge- needing his attention once more. "I was angry, really angry."Finally looking at her apathetically. "Not a smart move- imagine if we didn't know each other? Pissing off a strange sorcerer wasn't a good plan. Unless it was one of Morgause's little plans…she doesn't have a good track record with plans, does she?"

The suppressed urge to slap him hard unleashed itself, a proper smack echoed around the clearing. Merlin tipped sideways against the tree he was leaning on. "Again, if we didn't know each other- you would be in a lot of trouble."

Her heart fluttered. "Oh my body quivers with terror." She announced mockingly- though it was close to being true. "You couldn't summon dark forces to smight me." She laughed- rather nervously I might add, at this very well formed servant before her. That's right, she was looking at him- and worse, being observed while looking at him. She realigned her jaw. "You. Arthur's manservant. I've said it so many times this past week…and I still can't believe it."What more proof do you want?

His ears perked up. "Go on. You thought about me? We were courting, and you were drea-"

"-We weren't courting!" She snapped, realising he was toying with her to make her squirm. "Sure- if you like, a taste of something you'd never get by natural means."

It was Merlin's turn to look sour. "You're right- you did make it easy, you laid it all out for me…no revulsion ever crossing your face."

She visibly stiffened. "I'm just good at what I do."

"Whoring yourself out because Morgause asked you to?"

"-Morgause didn't ask me!"

"Thanks." He said simply, the corners of his mouth curling ever so slightly.

_Oh fuck off!_ She was making herself come across as weak and desperate for his love. She looked away from him, still feeling the scorch.

"I can do something for you."

"Oh you've got a nerve Merlin- now is not the time."

"You want your face to show your deceit for a bit longer then?"

"Oh." She froze in front of an old oak. Merlin couldn't read what that meant, until-"-You meant my face, I thought you were being a…" Morgana screwed her face up, and Merlin gestured for her to continue. "-Chauvinistic pig."

Merlin pulled a frown and nodded. "Oh right, you thought I meant…do you." Refraining from doing a pelvic thrust. "No- god no! Funny for you to mention that – if it weren't on your mind."

She scoffed. "Forget it, I don't need your help."

"As long as you know I am capable of helping you." The manservant hinted, he approached her slowly- but with a swagger in his step."I could…" His sensible mind had spirited away with the fairies, he was left hanging mid-step, all because he had greedily took in the sight of her. "I could kiss you- in fact I already have…twice, there would be nothing alien about it."

Morgana stood very proud but still fazed, listening to him. If she wasn't going to use the opportunity now to snap at him or just walk away, he was still in with a chance.

"You kissed me-" She opened her mouth to speak, so he spoke louder and over her. "-You may say it was a performance…a very…very good performance, you put your whole body and mind into it." He moved a step closer to her, exuding as much charisma he could with low movement… and quieter breathing- _damn he was breathing loudly_, _and it was far too late to check his breath_. His hand slid on the bark behind her head, it slipped down and onto her shoulder. She stilled, her breath was non-existent and she refused to budge. _This looked promising_. Her bosom barely moved- _quit looking!_ He could see her eyes darting from side to side- searching his face or looking for a less awkward and cowardly escape route. Then like a lead balloon- sunk the entire atmosphere with- "Unless-"He jarred away, leaving her cold. "I was in fact with the maidservant for real, I've kissed Gwen before and she was pretty darn good."

"What. When?"

Merlin grinned. "This bothers you?"

"What servants get up to in their spare time is no concern of mine- but how did you come to this conclusion after already accusing me?" The girl before him elaborated.

"How do I know you're really Morgana?" He pressed his tongue into his cheek. "You just sniffed me out."

"First of all, no one can be me. And second, you are unable to tell Gwen and Butter from their fake counterparts- there just isn't enough hope for you, is there?"

Merlin got a little touché- "Well I thought there was something a bit off about your performance- your aggression for one, it bled through your act. When you held me- it was like a boa constrictor and its prey."

"-Felt suffocated did you?- Had trouble breathing?!"

"No matter how many times you'll bring that up, it doesn't wash away what you have done. " His stare was burning. "I wouldn't have had to do it, if you hadn't put your faith in Morgause- though I left it way too long to do anything, but that's something I'll have to live with."

Morgana had looked gormless during his delivery, but ended up mildly agreeing with him. "Good, and you shall."

"And you trusted the wrong person." Merlin seethed.

"I know." She looked at him shrewdly.

Merlin denied it. "No you don't, if you had only waited just for a little bit longer- Morgause wouldn't have you wrapped around her little finger like she does now."

"I was referring to you! Trusting you was a mistake."

He snared her hand and jolted her to him. "You did the right thing coming to me, I just didn't see it through to give you what you need."

This ruffled some of her feathers, she manually shoved him away. "I need nothing from you, I have all the power I need, and the right blood in my veins to legitimately take the thrown."

"You can't buy admiration or respect from anyone taking Camelot."

"I suppose being honest and growing a penis would suffice?"

A smile peaked his face. "Having a good sense of humour is a start."

"You know flattery-"

"-Will get me nowhere, right?"

"-No, flattery can get you anywhere, but not with me. I'm not like Uther or Arthur, you can't manipulate me to your will by fluttering your eyelashes."

"Look who's talking."

"Never have I done that!"

"Course you have, it's the perks of being a woman isn't it?- It's the only way to survive in this kingdom." Morgana opened and closed her mouth."See?"

She looked on dubiously before fretting. "I don't manipulate people to meet my own dirty ends." Merlin huffed in retort, but she still persisted. "You go about your way and pretend you're something you're not, like you're ashamed…and put down your own kind to gain a better place in the royal household."

"Now you're just making stuff up. I pretend to be normal to survive, nothing wrong with wanting to live- you like the land of the living as much as the next man…err-woman."

"I take it you have given up on the flattery angle?"

"I have time to get you back on track." Merlin said in all seriousness, _at-least he wasn't getting cocky about it._ "Now…as I was saying, Gwen has a very coy and very warm way of kissing-"

"-Oh who cares!"

"There is a point to this, you know?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see it! We just found out that we both are aware of each other's gifts, we're both liars, and probably deserve a lot more than what we are getting."

"-Gwen is reserved, where you…are not, I was rather fond of the girls I was with those nights…and knowing that these two woman are in fact one." He wet his lips. "In very fine packaging."

Morgana sighed, long sufferingly. "Well you can suffer, I have rejected you- so go down your sorrows in the tavern for all I care!"

"Yeah…you can buy me a drink." He snarked, this conversation was going off track. "Or a very long rest from this bickering."

Morgana dipped her head to inspect him. "Is that corset cutting off your circulation?"

He tinged red before he acknowledged what he was still wearing. "A bit."

"I will have to burn them- to bad I can't do it with you still in them." The venom was missing from her voice as she pressed her hand against the fabric, the very fabric he was squeezed into. Merlin seemed to interest her even in drag. "Though I will settle for you laundering them and returning them to my rooms."

"Okay." That sounded like a promise. He noted her warm hand still present on his stomach, before she retracted it and huffed away. "How about I repair your flesh?" Morgana stopped dead in her tracks- had she forgotten? The sudden motion towards her face suggested she had.

Her body returned from the shadows, looking crestfallen and somehow still lovely. Morgana's mouth contorted begrudgingly. "Perhaps you can? If you truly are talented with your gifts."

So much pride in her voice. To slacken the strain he closed the distance between them. "I'll need your help, I could give you the tools and you can do it yourself- you just got to trust me." He reached for her face, like he had when he was Morgause- but this time she withdrew from him, his hand remained suspended pointlessly in midair. "Does your face hurt?"

She shook her head adamantly. "It's fine for now."

"_Whatever_."

* * *

Motivations will be explained...and how in the next chapter- I couldn't fit it all in this one. This chapter was already too long.


	32. Chapter 32

So an update- sorry it's been awhile. I broke my foot then was unfortunate to develop appendicitis- so I've been in and out of hospital. Enjoy- inform me of any mistakes.

* * *

Storming back to the kingdom- like you do when you have been scorned too many times, Morgana developed a new sense of respect for the man pursuing her. Sure the gutless manservant made some horrible choices- _like herself_, but he never showed disgust at anything she had put him through. Disappointment maybe, but he was still warm and hopeful even when presented with the evidence of her deceit. Merlin wasn't revolted by her face in the state it was in, he made her forget she had a serious disfigurement- he looked at her the same way he always did; kind of needy and desperate for her love. Well at least he was still looking at her, she feared once she returned to Camelot and 'Gwen', she will lose his attention all over again.

The rustle and bustle behind her amped up a bit as she neared Camelot's wall. "Wait!" Merlin's whisper cut through the night air. "You're just going to walk back in there? I haven't done anything for you yet." He managed to bound ahead of her in a comical fashion, gallivanting over the long grass.

"I wanted to see my sister, I figured I wouldn't tonight- not with you present." She barged past him to reach the gate. A horrible thought reached her which filled her with dread. "You haven't disposed of her- how exactly did you do it? Really."

"Didn't think you wanted to know, you seemed eager to get the hell away from your meeting place, I thought you had washed your hands of it." He shrugged to her, levelling with her at the gate.

"Course I hadn't! The more I looked at you… the more uncomfortable I felt."

Merlin understanding the problem- covered his feminine clothes with his cape. "Surely you worked out if I didn't have excess to Morgause's clothes that it was obvious I haven't been near your sister."

"Then how?" Morgana's frown aged her. "What spell did you use that doesn't require contact? What have I missed…that I could have used?"

Merlin appeared proud at her intrigue. "There is much to learn."

The fair maiden snorted. "And so little time, and you waste it…playing doctor."Her eyes flashed before she skedaddled through the entrance. The boy was frivolous with keeping at an arm's length close to her. He skidded into the back of her, superimposing every ounce of his masculinity up against a stable door. "Do you mind?!"

"I am careful." He hissed into her ear. "I don't leave a load of damage in my wake when I want to use a complex spell." He flipped her so she was facing him, an action that unnerved her to no end- his face was too close for a start. Merlin's hand descended between them- _Christ what was he doing?!_ Her eyes were like saucers as he fumbled while keeping his face completely flaccid. He tugged at something and it revealed itself; a shiny silver pendant dangled from his mitts. The woman felt both relieved and a little disappointed.

"-I prefer gold." She butted in non-chalantly, wondering why on earth he was showing her this.

"Don't you recognise this?" He asked confused, waving it at her like a method of hypnosis. "You should- it bears the mark of Dyonas, Vivienne- your mother's family."

Morgana stared at the synonymous object in disbelief, her hand went over her mouth- before that very hand attentively reached for the valuable artefact. "It is mine?" It rested on her knuckles that were shaking from awe. "How dare you withhold my family's heirlooms!" She suddenly turned on him, and he snatched it back.

"Well it wasn't exactly secreted in a velvet lined box engraved 'yours'."

Morgana watched him return it to his pocket. "You can't keep that after telling me it's mine!"

"I will give it to you when you learn the meaning of friendship." Merlin gave the impression he didn't like sharing, Morgana grumbled despite herself. Merlin continued- "I had a hunch it was Morgause's…."

"Go on."

A flicker of a smile came to the gent's face. "The reason I disguised myself was to hopefully intercept your meeting- originally I was going to be a random person, preferably a woman. I needed an item to connect with in order to become a woman, it just so happened I had come into possession of a very pretty pendant- the last contact that was made with it was from Morgause…lucky me."

Morgana smiled sickly. "Sublime. Why go to so much trouble?"A little jealous he had easily found a spell to achieve quick deception. His disguise had been excellent- the disenchantment quick and unmessy, as for her- she looked like a half-baked chicken."How can an amateur locate such a spell?"

"I will tell you that once you understand the meaning of friendship."

She huffed. "That means nothing- especially from you, you failed to share with me your most valuable secret in my time of need. Viper in the bosom." Well that indeed trumped him, she saved her venom for anything else he had to serve up. "I bet you had help, Gaius knew everything didn't he?"

Merlin looked a little uncomfortable, something Morgana really wanted to see more often. "He's my guardian- he has to know everything."

"He was my physician, and my agony uncle- you think he could have arranged something between us!"

The man immediately in front of her did a smooth shuffle closer to her. "Like a sort of…play date?" The space he filled was what was left of her breathing space, anyone walking down the road would have thought they were a canoodling couple. _Was he trying to make her uncomfortable to button her up?_ She flexed her hand at her side, the urge to touch something- rising. She didn't want him to see the bulge in her throat. "Spell book club?" He rasped in her ear. _Now how did he make that sound dirty?_ "Tryst." He hissed- elaborating the sound, sending electricity down her arms and legs- paralysing them, and triggering gooseflesh. She could have tumbled to the ground, it would have looked weak on her part- but it would have been a good escape route from the blistering heat. The same heat she had felt on those fake dates.

Her ladyship blinked heavily on watered eyes, defensively straightening her posture. "You make Gaius sound like a Madame." It killed the atmosphere a little, but added more bulk to their conversation. The warlock chuckled darkly.

"A little. He would have done what was best." He awkwardly thumbed her chin. "Well, what he thought was best, pairing us up would have made us a more noticeable target, don't you think?"

Morgana shook her head honestly. "Uther is blind, Arthur would have turned a blind eye- Gwen would have encouraged it." An ominous silence followed, with Morgana comforting herself by rocking on the heels of her feet, while Merlin stared at the opening of the stable door. "Why did you go to so much trouble finding me tonight?"

"I wanted to see the mess you had caused and talk to you- the idea developed when I realized I had the power to do so, disguising myself as a random girl probably wouldn't have been so lucky- even if I had convinced you I was on your side."

"True, I would have tossed you on the spot."Both went silent again, both changing the context to those words- and cringing. "Moving on…" She sucked in her lips. "I'm tired, and I still have many questions." Morgana puffed out a sigh, wanting to establish nothing was 'good' between them. "First; how to fix my face and body?"

"-No, there's nothing wrong with your-" He was brought quiet with a look of astonishment from her- _Was he seriously attracted to this?_ Merlin struggled- "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Oh, you want me to live like this?!"

"It's still you."

Morgana fumed. "This is some punishment for me, is it? You wish to parade what I have done to everyone- you want no one to look at me the same again!"

On the cusp of waking the whole lower town up- Merlin seized her forearms and squeezed. "I'm trying to drill into your head I like you just the way you are, inside and out. In fact the answer is yes, I would like nothing more than to have no one look at you the way I do- but me!"

Alarm crossed her face as well as the tiniest of smirks. Her lungs were empty as the stable behind her, so she had to take an impossibly large breath just to retaliate. "That would be punishment enough, allowing you to lecher over me- a prisoner behind this!" She pushed her disfigurement into his airspace. It didn't have the desired effect; he didn't draw back in revulsion, in fact he kept as close as possible.

"Exquisite." Merlin sighed lovelorn, Morgana bitterly fumed at this undermining, she raised her arm to backhand him, but he caught it precisely. "Before you anoint me with your hand we should get out of the public eye."

"No one is here!" She hissed.

"So I have noticed, but it won't be for long." His hand slipped down her arm delicately, it chilled her how casual he had become about touching her. Merlin clasped her hand and tugged her away from the stables. Her fast walking was no match for his long leggy strides.

The guards were present at their posts again, they hadn't been before. The two of them slowed their pace crossing the threshold into the castle courtyard. They shared the magnitude of them being caught together, if all else failed, at least there were no more secrets between them. They finally reached her quarters - he ushered her in like an angry father. "Get in." She stumbled on her cape, and she felt his finger press into her armpit lifting her back up. "Sit down." And she did.

"What now?"

He paced- then stopped to draw the curtains- the action startled her ladyship. "That's the job of my maid."

"Yes well she isn't exactly comfortable around you lately…her mind is preoccupied."

Morgana folded her arms tightly. "What? I'm guessing you would take the job…" She furiously shot to the other end of the room to her modesty screen- and received a shock of Merlin eagerly behind her just when she was about to hang up her cape and un-strap her corset. "Oh strooth-how dare you follow me here!" She gave him a shove in the right direction. "I was being sarcastic." He bowed his head and disappeared to the correct side of the screen. Now she was dabbling with the idea of not undressing at all, or taking her sweet time to annoy him. She stifled a groan as she chose the latter, slipping out of her clothes and into something more modest- but maybe even less decent; her nightie didn't exactly unsex her. Perhaps she should cover up?- No. She left her secret corner and rounded the divider feeling more confident with her decision, but less so when she saw Merlin lounging on her bed, she did a double take- "What are you doing?!"

He craned his neck while propped on his elbows."I'm…in the middle of making myself comfortable- " What had possessed him to come out with that so honestly? "Your chair is piled high with clothes, and your lounger lacks room." That hadn't answered her question. "-Well, I think I may be here for some time- I am going to be doing you a favour."

She marched forward to the foot of her bed, pulling her shawl tightly around her. "You will be doing no favours in here…" She uttered defiantly, her jawline was hard and sharp as she turned on her heel towards the door. Morgana tried to open it accordingly- but she went hot when she noticed someone had bolted it. "How dare you bolt my door!" She shrewdly knocked the bolt into its inactive position and swung it open with little or no thought on who could be on the other side. "Out."

"I thought you wanted to be fixed?"

"That's not what you were going to do- You gave yourself away once you sat on my bed." Her eyeline dipped a mere millimetre. "And your corset- my corset you've taken off, not to mention your jacket!"

He too acknowledged this. "Like I said, I'm going to be here for some time."

"Wrong." She sharply pointed out into the hall. "If needs be, I'll find my own solution."

"You've let me come this far, don't pass up on a good opportunity." He swallowed loud and quickly. "The opportunity being showing my gifts while helping you." He raised his hand ominously in front, it took Morgana's nerve away and she found herself retreating back from the door as if threatened.

"Don't." She shook her head frivolously, stumbling and seating herself on the lounger. Merlin was astonished, did her own kin scare her? He shook his head in denial and dropped his arm.

"Why do this?- We are equals and you're cowering from me."

"If I raised my hand to you- you would recoil, you would recoil to the end of the earth when I'm queen." She had lost her shawl while balling up on the lounger. "That's if you ever get that far, my sister and I would get you long before you could even turn your back." She added snidely, her fists turned white with the effort of squeezing them to demonstrate her contempt. A loud intake of breath took her edge away again- Merlin was on her lounger like a shot, but she read into his eyes- they were soft and saddened by what she had said, this surprised her. She thought he would defend himself or get angry.

They sat in silence, staring at one another. But the darkness weakened their gaze- they had just one candle lit on the table nearby. Just before either of them spoke, the fire burst into life behind them- Morgana jolted forward, heart in her mouth. Her knee nudged into Merlin's, she had unconsciously moved closer to him through fear, instead of the opposite. She blinked back tears of relief that her life hadn't ended. _An odd thought- would the fire have killed her, really? _

The fire made the shadows dance over the walls around them. But it wasn't distracting enough- their presence alone did that. Merlin's hand ghosted upwards to her cheek, it twitched uncomfortably under his palm. Morgana tried to turn her head away from the light of the fire and his eyes, not wanting the full scale of her disaster being analysed by him. His hand remained fixed and steady, not allowing her to pull away, his index finger snug in her ear shell. His callous thumb rolled over her pale flesh and strayed on her affected lip, brushing it like a kiss- teasing it down to see her bottom incisors, white with royalty, and wet ready for plundering. _Plundering?_

"Are you ready?" Merlin urged.

"Yes." Not quite sure what she was agreeing to.

"Good." He inclined forward, Morgana was about to meet him half-way but he jumped up out of his seat, the wind he had created dried her mouth. "I'll get the ingredients and a sterile blade."

Morgana reeled, slightly embarrassed. "Oh."

"I have a spell book…it has everything I know in, plus everything I don't." He said confidently, his eyes childlike in appearance. "This is a very special moment."

"I'll say." It wasn't audible.

"I have shown no one my spell book."

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek, _figures_. "Well get on with it then!" The little blighter was going to waste time and milk it. Merlin hastened his feet and left through the open doorway. _Holy hell, that door was still open?!_ She moved quickly herself towards the door and slammed it, her finger fiddled with the lock as if to bolt Merlin out forever, curiosity got the better of her though. Morgana really wanted to learn more of Merlin.

As her body fell against the door, she caught sight of her reflection. Ghastly. She flipped her ebony locks over one shoulder and scrambled to her dresser- _something had to be done_. She nearly snapped her brush tackling her hair, she dropped it down onto the counter to reach for some powder, Morgana threw it at her face like water and aggressively massaged it everywhere. _The brush- where was her lip brush?!_ She pawed the sticks and applicators she had collected over the years. No sooner had she found it, she was furiously dabbing it into red paint to stain her lips and cheeks.

By the end of it she looked across between a gypsy and a madame of a brothel.

Her backdrop was the curtains of her four poster, as she sat at the foot of her bed twiddling her thumbs. She detected the scuffle of boots on the stair, and no long after –Merlin made his appearance, though he had divered behind the door to fiddle with something before breezing in like a gentleman. "Sorry milady, a guard was on the prowl…he interrogated me on the way here, thank god he didn't see me on the way out." He jested- but it fell on deaf ears, Morgana was busy singeing him with her eyes. He had washed and changed since she had last saw him, he wore a clean white shirt open at the collar. It took all her best efforts not to comment on it and expose her.

"Right, the fires burning…the catnip-" He produced some herbs and flowers out of his pocket. "-Is freshly picked, the blade is sterilized." On the verge of cockiness; he flashed his empty hands and tucked them behind his back. He displayed such showmanship when he whipped his hands back to the front producing a brown leather book. "The main attraction." Finally settling his eyes on her, he went very still and stony faced. "Erm…you look… nice."

She self-consciously touched her cheek. "Don't mock me, Merlin."

"Why waste the effort?- You looked fine. Didn't you think I was coming back to help?"

Morgana could use that as an excuse to tart herself up, it certainly wasn't to impress him. "It was phase one of my solution."

"Don't concern yourself with it- I have it in here." He lifted the book of mystery up, a gleam was in his eye. He drifted over to the bed, it creaked as he positioned himself next to her. "Does Morgause have a magic book?"

Morgana knitted her brows. "None of your business."

"Oh- right-" He flicked right to the middle of the book. "I thought we would be sharing."

"Well you were wrong." Morgana's fingers were about the grace the spell pages when the book was abruptly snapped shut- sending a puff of air into her lashes. "I promised you nothing when you so willingly pledged to help."

Merlin's face contorted into a thoughtful and begrudged smirk. "I should have lay down some rules."

"You already did; be nice and you'll give me my family's pendant." Morgana regretted reminding him of that little thing he had over her- and the fact she had suggested she had to 'be nice' to him.

"Oh yes…and being nice doesn't mean sharing." Merlin added.

"You're not going to share my pendant…"

"-You don't want to talk about Morgause- nor do you want my help genuinely…you haven't even asked nicely."

"Why do I need to ask?- You tried to kill me!"

Merlin dropped his head against the book. "We're having this argument again!" He grumbled into the pages. "I saved Camelot…which you want to rule!"

"See fixing my face as one step closer to me forgiving you." She urged slyly. It drove him mad.

"Err- you deceived me too!"

"Get over it." She said hypocritically- which would certainly start the argument all over again. The bed rocked as he stood up quickly to gather himself.

"You have no fear of pissing me off." He countered at the fireplace, leaning heavily against the mantelpiece. When he turned she was no longer on the bed, but very near to the door. "Let's see how the guard takes your appearance- he'll know it's you…in all your finery." The last part was emitted in a whisper. Merlin then spied dregs in a bottle of wine, he snatched it up and uncorked it with his mouth- giving it a good sniff to make sure it was indeed drinkable. "Do you horde these?" He indicated to the other bottles lurking behind tapestries and curtains. "If I'm mistaken; I would say all your recent decisions were made when you weren't sober." He felt her move from the door and onto his back- not literally.

"My behaviour has been perfectly rational!"

"To be frank; you're on the verge of psychopath-"

Her eyes blazed, she turned him and took the wine from him. "That is what a fool would say, you work under a tyrant and his son- it's bound to send you round the twist- getting used to living a life in secrecy, grovelling to those who would see you dead."

Merlin shook his head earnestly. "Which is the best way to survive until the kingdom is ready to accept magic- you can't force it on people!"

"Well you can't force people who are born this way into hiding!" Morgana's breasts seemed to be jiggling- _wait- maintain eye contact_. "Were you born this way?" Merlin's head very noticeably craned upward on the question.

He smiled stupidly. "Yes, use to set fires since I was a baby."

She had endured such terrors. "Then you knew of my anguish…And I'll never forgive you for it!" Her hands flapped and jabbed at his shoulders, arms and chest repeatedly, he allowed it to go on for about a minute till she reopened his flesh wound.

"Ah ah- enough!" He withdrew from her and towards the fire. "You have a perversion with physically abusing people." He rolled up his sleeve to his new shirt to inspect it in silence.

When he looked up to comment on it she was back on the bed. Her face was a picture of innocence. "You still have that?" She said hesitantly. "You could have healed it with magic."

Merlin hissed as it seeped. "What- with Arthur on my back about my injury- it's not that easy." Morgana was suddenly there within grabbing distance- her face drawn into a curious frown- she took hold of his arm, and at that moment Merlin's pain vanished. "Did Morgause teach you the craft of healing?" Morgana shook her head and squeezed. "Ah-" He leapt back. "Don't molly-coddle over me please-" Merlin added sardonically.

"That will leave a scar."

"You think?"

She snared the arm as the blood ran down his arm, into his hand, and neatly down one of his fingers. Then something Merlin least expect- Morgana lifted the hand to her lips and quickly sucked on a finger. Merlin didn't even have an internal monologue. Morgana smacked her lips together- "Let's not have you staining my floor."

Merlin blinked away the fog and dark thoughts. "Is that a technique you picked up from Morgause?"Keeping his hand very relaxed in her palm- in the hopes she would do it again.

"Hm, so you think I've spent a year indulging in vampirism?- No, Morgause had her ways of healing, she cleaned with mint and honey." Merlin merely nodded- wanting to indulge her in reminiscing. "My father used to clean the blood away like this when he couldn't locate water, he used to say he copied the kitchen dog; who lick the gravy off the hands of servants." She said fondly with warmth in her eyes. "It's not as perverted as it sounds."

"-You had a dog?" He phrased it almost sceptically.

"It wasn't mine, the cooks wanted cats- there were never any in the kingdom."

"Not surprised if you had dogs." Merlin caught sight of a wry grin on her ladyship as her gaze cast downward onto his arm. The atmosphere was calm, there was an amusing tone to their conversation that swept the anger under the carpet. "It's nice to hear you speak of your father."

"It's never come up before. I can't wallow in the past- it just makes me sad."

"Me too." He was begging to be let into her life. "But you can't bottle it up."

"Look who's talking." Her voice oozed coldness.

A depressed sigh followed after her comment, she made him sad- but only with each other they could make the other happy- at least he hoped. He used the very hand she was holding to grapple her nightie sleeve and pull her to him. "Not bottling up now." His drawl was unwelcome.

"What are you doing?" Those eyes of hers screwing up in confusion.

"You're not a stranger to my embrace- so don't act like you don't care."

She could either smell the musk of a man, or the musk of a servant- it clouded her senses. "I played the part of an easy woman, it was difficult- you'll find I'm not so accommodating." She mocked, laughing at his soppy smug eyes. "I wouldn't lower myself again."

Merlin's straight-lipped smile revealed his denial. "Sure, you looked really uncomfortable under me."

-SMACK! Oh she hit him again- if she was really putting up a fight; she would use magic, or summon the guards. "If you're so sure of your prowess- wonder the streets and find a wench there!"

Any other man would have thought that was a comment too much and slap her, he remained calm and debonair. "Gwen and I are pretty close- we could easily reach that level of intimacy, she kissed me in my first year."

"Don't make me nauseous!"

"You must have swallowed a lot a vomit for the past two dates."

She visibly froze in her tracks, then contorted her face like an irritable teenager talking to a parent. "Well yes of course- you're such a slobberer- God!"

Merlin gapped- "Oh shut up, dry mouth."

"It was Gwen's and Butter's mouths…not mine." She uttered in a tone that clearly displayed she was trying to close the conversation.

"It's hormones that control levels of saliva!"

Morgana narrowed her eyes sceptically. "Don't you blind me with science-" Then she smiled. "Ha- I bet a dry mouth means I'm nervous- not aroused!"

Now it was Merlin's turn to contort his face like a berated teenager. "Noo, you know nothing of science- and anyway… how'd you know I didn't call you dry mouth to make you pissed?!"

Morgana tutted. "How was real Gwen's mouth?"

He thought about it- he really didn't remember, it wasn't that distinct. So he thought on his feet with an uncertain plan formulating. "Very slippery- very good."

"You're a liar!"

"Come to think of it, I'm surprised I didn't notice the difference."

Morgana was enraged. "Foolish boy, you wouldn't know a good kiss if it bit you on the backside!"

He was hoping she would say that. She charged forward like woman on a mission, knocked him into the lounger and pounced. She was on him like a lovely warm blanket, his collar tightened with her grip- and he was forced into a charged kiss- and he felt obligated not to disappoint, as he reckoned she would to.

There was a moment of surprise, then recognition- they forgot to breath properly- smothering each other with their need for domination. Noses were buried in cheeks, lids closed to oddly savour what had been missed. Lashings of tongues pushing into mouths stubborn like hymens.

This was her own mouth tasting him- he tasted like wine, and the familiar burning taste she had grown up with herself, she chased it to the back of his throat, as he did with her. Someone hummed leisurely- and everything came crashing to a halt.

Morgana opened her eyes, and drew back at a snail's pace, reading him. She exhaled on his face that was sheen with sweat and…lipstick. _Oh dear God!_ She realized she had kissed him on her own free will, thrice. Instead of feeling victorious at giving her evidence to prove herself, she had incriminated herself. For the alarmed reaction she had hoped to gauge from the swollen lipped boy was actually a dark almost dazed smirk as if claiming his own little victory. "Why hello Morgana."

"No." She stated like a warning. "What were you doing to me?" Confused and angry she straightened, her knee pushing into his groin so she could get up and away.

His hands though had set up camp on her waist, flexed then tightened."You're a big girl, you can figure that out for yourself." His confident and over-indulged attitude made him a little heavy handed when petting her. "Now, you were saying?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Not enough Mergana for my liking in the final two episodes. Shame, they had such history. Anyways; enjoy this chapter, please tell me of any mistakes.**

* * *

Morgana had been half up, trying to pull herself away- he instead clung like a new born babe and she huffed as she fell back into his lap. "No...no-" Her hands flapped, her pretty head bobbed as his hands entwined with her locks, dragging her neck into the path of his mouth. "I said no!" A tongue penetrated her ear. "Oh god." She winced at the wiggly warm wetness that caressed her shell. Morgana gave an involuntary shudder and fell again into depravity- it was that blissful hum again- this time coming from her own throat.

Merlin despite his rapt concentration on her delicate feature, he still caught her pleasured smile for a fraction of a second. Feeling spurned by his advances; he tried to recreate his movements of their last tryst. His long fingered hands slid along the cotton on the side of her gown upwards, tracing the delicate underside of her bust- this time this was her breast- not an imitation of someone else's. His breath heaved with the revelation. He could still detect the word 'No' on her lips, no longer audible, just a silent promise to herself.

Morgana was sniffing his hair, her ardent hands that had been pressing upon his shoulders in rejection, were now pawing his raven locks with vigour. The hair stuck to her moistened lips as she mussed like a starved whore.

It wasn't about the weight of his destiny anymore- more like the weight of his first conquest pressing against his nuptials. _Albion could wait- couldn't it?_ Those heaving breasts couldn't. His head dipped down, fanning hot breath on them, no sooner he had- the angled jaw above him stilled. Her claws dug into his mane and she cruelly yanked his head back. "Aaa." Merlin's adam's apple bobbed expectantly under that white stretched skin on his neck. "In your own time." He rasped, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. He could make out her teeth- bared in hunger.

"Fix me." She half snarled, as if about to take a chunk out of his neck.

"Right your wrongs, okay- I can do that."

Morgana emitted a growl. "No."

Merlin was too horny to argue about anything at that particular moment. "Okay- assist you- whatever!" His thighs were shaking under the strain. "We're in a moment, fix things later." He tried to get the same grip he had on her moments before, he was certain she was slipping off his lap. He detected her ladyship's reluctance to participate- _again_- which really got his goat. "Can we just-?"

"-If I'm going to lie with you I'm going to need a good stiff-" Morgana reached for a bottle. "-Drink." She gave off a forced smile and knocked back as much as she could swallow, she spluttered and snuffed as the bottle was yanked from her mitts.

"You certainly make a guy feel desired." He looked so moody he didn't even appear himself, he threw her legs off his lap snappily.

Her cold exterior gave the impression it was all business. "You don't deserve anything from me, why hide the fact this is some payment for assisting me." The words themselves made her sick and she wished they hadn't splurged from her mouth. _Was her cruelty outweighing her affection?_ –Yes, she believed she had none.

Merlin couldn't withdraw from her completely- with the warmth of their previous activity still clinging to their clothes."You hate to admit that what we could have is something special- you're ashamed of how you feel because Morgause has drilled it out of you." Her eyes were cast outward, like she wasn't listening- but he prospered- "Let's hope my methods of drilling will counter that." That made her look up.

"Your mother will be so proud." She sputtered-. "You do understand where everything goes?- This isn't a game of tiddle-dee-winks you know?!"

Merlin raised a very interested brow. "So we have an understanding that something could happen tonight?" _Sweaty palms- sweaty palms._ "'Cause what just happened wasn't like a one off – random- thing, it's foreplay." He watched her fiddle ominously with her hands- _that really should have been on him, stroking. Right_- "Let's fix this enchantment." He reached speedily for the spell book, she sat up obligingly, flauntingly throwing her hair over one shoulder. _Distractions_. He cleared his throat, and placed the book over his lap…_for reasons_.

"You have a knife- do you have to bleed me?" It arose as a matter-of-fact.

The warlock nodded. "It's just to give the magic something to work with, like a signature that needs to be finished."

Before he even readied his ingredients- she rose her hand in the air like a greeting. "Get on with it, I'm not squeamish."

His blade had never cut the likes of flesh- he normally reserved it for herbs and cloth. So it took a little force for him to professionally take hold of her hand like a physician would a patient's. He pricked it quickly enough for it to spill what he needed, unfortunately he had to cut her hand to get a good quantity. A cup greeted the flow, and his mouth returned a favour to her hand. _Distractions_. She winced as he inadvertently applied pressure to the wound with his teeth. Morgana made no comment as to why he did- but the suckling stopped when Merlin realised he wouldn't get anywhere with Morgana if he didn't complete the spell. He surrounded her hand with cloth and pressed.

The sage mixed with the blood well. The heating process required a lot of restraint; Morgana had volunteered to stir the potion- which had her leaning forward in her night dress- doing all kinds of circular jabbing motions, while her bosom innocently wobbled within the manservant's eye-line. Merlin just had to keep adding catnip so she could repeat the action. _You're a bad boy_.

"Do I have to drink this stuff?" _Stir stir stir stir stir."_It's getting pretty thick now…" _Stir stir stir_.

"Just keep at it."

"Am I to drink this?" _Stir stir stir stir._

Merlin blinked. "What?- No…it's got to be thick enough to apply to the skin." He chucked more sage towards the formula, nearly missing the bowl altogether. "Nice and thick…and sticky."

"Thank heavens- it would have been too thick to swallow." Merlin did a very slow thoughtful blink, the spell book quivering in his mitts. Morgana obliviously stirred till she thought her arms would fall off. "Can you take over? My wrists can't handle the churning." _Dear god when would the innuendos cease?!_

"Yes of course." He gladly took over, he couldn't over indulge himself with this frivolous foreplay. Though he stopped soon after since Morgana had done most of the work. The warlock then ceremoniously took the pot off the boil and placed it on the table. Morgana remained standing, poised to assist in anyway. "Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum." His eyes glowed gold, Morgana was motionless beside him as the potion shimmered purple, then settled into its original state. He released a sigh of relief, content his display was accurate and showed his life's skill. "That should do it." The pot was firm in his grasp, but the hand he used to dip into the mix trembled with the thought of what he was going to use it for. "Face first."

Morgana remained where she was, her eagerness to be cured lacked lustre. "Erm, shouldn't I apply it?"

The disappointment was rife in the air. "Your hands are too cold." He managed, gesturing to be allowed the privilege of administering the sauce. "I will be thorough."

"Oh I bet you will be." Morgana folded her arms like a little madam. "It's either me or not at all."

"You are negotiating with your saviour right now. 'Not at all' is a very appealing offer for me because, your cover will be blown." His cheeks dimpled with the revelation- Morgana remained cool as a cucumber…on the outside, on the inside she was a crazy dragon lady. "So?"

His charisma was befitting of a prince, and his demands were as harsh as a king's. Morgana slackened her arms and then flitted them in a long suffering manner. "Get on with it then." He jumped into action, with a reasonable amount plastered on his fingers ready to douse her cheek. It was warm and had a lot of texture, but the thing you couldn't ignore was the servant's series of facial expressions as he did this rewarding task. His face flittered between concentration and lovelorn. He had such a decent face, the same could be said about his hands. Merlin took his time spreading the formula, and a lengthy amount remained on her mouth and neck till it was sore. Morgana grew pink with anxiety as he crossed her collar bone and onto the milk white flesh of her bosom. It turned into an almost tribal slap and shake dance. "A'hem."She mustered- trying not to raise her voice too much for fear of jolting her assets.

"Just distributing it, I'm doing it as quickly as I can by applying short bursts of pressure." He reassured, though he didn't even meet her eye as he said that.

"They aren't drums."

Merlin merely laughed. "I am skilled with drum playing actually."

"You wanted a rehearsal?- Try not to mistake certain things, you're a physician's assistant after all."

He beamed at her, this was just some ludicrous banter for him- the gleam in his eyes showed no threat. Morgana didn't like it at all, so she gave him nothing in return and kept her face completely flaccid. She mustn't engage him- he believed she was repairing their relationship.

"I'm tired- when you are done, let's call it a night."

Merlin suddenly moved into her as if to bestow her with a chaste kiss. "Another time perhaps." He breathed into her hair, it left it warm and ruffled- even when he had left for the other side of the room. "We've had enough excitement for one night."He began the task of putting his ingredients away.

"Speak for yourself." Raising to the bate. "I've been through hell, this stuff better work."

"Don't worry it will." His boots creaked as he crossed over to seek her hands, they were messy from the sauce. "I'll check on you in the morning." She slowly acknowledged his tentative grasp on her, it seemed being aware of his magic made his hands feel statically charged, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"That won't be necessary."

Merlin grinned, as if he had achieved something great. "It's nice you have a little faith in me."

"Well if you are as skilled as I think, I'd better watch my back." And on that note she went and climbed into bed to tuck herself in, making sure she remained on her back. She shivered under her cold crisp sheets, while eyeing him by the door with suspicion. "Goodnight?" He didn't look that willing to leave. "Go to your bed, Merlin."

She was weaning him out the comforts of her room. His hand foolishly missed the handle of the door as he tried to exit smoothly. When he realised he had failed, he cleared his throat and dismissed himself swiftly through the correct way. She heard his feet reluctantly retreating- she could breath again.

The maiden emitted a series of giggles all the while trying to rest and succumb to sleep. Her head was filled with quick kisses stolen behind tapestries, and manservants distracted by their own lust, unable to function normally. Having this much power over someone was fun but getting the impression it's mutual took away her edge.


	34. Chapter 34

Morgana felt trapped in some kind of deal she had not made. She was in the woods, it was night because she could see the stars. Strangely, she was still in her night dress, up against the bitter cold wind. Morgause emerged from behind a tree and said nothing, it irked her- her sister always embraced her in greeting.

After a minutes silence-"Morgause?" She inquired with furrowed brows. _It wasn't Morgause the last time around_. Her ladyship straightened indignantly. "Merlin?- Cause if it is you…you've got a nerve!"

Morgause's placid face contorted into that of puzzlement. "Is your sight failing you?- Sister it is me."

"Well you frightened me with your silence." Morgana crossed the clearing to her sister, hugging herself as she did. "I don't know why I've come…one minute I was in bed, the next…" A daunting thought arose- her face. Morgana reached up to see if the sauce was still on, it wasn't. "Oh no- It must have wiped it off."

"Sister we don't have any time for your shenanigans." Her sister's voice was strained- like she was in pain. What could her sister be harbouring that was hindering her normally calm stance?

"Morgause?"

Morgause's mouth was a thin line of torment- meaning it was hard to analyse; it was either a weak smile or grimace. "Empty your mind sister." Her eyes were dark, darker than Morgana had ever seen them.

"What is it?"

Her elder shook her head regrettably, it didn't look promising. "I'm going to ask something of you that you may find very uncomfortable." Hence the severe thin line of torment etched on her features.

Morgana swallowed. "What is it you want me to do?" The coldness seeped to her bones. But as gently as the question was put to her, she arose from her slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open to warm morning light and the sound of running water. _Why now?_ She turned moodily in her sheets, but lurched when she was met with something cold and sticky. Ew! "Right- I forgot about you." The paste clung to her clothes and hands, her nightie and sheets were ruined.

A sweet voice summoned her from her bed, she sat bolt upright."I have drew you a bath, let's look at the damage." She was mildly surprised Merlin hadn't said those very words, but she was looking across at the figure of her maidservant.

"I thought you had resigned."

Guinevere gave her a quick smile before making herself useful, folding linen."I'm still here for you."

"-And something's got to pay for the food on your table." A little underhand, but she couldn't completely suppress Morgause's quips. "Do you have short supplies?"

"-Really…must you?" Gwen said resigned. "Your bitterness is such a horrible trait you've picked up from somebody- it's diminished who you truly are."

"Don't you start telling me who I am!" This was serious; now she was openly falling out with her maidservant- which she had avoided up till now. Merlin had really freed her, she was outwardly angry, smirking wasn't enough now. She set her bare feet onto the floor ready to march over to this tiresome wench. "Tell me…has Arthur expressed any of his affections towards you?"

The linen folding stopped. "What puts that notion in your head, is it Morgause?" The maid covered her mouth in horror, surprised she had said the name out loud. "Well- as I believe- not like it's a secre-" She began fanning herself in fright. "Oh god- I don't know much…no, I know nothing…I didn't mean to-"She panicked and moved to the door, Morgana was against it in a flash, jamming it with her foot- making the servant drain of all colour since her mistress was hindering her only means of escape. "I didn't mean anything by it_." _

Morgana grinned_, Oh it felt so good to have the upper hand._"I get it, the big bad in the kingdom has two people she's up against. You may feel like you have done your future King a service just by knowing the truth, but it don't make you any the wiser or stronger. Merlin is still the one doing all the work. You say anything to anyone, I will come after you." Gwen grimaced and tried the door again, it was futile- her ladyship's bare foot was against it.

"Milady we have an understanding, just don't come down on me because I know things." Her hands were drifting to her head as a shield, Morgana wasn't the type to rain down mortal blows on a woman. Gwen peeked between her fingers when nothing had happened. "Merlin is busy by the way doing chores."

A deathly and thoughtful silence consumed them. Gwen was analysing what it meant- her mistress appeared blank, then- "Why should I care Merlin is unavailable for comment?!- He's a useless buffoon!" She had blew, from blank faced to completely pink with rage in seconds. "And what possible chores are more important than-"She hushed herself, she couldn't fret on why he wasn't tending to her. "-Get out." Morgana finished in her normal voice, and it certainly was more effective than swearing. Gwen bolted through the door, probably off to report her to the sorcerer. "Huh." She slammed the door to and it shook on its hinges.

The sorcerer. She weighed the word up in her mind. That petty boy. It dawned on her that said sorcerer had helped her the night before. _But of course!_ Morgana flew at her dresser, hands down on the flat surface as she leered at herself. Her normal face was staring in awe right back at her_. He had did it?- He had actually…done it_. _Why was that so surprising?_ She countered her reflection as if it were Merlin. "He could have got rid of those beauty spots on my chest." She seized some powder and brushed at them- giving them a lot of scrutiny- more than they deserved. "Completely useless." She turned sideways to check her breasts and basic profile. "Good." The witch assured herself blandly, though her smirk gave away her true satisfaction; she was absolutely delighted- So in fact; she wanted to deck her original body in the finest silk dresses and jewels- highlight her assets with her cosmetics.

Morgana's hand was on her maroon and gold dress in a flash. She was certain she had damaged her nightie when taking it off to dress herself. Soon as the 'knock-out' frock was in place- she looked at it with only half the enthusiasm. _Hmm…Too much._ If she wore this people will wonder what the hell she was celebrating? And worst; Merlin will know exactly_- it would almost be like non-verbally thanking him with sexual favours!_ The dress had to come off.

The green and gold one was the next to receive her criticism. The sorceress held it over her naked frame before crinkling her nose at it. It was her scheming dress- Merlin will think she's up to no good. The pearly white one was worst- that was her hardcore scheming dress, this dress joined the pile of rejects gathering on her bed. "I need to go to the market." She swivelled over to her remaining wardrobe. Her combat ensemble was gathering dust, but she couldn't meander into the great hall for breakfast in that. Her old silk purple dress held so many memories, as well as the blue. Dark memories she had tried to suppress. She had been in fear when she had last worn them. She was given a yellow dress by a lord from another kingdom as a gift- she avoided that simply because it wasn't her colour. Yellow was for prissy little girls. The green beaded collar dress was 'dying' to be worn again, perhaps Merlin needed to be reminded why he owed her?

"Oh yes." She marvelled the dress that adorned her frame. No make-up was required, she must look like death when she is seen by everybody. But Morgana's eyeliner was screaming to be used. "Perhaps just a little…" It hovered over her lid for a few opportune moments, before she placed it back down. No, Morgause's techniques must be held back for just a few days- it was odd how one becomes so reliant on someone else's teachings. _Had she really lost herself as Gwen had said?_ "Ow!" She felt a sudden tug on her scalp, and realised she had had a lapse of concentration while brushing her hair, and had inadvertently made herself malt. A strand of hair was lodged in her brush, it wasn't much- be it had the same impact as if she had gone entirely bold.

After that little drama, she left her chambers to seek out the rest of the royal family. She strolled into the dining hall unaccompanied to be met by surprised eyes. Uther was up with a creak of his official chair, eager to greet her. "Ah Morgana, you are well I see, come join us for breakfast." Well, that is what she had intended, she wasn't simply there for decoration. She cast her eye to Arthur, who in etiquette stood up 'a second late' of his father.

"Your mystery illness I see has taken its toll." Arthur was never one to say how he genuinely felt to those he considered close.

Morgana's face split with an insincere smile, she dipped in curtsey. "What's your excuse, Arthur?"

The king disguised his mirth with a strategically placed napkin. "Let's see if the kitchen's selection can tempt your appetite." He managed to cut in completely straight faced, while his children had a humourless staring match. Arthur had already finished a pitcher of wine when she had arrived and she wondered what could have caused him such stress to do that? –Was it her condition?- _Oh the poor man._ "Fetch more wine!" Uther's voice rung- it startled her a little.

The witch occupied her seat with her slightly tense body, probably because several of the 'staff' emerged from the side-rooms bringing many delicacies of the kingdom. The room held too many people for her liking. Every person that appeared she knew vaguely, Gwen being one of them. 'She' was being as dutiful as ever to her current and future King. Morgana discreetly rubbed her temple with a hand as she was plied with wine and food. They really did think she was ill. The tension left her body when she noticed the very reason she was nervous was not a problem; Merlin was absent. She opened her mouth to voice her false concerns, but was stalled by her maidservant over-filling her goblet.

"Oh so sorry my lady, and your highnesses!"

"It's quite alright." She watched her servant flit around the table anxiously. "Enough now, go!" Morgana's abrupt and cold dismissal raised concern from her company- and she had to do a double take. First she had made an error, and second- why was Uther worried about her being rude to 'the help'? "Oh I must be still warn from my ailment- do forgive me." That seemed to do the trick, a little too well perhaps because the king grabbed her hand.

"If you are still faint you must return straight to your chambers, I'll send for the physician."

"No!" Every member of the party jumped. "I mean, why build a coffin when there's no body?- I'm perfectly fine now." She distracted herself and everybody else by playing with her food, but eventually clattered the fork down in irritation, because they still insisted on grossly observing her. "You know what?- I will take a walk and I'll see you at dinner." There was a chorus of groans from all the chairs as she stood up, since her company were gentlemen they were forced to stand in her presence, hence the chorus of groans. She kicked up her skirts as she briskly exited the hall, only when she was well out of earshot of any guards did she break into a jog.

Arthur's chamber loomed up ahead, and she did everything in her power not to go in. But she hesitated by the door, staring cautiously at the guard not far down the corridor. She raised her fist to the door, poised to knock, but she knew that would rouse the guard's attention, so she quickly chose to enter. There wasn't anybody worthy of her courtesy in the room anyhow. The chambers lacked any presence. "Merlin?" _No- you're not supposed to summon him- you need to run into him by accident!_ Morgana should have never entered these rooms, so she self-consciously left as a guard was passing.

Merlin wasn't at breakfast duty, nor was he doing chores in Arthur's room. _How odd?_ Morgana fleetingly saw a blue shirt and had a lapse in royal etiquette as she picked up her skirts and barged past another servant. As she rushed to the person in question- they suddenly no longer resembled Merlin, so she came to a rest at a stairwell, panting heavily. _The weaponry must be holding him hostage_. In the darker area of the castle she heard the tell-tale sound of sword sharpening; the grating hiss of metal on stone. This was promising, she could taste her slurs as she rounded the corner- expecting to find _him_. Alas, another poor fool had chores to complete for his master. She grumbled and disappeared before they noticed her. _Why was she wasting her day?_ Morgana insisted it was to get the 'thank yous' over and done with, that or the mindless banter and then she could just get back to her mission. _What was her mission?_

After she consulted herself on what Morgause's manifesto truly was, she found herself staring up at the physician's staircase. _This was stupid_. Her foot hovered on the first step until she heard a door open at the top, and she bottled it down the hall and secreted herself in an alcove. _No, she was stupid._ The witch sweated half her body weight just waiting for somebody to pass by, or even discover her. There were two sets of footfalls; Gaius passed by with his medicine bag, followed by…Sir Leon. _Oh._ She inclined her head into the now empty hall, it felt like she was an assassin. _Well if she was- she was doing a lousy job!_

Morgana stood still and silently in the physician's quarters. Someone had been interrupted mid work and had abandoned it. A breakfast had been left on the table, much like her own. Morgana wandered the room, scanning the viles on the self, she helped herself to some sage- _just in case_. Her conscious drew her to the door to the small room at the top of a stair. It didn't take much conflict for her to cross over to it and knock it open effortlessly. The door banged and rattled against a desk on one of the sidewalls- startling her for a second.

A fairly tidy bed existed within the squalor of the manservant's room, apart from an indentation left behind from a previous occupant, it triggered a surge of warmth just observing it from where she stood at the bottom of the stair. That's right, she still refused to enter his room even if it was empty and she could do what she pleased. It almost became a shrine in her eyes, even if she got wind the boy had died- this room would still hold some form of sentiment. She swallowed nervously, Morgana had been staring at it long enough and began to coward away from it. She left quickly to avoid bumping into anyone.

The sorceress sat on the wall of the palace courtyard for half an hour- she couldn't space out long enough to keep still, but her constant fidgeting took away all of her elegance. She looked like a child in the middle of a mass of grown men. The guards kept asking if she was alright. She so wished to address them all as their queen and remind them their place. Now she was sulking. She couldn't remember how to scheme, her old habits were returning- she was becoming just a silent sultry maiden again, with sad eyes and an occasional smile. Morgana wasn't sure she liked it, she had spent a year away from this- she had grown stronger, now she was a simpering fool waiting for her mistress to get back in touch. Morgana visibly and audibly growled and tugged at her hair, raising a few eyebrows from some peasants and knights.

Her ladyship felt a gentle brush of fabric, and a caress of wind as someone seated themselves next to her. Her lip curled, and she didn't let on her glee- her silence hopefully conveyed this. From the corner of her eye she could see a stationery light brown object. Before she could steal a glance, they got up in one swift agile movement and left, without saying a word to her. She didn't want to acknowledge anything that had just happened, if anybody had been watching- she would have looked like the fool. She looked around at the previous occupant of her personal space. Merlin's retreating form was heading out of the palace courtyard, he had a sort of wiggle to his walk- his buttocks had never looked so goo- Morgana tore her eyes from it, suddenly spotting Arthur staring at her amount his horse and tracing her eye-line. _What's with people suddenly noticing things now? Of all times!"_ She returned a straight lipped smile to the prince, who was absolutely unreadable at that moment. With a decent nudge to his horse-he was trotting over to her, looking like he knew everything.

Morgana intertwined her fingers about her knees. "How can I help you this fine morning?" She asked with a smile full of insincerity.

"My manservant." He fiddled with his reins suddenly taking an interest in them. "What has happened?"

"Am I supposed to know the answer?" She squinted up at him, his head almost blotting out the sun. "You're normally the cause of his sudden mood swings- perhaps you've forgotten to water him?"

Arthur smiled painfully down at her. "You may think I'm ignorant of his personal life, but believe it or not… I have a hunch there is something going on between you two."

Morgana's face fell in horror. "You have got to be kidding me." She stood up straight- spooking the horse. "As I thought, still ignorant of all things going on, if that's what your brilliant mind has deducted, then I fear for the future of Camelot." She moved closer to the saddle, his foot in his stirrup twitched nervously near her arm.

"Merlin has become arrogant, and he spends more time elsewhere than doing his duties." Arthur established, his face pained.

"And you concluded that was to do with me?" She screwed her eyes up. "And not Gwen?" She huffed at his blindness. "Arthur, haven't you noticed you have lost the attention of my maidservant- perhaps there is a connection?" Her smile was less than sly, she patted the horse's head to further infuriate him.

"Right- so you would taddle on your own friend, by revealing that she was having a relationship with my own friend." Arthur said pointedly. She re-evaluated the situation; _crap she was a bad friend- and Arthur knew it._ "So would you kindly end my agony and pass me your message and token, then we will all know for sure."

Had Morgana missed part of their conversation? She screwed up her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Message?" Morgana couldn't even imagine what was going on. "Have I become some stoop to drop ones news?- What are you harking on about?"

Arthur smile was golden, he then laughed dubiously, he was actually laughing at her. "Okay you are good at keeping secrets, and you are very good at diversions- I should know; we used to play good games as children, but you can't distract me from that-" He pointed behind her- she looked across to where she had been sitting. Morgana took a long hard look at her undoing - going first white as a sheet and then red with embarrassment. There was an envelope and a rose in plain sight on the wall of the courtyard. "And I'll wager that's a badly written poem."

Her mouth had gone dry. She cracked her neck turning back to him in utter shock. "I didn't know that was there!"

"Really?" _Was she this annoying when she won an argument?_ "I suppose since it may have no connection to you what so ever- I could take a gander."

Morgana grimaced. "I believe I said I didn't know it was there, not- it wasn't to do with me. That can be determined by me analyzing it first." She had to be cautious, even as she handled the parchment, she didn't want the prince to get a peek at the name written on the side, or the handwriting used. "Um…let me see." Morgana kept her hand taut as she turned it over and unfolded it in her hands, the rose was being help in place by her thumb against the parchment. Arthur peered down and over at her while she tried to concentrate on the writing, she jerked it closer to her chest as Arthur 's saddle creaked as he inclined sideways to be nosy. Morgana had to keep her face placid and devoid of emotion as she scanned everything.

"Well?"

Morgana shrugged. "Gwen has an admirer from the outer town." She lied. "It looks like I'm stage two of the delivery process."

Arthur looked deflated. "I see." His reins fidgeted in his mitts. "May I?" He gestured.

Morgana brought the parchment to her chin away from him, and the horse- the horse was certain to eat it. "No, it's personal. Even I feel guilty reading it."

"Well give me an indication to what is implied." Arthur pleaded. It was so unlike him to show such sadness and suppress his princely urges.

Morgana didn't know how far she could go with this charade. Alas, she cleared her throat. "My dearest… Gwen." And so she began digging yet another hole for her deceit." We have a connection, I feel this cannot be ignored, you may blatantly deny your feelings- but you and you alone will live with the decision…yadda yadda, so I finally realized I shouldn't waste my time unless you make it worth my while, it's best to put my work first, that is the whole point of my destiny….yadda yadda yadda…. hope you are well…yadda yadda….with love….Matthew." Morgana reddened. "Kiss."

"Who's Matthew?" Arthur interjected, clearly unmoved by Morgana's reading.

"Indeed, that is the question." Morgana scrunched up the parchment in her hands.

"Aren't you going to pass that on to Gwen?- It seems quite important."

Morgana looked down at it. _Right, he thinks it's for Gwen._"I'll tell her, she will take it better from me, just don't let on you know anything." She managed to recover, all the while trying to straighten out the creases- rather awkwardly against her thigh. "Good as new- in case I need evidence." _Hm…Blackmail_.

"Understood." Arthur did a lock and key gesture with his hands against his lips. "Break it to her gently."

"So you can pick up the pieces?- Huh, just don't give her any mournful looks, or force yourself on her….or leave her notes with roses!" She waved the token furiously in his face, he had to bat it away to prevent a thorn taking his eye out. "Some women find that irritating, and a tad pathetic."

The prince scrunched up his face. "I agree." He shifted uneasily on his horse, shooting glances at passing guards before inclining forward. "Not even a little romantic?"

"No." She denied, straightening proudly. "In fact I would read past his attempts at wooing, and come to the conclusion he was just trying to make himself more mysterious and appealing."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "Well that's the whole idea….?"

"They don't want to make a commitment." The witch continued- not even hearing him. "They just want a roll in the hay!"

He shook his head. _As if he knew anything about wooing!_ "Then why would anyone go to the trouble of wooing properly?!"

Morgana shot daggers at him."Because their conquest might be very virtuous and not very trusting." She uttered in a quieter voice, despite them being at war with each other- their voices didn't need to compete for dominance. "I'm not going to fall at his feet anytime soon!"

"Um…why would you?" Arthur found this odd.

Morgana went red and corrected herself. "Hypothetically, if I was in Gwen's shoes."

Arthur took this news better than finding out Gwen had an admirer. "Good- you are a strong woman, pass that on to Gwen. Make sure she doesn't fall for this bit of tripe." He indicated most strongly to the letter.

Morgana grinned- enjoying the admirer bashing. "Tripe- exactly!" Arthur gave her a gesture which she assumed was a 'farewell', but she made sure to move away first. "I have my own duties!" She called over her shoulder as Arthur maneuvered his horse away from the wall.

* * *

Gwen strained her wet soapy garments over a bucket, before brushing the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. 'Too many things to do, so little time.' She sighed in resignation, her knees creaked as she got into a squat to push herself up. The maid heard her front door rattle and she turned to greet her visitor. Warmth flooded her eyes. "Merlin."

He divered by the edge of the door, clutching at the lock. "Arthur's about to set me on." He made himself comfy at her table. "Hence why I'm here."

"You can't shun your duties by hiding- I hope you came up with an excuse….and a plausible one." Gwen shifted the bucket under the table with her foot. "Isn't Arthur going on a hunt today…he'll be vulnerable."

Merlin was irked, _did she think he no longer cared?_ He displayed his displeasure by tearing at bits of her bread. "Arthur is always vulnerable…and I will be on that hunt, he never leaves without me. I told him I had Gaius's errands to run first, I said I would come to him when I'm done. So he's watching me like a hawk- more than usual." His eyes seem to stare off into space, a sort of longing crept to his features.

Gwen analyzed this, as she had done a lot- it hadn't escaped her of the events leading up to today. "Have you seen _her_ this morning?"

"-Yes." He answered immediately, which further confirmed her thoughts. "She looks very well." Further fiddling with bread. "…Radiant."

Gwen stared up at him from her position at the table as if he had swore. "If you say so, would you say in a better condition than I was when I…recovered?"

Merlin was unsure of himself. "Um, sorry…radiant was the wrong word…busy, maybe?" The bread was in pieces. "I'm communicating to her via letters now." He rung his hands before slicking his hair back anxiously, he kind of figured he had already said too much. "Go on- ask me." His hands met in front of his mouth as if to pray.

Gwen observed him dubiously, before- "You don't know what I was going to say."

"I can see the clockwork ticking in that head of yours, Gwen. Just ask me."

Gwen straightened her posture, her arms folded like a mother about to scold her child. "Are you frightened of her?"

Merlin looked up fast, his brows knitted. "That's…." He tilted his head like a pup. "-Not what I was expecting…"

"Second question."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking?- You can't get sappy and doe eyed over her now! She's dangerous!"

Merlin's face joined the crumbs on the table. _Thud._ "We had a moment last night, and she was the least bit dangerous with me."

Gwen inclined forward in shock. "What?- But you've been at war."

His head rose from the surface, crumbs sticking to his cheek. "I know, but she needs guidance." The maid simply tutted her disapproval, he relentlessly continued."Probably not the gentle kind…she's needs a strong forceful hand."

"Are you hoping to love it out of her?! She has had a year of thorough brainwashing, she is not the same person- she tried to kill me. Only this morning she was threatening me again."

Merlin moped further at his situation. "Again?- Oh dear goddess." And he meant it- with all the angst in his being. "See this is why she needs a strong hand, tough love." His head fell into his hands. "I thought at least she would be in a better mood after I helped her." He peeked at his friend under his eyelashes. "She came to me this morning before I even sought her out, I would have gone to her early in the morning…" He stared off into space as if recollecting a happy memory. "I was trying to address my thoughts within the letter-."

"-What did you write?" Gwen interrupted, finally realizing she was getting a grasp on what was really going on. "And what did she say to you this morning?"

Gwen heard the table creak first. Merlin decided to no longer slouch at the table, he was up dragging his feet on the floor of her bedroom. "The object of the letter was so I didn't have to speak to her." Gwen looked at him shrewdly. "When I heard her in the other chamber…sure I was delighted she had come to me." Gwen's face was a picture of ridicule. "Don't get me wrong; she could have come to threaten me…but I think she was there to thank me."

"Gratitude is no longer part of her make-up." Gwen stated mournfully to him, if this conversation was going the direction where she thought- she sensed a broken heart or a dead one on the horizon. "I take it 'thank you' never crossed her lips, you say 'you think she was there to say thank you'- but what actually happened?"

"I hid behind my bedroom door till she was gone." He said scattily, avoiding her eye. "I wanted to say what I should have said from the moment this confusion started, in writing…you see, when I'm with her I feel too confident that I can change her- almost cocky." He laughed at himself. "It's like I've abandoned everything for a selfish romp."

Gwen wasn't sure she heard correctly. "That's not what happened last night was it?- By the power of the heavens!"

Merlin rushed over to his friend before the imagery could begin. "Don't get excited, we didn't do anything…" _Sweaty palms sweaty palms_. "I'm close to bringing her back to us I just know it." Merlin accidently grazed the wound on his arm, as well as the new ones from picking roses, Gwen was curious to what he was wincing at- his pause had been very noticeable, but regardless he continued with fortitude-"So I will romance her like a princess, like the princess she is. She's read some fables as a child right?" Gwen thought for a moment- realizing he was addressing her with a question that wanted an answer.

"She has read a few. But she's a little headstrong to buy such romanticism. I'm getting a little worried; you didn't write her a poem, did you?"

That was a good idea, _good olde fashioned wooing_. "Actually I was just honest with her- which I suppose is exactly what a headstrong girl likes to hear. I said I was putting duty first…if she really cares, she will come around and demand to know why."

Gwen shook her head, unsure. "Or she could ignore it, or worse- be completely offended and kill you."

"Thanks." Merlin was taking it out on some more bread, before offering some to his companion. "I sat next to her in the courtyard." Gwen perked up at this, as if gathering herself for a regale of a massive argument. "Neither of us said anything." Gwen didn't believe that. "I didn't gloat…that's not my style, and she didn't try to be antisocial or rebuff me in anyway. So the letter became more important than ever." He smiled weakly intending for the conversation to reach a close. "I better go to Arthur, he needs me, and Morgana shouldn't try anything when I'm with him, so she will have to show some restraint till the time is right."

"Don't you mean, you won't try to be 'with Morgana' if you're busy doing your duties- like you should have been?" It was an innocent jest, but Merlin got the impression she thought he was a lazy lustful fool. The maid approached him coyly. "Morgana isn't looking for romance, she seeks vengeance, she will choose the right moment for your demise."

"Actually when I was talking about 'Morgana not doing anything when I'm around'- I was referring to Arthur's safety." It appeared that response had been brewing in his mind while Gwen had been explaining- she could tell there was more. And there was. "She seeks an ally, not another kill."

Gwen was reproachful. "Did she really say that?"

Merlin was miffed Gwen really wanted to see the bad in Morgana, it was rubbing off on everyone. "We were in the woods on our way back from the burial ground, and it was implied she wanted some kind of alliance…with me."

This had trumped the young maid. "Hmm…she likes you more than me."

Merlin's eyebrows disappeared under his hair, _was this jealousy?_ "Don't take it personal, it's just to Morgana- I'm kin, and you are nearer to the throne than her."

"-What?..But you have hurt her!" That comment was a little below the belt, she should be pleading her own case with other evidence. "She's a princess, I'm a maid, how am I eligible?" She reasoned to her best. "I am no more a threat than you, why doesn't she like me?!"

Merlin stifled a laugh. "Answer me that and we would be able to solve the riddle of current Morgana." He knew more than he was letting on- should Gwen really know her own destiny? "Well she might think you're prettier than her?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Gwen didn't want to be trifled with, not again- after all the shit she had been through. "I've been put to sleep so many times I've lost count, you think she could have gone a step further and killed me."

"Doesn't that tell you that she doesn't want to get rid of you, she must care on some level- she's trying to frighten you off-"Merlin bit his lip, and tried to add in jest. "-In Arthur's eyes- you are Queen material, and Morgana can see that." He could see his friend was gnawing at her nails in anguish. "I'll deal with Morgana." He soothed, pushing a seat behind Gwen which she fell into. "Morgana is extra frustrated because she is in the grips of something she can't control- plus she's in denial." Gwen remained facing the front, thinking over what he had said.

"What can I do?"

Merlin thought for a moment. That moment turned into a minute. "Be Arthur's feisty lady-friend." Even graceful Gwen turned rather awkwardly in her chair to look at him ridiculously. "Which is what you are…but with more decorum, just talk to him at any chance you get- find out his mental state, comfort him."

Her eyes were narrow and mouth curled. "Are you match-making?" She flexed her fingers over the back of the chair waiting for what he could come up with. Merlin couldn't look anymore devious, but the features he was born with were so innocent. "Because you seem to be shoving me in Arthur's direction, and you seem to be taking claim of Morgana."

Merlin tipped his head as if to psych his friend out. "No, I don't believe that's what I'm doing."

"-No no it is." Gwen pressed, and Merlin just looked more adamant it was not. "What happened to your duty to Arthur, and your concern with becoming selfishly lusty over her ladyship?"

The manservant laughed quietly, all the while scratching his head. "No Morgana is a serious issue, I can control myself when it comes to protecting my friends."

"And that's what you're doing?" Her arms were folded, addressing him with scrutiny.

"-Yes, when I'm with my friends you won't get hurt, and when I'm with her you won't get hurt- she won't go into the forest to meet her sister, she won't threaten you or Arthur's life, and I will be using the time to convert her, it's as simple as that." He appeared to be basking in his non-existent glory.

Gwen was all too concerned to praise his 'harder-than-it-sounds' plan. "Merlin, you just sent her a note saying you were going to focus on your duties and give up on her…how's that going to help?"

Merlin wagged his index finger at her patronizingly. "She will feel compelled to prove she's worth it."

"Err…no, she will see this as someone else turning their back on her, and she will run into the arms of her sister." Gwen had a solid case. "It's as simple as that." She echoed back to him with more fortitude.

The house fell silent, all that could be heard was the sound of the nearby market stalls. Merlin finally spoke in a regrettable tone. "Yeah, she does seem to think everybody gives up on her too quickly. Before she disappeared; she was in conference with outsiders- plotting." He swallowed sharply- running through what he was going to do. "It's a little too late, I just got to have faith that what I've done for her." He gestured towards his face as a hint. "-Will make her think twice."

Gwen had squelched his enthusiasm on his plan, and wished she hadn't. A hug was in order. "I'm sorry. Morgana is a tough egg to beat- I could be wrong, perhaps love is all she needs."

"Tough love."

"Well I suppose, she fought Uther's affections from the start- before giving in." There was a return of Merlin's adorable smile, it was infectious. "Or you could just do that, it works on me and Arthur."

His smile brightened and he looked away bashfully. "I hardly smiled at Morgana when she was nice-" The maid questioned this. "-I think it was because there was a barrier up, kind of like a…servant and mistress protocol; if I smiled, it would be like touching her inappropriately." _Oh how times had changed._

Gwen finally nodded in agreement. "I can actually understand that. When I'm talking to Arthur in public…and in private- I never beam at him. He can smile at me, but goddess forbid- me at him? No way!"

"Yes! Arthur also has an issue with physical contact with any servants, especially me. If he does touch me- it's to slap me silly."

Gwen became sombre. "He slaps you?"

Merlin waggled his hand to partly demonstrate the juvenility of it. "I'm sure there's some kind of affection behind it." He reasoned, only to confuse himself further. "Though how the hell can I tell he's mad at me?" The same could be applied to Morgana.

* * *

Morgana sat curled up on her window seat, so she could oversee her kingdom. The letter lay open in her hand, terribly creased from frequently balling it up, and then retrieving it after constant changes of heart.

So Merlin had assisted her, shown her such interest and enthusiasm- maybe even build up an alliance, only to just abandon her on the side of the road. _This will not stand!_ She eyed the writing once again, to regale herself with his pitiful words. For such an overlooked, unaccomplished boy- he could sure write a good literate letter. She frowned at the parchment- _perhaps he used magic? A peasant who could survive so long in this kingdom, with a good job and health, surely stunk the place of sorcery. _"His duty." She stifled a laugh.

The future sovereign should have his loyalty- meaning her. Not Arthur. The letter had been crushed in her maddened hands, again. What had she been reduced to?- Demanding loyalty from the man that poisoned her. She touched her newly rejuvenated face, fingers caressing her smooth porcelain skin. Right, she needed to be thankful he wasn't breathing down her neck- gloating. This was better; if he wasn't going to be around her anymore it meant he didn't want any favours in return. Her face twitched beneath her fingers. What if it was temporary?- Some kind of trick, so she would have to go to him for help.

The parchment rustled in her hands as she straightened her legs, so they were no longer bent up towards her chest. She looked more ladylike, this would be undone as soon as she spotted two familiar figures in the courtyard below. She jolted up towards the glass, pressing her forehead against its cold surface. Merlin and Gwen were in deep conversation as they strolled back to the castle. Merlin's hands were nomadic as he explained details of a scheme to her maidservant. Morgana watched until they were no longer in site, she finally left her warmed seat to frantically pace, she needed to look like she was doing something other than waiting.


End file.
